Dragon Ball EV
by The Forsaken Martyr
Summary: This Story entails the life of the last born pure blooded Saiyan in Goku's universe. This will bring in a story to bring in two new Saiyans to the universe as well as bringing in Characters that are considered to be non cannon. While this story will focus more on the MC and his Journey to surpass his predecessors. please Review and help me with this story.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 The Last Pure blooded Saiyan**

 ***Note* I own nothing other than the characters Yami and Tarden as well as any OC characters or worlds. Everything else is owned by the genius Akira Toriyama, and I'm just creating this Fan fiction.**

Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans, the Eldest son of King Vegeta, and strongest Saiyan out of the survivors of Freiza's destruction of the Saiyan home world planet Vegeta, Pushed passed several of the weaker aliens that make p the bulk of the Frieza force as he made his way as quick as he could run to the Medical room of the Ship with Nappa following close behind. After a little more ruckus Vegeta Finally arrived at his destination breathing slightly heavy, not because he was tired but because he was nervous and for very good reason. Looking into the room he saw Raditz in the bed clearly unconscious and in pain. At the Sight of his fellow Saiyan Vegeta got enraged. He walked up to the low class warrior, his anger barely held back. Nappa on the other hand finally arrived as he finally caught up to Vegeta, in time to see The Prince enraged.

"Prince Vegeta wait!" Nappa shouted fearing Vegeta's out bursts. But it was too late, The Prince reached over and Pulled Raditz unconscious body forward.

"Raditz you buffoon I gave you one job and that was to make sure that Yami stayed rested until I came back!" Vegeta Yelled his anger reaching a boiling point as Raditz was woke up abruptly. The Weakest Surviving Saiyan freaking out before he tried to speak up, but Vegeta wouldn't let him. "If anything happened to my wife I will Destroy you my…" Vegeta was interrupted by a chair being tossed at the back of his head successfully leaving a noticeable bump and causing the Prince to flinch in pain before looking behind him with anger until his eyes saw her.

Standing right next to the restroom door was none other than the last Female Saiyan, and Raditz older Sister Yami. The Woman was the second strongest barely weaker than Vegeta himself, her power level is 1,750 stopping just short of his by a small amount. She stood slightly taller than her Husband and had a lean muscular frame. Her hair was shoulder length and a mix between spiky and wavy with a few braids behind her left ear. Her Armor matched Raditz in style except her bands were purple instead of red, and she only had one shoulder pad on her left shoulder. Vegeta heard his Father talk about his mother stating she was so strong her Beauty was a weapon. Never understanding what his father meant until after he met Yami. Ever since he met her when she and Raditz joined his team before the destruction of their home he fell victim to her Beauty, and power.

"Just for once can you stop having such a fit, you'll wake the baby." She Said slightly annoyed at her loud Husband as she cradled a blue blanket to her armored chest. Her face softening as she laid eyes on her Child, "He finally fell asleep after Raditz made him cry." Vegeta laid eyes on his new born son before looking back at Raditz as the weaker Saiyan spoke to Nappa.

"He's Vegeta's Son alright the kid already has a mean kick, he was squirming so much his foot lashed out and hit me across the face. I might have gotten a little angry and my face must have scared him and then he started crying."

"Sounds like he may be your Nephew after all if that's all it took to make him cry." Nappa said laughing a little loud as he clasped Raditz's back.

Vegeta ignored the fools as he walked forward to his wife, Yami smiled and placed the child in his arms, much to Vegeta's fumbling attempt to refuse the child, but one glare and immediately the Saiyan Prince gave in and held his son. Vegeta then finally saw his son's sleeping face and a small amount of pride swelled in him. He noticed how the Boy already had enough hair to show he had a similar style to his mother and the child's widow's peak matches Vegeta but is not as extreme.

"Seems he is quite comfortable around you, He started to squirm when Raditz held him until he woke up to see his angry face. It's a good thing he likes you or he would see your bitter face." Yami said with a sly smirk, causing Vegeta to get slightly flustered an in response he turned his back to her and walked a few steps.

"What is his power level?" Vegeta asked as he found a seat and held his son making eye contact with his wife.

"I was wondering when you would ask, he is stabilizing around 500, There is no doubt he will become just as strong as you." She said as Vegeta smirked at the thought.

"Of course he will be strong, but I'll be damned if he doesn't surpass me, if I can surpass my father, my son will surpass me." Conviction ablaze in the Prince's eyes.

Shortly after Vegeta's explanation, Turles bust into the room neigh out of breath. "Vegeta, Lord Frieza and Cooler have arrived." Immediately all adult Saiyans in the room Felt dread arrive in their bodies.

"What could Frieza want now; he wasn't supposed to visit this sector of space until a few years!" Yami said. As the Last Saiyan arrived to the room.

"I don't know the Details but since he is here with his older brother things can't be good, normally when cooler is here he tends to recruit a few people to his task force. But I heard a rumor it's because he found out about the Child's birth." This caused plenty of the fear in the room.

"What do we do Vegeta; we aren't strong enough to face Frieza yet, much less now that his brother is here. We still haven't found the location of Tarbel or my little brother. He was supposed to be extra muscle to help us rebel." Raditz said

"I know the plan, who do you think came up with it, I was hoping we could gather the remaining Saiyans in order to free ourselves from Frieza, we might have to make our stand now." Vegeta looked once again at his son and gave him back to Yami. "Put our son in a pod and find him a planet he could destroy on his own, we will have to find him after this, as well as your brother Kakarot. We will pretend he was a miscarriage and hopefully avoid any punishment."

"Of course Love but you haven't named him yet." Vegeta was about to exit the room before turning to his why the other Saiyans walking up behind him.

"Tarden… his name will be Tarden." A Smile appeared on Yami's face.

"So glad you didn't name him after yourself." She said as she left to hurry with the escape pod.

The next hour was in wait to prepare for Freiza's arrival all had to be perfect when the emperor's of the universe arrive. Meanwhile Yami finally found a planet worthy of her son's first conquest. Punching in the coordinates and leaving a recording of herself and Vegeta, along with some family history, the strongest Female Saiyan alive kissed her son on the head.

"Nothing will stop me from finding you again, I swear it." With that's said she pressed the button and watched as the pod speeded away.

By the time Frieza arrived, Vegeta along with the other Saiyans and several grunts of the Frieza force kneeled for the emperor to walk by, The Emperor of the Northern galaxies walked with his right and left hand guards Zarbon and Dodoria And soon came Lord Cooler the Emperor of the southern Galaxies, and his 2nd in command Salza.

"I still don't appreciate Father telling me to Honor the deal, It was unfair and unnecessary." Frieza said aloud as he stopped before Vegeta not Acknowledge the Prince forcing the Saiyan to stay kneeling until otherwise.

"Your hubris will be your down fall brother, that's why I was able to defeat you in our last duel, you can't just rely on power alone, your mistake was to underestimate me and now I get to own half of the Frieza force and rename it under me. That also includes for half your troops."

"Watch yourself brother you got lucky that's all it was and due to my respect for father I won't kill you to prove that I am stronger, ill just heed his advice. And let you rule half the universe, besides it's quite the trouble having to travel to every reach personally. Now then you can stand up you pitiful baboon." Vegeta couldn't hide his frustration bringing amusement to Frieza as he and the rest of the Saiyans stood.

"Lord Frieza I apologies for the meager welcoming we were not expecting you for another month." Vegeta forced out of his mouth.

Frieza just waved aside his words, "Yes , yes let's get pass the formalities and get this over with. I don't have high expectations from you monkeys I am here only to let my brother pick his share." Confusion showed on Vegeta's face as Cooler spoke up.

"As agreed through our father I am to take control of half of the Frieza force which includes my personal pick between you apes."

"You can't possibly mean..." Vegeta said as he realized what's about to happen. The other Saiyans looking nervous.

"Oh but I do, I'll be taking hmmm you and you." Cooler said as he pointed to Yami and Turles. "This will be all that I need brother." With that said Salza grabbed both Saiyans and started to take them away as Yami just gave one look to Vegeta that said, 'Don't fight this, we can plan later.' With no effort to resist things went smoothly as Frieza and Cooler left after a small banquet leaving Vegeta to be back in the medical room with Raditz and Nappa also fuming in anger.

"They will pay for mocking us, just wait and see; soon you'll be strong enough to knock Frieza down his pedestal." Nappa said to his Prince.

"We will reunite with Yami and Turles later on and take out both of the brothers, they will surely pay." Raditz pitched in. Before a beeping noise went through Vegeta's scouter, notifying the prince that Kakarot has finally been located.

"Raditz, its time you bring us your brother Kakarot, it seems he is on a small planet called Earth. You will retrieve him and bring him back to our hide out, and then we can focus on finding my brother Tarbel. I don't care how weak they may be we can use them to stop most of the pathetic aliens that claim to be warriors. And once we all have gathered we can finally fight back.

 **Tarden's Pod**

The Baby Saiyan was still fast asleep but the pods navigational computer seemed to be heading towards its destination quickly, making its path to a planet somewhere in the southern galaxies. It took several hours but finally the pod landed on the planet know as Llabnogard by the Locals, The sentient race their known as the Llabs are about to discover a new habitant and the Legend of Tarden will begin. Next time on Dragon Ball Evolution .

 _Yami is a pun of the vegetable Yam which is a root based Vegetable like her Brother and Father, Radish Beats and Carrot._

 _Tarden is a pun of the word Garden, a Name of one of the Previous Saiyan worlds, like Salada….. I'm making the planet Tarden up I don't own dragon ball._

 _Eventually the Story will catch up to super where Tarden will be active in the Dragon ball super story line, mean while everything before is his own adventures while the events of Dragon ball Z happens._

 _Yes This Character I made up will be the Eldest Son of Vegeta and the Nephew of Goku and Cousin to Gohan. I was inspired to do this after rewatching DBZ and Super and thought to myself what if Gohan never stopped training. (Hint on how strong I want Tarden to be.)_

 _Lastly I will be changing slight elements in the cannon story so I would be able to fit Tarden's story, like Bringing Cooler, Turles and Tarbel into the picture and other Movie and non cannon things. And fit them in the Cannon Universe._

 _Lastly please leave a review so I can hear yalls opinion and improve the story, this chapter will be testing new waters for me so I need a lot of opinions._


	2. Llabongard

**Chapter 2**

The PlanetLlabnogard Is a Large planet with the gravitational pull that is at least as strong as planet Vegeta. From space t is a lush green planet covered with several clouds and tropical rain forests and Jungles along with large Plateaus, where at night you can see the lights and activity of a modernized civilization. One Plateau stands out from the rest, while easily the largest one on the planet it is also unique for mostly being covered by a massive lake, what seems to look like a large temple in the center of the Plateau. This Temple was created by the local inhabitants of the Planet, the Llabs, and is the oldest structure their civilization has that is still standing. The Temple, also known as the floating city by the locals, is where the Llabs go to train in the ancient fighting style of their people. With thousands of Disciples and hundreds of masters, and a handful of Grand masters, the entire temple is headed by the leader of them all, The Elder Master, while being the oldest of his species, he is also the most powerful. In order to be the elder master one has to prove to be a master of all techniques and create their own techniques to teach to the next Elder. You must also best the previous Elder in combat. The Llabs are humanoid beings looking very similar to a Saiyan except for the fact the males skin are a dark yellow covered by thick black hairs that cover their arms and legs stopping just passed the elbows and knees, with Claws that retract like a feline on both the hands and feet. The Faces are strongly shaped into more squared jaws for the males and rounder heart shaped faces for the females. The Females Also tend to be a Greener Shade of yellow also having Hairs that cover their arms and legs in a similar fashion The only other major difference is that the females have long Feline tails where the males seemed to evolve without them. The Llabs all have the same natural hair style why the women never cut their hair the Men cut off most of the Length minus rope like braid that never gets cut.

As of Right now the Elder was watching over a duel between one of the Grand Masters and a Younger Master. The energy coming off the two fighters, as they clashed Fists, was enough to make the room shake. The Elder flanked by the other Grand masters watched with delight as the duel was reaching its climax. A Young Male Llab at the age of 28 years faced his superior another male Llab 20 years his senior. Today was a special day for the Younger Llab as he spared a quick glance to the other spectators in the room. A Female lab who braided her hair making it look like several rope like strands all wrapped together by a cloth she had on the typical fashion clothes which resembled a Yukata beside her was a younger female around the age of 3 dressed in a white flower dress. The other Spectator was a young Boy looking to be around 8 his outfit matched his Father down below, tan baggy fighting pants with a green tunic. His hair also in a similar fashion to his father, the long braided tail only stopping passed his shoulders while the rest of his head was shaved from the sides leaving a spiky tuff on the top.

That's right today was a special day for the Younger Llab in the duel, his Braid reaching his mid back as he looked at the older grinning Llab. The duel was a test to see if Gwinn the younger of the two can ascend to the rank of Grand Master. Obtaining the respect and honor as one of the very few who can become the next Elder. Also being the youngest to ever obtain the title Grand master. Smiling to himself the Llab known as Gwinn Looked at the older Llab noticing that the grandmaster was fighting a losing battle.

"I hope you're ready Karax." Gwinn called out as he stood with his feet shoulder with a part gathering Ki in his hands as his body flexed and his arms cocked themselves back. The older Llab met the challenge and made the same stance gathering his own energy.

"Blinding Blaze!" Both Llabs shouted a t the same time as the energy they built up came out as energy waves spiraling like Twin Rivers as the energy from both hands collided down their path to their opponent before they collided, the impact of the Energy alone caused the temple to vibrate gathering all the inhabitants to look in the direction of which the vibrations came. Mean while the room in which the duel was taking place was slowly being torn apart as Cracks started to appear in the walls and the Floor has already begun to cave in by the feet of each warrior. The two warriors seemed to be at a stale mate before Gwinn Smirked and shouted out placing more power into the attack as it quickly began to over whelm Karax, and just as the energy was about to hit Karax, the Elder Master immediately appeared in front of the blast and with one hand caught it and absorbed the attack into his body as he danced flowing like a river and released the absorbed energy and launched it stair into the ceiling with his right hand. The Beam on Energy was so narrow and compact that it went through anything in its path, the beam being visible from space before fading out of existence, leaving behind a clean hole with no evidence of anything being there.

"It is clear here we have a winner." The Elder said standing over Karax looking just as strong as he really was despite being 124 years old; his body not matching his age. Karax sighed in relief as he was worried he would end up hospitalized after that attack as Gwinn started to scratch the back of his head with laughter. "Guess I went a little overboard." Was his response as the Elder walked up to him causing the Laughing Llab to stop and stand a little straighter?

"You done well Young Gwinn, Not Many of our kind has show the prowess and raw talent you possess but you need to work on some self control, learn to control your energy to be powerful enough to defeat your opponents with no collateral damage." The Elder stated as he looked around the cracked room that looked it could fall apart at any moment. Gwinn laughed nervously as he saw the damage. Then the Elder placed his hands together and muttered words so fast it seemed to sound like gibberish before quickly placing both palms into the ground so quickly Gwinn almost didn't see it and then the room began to glow the same color of Ki that the Elder released from his hands and the cracks and holes in the room were repaired.

"But you'll learn to better control your techniques as you develop yourself to better represent your new title." The Elder said with a smile as Gwinn stood in awe amazed by the power of the Elder. "Now then, I'll let the temple know about our newest Grand Master, and you can go spend the day with your family, tomorrow we will give you the Mark of a grand master." Gwinn Smiled at that as he looked at his left arm. His sleeveless tunic displayed the Markings of the temple, the shoulder was covered in the ancient tribal tattoos of his people showing his apprenticeship to the temple, and it was expanded to reach his Elbow to show his master rank. The rest of his arm was covered by his fur but come tomorrow it will be shaved off to further the tattoo into a complete sleeve cementing his place as a Grand master. Gwinn quickly turned to his wife and kids and flew towards them. He was quickly hugged by his children and his wife. Looking down at his kids, their eyes glowed with pride as Gwinn noticed their apprentice tattoos.

"You heard that Gear, your father is now a grand master." Gwinn felt a grand pride as his son's eyes shined with admiration.

"Just you wait Dad, I'll become a Grand master even faster than you." Gear said a burning passion deriving from his soul. Mean while Gwinn looked at his wife.

"You always seem to do the impossible." Gull, said to her husband, "Next thing I know by the time our daughter becomes a master you would rise to be the strongest Grand Master, and start challenging the Elder."

"One day I will become the Elder but that's not anytime soon. The Elder is the strongest person on the planet for a reason. He is Also the youngest Elder and the longest reigning holding the title for 50 years now. I might need another 20 years before I'm ready to even try."

"You'll still be the greatest elder yet when it happens papa." Ginny said to her father.

"Well let's get something to eat, I bet your starving." Gull said as the stomach growl from her husband echoed into the room. Causing the New Grand Master to chuckle nervously, thinking that day was going to be over after dinner, not knowing his life is about to change drastically.

A Few hours Later Gwinn found right outside his house, which is built into one of the many large trees in the planet a few miles away from the Plateau the temple was on. While most Disciples and their families live in the temple, turning the outskirts of the temple to a city, Gwinn and his family like the traditional housing of their people. Hundreds of feet off the ground living by the treetops high enough to be leveled with the plateaus. Gwinn was star Gazing as he can feel his son Training with Gull down on the forest floor, no doubt about to kill some of the dangerous wildlife for training and food. Gwinn loved living in the jungles and forests as his father raised him on the ground floor where many of his species if not trained to fight could easily fall prey to predators. If Gwinn were to place a secret on how he got so strong while young, it would be because of how he grew up.

Gwinn was about to fall asleep until he felt the Ki of his wife and son grow suddenly, 'This is not normal for a training session' Feeling a little nervous for his family Gwinn went back into his house to make sure his daughter was asleep, and quickly took off flying as fast as he could to his wife and kid. By the time he got there he could believe his eyes, standing before his injured wife and unconscious son was a creature he never saw before. It looked like a Llab except it had light tanned skin with no fur anywhere, a monkey's tail and a head full of untamed hair. The thing looked to still be a child, as young as maybe 2 or 3 years. It was clothes in some type of armor with tights that covered its legs. It also has what looks to be a piece of advanced technology over its left eye. Suddenly Gwinn's memory kicked into place as he heard a rumor that started a year ago, about some fur less Creature living in the forests that went around killing any beast in its way with ease, and if any Llab got too close to it, the creature will attack.

Gwinn always thought the rumor was just a new folk lore told by his people who have lived in the Plateaus for far too long and have now believe the forests to be too dangerous to live. Another story to stop the young kids from exploring the forests without supervision. But now here is the Creature standing before him as his wife and son are injured while the thing looks to be enjoying itself.

"Oh great another one appears, leave now before I kill you too." The Little Creature spoke, with a voice of a child. The Child rose its arm at his wife with a large amount of ki was starting to build up in the palm of its hand, Gwinn was beyond shocked at the power behind that attack. 'That's more energy than some of the Masters back at the temple.'

"Big Bang Attack." The Child said as the energy rushed towards his wife, who was holding her son close. Right before Gwinn got in the way and caught the energy attack, and was surprised once again at how heavy it felt before redirecting in it into the air where id destroyed the top of several trees. 'That kind of energy should be impossible for children.' Gwinn thought as he looked at the child who grimaced at the sight of its attack being tossed away.

"Very well then, you can leave with them too, but go now before I lose my patience." The Kid said, causing Gwinn to give in to the anger that has slowly made its way to the surface.

"Kid, if you think we are running like cowards your wrong… I will show you what happens when you mess with my family." Gwinn started to build up his Ki causing the Scouter on the child to make noise as his power level rose.

This cause a shocked expression as the kid watched the power rise above his own. The Kid took a step back as he watched the Man bring out his full power. 'His power level is already reaching 2000! Mine is only at 1565.' Thought the Kid. 'I have to hit him now before he is ready. '

The Young Child took a stance he memorized; a technique used by his father, and started charging his energy, before shouting out the name of his attack. "Galick Gun!" Gwinn saw the attack coming and with quick action he countered with a Blinding Blaze. The two attacks collided and caused the tress to dance in the shockwaves. Gwinn further amazed at the power of the kid started to put more energy into the attack like he had in the temple. Only to watch amazed that the Kid while not winning the battle managed to match and hold back the attack far longer than Karax could have.

"So much potential, what are you?" Gwinn asked. Not expecting a reply.

"I am Tarden, and I am… Saiyan!" With the Tarden's Battle cry the Saiyan found the strength to overcome the attack and start pushing Gwinn back. Only for Gwinn to release all of his energy into the attack the ground began to cave in as he and Tarden became the epicenter of a crater. Gull meanwhile had already flown up to the tree tops to watch from a safer distance.'

Tarden was once again forced to push himself to the upmost limit. In his short two years of life ever since landing on this planet, he remembered each day was a painfully dangerous attempt to survive, having to learn from the recordings left by his family, the Child learned to fight and defeat several monsters on this planet, and several time he came close to dying. Each time having to spend a week or two recovering from his injuries. Only able to survive most of his nights thankfully because of becoming an Oozaru, it was only thanks to the loving Message his mother left for him that he didn't give up and succumbed to the planet's predators. _'Nothing will stop me from finding you again, I swear it.'_ Was the only hope Tarden knew in his life. 'Until my mother finds me I have to live, become strong enough to survive anything… I refuse to Lose!' Using the last bit of his energy Tarden dug as deep as the planet has always made him dig. Forcing his Galick gun through the attack just right before Gwinn could guard against the attack.

Gull watched with horror as she watched her husband get engulfed by the child's attack, the light blinding her before it faded away revealing her husband beaten form. Worried that her husband might be dead, Gull was about to jump out of the tree before she saw her husband slowly getting back to his feet. A sigh of relief fell upon her lips as she quickly tried to look for the kid only to watch the still form of the child lying on its back.

Gwinn forced himself back to his feet, his body aching having never taken a direct hit from an attack that powerful before. He forced himself to stand tall as he looked at the Saiyan before him only to notice the Kid had collapsed backwards unable to move from over exerting his power.

"Too think a child could be as strong as some of the Grand Masters… what drives you Saiyan." He walked up to the child and noticed the Kid had tears in his eyes. Gwinn's heart hurt at watching a child cry, no matter how powerful or dangerous the kid is, it's still a child.

"Please… Don't kill me…I just wanted to find… my mother…" The Kid managed to say with a broken voice, causing Gwinn's heart to sink. 'Has this Child been alone all this time. In order to survive without any guardians it makes sense for the child to be this strong. The only reason I survived was because my Father was still watching over me out on the ground floor. Gwinn raised his hand with some energy building in his hand, his heart sank as he watched the kid's eyes widen in fear.

"At ease child, I won't kill you." He said as he let the energy flow into the Kid healing Tarden enough to move around and sit up. Looking at his own body in confusion before quickly hoping into a defensive stance, only to collapse to a knee from the sudden movement.

"Why, do you let me live…. The weak are meant to die as the strong survive." Tarden said confused, the Lesson He learned from one of his father's recordings, _'Strength is the only thing that matters in this world. Everything else is just a delusion for the weak.'_

"You're wrong. The strong are meant to protect the weak, for it's the weak who give the strong strength. I trained to become stronger to protect my family and inspire my children, for they give me the strength to live."

Tarden eyes widened at those words, words that will forge him to become the man he will become for the rest of his life. "I just want to see my mother… so I became strong enough to stop anything in my way, otherwise I would die." Tarden's tears finally made their way down his face as he gritted his teeth. Gwinn watching the Child's frustration chose to sit next to him as he looked up into the trees signaling his wife down. Gull Jumped down with her sleeping son in her hands as Gwinn reached for Gear. Holding his son he looked at Tarden Again who was busy whipping his eyes.

"You know, if you want power… I can bring you to the Floating city, the strongest warrior on the planet lives there. And he could kill me with just a finger if he wanted." This caught Tarden's Attention as he imagined such power. Gull on the other hand looked at Gwinn with a shocked expression. 'You want to make this kid stronger!'

"But I will only bring you there, if you promise to use your strength to protect the weak, not kill them." Gwinn said ignoring his wife's expression. 'If I can get this kid to work with us, then I can train with him and get stronger too, even my kids can learn to be as strong as him. Yes This Saiyan will bring forth a new era of warriors, where we can no longer fear the invasion from the grand Prophecy

"But I have nothing to protect, no family, no friends…" This brought Gwinn from his pondering as he looks back at the child, 'He is still just a boy, I can worry about the prophecy later.'

"Then how about this, we can be your family, if you help me protect them." This Made the Boy look up with shock,

"You mean… you'll"

"I'll adopt you and you will be my son." The look of shock soon had a river of tears to accompany it, but the kids face was still frozen. Tarden's life has quickly replayed in his mind, all the days he slept in the cold mud, fighting and nearly facing death on a daily basis, the struggle to eat and survive. The only solace was his pod and the few recordings from what he knew was his Mom, dad, and Uncle. Even his First interaction with the Llab species where teenage warriors tried to kill him, nearly dying at their hands for sport, before moonlight managed to pierce the tree tops turning him into an Oozaru for the first time, the next few months of being hunted nonstop by Llab warriors who wanted to kill the Giant primate that killed their adolescent sons. One whole year of being hunter by predators and another year of being hunted by warriors, Tarden took the lesson to become as strong as possible to kill anything that tried to attack him. Only Strength matters in the world. But now he was told he won't be alone, that he would have a family, and a place where he won't be hunted. Tarden's young and damaged heart only aloud his brain to come up with one word…

"Sorry" the kid cried choking on his words constantly apologizing to Gull and Gear. The sight melted Gulls heart as she took the Saiyan in her arms forgiving the child and therefore making the kid burst out into snot nosed mess. Awkwardly hugging the woman back as Gwinn smiled. 'Things are about to change drastically.'

After spending a little over 2 years alone in the most dangerous parts of Llabnogard Tarden finally meets someone that won't try to kill him and now has a family. But what was the Prophecy Tarden's new step father mentioned and how will Tarden be involved. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Evolution.


	3. The Elder's lesson

Chapter 3

Tarden stood on top of one of the many masters in the temple as a few other masters and apprentices where lying around unconscious, the young Saiyan was introduced as an apprentice to the temple little over a week ago and with his display of raw power he refused any of the techniques he was supposed to learn in favor in asserting his dominance. Often many a times he would steam roll his sparring partners and insult their abilities causing ill will to build towards the young child. Thus the reason why several masters accompanied by their apprentices tried to show the child some respect only to be defeated by the child, Out of breath Tarden looked around the apprentice tattoo on his shoulder visible due to the temple's uniform, a Brown sleeveless Jerkin with Black combat tights with and his tail wrapped around the leather belt that is secured around his waist. The attire was common for the basic students.

Tarden stomped on the chest of the master beneath him gaining a pained groan, "Humph still alive I see."

"As he should be!" Tarden stiffened as he turned to face his new step father an angry look on the man's face and right beside him was none other than Xiox, the strongest grandmaster and the Elder, the strongest warrior alive.

"Damn it boy, I told you not to provoke fights recklessly, if you can't show any restraint you'll be kicked out of the temple." Gwinn said

"It's been 10 days sense we let this abomination join under apprenticeship and all he has done is caused chaos as he neglects his studies. It's time we exile him from the temple." Xiox said, as he and Tarden had a Glaring contest. Meanwhile The Elder looked around at the beaten students to his temple, and looked at the child as a small grin appeared.

"Perhaps the boy simply needs special lessons." The Elder said as Tarden simply scoffed at the mention, Gwinn told him that there are only two warriors that are far stronger than him and that was Grandmaster Xiox, and The Elder.

"Your lessons and techniques are inferior and insignificant to me, I came to become stronger not learn." Tarden stated drawing a strict face from Gwinn causing him to flinch.

"This disrespectful little.." Xiox was silenced as the Elder laughed him off.

"This boy has the spirit of a warrior; perhaps I should entertain the child." This caused both Grand masters to be taken aback, The Elder usually only ever spars with the Grandmasters, for him to even suggest entertaining Tarden is implausible.

"Elder you can't be serious?"

"Oh silence Xiox, if you had this child's ambition you would have been the youngest Grandmaster, making Gwinn's record looking small in comparison. This caused both Grand masters to glare at each other the bitter rivalry starting from when Gwinn was a teenager becoming a master at the same time as Xiox.

The Elder motioned Tarden to follow him to the outdoor court yard where several Masters and Apprentices where going over drills before stopping to clear the space for the Elder. Gwinn's Son and Daughter among the students both are the only people other than Gwinn to have Tarden's respect. The Elder stood in his brown Robes waiting as he watched the Child before him get into a fighting stance, one not taught by the temple.

"What are you waiting for old man, if you won't get ready then ill strike first?" Tarden declared causing everyone but his family to get angry at the disrespect, a huge sigh of stress escaped from Gwinn as Gear and Ginny laughing at their step brother's ignorance.

The elder let out a light laugh as he stood in a lazy stance, "Oh in that case I should prepare." The moment the elder finished his sentence Tarden Attacked, with the speed that caused every apprentice eyes widen in surprise only Gear among them smiling.

'Even though Tarden outclasses me in every stance of combat, he was willing to hold back his punches so that I can improve. Only I know that this speed is only the beginning.' Gear thought with pride, while only a few days ago the older boy by 5 years was frustrated at his adopted brother's power.

The Elder was showing no signs of trouble as he easily avoided every single punch and kick, each attack slowly getting more desperate, frustration building up in the child before him. The elder while smiling finally decided to stop toying with the boy before having a serious look on his face and appeared behind the child faster than anyone other than the grand masters present could see. Tarden turned around completely shocked before finding the Elder's finger firmly placed on his forehead as for a brief moment nothing happened, before suddenly Tarden was sent flying across the court yard. The elder watched with amusement as Tarden caught himself with his hands quickly flipping back to his feet. A bruising mark appearing on the child's head the Look of shock present as Tarden raised a hand to his head.

'No way, my power level took a huge jump after Gwinn took me in after the beating I took, even now Gwinn struggles against my power. Too think the elder was able to hurt me with just a finger…. Impossible, unacceptable!' Tarden felt anger rise from his core as his power took a sudden jump, the ground cracking from his feet, as he jumped back into the fight even faster than before. Several Masters suddenly paled at the sight as they realized the child was at the level of a grandmaster now. But despite Tarden's new found energy, the Elder still showed no effort in dogging and blocking the child's attacks.

'Remarkable, with power like this, the child will be the key for the survival of our species should we be invaded again.' The elder quickly jumped back from an attack by the child's tail, which almost caught him by surprise before noticing the child started tossing several ki blasts at his direction. Sure enough the Elder just stood as each ki blast met their mark, rapidly blinding the onlookers of the spar with a blinding light. The dust rising as Tarden finished his barrage his breath noticeably heavier.

Yet as the dust settle Tarden's eyes widened in pure shock as the Elder stood their without a single scratch visible, as the Elder brushed of the dust. "That was an impressive display; you truly have talent….But your mistake is assuming I was already showing my true power." The Elder said as he started to raise his power level the pressure alone causing the entire temple to tremble, similar to Tarden's knees. The wind started to pick up as Tarden's hair was starting to be blown around. "This is only half my power child; it's measured at 400,000…" The Elder stated causing a cold sweat developed on Tarden's body as fear started to settle in.

"At this temple we teach the finesse and techniques to the apprentices, once an apprentice learns the basic martial arts Masters start to focus on Ki techniques and advanced Techniques. Only when you become a Grand master do you focus on raising your power. Have Patience child, Master our techniques then I'll show you how to attain this power for yourself."

Tarden tried to hold back his tears but a few escaped, He wasn't crying due to fear or to loosing this fight, no he was crying due to his frustration at himself. His pride being wounded not for loosing but for trembling in fear, the few words that were recorded from his father playing in his mind. 'A Saiyan can never win every battle, it is through the occasional loss that we get stronger, but we are not normal Saiyans, you are my child and the offspring of Saiyan royalty! So take pride in every battle and never give in to fear, for fear lets you know your limits and that's something you must overcome!"

"Your tears are the tears of a child." The Elder said kneeling before the child. "Shed them now, for when you attain the rank of Master, you stop being a child and become a warrior. I expect great things from you Tarden." The Elder said as he walked away after helping the child back up.

Gwinn was about to walk up to his Adopted son before he saw his son stand up, stubborn attitude still strong, "Just Wait Elder, I'll surpass you in 10 years!" In that Moment Tarden quickly turned to the nearest master, and bowed for the first time since becoming an apprentice. The Master taken aback as Tarden demanded training. Seeing His Step son's new found ambition caused a small fire to burn inside Gwinn as he turned to Xiox.

"I don't know about you but if he is going to surpass the Elder in ten years I guess I'll have to do it in five." Xiox looked at his rival in shock as he saw Gwinn head off to start up his own training. Sure enough the next 5 years was the most eventful years the temple has ever experienced.

2 Years later Tarden at Age 5 became a Master alongside his brother Gear at age 10, being the youngest and second youngest to ever do so and 2 years after that Tarden helped train Ginny to become a master, the young girl becoming the youngest female to become a master. And on the fifth year of constant training Tarden has mastered the technique of suppression allowing himself to truly fight on the same level as all those who are weaker, while able to turn up his power level to match and surpass all other Masters and with an unfathomable tenacity Tarden as Mastered every technique he was taught in record time causing several people to grow envious but with Lessons from his family and the Elder himself Tarden learned to control his temper and stunned every instigator by ignoring them completely.

It is hear at the Age of 8 that we find Tarden sitting on the roof of his family's house with his sister Ginny, the slightly younger Llab growing attached to her adopted brother, never leaving his side unless it was time to train separately, the two were always inseparable much to Tarden's remorse during the early years but now having gotten used to the Girls presence there is nothing he wouldn't do to protect his Sister. The two siblings were star Gazing as Gear and Gwinn trained on the ground floor of the forest 200 Meters below.

Ginny looked over at her brother, she was always attracted to him due to him looking so different, his long feral hair has finally been tamed by a large braid that flowed down his back leaving a few spiky locks to frame his head. Although Ginny knows her obsession with her adopted brother was not just because of his uniqueness but she would have to say, after talking to her mother about her feelings, that he is without a no doubt her first love. Although she will never say it aloud, Tarden only ever loves Training, and only sees her as a sister.

"Hey Tarden?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Of course, I like you," Her heart skipped a beat before he continued, "Along as Gull, Gwinn and Gear. I thought it was obvious." Ginny sighed as Tarden looked into the sky pondering on ways to further his technique. But shortly after their brief conversation a fallen star went across the sky.

"Oh quick make a wish!" Being a Child Tarden did so as he and Ginny wished silently. When they finished Ginny asked Tarden what his wish was, "I wished to know what has happened to my mother and Father?" Ginny face grew sad as she saw the hurt in his eyes and from the fact that Tarden never called Gull and Gwinn, mom and dad.

"What did you wish for?" Tarden said in mild interest, causing Ginny to blush, "Ugh nothing important really." That response caused Tarden to gain a cheeky grin as he looked at his step sister, "Now I'm curious" This Made Ginny yelp as she hopped of the roof of the house and made her way to the ground floor Tarden following with little space to give. "Your gonna have to tell me it's only fair!" Tarden said as the two zoom past Gwinn and Gear who were taking a break.

'There is no way I can tell him I wish to someday be his bride! He thinks we are brother and sister!' Ginny though her face buried in her hands as surprisingly she was faster than Tarden. Gwinn watched them as he looked at his other son, "What do you think that's about?"

"Knowing them, Ginny is embarrassed about something and Tarden is oblivious to how she feels."

"Huh, I tried to tell her that it's pointless, but Gull encourages her."

"Well it's not that bad he isn't really our brother so, it doesn't bother me."

"It's just weird, he is still my son and she is still my daughter."

"Well think of it like this if they do get together he can be your official son in law." The 15 year old said to his father.

"Ok, enough talk, your training has only begun." The Father said as he upped his power level causing his son to smirk as he raised his, in another year or two Gear will be ready for the Grandmaster test, and the same could be said for Tarden.

 **Several hundreds of miles away…**

The Shooting star has landed among the trees, but it turns out the start was actually a small ship, and inside the ship was a being floating inside medical fluids, healing up what looks to be a neigh fatal wound. The figure itself turned out to be no other than the Last Female Saiyan alive. Yami the mother of Tarden.

What can the sudden Arrival of Tarden's mother mean, what has caused the powerful Saiyan warrior to be injured so, and how would Gwinn's family react when a Saiyan wants her son. Find out next time in Dragon Ball Evolution!


	4. Tarden vs Xiox

Chapter 4

Gwynn and Gear are found training on the ground floor of the massive forest several miles away from home, today's training session was unique and different. Instead of another sparring session to refine known skills Gear managed to pressure his father to teach him to further his power and reservoir of techniques. Gwynn reluctantly gave in to his son knowing that teaching Advance techniques to someone so young is usually frowned upon, but his son Gear was a prodigy who excelled faster than any other Llab in history. Unlike His step brother Gear didn't have an exceptionally high power level, and there for focused on mastering techniques, all his free time were mostly endless hours of refining new techniques. Any time Geared Learned a new technique was the time his younger brother would admire him. While Tarden was a prodigy in his own right, the younger brother refused to learn any ki blasts or techniques that were not from the lists of techniques left behind by his original family. Tarden only ever showed interest in the techniques taught at the temple if it was Gwynn teaching or When Gear would show off a new move he mastered.

"You ready to start again son?" Gear's father asked.

"Yeah, but what time is it, we been out here since morning, surely Tarden's Grand master Qualification match against Xiox is going to start soon." A small part of Gear always wished he could keep up with his step brother in terms of power. Falling behind the younger brother as he watched the young child surpass him in every aspect of combat, speed, power, technique, and reflexes, whatever you can think of Tarden dominated. Jealousy towards his step brother almost made Gear hate the proclaimed Saiyan. Yet he couldn't hate Tarden based of Jealousy alone like most back at the temple, even if Tarden is quite disrespectful to those weaker than him. Gear Remembered the first year Tarden lived with him and joined the family.

 _Gear went out to play with his sister Ginny and the newest member of the Family a 3 year old Tarden. Remembering that Tarden defeated him in combat Gear held a small grudge against the younger boy and declares a rematch. Where Tarden easily laughed him off, saying words that fueled Gears drive to become stronger. "An insect like you can never beat me."_ And for a year straight Gear trained harder than ever before, in order to close the gap, ignoring the concerns of friends and family. Then one day as Gear woke up to begin his training he saw Tarden waiting for him on the Ground floor. The sight of the Non Llab made gear livid at the time, but the anger left when the Saiyan said. "Despite your strength I noticed you have a spirit of a warrior, someone who strives to get stronger no matter what. A lesson my mother told me." And for the first time he saw the younger boy smile at him, "She also said Training is more effective with a partner… and no brother of mine shall remain weak." Gear smiled at the found memory of how he and his brother finally connected.

"Oh Tarden's match has already begun, if you want we can still arrive in time to watch it?" Gwynn smiled as he watched his son shake his head.

"Nah I know he'll win, that's why I need to train even harder so I don't get left behind." And with that said both father and son continued their rigorous training having faith that Tarden will defeat Xiox.

 **Not too far away from Gear and his Father.**

The space pod that has landed a week ago has finally opened up to show its empty contains as not to far off was a river where we find the Saiyan Yami bathing herself. It was not long ago her healing finally completed and she found herself leaving the pod. Seeing a river Yami took the chance to bathe her and rid the smell of the Medical fluids. Standing dead center of the river with the water waist level, Yami looked up at the tree tops several hundreds of Meters above, her hair free from her braids and the only form of coverage protecting her modesty.

"I must find my son, before he gets here." She said aloud to herself before a giant Predator shaped like a reptile mixed with a Jaguar. The creature known as a Septur Pounced and with the quick flick of her tail the creature was launched into a tree and set unconscious. Yami turned to the creature as her stomach growled and she smiled. "That should tie me over long enough until I find my son, then we can have a feast to celebrate."

 **At the temple.**

Unlike normal tests, which are normally taken indoors, Tarden's test was set outside the temple over the massive lake that surrounds the island the temple is on. Floating above the water was the 8 year old Saiyan and the 37 year old Llab. Normally the nominee for a grand master position is usually done by the current grandmasters agreeing on a nominee, but there are rare occasions that if a master can defeat a grandmaster and or impress the other grand masters you will be given the rank of grand master. One can also Challenge a Grandmaster for the position but one of the grand masters have to agree. And that's what brought all the grandmasters and the elder to the beach front of the island to watch this match. Tarden Announced he was ready to challenge any grand master and would face any opponent but all of the grand masters denied the child the chance except for Xiox who found that this would be the perfect opportunity to place the upstart maverick of a child in his place.

"This Battle will be held by the traditional rules of our temple. The Fight ends if either side surrenders, if one is unable to keep fighting, No killing, and should the Elder chooses the fight will end." The Grand Master Lucis announced. For all people to hear as the oldest Grand master, 78 years, announced to the camera as the local news reporters for the civilians of the world to watch. While students for the Temple denounce the use of Television so not to be distracted from training, The Llabs as a species have developed as advanced as Earth. Never really planning to leave the planet anytime soon the Llab as a species prefer to stick to their home planet, thus why the local News reporters from multiple highly populated cities came to finally record the child known as a Saiyan and to record the youngest Master to ever challenge a Grandmaster to a battle.

"There is no shame in backing down now you know, "Xiox said as he crossed his arms.

"And miss the chance of punching you in the face, seems you don't know me very well at all." Tarden taking a fighting stance.

"I know a brutish barbarian child like your self is best off living in the woods. Where you belong." Xiox said as well taking a fighting stance.

"And the match may begin!" shouted Lucis.

And as quick as the words where said Tarden took the initiative and appeared within range to kick at Xiox's head only for the Elder to block with his arm, but Xiox was forced to evade a ki blast that escaped Tarden's hands as he back for some space. Not allowing Xiox to go on the offensive Tarden pursued his opponent following up on combinations on kicks and punches that the Elder blocked and evaded with relative ease.

"And the fight has begun ladies and Gentleman, the match that is making history and breaking records as we see the youngest person to achieve the rank of Master under the Floating City's Martial arts, is facing off the man who is the second strongest in the temple! Without a doubt the Saiyan child can't hope to defeat elder Xiox, in fact Young Tarden's only hope is to impress the other elders watching. One might think the show the two are putting on is impressive enough but in the floating city what we are transmitting for those of you back home, is nothing more than a daily accordance here in The Floating City!" The reporter spoke into his mike. The reporter went up to one of the closest elders, elder Cram.

"Excuse me Elder Cram what do you expect will be the outcome of this match."

"As powerful as the young boy can be his power is far beneath the level of Xiox, right now He is merely toying with the boy. The last time we measured there power levels, they were nowhere near each other… It's only a matter of time."

"How big is the gap between their power?"

"Tarden has only increased his power level to 9,000 when we checked his yesterday. While stronger than any other Master, he is facing the strongest Elder…And Xiox measures at 30,000 without powering up."

"By the divine, that sounds almost like a death wish."

"That's why Xiox, hasn't thrown a punch, he could fatally hurt him even if he holds back." Cram said before he refocused on the fight and a small sign of interest showed on his face bring the reporter to watch too.

Slowly but surely everyone started to realize Tarden was moving faster by the moment, while none of his attacks are landing their mark Xiox is moving faster in return to match his opponent. Then as if deciding enough was enough Xiox caught Tarden's fist with ease as he squeezed hard enough to cause Tarden to scream.

"I play time is over boy, if this is the best you got, then it's time for your nap." Xiox was about to throw his first punch, but his eyes widened as his fist was caught. Tarden Now held Xiox's fist with his free hand as the boy stopped screaming and smirked, Right before he opened his mouth and released a large amount of Ki directed at Xiox's shocked face. Xiox was covered in the explosion as Tarden jumped back watching the smoke dissipate with a smirk as he saw Xiox's pissed off face.

"If you think that was my all, then prepared to get disappointed." Tarden brings his arms to his sides as he begins to power up, shouting louder as his power begins to rise drastically, and replacing Xiox's anger with surprise.

"Incredible it seems the Saiyan Child was suppressing his energy the whole time, Sauce what does the scanner say about his power level?" The Reporter asked one of the other Llabs with the scanner equipment; Sauce was holding the receiver towards Tarden's direction as she tried to track his power. The Scanner is a huge piece of equipment the size of a coffee table with a receiver like Antenna. It is the only way for the people of Llab to record power levels.

"You won't believe it his power has doubled and continues to rise…. He's already pushing 25,000!" Sauce said as she then corrects herself, "It seems he is stabilizing his power around 27,000."

'27,000, that's three times stronger than was recorded. Has he really learned to suppress that much power in such a short time?' Xiox thought to himself as the Child finished powering up. Xiox was about to ready himself before he found a fist in his gut that knocked the air out of him.

"Hey, you better start fighting serious, before you make me mad." While the punch itself wasn't strong enough to do lasting damage to Xiox, The location of the punch was in the right spot with the right amount of pressure to leave Xiox winded. Frustrated for underestimating the child Xiox finally attacked, as fist and feet started to collide with enough force to cause the wind to pick up.

"Ladies and Gentleman it seems the fight has truly begun, for now they are trading blows, punch for punch, and kick for kick. The power behind each attack is the source of the wind that is now breezing through our hair." The Reporter said into the camera, as Tarden and Xiox fought even Harder.

'This abomination has made me look a fool, but just because you landed a few lucky hits and just because you powered up, doesn't mean you stand a chance child.' Xiox thought to him as he side stepped Tarden's kick before back handing a Ki blast out of the way. "Your power may be impressive, but you're not the only one suppressing himself." Xiox said as he redirected Tarden's punch and in turn landed a fist on the Saiyan's face. Tarden fell towards the lake stopping just before breaking the surface of the water. The son of the Saiyan prince spat out the small amount of blood in his mouth as he looked back at Xiox. "As a matter of fact, if you manage to bring out even half my power I will grant you the title of Grand master."

"Well then I guess I should be serious then." The Saiyan child said as he started to take off his Brown tunic, causing everyone present to be confused. The boy then tossed aside the piece of clothing, just far enough to land on the beach of the island, but the impact the tunic made caused a huge dent in the soil.

'His clothes are weighted?' Xiox thought right before blocking a punch and then a kick as he held both limbs, 'His speed has increased' Focused on his own thoughts Xiox failed to notice Tarden had already placed his left hand on Xiox's chest. "Big bang attack!" Xiox fell into the lake with the attack, the explosion occurring a second after. The next second or two was in silence as the water rained back down and settled leaving Tarden floating above waiting. Several of grandmaster's had their eyes wide the speed and follow up attack catching them all off guard as the Gran elder simply smiled in amusement.

"By the deities above, did we manage to record that, I couldn't keep up at all." The reporter asked as the camera man gave a thumbs up, "Well for those of you watching back at home we will slow down the footage so all of you can see, for the speed of the attack has eluded the eyes of a civilian like mine.

Just then the water began to tremble as Xiox rose back out in tremendous speed charging the Saiyan throwing punches and kicks that the boy easily avoided. 'I refuse to use more power, this child; he will not become an elder today!' Bringing himself to use the maximum use of his suppressed energy Xiox found himself trading blows back and forth with Tarden, as the damage on the boy's body started to become visible, meanwhile Xiox shrugged off the dull pain he felt when he took a punch or a kick.

And just when Tarden looked to be slowing down the Saiyan threw a punch that was deflected right before somersaulting over the taller man using the split second that Xiox used to turn around to face him; Tarden used his tail to choke the Elder. Acting instinctively the Grandmaster reached up with both hands to pry himself free. Only to realize his mistake a little too late.

"Galick…" noticing the amount of power building up in the attack Xiox realized that he didn't have time to dodge the attack. "Gun!" Tarden Released the largest and most powerful Galick gun he could muster, the purple Ki taking Xiox's form. Backing away to admire his results the child was out of breath as the haze cleared from Xiox's form. The Grand master's clothes was torn and Burt with plenty of visible damage. Tarden had very little time to admire his work as Xiox released an angry shout.

"You little brat!," Xiox took the stance that most Llabs use to charge up the temple's signature attack, as his power began to rise. Tarden only grinned even harder as he took a stance that made every one's eyes widen. 'No, he couldn't have learned that ability, only the Gran elder knows it.'

"Sir Xiox's power level… it's rising… it's at 50,000" Sauce announced.

"Gran Elder this has gone far enough should Xiox fire that attack the child will perish trying to perform that move!" Cram tried to tell the Grand Elder as the Grand Elder watched with a smirk.

"Fear not for their safety, for I will intervene when I must…. But for now I'm curious to see him do it."

"But Sir you can't be serious!" Cram was hushed by the Grand elder as the older of the two raised his hand to silence him.

"You disrespectful animal, let's see you take on this. Blinding Blaze!" The Ki blast was launched at Tarden as the young boy, moved in a familiar fashion, flawlessly imitating the Grand Elder who performed this move several times during Tarden's tutelage in the temple. Right before the Attack reached Him, Tarden reached out as if to hold the energy before pivoting around one foot and redirecting the flow of the attack right back at Xiox.

"Reflection!" Tarden shouted.

"Impossible!" Xiox shouted as he saw his own attack come back at him. 'Even I haven't mastered that move!' Xiox reached out to catch the attack, quickly summoning all of his strength to toss the attack further into the air where it could do no harm. Turning back to face the child he found himself face to face with the Saiyan. The Smirk on the child's faces causing his anger to resurface.

"From now on, call me Elder Tarden." The Saiyan said before falling straight down into the water below…

'Damn that child,' Xiox thought as he realized he summoned half his strength in the fight, and his full power to toss aside the previous attack. During his anger building up Xiox soon realized that everyone was looking up at his in surprise and disapproval.

"What are y'all looking at?"

"You lost the moment you powered up to attack! Why did you follow through?" Lucis shouted.

"Relax the child lives." Xiox said as the unconscious form of Tarden is floating in the water face up, as he is still breathing. "See he's still breathing!" Xiox said before he noticed everyone's look of fear and shock. Confused Xiox turned to where they were looking and right in the suns glare Xiox saw something that made his jaw drop. For floating in the Sun's glare was none other than a woman, but not any other woman, one that resembles the child below.

"For your sake you better hope he is still alive… For if he isn't, I'll just kill you all slowly." Yami said as she finally arrived her Scouter checking the vitals on her son before measuring the Man who hurt him. '100,000 a worthy challenge.'


	5. Judgement Call

Chapter 5

"For your sake you better hope he is still alive…For if he isn't, I'll just kill you all slowly." Yami said as she finally arrived her Scouter checking the vitals on her son before measuring the Man who hurt him. '100,000 a worthy challenge.'

Xiox looked at the woman with pure shock, 'Long black hair, the same color of skin, that tail, and that armor, it's the same one Tarden wore before joining the temple.' Yami glanced at every life form she could see, 'They all have decent power levels, it's no wonder why my son hasn't exterminated their species, it also explains how he got so strong, to think a child so young has gotten stronger than me the day he was born. Is this the feeling of pride father felt when I joined Vegeta's team?'

"Well enough waiting around, if you won't come fight me, then I'll start killing you all one by one, starting with the bastard who hurt my son!" And with that said Yami descended towards Xiox faster than he expected as a foot was found buried in his gut. Xiox didn't have time to hit the ground for Yami appeared right beneath him where she launched several punches that not only stopped his momentum but sent him back into the air where he tried to back off to summon his strength. Xiox spat out the blood building in his mouth after the few punches he took and tried to charge up an attack, "Blind…" but just as he charged up enough he found himself face to face with the woman, and before he could react she grabbed him by the face her palm at his mouth and place a knee to his groin, "Nah ugh ugh, I didn't give you permission to speak." Xiox muffled groan of pain barely escaped before Yami's hand glowed forcing the Llab to literally eat a Ki blast. The attack left Xiox unconscious as his eyes went white and his face was scorched. Yami smirked to herself as she tossed the body aside, the body making a loud thud as it hit the ground.

The news reporter was frozen in fear until he was reminded that they were live, quickly turning to his female companion, "Sauce what the Scanner says about that women's power level!"

"It says she is still underneath 100,000. I don't understand Xiox has a higher power level had did she beat him so effortlessly."

"That's because she defeated him without allowing him to regain his full power… Every on head back to the temple, this battle is beyond the rest of you." The Grand Elder said as he stepped forward. Gaining Yami's attention. The other Elders heeded the Gran Elder's advice and quickly moved to gather Xiox and the civilian camera crew away

Yami stood by as she watched the others quickly retreat and repositioned herself to check on her son, she plucked him from the water grabbing him by the feet and tossed him to the shore where he could dry up. 'When I'm done with these filthy creatures I'm going to have to get him up to speed, I need him to get a lot stronger for what's to come.'

"Well this is unexpected, you claim to be his mother and you just toss him aside?" The Grand Elder said, his eye following the woman's every move, ready to counter any attack she makes.

"Please, what doesn't kill a Saiyan only make them stronger. What matters is that he doesn't drown in his slumber."

"Very well, different species raise their young differently… I thank you for allowing the others to get away, I was under the impression you are going to try to kill us all."

"What does it matter if they run away, after I defeat you, I can always hunt them down later, it makes for great sport. Besides, the biggest threat is in front of me now." Yami said as her Scouter went of showing the Elders power level was already at 120,000. 'So he raised his strength to its maximum without me noticing. He must be a skilled fighter. My Saiyan blood is boiling at the challenge."

"Oh noticed that I'm more powerful than the rest have you, and you still wish to fight" The Grand Elder laughed, "You truly are the child's mother… you know we don't have to fight. I know you held back to let my companion live, no harm has been done today."

Yami started to laugh, "I only held back enough so that when my son awakens we could just hunt him back down together, it would make a great bonding exercise don't you think… besides a Saiyan never backs down from a challenge." And with that said she charged forward and the two warriors started to punch and kick at each other with enough force to make the blades of grass underneath them dance. A small drone was flying just far enough to record the fight as the camera crew left it there as they control and gather footage back at the temple. Broadcasting the fight to their viewers.

The Grand Elder had to stop himself from smiling since he hasn't had the time to flex this much power against anyone other than Xiox, Facing off against a new opponent makes the Grand Elder feel several decades younger. And based on the grin on the Younger woman in front of him, he knew she was having fun. Testing the waters of her strength The Grand Elder let one of her punches hit him in the face as one of his own made contact with hers. A Large gust of wind rose up from the contact as Yami skidded back a few feet, the ground below her becoming scarred as her feet dragged through them. Spitting out the blood in her mouth she looked to see that the Gran Elder didn't move an inch and wasn't even harmed by the attack.

"It seems I was right… you definitely hit softer than Xiox, a shame he didn't power up all the way, I'll make sure to lecture him later." Yami frowned after realizing he was only playing with her.

"It seems you're not taking this seriously, if you don't stop playing around then I'll blow up this planet after I kill you!"

"Oh ho, I have been caught… very well." The Grand elder's face became void of all playfulness as he always looked before, instead was a stoic look that people haven't seen in over 100 years. "I simply wanted to enjoy a nice duel with a strong woman, but you're right, if you're serious about killing us, then it's time I'll show you my true power." With that aid the Grand Elder began to glow with Ki his breathing following a rhythmic pattern, and Yami's eyes began to widen as the Scouter began to go off like crazy. The Ground began to tremble a bit as small rocks began to levitate and dust began to rise as the Grand elder reached his full power.

Yami's eyes widened as she soon realized her mistake, she never expected him to be holding back so much power, and as the Grand elder finished powering up the Saiyan women was looking down with her fist clenched, her eyes covered by her hair.

"Now that you witnessed my true power do you still wish to fight, because if so I will no longer hold back and eliminate you, or you can surrender and we will let you raise your son in peace?"

Yami knees buckled as she fell o the floor and her fist started to punch the ground in frustration. "Damn it all, to think there is yet another species stronger than the Saiyans…. I Can't accept this!" Looking up her face was enraged causing the Grand elder to sigh as he got ready to end the fight.

Yami while still on her knees faced up towards the sky with one hand outstretched and opened, "Burst Open and Mix!" She shouted as an artificial satellite started to form in the sky up above, confused the Gran Elder watched before he witnessed something he didn't expect. Slowly but surely Yami began to transform into an Oozaru, multiplying her power level by ten, making her power level 900,000.

The Grand Elder was taken aback by the power he felt emanating from the giant armored Primate, knowing that this from was made her have the highest power level ever witnessed on this planet, as would be confirmed by the reporters drone that still was recording the whole fight.

"This form is repulsive isn't it, The Great Ape. It multiples a Saiyan's power by ten. I'm still more than capable of killin…" Yami was cut off as coughing was heard and both her and the Grand Elder noticed Tarden waking up.

'Now is not a good time for the boy to awaken; now I have to get him away… wait the fake moon!' Sure enough the Grand elder was right and Tarden began to transform as the boy looked around to witness the false moon. The blutz waves beginning to transform him into a great ape of equal size to his other save for his clothes being torn apart in the process.

Letting out a mighty roar Tarden awakened while still weaker than the two adults about to fight the young Saiyan turned towards the other Oozaru, not able to tell who it was but while he has some control but the primal need to just destroy propelled the young Saiyan to charge. "Son it's me!" Yami Said in shock as her son tackled her the sudden move throwing her off guard as she wrestled with her child trying to calm him down without hitting him.

The Grand Elder meanwhile realized his opportunity, "My boy keeps her distracted!" The Elder shouted, as he took a meditation stance and started to gather energy from around him, 'Slow your breathing relax and feel the planets energy become one with the life energy of every living being…please Llabnogard spare me your energy.' Sure enough the elder began to glow with a bluish energy with particles of energy coming from the nearby life on the planet, 'Now if the Boy could hold her off for a few more seconds.

Meanwhile Yami literally had her hands full with her son who managed to maneuver his elf behind her and has managed to keep her held in a hold she is struggling to break. "Damn it Tarden I am your mother and you will release me at once!" Yami was able to power her way back onto her feet but she was struggling to make him release.

"I Don't care who you are! You will not kill these people."

"Tarden, you would choose these creatures over your own Flesh and Blood!"

"Family is more than blood, these people…. ARE MY FAMILY!" Yami stopped struggling when those words finally reached her ears. Anger swelled in her heart as her son sided against her. With one Head butt to Tarden's Snout Yami knocked the younger Saiyan out."

The knocked out Great Ape was sprawled out on the ground as Yami faced her unconscious son before turning back to the Elder who was still meditating. Now upset from the realization that her son is attached to these people, the female great ape raised her right arm into the air and gathered some of her energy into a giant sphere. 'When this attack hits I'll make sure half the planet will go with it!' She Thought as she Throws the Giant ball of Ki at the Grand elder who just started to glow with a light green aura around his body.

Mean while back at the temple the on lookers of the battle were watching the small screen that displayed the footage captured by the drone and where all concerned for their master, that is until the Grand Elder move at the last possible moment where he raised his green Ki covered hand and stopped the attack in its tracks with one arm. Everyone watched in shocked silence until The Grand Elder opened his eyes to show that the usual Amber colored eyes where now a deep Emerald green.

"Incredible that is the Fastest I ever seen The Grand Elder perform that technique." Lucis stated getting the Reporters attention.

"Which technique is that?" He asked curiously as he and the rest of the Civilians don't know the techniques taught at the temple.

"It's Called Spirit Armor, it's when the user connects their own energy with the life energy of all living things on the planet, it takes a lot of focus and time to just get enough power to hold for a minute, but the Elder seems to have fully charged it. You can tell because His eyes have turned into the Emerald color."

"Spirit Armor, what does this technique do?"

"It increases the Wielders physical strength and Speed Exponentially so long as their body has the Life Ki of the planet covering their skin; It also severely increases the strength of your Ki Blast at the cost of using up the Life Ki you borrowed from the Planet."

"So what does that mean, on simpler terms?" Sauce asked speaking up

"As long as he Glows with life Ki he will be physically stronger and faster than ever, and should he fuse his Ki Based attacks with the energy it will become even more powerful, but at the cost of using up the Life Ki a lot faster. In other words if he fights with his fists, the ability can last up to roughly 10 minutes, but should he attack with Ki He Can use up the energy prematurely." Lucis continued.

"So it's a temporary form that can be prematurely exhausted?" The third member, the camera guy, asked.

"Exactly, It's a powerful technique but it leaves the user vulnerable to attack as the user needs to be completely still and connect to the planet, which could take roughly a minute or two and then receive and gather the energy which is another 2 to 3 minutes. All Elders and the Grand Elder learn this technique but The Grand Elder as mastered it to the point that he can complete all steps in less than a minute."

"That's, that's incredible!" The Reporter said.

The Grand elder proceeded to stand up as he tossed the Giant ball of Ki straight up into the atmosphere, "Now, It's time for you to learn some respect for your Elders." Before Yami could question what just happened she was doubling over in pain as the Grand Elder dove straight into her giant frame, Yami staggered back a few steps before she threw out her own fist to hit the Strongest Llab only to not affect him at all. Infect he Casually took the Hit as her fist never made contact to his skin and was stopped by the layer of Life Ki around the Grand elder's body.

"Im-Impossible." Yami said in absolute shock as the elder disappeared then reappeared on her snout.

"Implausible, yes but certainly not impossible," The Elder raised his hand and placed his palm right between the eyes of her great ape form. And in an instant all the Life Ki was placed in his hand, there was a small pregnant pause as Yami watch frozen in shock. "My Name is Wax, The Grand Elder of the Llabs, and I shall restore order….Judgment Call." The Grand elder said as the energy built up in his hand went through Yami's entire body in one massive pulse. A Massive shockwave erupted kicking up the grass and dirt, and causing several waves in the water nearby. The shockwave even reached the Temple in the form of a massive gust of wind and minor tremors in the ground. The release of the built up energy was enough to shake the planet to its core, without causing major damage to the planet itself. A lot of Dust was surrounding the area the two where in until it cleared up to reveal the Grand Elder Standing over an unconscious Yami who was on her knees, eyes whiten out and her Mouth Agape, her skin was slightly pale and he body was covered in a cold sweat.

"Did you kill her…" Tarden said as he was back in his normal state and covering his nose which he broke back into place after his mother broke it with her head butt earlier. The Young boy looked extremely distress at the sight of his mother.

"No child, She Lives. Judgment Call is made from Life Ki only, it can't kill an opponent but it can leave them in a comatose state. She will live, and return to normal in a day's time." The Grand Elder stated watching the boy physically relax. "You should go home and get some rest… and take your mother with you. When she wakes she will need her son." The realization finally hit Tarden since he had to fight his mother in her ape form he pushed aside the image of his mother so he could fight, but now things have settled down, Tarden realized he was finally reunite with his mom. Tears found their way out of the child's eyes as the boy approached his mother. The Grand Elder simply turned to make his way back to the Temple. "Oh and when she wakes, tell her she is welcomed here as a guest, if she decides to attack again we will have to incarcerate her." With that Said the Grand Elder flew off back to the temple, where he was surrounded by praise from his students and apprentices before retreating to his chambers where he finally collapsed out of Fatigue. The Grand Elder gripped his chest as his heart rate sky rocketed and fluctuated. 'Judgment call, an ability only useable in spirit armor mode. It can easily pacify any opponent but it not only uses up the Life energy one has drawn from the planet, but if the target of the attack is stronger than the user, the Attack saps the energy straight out of the user, there for making the user unable to move let alone fight. 'I was lucky that I had enough energy to get back into my chambers, I can't let the civilians see me like this.' The Grand Elder thought before he passed out completely.

 **The Next Day**

Tarden awoke to the sound of yelling and arguing. Yawning slightly as he arose the boy wondered what the ruckus could be about, Gwynn and Gull never argue. Looking at his bed as he chose to sleep on the floor he noticed his mother was no longer in bed, it took Tarden a second before he realized what it meant. "Oh shit!" Tarden quickly left his room to see his mom and his adoptive mother cooking breakfast in record speeds, both shouting at each other.

"You haven't seen the boy in 8 years you don't know what he likes and how much he needs, I been raising him this whole time!"

"Silence you dreadful Wench, No back water species can ever satisfy a Saiyan's pallet, or hunger, only Tarden's real mother can truly satisfy his hunger. Besides you didn't even hunt the meat your using so it's disgraceful."

"Disgraceful, I'm not the one who barged into another person's kitchen to butcher a well-known Man eating creature making a massive mess!"

"All the more reason for my son to eat such a creature, we Saiyans must show we are at the top of the food chain, besides the fresh kill makes the meat tenderer, and I cleaned up the blood before it ruined anything!" The two women began to argue back and forth, fiery passion in their eyes as the two prepared a feast.

"Hey Tarden!" Ginny said as she ran up to hug her confused step sibling. "Congrats on becoming a grand master and joining the Elder council, now you're the same rank as dad."

"Thanks, ugh what's happing here?"

"Well your Mother woke up and we sort of explained the situation, she was surprisingly cooperative the whole time and offered to help prepare for breakfast. That's when things got out of hand." Gwynn told his step son with a sigh. Gear walked up to the table and sat down facing Tarden, "Mom wanted to make a big breakfast to celebrate your new position, and well your mom insisted to help, but they both are convinced the proper meal for a young warrior was…" Gear left off as he timed the response from both mothers in the kitchen.

"Tarden enjoys the taste of carefully nurtured and organically raised Ginglepears. They are his favorite breakfast item she said cooking what seemed to be a type of Fruit."

"The Absurdity, Every Great Saiyan warrior starts the day off with a freshly killed predator from the local wildlife; it keeps the hair healthy and increases the strength and durability of one's tail!"

"As you can see they are arguing what fits your diet best." Gear said hiding a laugh.

Meanwhile Tarden looked back at the two women who where face to face, while their hands were going wild on the cooking preparations. And despite what is happening Tarden never felt more at home.


	6. Training has only begun

Chapter 6

It had been a year since Tarden had became a grandmaster and therefore joining the elder council, and completing the tattoo sleeve that signifies one reaching the highest rank in the academy, other than the Grand Elder. The past year had been very fast pace for the young Saiyan as he was allowed access to the final training techniques such as Reflection, perfect Ki control techniques and finally getting a chance to learn the last two techniques taught at the Academy that only four people alive have mastered or are able to use. Tarden remembered walking into the catacombs of the temple where only elders where aloud, where he would learn the secrets of how the Elders gain so much power in short notice.

 ***Flashback***

 _Tarden waited patiently for The Grand Elder to finally let him past the door where only people with the rank of Grand master can enter. But before the Grand elder opened the door he turned to Tarden and offered a small nugget of advice._

" _Listen well Tarden, the moment we descend into the catacombs gravities effect on mass drastically changes the closer we get to the planets core, Once we enter the catacombs the planets energy flows through the place like rivers. Whatever you do not drink from those waters and do not submerge yourself in them. The Water is pure energy that flows under the surface of this planet like veins in the body, meaning the water is like the planets blood and therefore not meant for us mortals._

 _"What happens if one does bath in the planets energy?"_

 _"The Planet starts to break down an individual's energy, a long and painful process, if one doesn't exit in time all that you is will be dissolved into the planets life-force. Now then Young one, are you ready to learn the final secrets of this temple?" The Grand Elder didn't wait for a verbal response as he saw the young Saiyans tail move in excitement the determined face on the face of the younger of the two. The next two minutes had been nothing but walking down a continuous flight of stairs only for the gravity to suddenly increase 4 xs back on the surface, causing Tarden to suddenly stumble and take a moment to find his footing, as the Grand Elder raised a brow in amusement._

" _Not to heavy, is it?" the challenge drawing the reaction he expected of the child as Tarden forced him to stand straighter and continue the decline._

" _It will take more than this to slow me down old man." This caused the Grand Elder to laugh as he walked behind the Saiyan with no signs of exertion._

" _Good for we still have a long way to go and the force of gravity will only get heavier from here." The statement made Tarden trip over his own feet before correcting himself, before proceeding down the steps trying to hide the fact the change in gravity was starting to affect him. Sure enough they continue downward, several more steps for what felt like an eternity for Tarden._

 _By the Time Tarden saw another door, the young boy was already struggling against the strain of the new found gravitational pull, 10 times the gravity of the surface! At this point Tarden was only capable of standing on his own feet while taking very careful and staggering steps. Seeing in how the Young Saiyan was still moving about the Grand Elder chuckled in amusement._

 _"You never fail to impress me boy, it takes most new elders a year to reach this chamber, and even your Father, Gwynn, took 8 months before he was able to stumble around like yourself."_

 _"I…Am...A...Saiyan. It will…Take… a lot more…than this… for me to fall." The son of the prince of all Saiyans said his pride refusing to show any sign of weakness._

" _I would hope so my boy... because from this day forth, I will personally see to your training in this chamber," Tarden looked at the Grand Elder in surprise until he found that he was kicked across the room in a split second. "Training starts now my boy." The Grand Elder took a ready stance as he watched the 8 year old Saiyan rise to his feet._

 ***Present time***

Tarden now stood up before the Grand Elder and Xiox, with his Step Father Gwynn standing beside him. In One year's training Tarden Caught up in strength to Xiox, now out classing the man now that his power level can climb up to 90,000, as strong as his mother was when she first got here, and now as strong as his step father. Speaking of which Tarden and Gwynn looked a little worse for wear as the two were extremely out of breath while Xiox matched their exhaustion with only the Grand Elder, Wax, looking just fine.

"I think this will conclude today's sparring session. Tomorrow we will focus more on refining the techniques we taught you over this year besides I know your mother is waiting for you." Tarden nodded as he made his way to the stairs to start his journey back to the surface. "As for the two of you," Wax said looking towards Xiox and Gwynn, "We will begin our meditations, if I am to retire I need a successor who can wield spirit armor with not much delay."

Tarden long learned to respect Wax whenever the man told him to rest, especially when his mother started to train him after his training sessions with the Grand Elder.

 ***Flashback***

 _It had been four months sense Tarden began his training in the Elder chamber. Ever sense he gotten so strong that Yami couldn't help to realize. In only a season her son now had a power level of 41,000. The Gain surprised her as well made the feeling of pride swell in her heart. Whatever kind of training her son partook in the temple definitely worked. One day Yami, after the daily argument with Gull on how to prepare Dinner, Took off with her son in tow as they flew into the clouds to talk privately. Tarden remembered he was so nervous that he fidgeted as he waited for his mother to speak, after all it was the first time she pulled him away from the others with such a serious look on her face. Tarden couldn't help but wonder if she was mad, and if he did something wrong._

 _The pregnant silence was driving Tarden insane until he couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up, "Is this because I burnt the meat in our last lesson, I said I was sorry mom, cooking is hard!" The past for months his Mom had been training him as well, but not in combat but in cooking and correct manners for a honorable and humble warrior. A lot of times when he messed up cooking or said something that was disrespectful or full of hubris she would clench her fist and drive her knuckles straight down on his head. It was a Crude Learning tool but it was effective, and now Tarden flinches every time his any woman gets upset._

 _Yami eyebrow twitched as she crossed her arms, causing said reflex to happen to her son, "No, although you're lucky the others where there to calm me down…you never waist good meat like that ever, BETTER TO EAT IT RAW THAN BURNT!" Again Tarden recoiled his hands automatically going up to protect his head._

 _Yami coughed into her hand as she uncrossed her arms, "No, I think it's time I started to bring you into my training… you finally managed to become strong enough o make a fair sparring partner, beside… I can't let you catch up to me." A wicked smile appeared on her face as her energy began to spike, and at first Tarden was a little unnerved but quickly gave back a crazed smile in return._

 _"I was hoping this day would come."_

 ***Present***

Finally climbing all the stairs Tarden escaped from the temple, waving at the few masters and apprentices that he passed as he took off into the sky where he knew his Mother would be waiting to begin his training. It didn't take long for the son to find his mother as she split the clouds in half with a Galick gun. Hiding his presence the young Saiyan hoped to surprise attack his mother, once he found the opportunity Tarden dashed forward with the speed only a handful of people on the planet can match, a Fist aimed for his mother's kidney only to have the attacked blocked by her tail as she struck out her hand to repel her attacker.

"Your 100 hundred years to early to get the drop on me son, I am your mother."

Tarden laughed a hand behind his head as he ignored the quickly numbing pain on his face. "I'm pretty sure I lowered my energy enough to sneak up on you this time."

"Oh please, I knew you would do this, I'm your mother, even if I can't sense you predicting your actions are second nature to me, just like how I know you still listen to your father's recording before going to sleep each night."

A Small Blush Appeared on Tarden's Face as one of his more embarrassing secrets was discovered so easily. "Do you think we will ever reunite with father?"

"It's still too dangerous for us to go looking for him, besides the arrogant prick probably is out warmongering around trying to restore the Saiyan empire now that he is a super Saiyan, with Nappa and your uncle Raditz and Kakarot doing the grunt work."

"Are you sure Dad is the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"Vegeta has to be, there are not many other Saiyans that could have killed Frieza, and Nappa seems to have peaked, old bastard. Your uncle Raditz is too lazy to train, if did he would easily be stronger than Nappa and maybe rival Vegeta. Kakarot was the runt of the family, and the only other Saiyan in north galaxy is your other uncle Tarbel who was the runt of Royal Family."

"Ok so if dad is a super Saiyan and killed Frieza why do we have to fear Cooler, it's been a year; maybe dad has defeated Cooler now?"

"Not very Likely, Cooler is still in south Galaxy and he won't leave his empire to avenge his brother, he probably would have killed freiza himself given the chance, as for Vegeta beating him, I don't know if super Saiyan is enough."

"But I thought the Legend was that the super Saiyan is the ultimate warrior? Why would cooler be a threat?"

"Because Cooler is Freiza's older brother, and the last time I checked was several times stronger than his brother, and he is out personally hunting every last Saiyan he can. It must have been fate that Turles and I escaped Cooler months before news of Freiza's Death reached south Galaxy. When Turles and I found out the bastard got so nervous he became observed in trying to become stronger, and almost killed me, over some damned fruit too."

"You never did explain what happened with you and Turles before you got here."

"Right, Turles and I Trained together for a long period of time, at first he was no better than Nappa, but 5 years of being my punching bag made him quite the rival. Four years ago we bailed out of the Cooler corps, and started our own Mercenary pirate gang, the Crusher Corps. Things where good for like a year, minus the poor attempts Turles made to court me, He had the guts to say, 'but Yami, think of our race the Saiyans need to repopulate.' Sick bastard, of course I would never bed him, he reminds me of Kakarot too much, just older."

Tarden was slowly loosing interest but quickly asked a question so he can let his mom know he was paying attention. "But how did he almost kill you, you always been stronger than him right?"

Yami visibly frowned and once again made Tarden's instinctual recoil appear, before she opened her mouth. "One doesn't need strength to betray someone; It was because I was so much stronger than him I survived. He hit me good and turned our group against me, I was fortunate enough to escape with a healing escape pod, no small investment mind you, but I did kill over half the bastards that betrayed me and mortally wound Turles. I just hope he died otherwise he would be even stronger than before. That and he probably would have found how to cultivate the seeds of the tree of might."

"The tree of Might?" Tarden asked.

"In a nut shell, a magic tree the grows fruit that increase your power exponentially if you eat it, but it drains the life out of a planet so he would have to struggle to find a planet with enough biomass, since most planets in this universe is rock or gas. It was the last thing we tried to find together and betrayed me to keep the seeds to himself, greedy bastard." Tarden crossed his arms as he took in the information he was told, basically the only thing he paid attention to was Cooler is a very strong bad guy who rivals a super Saiyan, his dad is out recreating an empire with his uncles most likely, and he can't meet his father unless It's safe enough to travel without getting Cooler's attention. Oh and Turles is a tree eating bastard.

Suddenly based on his instinct alone Tarden Dodged and barely blocked the barrage of punches and kicks his mother sent his way before one well placed foot found purchase on his gut. Grunting through the pain he looked up to see several Ki blast heading his way and Tarden responded by dodging and batting the few that he can away. His Training with his mother had begun.

"If you want to meet your father anytime soon, we are going to have to train until we are at least strong enough to kill cooler ourselves!" Tarden's smile matched his mother's when he heard that as he shouted out. "Then let's not waste any time!" With that said the two began their mother son sparring/ bonding moment as their energies sky rocketed.

 **Back at the temple.**

Gear and Ginny had finished their training for the day, the day had been long for the siblings as the younger of the two had to face off against many apprentices challenging her in hopes of becoming a master, underestimating her for her age, please she was the sister of some of the strongest warriors of her generation, she by no means was a pushover. Mean while her biological brother Gear just finished his Grand master trials, and although exhausted he was more than satisfied that he would finish his tattoo sleeve, and would be able to join his father and adoptive brother as an elder.

"Congrats on becoming an elder brother was your fight with Lucis difficult." She said as they walked into the courtyard where several apprentices and masters still trained some waving at the golden siblings while other congratulated Gear on his new title.

"While I already caught up to Lucis in power, the fight was beyond my expectations, he might not have the strength of father, but his finesse was unmatched, in the end I only won due to my experience with Tarden." While not the casual sparring partners as they were before, Tarden still helps His step sibling in their training. "It was thanks to the fighting style of our brother that I succeeded, the temple doesn't teach us on involving our tail in combat, and usually we thought our tails to be too sensitive."

"I think your thanks belong to Yami, she taught Tarden how to use it in combat, before it was not that much of a threat."

"Easy for you to say sister, you always been quicker than anyone here, the moment he used his tail back then you where more than ready to avoid it, but your correct, I see when you both spar, not even you with your speed can avoid his attacks anymore. I wish Yami trained with us."

"You know darn well that is not smart. She not so good at holding her punches according to papa, and remember when Tarden started training with her he would come back home so beaten Mom would have a fit and argue with Yami the whole night."

"Yeah, I know. But can't say I'm not envious, every time I get closer to our brother he soars to new heights, apparently he has already beaten out father and several sparring bouts now."

"He is up by 12, out of 32 this year."

"See he is already starting to our class dad, soon he will out class Xiox and catch up to the Grand Elder. Saiyans are insane powerhouses, I mean even Yami has grow in power at a faster rate than us."

"What was her power level at again?"

"I don't know she doesn't let us test it, but she is starting to rival The Grand Elder himself." Just then the two siblings stopped at the lake right in front of the temple where a few other warriors of all ranks relaxed or watched the clouds above, noticing from a distance that some great forces are causing the sky to take strange shapes and every now and then a Purple streak will pierce a cloud. It has been somewhat of a common past time for those at the temple to practice sensing someone's energy by the lake when two of the most popular beings on the planet sparred in the clouds above out of sight. The Media blowing up the Saiyans popularity making them seems like mythical beings, considering the mother was now more powerful than Wax should she transform, and her son is the youngest elder to ever be.

Closing their eyes, Ginny and her brother Gear reached out and where able to witness the intensity of the sparring session from the safety of the lake. They continued to watch over the sparring session before Gear was snapped out of his Viewing pleasure when Ginny suddenly clapped, "Well I guess it's time." Gear simply raised a curious brow at his sister.

"Time to go home and help mom Prepare for dinner, after their training session we will have to dreadful Saiyan mouths to feed, and they will possibly gorge themselves even more than usual to celebrate your rise to being and elder.

"Sometimes, you amaze me just as much as Tarden."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused.

"You're stronger than I was when I was your age and you mastered the art of cooking before either of us, not only that you you're definitely smarter than both of us."

"Well someone has to be the smart one, Tarden is only smart when it comes to a fight, and you only learn from your mistakes, and with two brother constantly doing things before I could I just learn from the both of you, and besides. Boys are dumb."

"Maybe we are, I mean Tarden has yet to discover your crush on him." Gear released a bark of laughter when he saw his sister turn red, and start to stutter as she tried to defend herself. "Relax my dear sister the only one who hasn't figured it out is Tarden himself, besides its nothing to be ashamed about, you too aren't even the same species, it's totally acceptable, who knows maybe when the two of you become of age y'all get married and he can be my legitimate brother in law." At those words Gear smirked in victory as he saw his sister visibly malfunction. 'Well it's not so obvious you like him, I had a guess but when I read your diary I knew for sure. Sometimes you need to dig up some dirt to have an edge on your opponent sis, not that I'll tell you what I did. I rather watch you squirm."


	7. Tree of might Arc Part 1

Chapter 7

 **In space.**

"Sir this planet seems to be where our stolen escape pod has gone to." A lizard like humanoid said looking back at his commanding officer, a tall muscular red skinned humanoid sat on what can be described as the captain's seat.

"Interesting it seems after all this time we found her, Lord Turles would be pleased." Amond said as he smiled, "And it seems the planet she is on has enough biomass for the Tree of might. Inform Lord Turles, it's time to finish what we started a few years ago… prepare the troops we will plant the tree before lord Turles arrives.

 **Back on the planet of Llabnogard**

Tarden could be seen meditating a small look of frustration on his face as he continues to try and draw out the planets life energy for the Spirit armor technique. Sadly the reason for his frustration is that he has been meditating for 5 hours and still hasn't been able to draw in the energy. All of the grand elders tried to use the spirit armor technique and all of them but Tarden pulled of the technique in less than 3 hours. The only Elders who haven't pulled of the technique were Tarden and his step brother Gear. Thus the reason why Tarden started to get so frustrated.

"I think it's time for you to rest, not everyone learns to pull of the technique It can take years, Spirit armor is our most difficult technique."

Finally giving up Tarden leaned back in frustration, "So does almost everything else in the temple, and I managed to do the rest of them in a week's time, I been trying to do this dumb technique for a year now and I still can't do it."

Wax started to chuckle "My boy you may be a protégée but its more than understanding how the technique works it's about becoming one with the planet and the life that inhabits it."

Tarden looked at the grand Elder with a deadpanned look "Right I been trying that for 5 hours straight,"

"One also has to be in complete peace and unity, some people never learn how to use this technique because they can't let go of regrets or desires…Maybe you are facing a similar obstacle."

Immediately Tarden mind wandered to his father's recordings, and his long time wish to be reunited with his family and species. "That's not so easy Master."

Wax smiled at the Saiyan youth, "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon boy, now go on today's a special day for you right?" Tarden immediately brightened up as he nodded and ran towards the exit, today was his tenth birth day. Normally birthdays were too special for the young Saiyan but ever sense his mom helped celebrate his 10th.

As soon as Tarden reached outside the temple grounds he took off so fast that the new recruits and apprentices where caught off guard by the wind, bringing awe and excitement to the young Llabs who will be taught how to fly like that soon.

 **Else where on the planet's surface.**

A drone was dropped from the atmosphere where it crash landed onto the forest floor where it continued to scan floor the perfect spot to plant the tree. It didn't take long before the drone found a small enough clearing. An antenna could be seen extending from the head of the drone and it sent a signal to the ship it was released from. And as soon as the signal is sent several pods break through the atmosphere, causing the civilian city nearby to start freaking out.

 **Back to Tarden's home**

"Celebrating ones birthday is not a major event in Saiyan culture, right?" Ginny said as she finished preparing the table as her mother and brother started to place the food onto the tables.

"No the most we ever do is just a small feast or a full day dedicated to training with a Saiyan of higher cast, for example I trained with Tarden's father Vegeta, and Vegeta only trained against his father." Yami answered the young Llab that she now considers to be her own child now.

"So why would he only face his father was Tarden's dad stronger than everyone else other than his own dad?

"Ha ha, No it's because Vegeta's father was the king, Vegeta was the strongest of our race, even stronger than his father." Yami laughed as she watched the young girl's feline expression become shocked.

"What! Tarden is royalty!"

"Yup my son is the son of Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta, ruler of planet Vegeta."

"Really…The planet was also known as Vegeta, I'm almost surprise they didn't name Tarden, Vegeta."

"His father was going to until I threatened to cut off his tail during my pregnancy; luckily Vegeta chose a different name."

Before anymore conversation could rise, everyone sensed a spike of energy heading their way and quickly the family of Llabs set out the final preparations knowing their adoptive young Saiyan was on his way home. But Yami on the other hand felt a few small power levels that broke through the planet's atmosphere.

'I don't recognize these signatures but they are kind of strong, at least a couple stronger than the average warrior on this planet, it shouldn't be a problem, maybe if the where stronger they would be a worthy opponent for my boy's birthday.'

 **At a Civilian City, called Sinava**

The civilian in the city with a population of 5 million Llabs was going about as normal, people walking between all the street stores cars weave back and forth through the road ways, Some Warriors in a law enforcement type uniform flying around in some type of patrols. Right as a giant ship Descends right dead center of the city. Civilians almost crashing and several people astonished and shocked. Immediately a few local police that where near the area started calling HQ and making the civilian populace back.

The entrance of the ship opened up revealing several helmeted people with a red skinned humanoid walking down the ramp, the people in helmets Lined up on both sides of the Red humanoid with rifles in arms.

"Yes this planet would do nicely, now then boys let's start tidying up for the arrival of Lord Turles."

"You heard Amond guys let's go!" Shouted one of the soldiers as they all took off flying and started causing destruction with their weapons, causing mass chaos while the police tried to stop them but was only able to slow down the destruction, with a few casualties. Amond was in the air and watched his soldiers wreak havoc. That was until some warriors in a Green and brown uniform. Amond watched in simple amusement as the new set of warriors five in all came out and started to physically out class the troops.

"Ahh finally some warriors worthy of my time, this will be time."

Dorn and his fellow warriors finally fished beating up the enemy soldiers and where starting to check out the casualties, several wounded civilians and law enforcement with a few people who weren't as fortunate.

"Set, Wheat, Daus, try to get everyone out of here, Me and Balm will hold off this guy, he seems to be the boss of these soldiers."

"But Brother shouldn't we all fight him, we will be able to defeat him with our numbers." Daus suggested, seeing the serious look in his brother's eyes and Balm looking back at him with a head shake

"The red guy was watching the whole time, he could have stopped us if he wanted, chances are he can easily defeat us all…You guys must hurry and bring reinforcements."

"Then we should send one while the rest of us try to bring him down!" Daus shouted only for his brother to ignore him as Set and Wheat both placed a hand on his shoulders.

"We should hurry, otherwise their sacrifice may be in vain." Set said.

"Wait you don't mean…" Daus watched as Balm and his brother went over to face the red giant who now stood waiting with an amused smile.

"We need to get a grandmaster to end this lets go." Wheat said as Daus took one last look before clutching his fists.

"You better be alive when we come back!" And with that said the younger brother took off with the others.

"It seems your done saying your goodbyes." Amond watch the five turn into two and a small frown could be seen on his face.

"Tell me before we fight, if all five of us took you on would we have won?" Dorn said as he and Balm got into their stances.

"Who knows, there is only one way to find out." Amond said still standing with his arms crossed.

"I will like to thank you for waiting and being honorable enough to let the younger ones go." Balm said

"Honorable…Oh you mistook my actions; chasing them down would be pointless as your entire planet will die. You should be thanking me for killing you before your families."

 **Tarden's point of view.**

Tarden was on his way home until he felt several power levels most of them were pretty weak there was one that seemed strong, Tarden stooped mid flight to look in the direction of the energy levels. 'Hugh I wonder what's happening in Sinava city, well we have some people from the temple that were nearby if anything bad happens they could always call for help.' With that thought in mind the Young Saiyan continued to go home, or at least he was going to when he felt three signatures heading his way quickly. Curious the young Saiyan flew towards the three.

As a few moments went by Tarden finally saw three figures fly towards him as he quickly powers up realizing that the three are members of the temple, but more importantly a fourth energy was following the three one far stronger than them.

Sure enough the three Llabs appeared badly wounded doing their best to escape their foe who managed to catch up to them and proceeded to knock each one out of the air into the trees below, Tarden seeing this quickly charged ahead before the new robot? Tarden's fist found purchase on the cyborg's chest before finally registering the bad guy's appearance. A Tall red skinned humanoid that looked part machine, the face looking like some type of slimy material regardless Tarden started to power up to match the villain's power as he finally spoke out.

"Alright ugly, start telling me who you are before I turn you into scrap!"

There was a silence as the cyborg looked at Tarden his eyes registering the tail "A Saiyan," a Metallic voiced said, as the humanoid opened up a communicator

"Amond, I have come across a slight delay on our pest problem…..I found a Saiyan boy." The alien spoke

"What! Be careful Cacao he might be Yami's son, that means she might be nearby, capture the boy but don't kill him, we don't need an angry Saiyan before Lord Turles arrives." The alien now known as Cacao turned off the communicator as he now started at the Saiyan child before him. The Scouter on his head read the power level of 25,000. 'Incredible the boy still hasn't reached his peak and is already strong as me…this child will being a dangerous warrior in the future.'

Little did Cacao know that the boy was suppressing himself to match his opponent, A Habit he learned from training with the Llabs at the temple, it was the best way to train, focusing more on technique than power alone. While training with his mother taught him how to push beyond ones limits and keep reaching new heights, or die trying. And Tarden doesn't plan to die. From the tree tops below the injured Llabs looked up in shock to realize they have been saved, 'I would have never thought we would run into Him, the third strongest in the temple, The Kid Elder Tarden.'

 **Where the drone dropped.**

Two short purple creatures with several bumpy spots on their bald heads stood on either side of another tall figure with a dark teal ponytail and a pair of earrings. The three where none other than Diaz and the twins Raisin and Lakasei, the last of the Elite members of the crusher corps that landed on this planet, the other two being Amond and Cacao. What the three were doing was cultivating the seeds of the tree of might, a large trench has been formed with the seed buried at the bottom. Diaz's communicator started to beep and the Former prince answered.

"Yes Amond,"

"Be careful Yami is somewhere nearby, I'm going to need you to find Cacao and back him up just in case, let the twins guard the tree."

"Very well, we have a score to settle with the Saiyan bitch, we have gotten stronger than the last time we met."

"Don't under estimate her, when we last fought her power is still higher than ours, and she survived her wounds thanks to the healing pod, there is no telling how strong she could be now, only Lord Turles could face her, and with the fruit he will kill her."

Diaz frowned knowing what his superior said was true Yami was at the power level of 50,000 the last time they met, she could be as stronger than Turles still, and if that's the case we need to eat the fruit as soon as possible to stand a chance.

"Wait, how do you know Yami is here, did Cacao find her?"

"No… He is fighting her son." When Amond said that Diaz face quickly fell in shock,

"if Yami finds out we attacked her son she would destroy the planet before we try to eat the fruit!"

"Which is why I'm asking you to help capture the boy alive, we will use him as leverage, but don't underestimate him, He is already as strong as Cacao according to his Scouter."

Diaz shook his head in disbelief, "Lord Turles better hurry up then, otherwise if we fail our plan will fail."

"Lord Turles will arrive, along with the Crusher commandoes."

"right the Commandoes…"

"I don't like them either but we can't deny that each commando is far stronger than us…"

"Damn those newbie's, they joined only in this past year and Turles already made them his personal guard, that was supposed to be our job."

"I know, but if we plant the tree, and eat its fruits we will surely be promoted, and Turles's favor will be back on us." This caused a smile to appear on Diaz's face along with the twins in the back. Yes it won't be long now all the pieces are coming together.

 **Outro**

It seems the first major enemy has made his move, will Tarden and his allies be able to stop the storm to come, or will Turles and his fearsome commandoes be too much for our Saiyan heroes. Find out next time on Dragon ball EV.

 **(Side note)**

 **Everyone in the Turles corps has gotten stronger than their movie and other appearances, The corps also is a larger force and I Added an even more dangerous henchman group for the main villain, for in each Major arc of Tarden's journey I will be adding unique twists and turns, unique enemies and allies to develop Tarden's story. Keep in mind this happens at the same time as everything else in DBZ just on the other end of the universe outside of Goku and Vegeta's reach. Therefore the universe is twice as big as normal. Any other questions feel free to ask me though the reviews or PMs.**


	8. Tree of might Arc Part 2

Chapter 8

 **Tarden's home**

"Huh, Tarden sure is taking his time." Gwynn said out loud before he sensed his step son's power level spike up slightly. A small look of concern appeared on his face as he looked at his wife and kids, Gull was getting a little uncomfortable knowing that Tarden should have been here by now and the kids share the look of their father, knowing Tarden had gotten into a fight. Gwynn looked at Yami and noticed how the woman had not moved from her spot leaned against the wall, but he did notice how her tail is wrapped around her waist, a sign that she is somewhat noticing Tarden's situation.

"Well I guess while we are waiting around, I'll go turn on the TV." Gull said so she can distract herself, Ginny went up to her father with a look on her face.

"I can go get him you know, it will be quick." Ginny asked.

"Your brother can be irresponsible sometimes, if you want to get him you can." And with a quick smile the young Llab dashed out of the house as Gull Gasped from the living room a few moments after she left.

Gwynn and his son Gear ran over to look as the TV while Yami casually followed behind. Sure enough on the TV screen a news reporter was speaking frantically about how a alien space shipped landed in the city of Sinava causing destruction, luckily the local law enforcement did their duty of protecting the civilians with minimal casualties before a few members from the Temple came and defeated most of the space invaders. Sure enough the news wasn't able to record much of what happened after sense the helicopter that was recording got destroyed by the Red Humanoid that faced off against two of the warriors that came to help. The reporter mentioned how they are setting up the Satellites to record the actual fight, so those watching can see what happens.

"Sinava is not that far from here, you don't think Tarden is involved right? It's the boy's birthday he shouldn't have to fight aliens, right?" Gull asked in concern, Gwynn could only offer an assuring smile. Gear just laughed awkwardly while Yami smirked with a knowing smile.

 **With Tarden**

Cacao and Tarden have been trading punches for a solid minute, the young Saiyan having a good smirk on his face as he noticed that his opponent was getting more frustrated as they fought. Every punch was deflected every Kick was dodged and every other energy attack was just slapped away. Cacao thought that the child wouldn't be much trouble and held back but was now currently fighting with his full ability.

Cacao and Tarden jumped away from each other as Cacao actually felt tired while the child before his proceeded to yawn out loud.

"Hey are we going to actually fight now, cause I think this warm up is getting dull."

"You insolent brat, let's see you handle this." The Cyborg placed his arms in front of him as he charged up his Ki for a large attack. Tarden simple smirked before watching the Cyborg's chest open up and added even more energy. Tarden's eyes widened with amusement as he was actually impressed.

"Brace yourself kid, you might die!"

The Llabs from below looked up in shock amazed at the power being generated. Daus saw how the Saiyan simply was staying in front of the enemy not doing anything about the attack. 'Could he be… this kid' the adolescent Llab thought to himself as soon as he realized what the Saiyan was going to do.

Sure enough Tarden took a stance that the Llabs were all too familiar with, as the cyborg released his attack. The Sure enough the attack was possibly the strongest the cyborg could manage yet the Llabs watched with an amused look as Tarden hit the perfect stance and bent the energy to his will as he redirected the attack right back at the Cyborg shouting, "Reflection!" the attack came back with even more energy and speed than it was originally. Cacao barely had enough time to realize what happened before the attack hit him… or so the Llabs thought.

"I believe you should take your own advice ugly, or otherwise it will be you who dies." Above where he was before Cacao now was looking down at his missing legs in fury. Cacao was looked back at the child before him who was now shaking the hands that reflected his own attack.

'This kid….this kid is too strong.' Cacao immediately turned away and flew off fast in an attempt to escape.

"Hey get back hear I'm not done kicking your butt!" Tarden was about to take off before he felt the energy of Ginny come closer from behind him. Staying to wait for his step sister, Tarden didn't have to wait long before the female Llab arrived. Her cheeks were a little red as she stopped near her crush.

"Tarden, what was that massive energy spark!"

"Hello to you too sis, I was fighting some half robot guy. Good thing you showed up, Help me take these guys back to the temple so they may recover from their wounds."

"Wait!...Wait." The two siblings looked back at Daus who had Set over his shoulder and an injured Wheat slowly rising up to meet them. "We can head back on our own, please head back to Sinava to save my brother."

"We know we should have fought better, but please master forgive our weakness and save Dorn and Balm." Tarden had his eyes covered by his hair giving him a intimidating look as Ginny looked between the men.

"You know I can't tolerate weakness…" The looks on the older Llabs faces fell into despair.

"But…" Ginny smirked as she heard her brother speak up again. "Those who attack the weak, become my enemy." The Llabs looked up with a slight hope restored to their eyes as Tarden faced the direction of the city, his eyes showing determination and anger. "Make sure you get stronger….I can't be the only one to defend the weak." With that said Tarden took off, and Ginny looked at the older Llabs with a smile before taking off with her brother.

"Thank you Master Tarden, we will try better." Daus said with tears in his eyes relieved that reinforcements are on their way to save his brother.

 **With Raisin and Lakasei**

The twins started to get tired of doing nothing but wait until suddenly the tree started to grow, "oh shit" Raisin said as he and his brother flew off to avoid the trunk that suddenly appeared and the roots of the tree that caused a lot of destruction. One cleared from the sudden growth the twins watched as the roots expanded throughout the surface of the planet uprooting other trees and causing chasms in all directions.

"At last the tree is grown!" Lakasei said.

"How much longer before the tree bears fruit?" Raisin asked.

Looking up the other twin could see that several miles high into the atmosphere the top of the tree was fully grown, "it should nearly be instant with a planet like this" Lakasei said as the trees and area around the base of the tree started to change color as the green grasses and trees started to die.

Once making their way to the top of the tree the twins noticed a few fruits already growing. "We should notify, Lord Turles immediately" Lakasei said

"Indeed we shall." Raisin agreed.

 **Back in Tarden's home**

The parents to our young hero stared at the TV as satellite stopped showing the red humanoid easily tossing around the temple warriors and quickly focused onto the site of a massive tree that was becoming visible in space.

"This just in a massive tree has managed to grow out of nowhere, and while large trees are something we are accustomed to this one as shown is larger than any seen before. Why does this matter, well it seems that this tree is destroying and possibly absorbing the nutrients from nearby trees and flora. We Believe that the aliens that have invaded may be the cause after this photo was taken from our satellites when the tree started this rapid growth." A picture was shown with two short humanoid purple men, causing Yami to suddenly grip on the couch with such speed it scared Gull and Gwynn.

"It can't be!" She said

"What's wrong Yami?" Gwynn asked.

"It's the tree of might… I must go, I need to try to end this before he gets to eat the fruit." She said as she suddenly left the house and flew off with incredible speed. Gull and Gwynn running out only to see she was already very far ahead.

"What does she mean… I staring to think this is no simple attack."

"I don't know love, but if Yami is this distraught it can't be good, I'm going back to the temple to figure out what the grand elder wants to do about this." The couple looked at each other with worry before Gwynn kissed his wife as he was about to fly away. "We will end this, just stay safe!" Gwynn said as he took off leaving his wife smiling.

"I should be telling you to be safe… Oh maker, may we overcome this invasion and may we all properly celebrate Tarden's birthday when this is done.

 **Back at the temple**

Several apprentices and masters where just about ready to head home when from the distance they all noticed a very large tree that wasn't there before several miles away from their location most people at the temple didn't know what was going on until they finally saw the news in which immediately they all ran back inside getting ready for any type a fight that may come waiting for the orders from The Elder's and the grand elder to take action. While most of the elders at the temple tried to organize everything in case the aliens might get reinforcements, The Grand Elder Wax was walking besides Xiox in the underground passage ways, in the chamber of the prophecy, where the energies of the planet pooled into a small pound at what looks like several roots dangling from the ceiling reaching into the life energy.

"It can't be the tree from the prophecy can it master?" Xiox said in disbelief sure enough both Llabs where starring at the mural that depicted the prophecy the prophecy stating that the lives on this planet will be drastically changed and that the end times where near. When the youngest Grand master has to stop the Tree the signals the end of the peaceful days where the coming years the planet and it's inhabitants could die to invaders.

"So it may seems, It looks like you whelps don't have to worry about the rest of this… This prophecy will be mine to up hold." Wax said, sense after all despite being old he was the youngest to every achieve the rank of Grandmaster. But Xiox didn't like that answer.

"But master you know the prophecy says more, It is told that the tree is only the beginning of the end…. The first invasion is here already our only hope was for the chosen one to save us!" Xiox said concerned.

"You're worried the chosen one doesn't exist." Wax replied with an eyebrow raised.

"No… no I know he is real, but I do not believe he is ready, he isn't strong enough to protect us from this invasion, at least not alone." Xiox said with a hint of sadness, he always believed that he was either going to be the child of prophecy or the youngest elder. He wasn't mentally prepared to watch the burden be forced upon his long time mentor.

"It seems you finally accepted him as the chosen one instead of yourself…But be at ease for alone he won't be. Go help defeat the invaders and find a way to destroy that tree, tell the others to defend the citizens."

"But master what about you?"

"There are more than one way to help in this battle to come, and besides I have my end of the prophecy to uphold." Wax said as he started to make his way to the pond Causing Xiox's eyes to widen.

"Master you don't plan to bathe in the waters of life, the planet will recycle your energy!"

"The tree is starting to kill the planet, notice how some of the roots are losing their normally bright luminescent colors, My job is to protect the planet…. I trust the chosen with some help can repel the evil that comes to end us all… besides I have a lot of energy to give, a quick bath shouldn't harm me so you better win quickly." Wax said as he started to walk into the water an aura came around his body the water around him becoming brighter as he sat in the middle submerged to the neck eyes closed as he began to meditate. Xiox, watching his mentor put his life at risk to keep the planet healthy quickly left to join the fight; the sooner the tree was gone the better the chance Wax can recover.

By the time Xiox left the temple he came across Gwynn, quickly telling him what's happening as Gwynn told Xiox that Yami was already heading to the tree as they speak, both deciding its best to catch up to the woman in case she were to need back up.

 **Back to Tarden**

Tarden and Ginny just managed to get to Sinava just in time to see that the two Llabs from before where completely unconscious or dead one of them was lying under some rubble not showing any signs of life while the other was held by the throat also not moving in the hands of Amond. The alien smirking at the angry and shocked looks of the children that arrived. Amond tossed the Llab he held behind him where Diaz proceeded to watch the Llab fall to the ground faking a catching motion with his arms letting out an Oops as he pretended to drop the Llab.

"Ginny, get those two out of here…" Tarden said gritting his teeth. Ginny not arguing moved as fast as she could to retrieve both Injured Llabs, Diaz moved to stop her before he found a foot in his face sending him flying through a building.

Amond turned with shock at the sudden burst of speed from the Saiyan child as he saw the back of the boy who just kicked one of his men through a building. "What the your power level, it's even higher than before!" Sure enough reports from Cacao's Scouter were proven wrong as the Child's power level now dwarfed his own, showing to be at 70,000.

Diaz started to pick himself up after coughing up some blood as his Scouter read the same info. "No way is this kid as strong as the commandos."

"You know….normally I would try to enjoy and prolong a fight." Tarden said as he turned and looked into Amonds face his brow twitching with rage. "But you guys actually managed to piss me off. Now you can either run…or die."

"Kid you don't know who you're dealing with, I am Amond leader of the elite members of the Crush…" Amond didn't get to speak as he found a ki blast in his stomach that sent him straight to the ground causing a crater when he hit. The attack being strong enough to make the red humanoid struggle getting back up.

Tarden's hand was casually going back down from the raised casual attack he performed. "Speaking wasn't an option." Tarden said as he looked back at Ginny who was now carrying both Llabs by the arms and with a nod she flew off.

Tarden watched her form disappear as Diaz and Amond Finally got closer and surrounded Tarden, but before anyone can move a Ki blast was sent at Tarden from above but the young Saiyan simply slapped it aside, the explosion destroying a building. Sure enough a slightly repaired Cacao was above with what looked like some spare legs. All three aliens looked scared and angry at the same time.

"Now then, let's begin."Tarden said.

 **With Yami**

The Female Saiyan finally arrived at the tree taking a small moment to admire the size of the thing, 'Never would I thought it would be this big, or the fact that once it was grown that I would try to destroy it. Turles you greedy bastard, you are not using this thing against me or my family.' Yami began to power up as she charged a Galick Gun. But just as she was about to Send the attack at the Tree Lakasei and Raisin appeared before her, each with a fruit in hand.

Yami's eyes widen in realization as she quickly fire her attack with a mighty Galick gun! But the twins quickly ate the fruit and counter attacked together Three Ki Blast met in the middle canceling each other out. 'Shit' Yami thought as she sensed their power levels rise surprisingly high. The twins began to laugh as they began to mock her.

"Hahaha you see that Yami, the fruit has made us even stronger than you, stronger than anybody." Lakasei said

"Indeed with this new power we will no longer serve Amond's squad, or Turles we will now become the leaders and no one can stop us." Raisin continued

"Yes not even Frieza once we eat all the fruit. WE will now be the boss" Lakasei started before he and his twin brother finished the sentence together.

Yami just sighed as she looked at the two, "Great now dumb and dumber have gotten high of the fruits power, although I can say they did get a great power boost… but you're nowhere near Frieza, as a matter of fact you haven't even surpassed me!" She said powering up her power level rising in front of their eyes the Scouter going higher and higher before breaking once passing 200,000. The twins stopped laughing as they got scared again remembering the last time they tried to fight Yami. As the Female Saiyan let a predatory smile escape her lips.

"This time, I'm killing you and turning you into chum!"

 **In space**

Three more ships like the one from before arrived just outside the planet's atmosphere, one ship carrying a smiling Saiyan as he could see the tree of might sticking out of the planets side like a tumor. Hundreds of foot soldier are housed in each ship ready to cause some Havoc as three figures in the Same armor as Turles had stood just beside the Saiyan, their faces hidden behind the shadows of the dimly lit ship. One of them was looking feminine in comparison to the other two; all three wearing what looked to be a special design of the Crusher corps logo with the word commando on it.

"At long last I can taste the fruits of my labor." Turles said laughing in anticipation. "Bring us in, I can't wait any longer!"

"Yes sir!" a Foot soldier said as the three ships made their approach to land, Turles ship heading straight to the tree the other two landing at another city while the other landed nearby what looked to be a Temple of some sort.


	9. Tree of might Arc Part 3

Chapter 9

Yami Enjoyed watching the look of fear on both of her opponents faces, but she was frowning eternally at the fact that they are still strong enough to be an issue, especially because there are two of them. 'The tree's fruit took these ants and made them actually a threat. With the fruit maybe we could have stood a chance against cooler.'

(Play some fighting back ground music if you like)

Yami charged straight into Lakasei while they were stunned and threw a punch at his face before following up with a kick to the body that sent him flying backwards as she quickly turned to attack Raisin with a Ki blast that was sent straight at the trembling Humanoid as he was engulfed in an explosion. Yami quickly flew back and looked between the two; Lakasei seemed to only be slightly bruised while Raisin only had a few burn marks on him. "So it turns out they are stronger than I thought….Good" Yami said as she watch the twins slowly realize that they are strong enough to take some hits.

In a split second all three warriors charged at each other punches and kicks sent at each other at speeds hand full warriors on the planet have achieved. Lakasei dodged a punch using his small frame as he punched the Saiyan in the gut, causing Yami to lose her breath right before Raisin came around with a punch of his own that landed across her face. Flying backwards from the impact Yami quickly regained control of herself by flipping in a way that her feet landed on the trunk of the Tree of might. Lakasei lead the charge only to for Yami to quickly deflect his punches and jumped, spinning and kicking out a leg to crush the Alien's face before using both hands to send a quick barrage of small Ki blasts his way.

Raisin then appeared behind her about to fire his own Ki Blast only to find his foot was caught by her tail as she threw him off balance into the air in front of her, and before he could recover Yami flew up and landed four rapid punched followed by a heel kick that sent him flying past his brother who was already flying up to engage Yami. Once again the two traded blows matching each punch and kick with her own, While Raisin shook his head to clear his vision as he turned his head to see his brother engage the Saiyan in a dangerous ballad of fists, shaking off the pain the Alien charged his attack before flying up right behind Yami just as the female Saiyan got kicked away from Lakasei.

"Take this!" Raisin said as Yami took a direct hit from the Ki blast from behind, the female Saiyan letting out a scream from the pain. Raisin didn't stop there and followed up by punching Yami back to her brother who proceeded to hit her with the same attack, hitting her from the front. In pain Yami fell to the ground before recovering a few moments later, the two watched as Yami started to charge up her strength again watching her power level continue to rise.

The brothers quickly tried to intercept before she got even stronger, only for her to stop mid way ducking under both of them and quickly spinning Purple energy showing in both hands as she released two powerful Ki blasts that landed square across both Alien's exposed chests. "Ha, you're wide open!" Yami said using her brother Raditz favorite attack. Devastating the two brothers buying Yami some time to work out the pain she was starting to feel.

The twins let out painful screams as they were engulfed by the attack, Lakasei being launched into the tree and raisin in the opposite direction, the explosion from the attack causing the surrounding dying trees to lose their leaves. Taking her moment Yami attacked Raisin before Lakasei was able to recover. He managed to see that Yami was already engaging his brother, falling helpless under her barrage of punches. Lakasei thinking about quickly to save his brother dove back into combat planning to tackle the woman who was man handling her brother only to have a foot catch his face.

Yami held Raisin by the throat the Alien still trying to regain his senses, before Yami sense the other brother and quickly stretched out as her foot catching Lakasei in the face, successfully kicking the purple man away While her left arm was raised above her head holding Raisin by the throat. Using her free hand Yami gathered Some Ki, "You may have gotten a power boost but…"Yami said as she proceeded to force feed the Ki she formed into Raisin's face. Stunning her victim and dropping her opponent Raisin fell to the ground below, as his brother watched in worry.

"Brother!" Lakasei shouted in concern as Yami quickly collapsed a combo of her attacks onto him.

Lakasei tried to retaliate going for another kick but the attack was caught "Your still 100 years to early to take me on!" She said twisting her hold with such force that she snapped his leg releasing a massive screech of pain from the foreign invader. Sensing that Raisin was about to try and flank her Yami spun Lakasei around and threw the alien his twin one who was coming in at top speeds only to get hit by his brothers body accidently causing a collision that hurt the both of them.

Seeing the brother right next to each other and holding still just for her Yami raised her hand raising a very large amount of Ki, "Big Bang Attack!" She shouted before either brother could realize and once again got engulfed in a ball of energy even more powerful than before, Yami trying to catch her breath as she put more energy than usual in that attack watched as the two smoking bodies fell straight down to the ground. The small pause in the fight allowing the Veteran warrior to sense Turles just outside the planet's surface. 'Well I better end this before he arrives.' She thought to herself before casually gliding down.

The two brothers slowly tried to pick themselves up to their feet as they were covered in scorch marks their armor breaking as the each coughed up blood. Yami slowly walked towards them as they gritted their teeth in anger. In a final act of desperation they quickly nodded at each other before both charging up one final attack to try and kill the woman before them. Yami noticed what they were doing and smiled at the challenge as she got into the signature stance for a Galick gun charging it with her full strength. All three of them took a few moments to fully charge up the attacks as leaves flew past them all and when the final leave landed on the ground the twins shouted as their attacks made their way to her fusing into one attack, meanwhile Yami waited watching the attack get closer as she waited for the last second a satisfied smile on her face.

"Galick Gun!" she said.

 **Tarden's pov**

Thethree Aliens tried their best to hurt the boy that has been easily and casually dodging and blocking every punch and kick, Tarden proceeded to dodge and block testing the skills rather than the power of the enemies before him. The Three of them may not be that strong but as a team they actually forced Tarden to go on the defensive.

Before he knew it Tarden suddenly found a knee in his gut that finally led to a series of vicious continuous barrage of attacks from the three aliens fighting him, Amond started off with quick punches that found Purchase on the boys face and a kick that was intended to knock the air out of the boy sending Tarden towards Diaz who continued the ruthless attack with his own barrage of punches and kicks then proceeding with a devastating upper cut that launched him into Cacao's deadly grasp as he caught the Young Saiyan and held him in a bear hug attempting to squeeze the life out of the Saiyan while his chest lit up a clear sign of Ki that was building up, Tarden realized what was going to happen but couldn't move while Amond and Diaz charged their own Ki blasts then all three Ki Blast we released at the same tie and Tarden felt all three attacks to their full potential. The shock wave from the three attacks breaking the nearby windows of buildings that have been the biggest casualties to this fight.

The three Aliens regroup all out of breath thinking they have managed to at least knock the boy unconscious only to see that Tarden slumped over smoking with only a few scorch marks, for a second they thought they one but the fact that he was still floating told them otherwise as they watch in fear as the boy slowly but surely got back up taking his full 5 foot height, which normally wouldn't be so intimidating If it weren't for the fact the boy just survived and shrugged off their triple combo attack.

"My turn!" Tarden said as he spit out the bad taste in his mouth and cracked his knuckles. Suddenly with a burst of speed the aliens weren't prepared for Tarden quickly flew into them throwing a Punch directed straight in the face of Diaz while spinning around and back handing Cacao away right as his body faced Amond a Ki blast escaping his mouth aimed right at Amond who took the hit and went straight into the sky before exploding at the sametime the other two found themselves buried under ruble. Tarden didn't have time to admire the explosion though as he quickly deflected Cacao and Diaz's attacks as they recovered and countering their attempts by repetitively kicking them and punching them away before a severely injured and topless Amond fruitlessly joined the fray, Tarden proceeding to continue to slap them away one at a time only for them to recover, all three kept trying to get the upper hand to turn the tide of the fight only to find Tarden's hands denying them and chance.

Then in a quick moment and a surprising burst of strength Tarden was forced to hold a block from Amond with one arm while his other arm was forced to block a kick from Diaz, only before they both jumped away while Cacao, using his Ki to propel himself even faster, full body tackled Tarden into the building, causing the entire building collapsing down onto of both of them. Dust and dirt quickly covered the two like a fog while Amond and Diaz quickly went to check the rubble desperately hoping that they got a good hit in, only for their hearts to sink as they heard a mechanized haunting scream.

(End the fighting music )

Both Diaz and Amond eyes where open with fear as the dust cleared to reveal that Tarden managed to maneuver his body to pin Cacao in a head Lock between his arm and body, applying pressure slowly as he started to crush Cacao's head in causing the Cyborg to wail in agony. Both remaining enemies knew they had to help but were frozen in fear for what scared both warriors is the fact that Cacao's life is being crushed slowly right before their eyes while the Saiyan that's killing him starred right back at them never breaking eye contact, the face Tarden was making was same stoic angry look as before the look of an executioner. For some reason the two warriors didn't see a young boy but instead a monster that was out to feed. Then in a quick motion Tarden caved in Cacaos head completely snapping the two out of their stupor as reality sunk in. that this boy will kill them. Diaz and Amond looked at each other realizing they were in way over their heads and quickly turned, flying away trying to escape the child that just killed their ally like nothing. But before they got very Far Tarden took off and easily caught up.

"You had your chance to run!" The Saiyan said reaching out he grabbed Amond's foot proceeded to toss him into the ground, diving down quickly as he stomped his feet through amond's back ending the alien's life like a giant bug. Tarden looked back up as he saw that Diaz was nearly just a speck in the sky.

"Turning tail and sacrificing your friends to live….your cowardice makes me sick!" Tarden flew back into the sky and Started to charge his attack, as he calculated the distance and speed of his target. "You can't run….Galick Gun!" Tarden said using the signature attack of his Saiyan heritage Diaz was doing his best to get away only to feel something catching up to him, as he turned what he saw was nothing more than Purple death, and in that moment Diaz was eliminated.

"You mess with innocents… I gave you a chance for mercy but a single chance is all you get." Tarden quickly looked up as he sensed many possible enemy signatures, he noticed a lot heading towards the temple, another in a direction of another city, and the most powerful in the direction of the strange massive tree he could have sworn wasn't there. If the enemy had warriors as strong as the ones he just faced Tarden was worried for most of the people at the temple, but with Wax there they should be fine. Tarden focused on the other two, he noticed that by the tree his mother's energy was very strong. But the enemy had someone similar. Mean while in the other city Tarden could only sense a few decent power levels that can fend off the attack 'There must be a few temple warriors visiting family there.

Tarden was facing a dilemma, he wanted to go to his mother's side to fight who ever could match her strength, he also was worried about three other energies that felt almost as strong as him, as much as he trusts his mother he knew those numbers could be over whelming, but on the other hand a lot of innocents might die. Conflict on what to do plague the Saiyan before he felt two signatures he recognized to be his foster dad Gwynn and his Rival Xiox near by the tree, and after a few seconds he could feel the faint energy of his brother making his way behind them. Smiling Tarden knew that they could hold out as he took off towards where he felt which city the ship would land.

 **Yami's pov**

The destruction cause by the colliding attacks was massive Yami stood in the middle of the crater where she was catching her breath a smile on her face, the recent memory of her the attack pushing back the enemies and quickly overwhelming the twins causing a massive dome shaped explosion that finally killed off the evil twins. Yami Now sat in the center of the Crater that was proof of the attack as she rested to regain some strength for the coming battle.

"I hadn't had a fight like that in forever. Just something about actually having someone trying to kill you as you try to kill them makes my blood boil with excitement in a way no amount of sparring or training can."

"Easy for you to say Sparring with you is deadly." Gwynn said as Yami smiled at the man that raised her son, and then quickly frowned when she saw the Man that attacked her son when she first saw him.

"Indeed Why does it feel like you always try to kill anyone you train with?" Xiox asked. Causing Yami to smirk as she walked over to the two.

"A Saiyan gets stronger every time they almost die, it's how my boy quickly caught up to your strength whiskers." She said pointing out the Xiox's long mustache.

"It seems you had quite the fight," Gwynn said defusing any further tension between the two.

"Yeah two pipsqueaks ate the trees fruit and got a lot stronger, crazy thing is you probably feel the energies that are about to arrive here, three are roughly weaker than the two I killed but the last one."

"Feels as strong as you?" Xiox said Causing the Female Saiyan to pout and mutter something along the lines of not exactly as strong but yes. A few Seconds Later Gear Finally showed up much to the surprise of his father.

"Gear I thought you were going to stay home."

"Dad with everyone in the family practically out fighting how I could stay still, besides I'm a grand master too and it seems some very powerful bad guys were about to land here. You're going to need me."

"Good kid, by the way I suggest you three power up your spirit armor, these guys might be stronger than they are already putting out, and I rather take them out early instead of dragging this fight out. The three nodded in agreement as they sat Charging the ultimate move from the temple, but only Xiox managed to have his ready by the time the ship landed. Yami took a fighting stance while the green eyed Xiox Mirrored her.

"We are going to have to hold off until they are ready, and we can't afford them to get distracted otherwise they have to start all over again." Xiox said gaining a nod of acknowledgement from Yami as four individuals stepped out of the ship. Lead by none other than Turles, Yami's least favorite Saiyan.

The three commandoes beside him looked to be of the same race as each of them had white hair and Red skin. They all wore the same armor as Turles and the two men Where taller than the rest in the clearing, one was balled but had a healthy beard while the other had only the pony tail on his head as for the rest was shaved. The third and only female of the group had long messy hair.

"Ahh so good to see you survived Yami, as you can tell our plans have gone into motion, would you care to join me in the feast to come, and I'm willing to forgive everything that happened between us. After all there aren't many Saiyans left. And it would be a shame to kill the last woman of our race."

"You'll have a better chance of bedding Nappa than having me be with you, you talk about caring about our race but you're a weak backstabbing coward, I shouldn't have trained you to get stronger. Cooler be damned!"

"I see well then, I guess I'll have to kill you… and your bastard son." The last part of the Sentenced made Yami Furious as her power flared up so high the scouters broke on all their faces and before the commandoes could react Yami flew past them a fist going right through Turles face as the male Saiyan flew through his ship causing the ship to explode. Turles made his recovery in mid air as he spat out the blood pooling in his mouth.

"Say that again and I will feed you your own tail before I cave in your face!" Yami shouted.

 **Note**

 **Yes sorry that's where this chapter ends I know you want more action. But I need a break, normally I take forever to produce chapters but lately I been highly motivate to pump out DBZ EV stuff since Kamacon was not that far back. I was going to put a character guide to show how strong each character really is but I feel that could spoil some of the fight progression so after each arc I'll post the Character guides on power levels and stuff. And to answer questions About Tarden this is only the beginning of his Life as the Son of a Saiyan Prince, he will have to go through bigger names Like Emperor Cooler to Janemba all before he even gets to meet his father and uncle back on earth. Keep in mind what your reading about right now is 11 Year old Tarden, by the time he meets his other family he will be around 16 or 17 with each year bringing new enemies and trials. Also Keep in mind Tarden is 4-5 years younger the Gohan, and most of the current events is happening before the buu saga, while the next few arcs will take place during and a few short years after. Tarden doesn't go to earth until right before DBS. As for the SSJ4 question, there is a chance he and yami could unlock it, but I don't want to spoil anything. But I made this with the intentions of what if there was a Saiyan from Gohan's generation that never stopped training and kept reaching new height untill he catches up and tries to surpass the generation before him with power houses like, Goku, Vegeta, Yami, Broly, Bardock, King vegeta etc. I plan on taking his story beyong even the broly movie. But this book si mostly going to be about Young Tarden, right before he becomes an adult and I will post a second book along the time line of super as he reaches adult hood.**


	10. Tree of might Arc Part 4

Chapter 10

"I see well then, I guess I'll have to kill you… and your bastard son." The last part of the Sentenced made Yami Furious as her power flared up so high the scouters broke on all their faces and before the commandoes could react Yami flew past them a fist going right through Turles face as the male Saiyan flew through his ship causing the ship to explode. Turles made his recovery in mid air as he spat out the blood pooling in his mouth.

"Say that again and I will feed you your own tail before I cave in your face!" Yami shouted.

One of the commandoes finally reacted the only female moved quickly in front of the Saiyan and threw a punch into her body planning to knock the air out of the Saiyan. Smiling as she saw her punch landed cleanly and the Saiyan woman's body flinched or so she thought. Yami saw the red woman appear in front of her and prepared to take the punch by simply flexing her abdominal muscles in response. The result, Yami didn't feel any pain and the woman in front of her had a shocked look on her face.

Yami calmly raised an arm as the two females looked into each other's eyes one holding fear as the other had the look of a monster. And with the speed of lighting and the force of a nuclear warhead, Yami Backhanded the woman away, "Be gone," Yami said in anger as the body of the woman she smacked went straight towards the base of the tree. With that done Yami focused in on her real prey and charged to meet up Turles the two engaging in mortal combat but neither seeming to land an actual blow on the other.

The other two red Aliens watched in shock at their companion being slapped aside, but didn't have time to check on her as the two found themselves quickly on the receiving end of a spin kick and a devastating left hand from Xiox, the green aura around him. Xiox watched as the two red aliens flew a distance but slowly recover, obvious damage shown. 'I don't have much time, I need to kill at least on of them so that when my spirit armor runs out I just have to hold out against two of them before Gwynn and Gull finish their armor.' With that thought in mind Xiox pressed his attack. Throwing a punch that was blocked by the angry bearded commando but anticipating the block Xiox quickly grabbed the arms that were used to block as he slammed an open palm strike with his free arm into the nose of the Alien. The crunch of cartilage let Xiox know that his opponent has a broken nose, and not allowing him to recover the Llab followed with a punching combination that focused on the core of the taller alien. The last punch buried into the gut of the bearded alien sending him flying.

The other male appeared right behind him and kicked Xiox at the back of his head; the power behind the kick made Xiox hit the ground with enough force to cause a trench as he dug across the ground. The ponytailed male watched in surprise as Xiox stood back up with no evidence of damage. Xiox looked at the one who kicked him before looking over both his shoulders and saw the other two finally surround him placing him in the middle of a triangular formation. 'This actually might be more difficult than I thought, if that kick hit me without armor I would have been in a good amount of pain right now.'

"Gin, Rum, it's good to see your back from your little break." The alien who kicked him said to his peers.

"Shut your mouth Ale, that bitch is possibly stronger than Turles." Rum said.

Fixing his broken nose and whipping the blood from his face "Shut up, this guy hits harder than I thought." Gin said to Ale.

"Well I think you three are about to realize, that you're going to die today." Xiox said taking a stance as he waited for the three invaders to make their move. Sure enough the three villains pounced onto Xiox, throwing punches and kicks as a cohesive team, but their opponent was far more skilled than they thought, almost each punch and kick were either blocked deflected or avoided only a few punches slipping pass the Llabs defense but their hits don't seem to faze him.

'Damn it all, I can't find a chance to strike back with the three of them...' Xiox said as Rum managed to kick Xiox upward into the air where Gin waited to strike him back down with Ki covered hands, Xiox went to block the attack only to watch as a Green covered foot kicked away his aggressor. Quickly Managing to recover in air Thanks to the help of his ally Xiox turned to Gwynn who had the spirit armor glow around him.

"Took you long enough." Xiox said sighing in relief.

"Ah you know how it is, Gathering the planets energy. Not an easy task, when there is a fight going on, give Gear a minute and he will join us."

Gin and his fellow Brench-seijin huddled back up as they realized that now they faced two opponents. Noticing how the new opponent is covered in the same green energy as the one before Gin quickly realized that they are using some sort of technique that amplifies their attacks and durability. Quickly looking at the younger Llab still meditating with some distance from the fight Gin looked at Ale and Rum as they all nodded in understanding. Acting fast Gin and Ale sent a powerful Ki Blast at Xiox and Gwynn. Their targets dodging as predicted and quickly they engaged in close combat, Rum on the other hand turned her attention to the younger Llab as she charges him before he finishes the technique.

Gwynn was currently in a contest of strength as he and Ale Grasped each other, but Gwynn wasn't focusing much as he saw the female warrior charge his son, thinking quick Gwynn tucked his legs close to his body, and while still holding on to the arms of Ale he placed his feet on the aliens chest using it as a spring board that knocked the Aliens breath out and launched Gwynn towards rum in order to intercept her.

Rum was about to attack the adolescent Llab Ale appeared behind the boy and Gwynn sent a Ki blast quickly to repel the attacker the blast just nearly hitting his own son who didn't react to the world around him. 'I have to make sure my Son's concentration doesn't break otherwise he will have to restart the meditative process again. Taking up a defensive stance by his son Gwynn prepared himself to through some of the heaviest attacks at his opponents. 'No one is touching my son!' Gwynn thought to himself as he blocked two punches from Rum and Ale.

Meanwhile with Xiox, finally free from the multiple opponents the older Llab focused on his one on one brawl with Gin, the ponytailed alien putting up a tough fight, but nothing Xiox hasn't encountered before. Trading punches Xiox was knocked back by the power of the attack but thanks to the armor he didn't feel they would be affects while Gin wasn't so lucky and spat out some blood. 'I have to End this so I can help protect Gear!' Xiox said as he charged up some energy and prepared the Signature attack of the temple warriors.

"Blinding," Xiox said right before appearing point blank behind Gin whose eyes widened at the sudden burst of speed. "Blaze!" Xiox said as the attack crashed into the Alien, incapacitating the commando. Xiox looked down at the falling semi charred body of the commando he defeated letting out a curse in frustration realizing the alien survived, but instead of confirming the kill The Elder charged in to help Gwynn who is starting to slow down from defending against two opponents.

Sure enough Gwynn grew tired despite the Spirit armor still granting him a buff, but between attacking at his full strength and receiving a few heavy hits in return the Llab cursed his low stamina as he is focusing on trying to protect his son, the constant attacks from two more powerful opponents is testing his limits as the last time he pushed himself this hard was in one training session with Yami. Sure enough his Endurance proved enough as Xiox appeared, quickly tackling Rum out of the way as Ale now faced off against Gwynn.

"Fine Guess I'll have to kill you first!" Ale said charging the largest ki attack in the fight so far, but Gwynn stood his ground controlling his breath as he prepared himself. Ale launched the attack at him as Gwynn quickly maneuvered into the attack and with graceful steps and a lot of effort Gwynn redirected the attack back at Ale as he shouted the word. "Reflection!" Ale stood in shock as he was completely caught by the attack leaving him buried in a crater, unconscious but not dead.

Now heavily winded Gwynn starred in awe as the man he defeated was still alive, "How durable are these bustards?" He asked before suddenly finding himself unorthodoxly catching Xiox as the older Llab unexpectedly collided with Gwynn sending both flying before the two quickly untangled. Looking back at the culprit the only female of the alien group stood not too far away as she looked back and forth between where her injured allies lay.

"You know, it's very unfortunate you chose to knock them out before me…you see my friends are a very prideful duo, always trying to prove they were the strongest in our group. Some stupid manly bravado, about pride or something. But now that they are unconscious, I can finally cut looses without destroying their pride." She said as she continued to power up her strength climbing to be almost as high as the two Saiyans above fighting in the trees.

"Judging by how your attacks matched our before, the green aura around you must push you past your normal limits" Rum didn't get to talk much longer as Gwynn rushed her with a few punching combinations that seemed to barely harm her before she Slammed him back to the earth below with both hands before she ate a punch from Xiox that made her recoil back. Surprised at the pain she was feeling from one punch.

"Gwynn I'll face her head on, you're still winded from using reflection, so Stand back and attacks from range. Sadly your punches can only daze her at best now."

"Got it!" Gwynn said

'Before her power level was only a little lower than mine but now she is clearly out of my range, I'll have to hit her with Judgment call before my armor runs out of time.' Xiox said realizing he had about a minute left before he had o recharge his armor.

 **Tarden's pov**

As Tarden approached the city he saw that he was already late the few temple warriors and law enforcement are doing their best to fight against the larger invading force, albeit it the warriors are easily taking out multiple at a time, the pure numbers of the alien forces might prove too much. Tarden rolled his eyes at the sight before him, 'I was hoping to blow up the ship before it landed; now I clean up this mess.' Quickly Powering up to the power he used to defeat Amond's Gang all the scouters on the invades side quickly flared in his direction before overheating. And in a quick burst of speed Tarden Rushed through the enemy lines like a bowling ball knocking down some pins and the Temple warriors and law enforcement watched in awe before cheering and rallying up behind Tarden, helping to speed up the defeat of the enemy.

With every punch and kick Tarden managed to knock out several aliens and with the help of the other temple warriors and law enforcement Almost all the grunts were taken out before one blue skinned Humanoid easily defeated a few of the temple warriors and shrugged off the law enforcements attempts. The humanoid had yellow hair as he Laughed and challenged Tarden.

"I am Lager the Forth Commando of the Crusher corps, I heard you defeated Amond and his weak subordinates, well I got news for you bud I'm…" Before Lager could continue he was punched twice by Tarden before being kicked away, the attacks dazing him as he tried to shake it off. "Hey that freaking Hurt you know, I was trying to properly introduce myself…" Lager once again was caught off as he blocked a few punches and kicks before Tarden maneuvered behind the blue alien and placed a Hand on his back before letting out a powerful Ki Blast. Sure enough the attack broke the armor and left a few scorch marks as Lager shouted in pain before turning around in anger.

"Damn it brat, let the adults finish talking before you start fighting, that's very unsportsmanlike of you!"

"Tch, despite being a dumbass he is actually a lot more powerful than the idiots from before." Tarden said as a few of the healthy temple warriors flanked behind him ready to assist as Tarden simply waved them off. "Despite how he looks he is out of your league. I'll take him.

"Hey stop insulting me I'll have you know I am the fourth strongest out of six commandos in the crusher corps."

"Fourth?" Tarden asked as the Blue humanoid before him smiled and laughed as he rubbed his nose with his index finger.

"The other three are with Lord Turles while my weaker subordinates are attacking the temple!"

"I see, say I'm kind of in a hurry, if possible can we settle our fight with one attack?" Tarden said smiling as Lager nodded his head in approval.

"Yes honorable of an approach a simple test of power, very well I accept, but don't go haunting me when you end up dead." He said as he held a hand outwards and grasped his wrist with the other. The Llabs witnessing the events play out in front of them were concerned and worried for Tarden as the few conscious crusher corps soldiers cheered on Lager.

Tarden on the mean hand took a power stance as he raised his Ki even higher, Smiling and confident the Whole time Lager charged his attack oblivious to the fact that Tarden's power started to eclipse his, and when he threw his attack he thought he won, that is until Tarden roared a very powerful Ki blast from his mouth. The attacks collided and seemed to be at a stalemate before Tarden put even more power into the attack finally surprising Lager as the energy came his way. Sure enough in one major attack Lager was found dead in the center of a large crater. The Remaining crusher corps shocked into surrender as they were placed under arrest. The temple warriors cheering in awe as Tarden sheepishly scratched the back of his head as one of the local law enforcers lectured him about causing a major crater in the city, lucky that they evacuate all the citizens beforehand.

After things in the city were taken care of Tarden was able to sense a power level that suddenly rose higher than even his own back at the tree of might, a power level that seemed to come from someone other than the Saiyans. Worried about what that may mean he quickly charged in that direction, trusting the elders back at the temple to defeat the other two commandos Lager mentioned.

 **At the temple**

The fighting at the temple had begun several minutes ago as Several Masters fought of wave after wave of crusher corps soldiers. Several of them trying to fight of the other two commandoes who also appeared to be shades of blue similar to Lager.

Two elders have already gotten severely injured as they tried to buy time for the others to use spirit armor, but most of the elders barely matched Gwynn in strength the two blue Aliens seemed to be too much to handle without spirit armor. The last Elders currently holding their own against the two where Elders Cram and Lucis, with five having bought enough time to allow the Last two to summon spirit armor. Lucis and Cram being the strongest Elders of those that remained in the temple, although in reality they are weaker than even Gear. Sure enough with battle raging around them Lucis and Cram both faced the other two blue warriors, all four of them running out of breath

"Incredible, to think there was still warriors strong enough to match us, huh Whiskey."

"Indeed Vodka, this has been an incredible fight, a shame things have to end. Let's kill them!" The two Brench-seijin said talking to each other as the green auras around Cram and Lucis began to flicker signifying that the ability is about to run out. Whiskey and Vodka quickly charged in again as Cram maneuvered to interfear while Lucis charged up his final attack. Sadly Cram barely held his own as he was blasted back into the temple and when he landed the spirit armor finally faded out, joining the ranks of the injured elders before him but his efforts were not wasted as Lucis released the attack on the stronger of the two Aliens. Whiskey Watched as his brother was at the receiving end of a very powerful green Ki blast.

"Vodka!" Whiskey watched as his brothers lifeless body fell to the ground as Lucis collapsed out of exhaustion. Some of the previously injured Elders started to prepare themselves as the tired but now angered Whiskey looked to kill them all.

"That's it all of you will die!" Whiskey shouted as he summoned the largest attack he could the remaining elders all tried to charge up their attacks even Cram and Lucis who where beyond tired mustered what strength they could as they all released Blinding Blazes at the monster ball of Ki heading their way, but the Attack from Whiskey was too strong. Quickly the remaining warriors of the temple, masters and some apprentices fired their own Key blasts to assist, which managed to help before the crush corps soldiers added their own attacks to Whiskey's Sure enough every warrior involved that could still fight on both sides added to the attack, and it seemed it was all at a stalemate. Shortly Soldiers and temple warriors alike collapsed in exhaustion as the two massive Ki attacks wrestled for dominance.

Whiskey noticing everyone getting tired suddenly gained a second wind as he put his all into the attack once again slowly wining the power struggle. Slowly the temple warriors started to lose hope as they watched the attack slowly overwhelm their combined efforts that was until one warrior put herself in front of the entire attack. Eyes widened as the Master warrior known as Ginny stood in front of the elders who were barely holding out.

"Girl, I thought we told you to stay inside and help the wounded. This is no place for a child no matter how strong you may think you are." Lucis tried to warn her, the older man had ordered all those under the age of 12 inside the temple, telling the ten year old that if they were to fall they would be the last line of defense.

"With all due respect Lucis, I think it's time I actually fought. After all my Brother wouldn't approve of me standing around doing nothing but tending the wounded…" She said as she thought of Tarden, and how he fought the alien before. "Besides, I'm probably the strongest person here!" She said as the Elders tried to convince her to hide before it's too late that she is being cocky. That was before she raised her key to levels they didn't know she had. "I train with Powerhouses all the time back home…..This guy is nothing in comparison." She then took on a Stance that the rest recognized was used by The Youngest Elder Tarden. Purple Key started to charge in Ginny's hand more Ki than anyone there could muster up at the moment as she said the words to the technique she asked her step brother to teach her.

 **Flash back**

 _Ginny was training with Tarden trying to use her speed to get in a good hit as her secret crush blocked and overpowered her. "Come on Ginny, I thought you wanted to learn some of my moves." Determined to prove herself worthy she tried again to hit him only for him to doge and kick her away as she overextended._

 _"The rule was if you managed to actually hurt me I would teach you my families move, if you claim to actually be my sister this should be easy." Ginny pouted as he reminded her the rules to the sparring session they had when suddenly a evil smirk appeared on her face._

 _"Ugh Oh, Tarden Your mom looks to be heading this way and she doesn't seem to happy." This caused the young Saiyan to flinch as he quickly looked over his shoulder only to realize no one was there and before he know it Ginny managed to kick him right between the legs. Crying out in pain Ginny cheered in her victory._

 _"That's not fair you cheated,."_

 _` "It's your fault for getting distracted, if this was a real fight maybe you could have died." Ginny said sticking out her tongue as Tarden Grit his teeth in pain and frustration at the fact he loosed. "Now own up to your end of our deal, and teach me the technique."_

 _The next few Hours were one Of Ginny's most favorite memories in her short life as Tarden taught her the move that she felt will forever keep them close…._

 **End Flash back**

'Time for our training t pay off, I wish you could see this Tarden' Ginny smiled at the memory as she thought to herself. Looking up at the ball of death before her Ginny's smile turned into stoic look similar to Tarden as she shouted out with all the power she could muster "Galick Gun!"

The attack she released joined into the attacks of her allies and slowly but surely began to push back Whiskey's, soon whiskey found himself trying to push back with all his might but his body began to fail him and he soon became engulfed by the attack. All the remaining warriors finally succumbed to exhaustion and fatigue as they watched the corpse of Whiskey fall to the ground. Ginny on the other hand felt her arms go limp to her side as she put everything into to the attack; heavy gasps escaped her lips as the sweat built up on her brow. The remaining soldiers where in shock and suddenly the youth of the temple rushed out to engage the weaker ones in battle, at full strength and with their numbers the crusher corps quickly became over whelmed as the battle at the temple finally ended.

The Elders looked at Ginny commending and apologizing for underestimating her as she smiled before suddenly falling over and collapsing, but before she hit the ground Lucis caught her, and gently laid her down. "Youngsters these days, Gwynn your family is an inspiration to us all. Even your daughter is incredible." The Elder said whispering under his breath.

"Those who still have strength see too it the prisoners are detained, as for the rest of the council to the catacombs we go, assist we must help Wax."

 **In the Catacombs under the temple**

Deep inside the catacombs in the grand elders chamber the large pond of the planets life energy has regained its healthy green shade, but at the cost of The Grand Elders strength, the once Seemingly youthful elder finally looked his age as his body showed the major signs of ageing his skin became loose his muscle mass has shrunk and his hair has gotten dry and sickly, the Grand Elder was in the center of the pond combining his energy with the planet, slowly dying.

"I…. must continue this….Battle. Of all the… Times the planet lent us its energy, it is time we return the favor." Wax muttered to himself, ever sense he began to bathe in the life energy of the planet he would feel the pain the planet felt due to the tree of might, it was like the most sufferable tumor and Wax has done his best to prevent the planet from losing much energy. The tree absorbing every ounce of Ki and Life energy he has to offer. "I Like the Grand Elders before… will return to the planet what it has given us…. Hurry Yami, Xiox, Gwynn, I can only do this for about an hour more."

Due to being exposed to the planet's life stream Wax has been able to see everything on the planet's surface should he focus, the sight of everyone fighting and doing their best motivating the Grand Elder to keep struggling.

"Tarden MY boy…..You must hurry….i can already start seeing the spirits of Grand elders before me calling my name…. Telling me to submerge completely into the planets life stream."

 **Tarden Pov**

Tarden was almost their before he suddenly heard the Grand Elders Voice telling him to hurry, confused but deciding to wait after the tree is dealt with to question Wax on how he spoke to him. After all Tarden felt another energy level spike up and he smiled, "It seems like the fun is getting closer to an end."

 **At the Tree**

Xiox's armor has finally ran out along with Gwynn's, the two using everything they had including a Judgment call to defeat Rum. The Red Woman currently unconscious and covered in scorches. The bad news was that Gin and Ale have managed to recover. While not at full power the two can definitely handle a weaken and tired Xiox and Gwynn. Luckily before any more confrontation could go on Gear's eyes opened and the green aura of spirit armor enveloped around him.

"Xiox, Father, thanks for protecting me. Now it's my turn to protect you." With that said Xiox fell and sat down to rest while Gwynn was on one knee catching his breath getting ready to support his son.

"Relax a bit Gwynn; your other son should be her soon." Surely Gwynn sensed Tarden approaching and He relaxed a bit. Ever sense Gear learned spirit armor He and Tarden have been even better rivals and the gap between them grew severely smaller. Not so worried for his son now Gwynn focused above, where Xiox has been watching the whole time. Yami and Turles have been brawling for over 30 minutes straight and neither Saiyan has gotten the advantage.

"Rest up, for after we finish these guys we have to face Him, and if Yami falls…..We're all dead." Xiox said as Gwynn frowned.

"I guess we should start recharging the spirit armor." Xiox laughed as Gwynn casually said that.

"Indeed, at the very least we could cause an opening for her to kill him."

 **Author's note**

 **Hello reader, I hope you're enjoying how the Tree of might Arc is going. Crazy how strong the enemy is. Now the question lies with most of the enemy forces defeated and the biggest bad still largely untouched can Tarden and his Friend end things before things take a turn for the worst, find out next time right here on Dragon Ball EV.**

 **P.S. Please leave a review on how you feel things are going, the review help motivate me to write and anything is welcome even some criticism, I just want to see how the fan base feels about this story as I really want to finish this, but we are only scratching the surface. Please recommend this to any other fan fiction readers and dragon ball fans and if you know anyone who can draw in the DB style tell them to message me so I can have them draw Yami and Tarden, and use the drawing as the book cover!**


	11. Tree of might Arc Part 5

**Chapter 11**

"Xiox, Father, thanks for protecting me. Now it's my turn to protect you." With that said Xiox fell and sat down to rest while Gwynn was on one knee catching his breath getting ready to support his son.

"Relax a bit Gwynn; your other son should be her soon." Surely Gwynn sensed Tarden approaching and He relaxed a bit.

"Rest up, for after we finish these guys we have to face Him, and if Yami falls…..We're all dead." Xiox said as Gwynn frowned.

 **Meanwhile with Yami**

The clash between the two adult Saiyans caused the tree branches they fought around to tremble and quiver from the forces of every Ki blast, the tree of might not showing much damage though in return other than a few leaves being shaken off.

Yami still had an angry look on her face while Turles's smirk finally left. The entire fight he was forced to take a few punches that slipped past his defense while he has yet to actually hit her with anything more than a glancing shot Turles smile was gone now that he noticed that not only is Yami just as strong as he is now, but she was the better martial artist. Unlike the other Saiyans before they were separated after cooler took Yami and himself Turles learned the importance of training when he and Yami got separated, the short 6 years together Turles became her student and trained hard to catch up in strength and skill but he never got the upper hand because Yami trained just as hard and taught him everything he knew. While this pass engagement taught him that he was still behind her in terms of power and skill.

"I'm impressed you still managed to get stronger without a training partner in your own league, on this planet. Most of these creatures seem to be weak." Turles spoke during the small pause in their fight.

"If you truly think that way then you learned nothing from my lessons." Yami said, before re engaging, A Punch was thrown but was quickly blocked but using her forward momentum Yami landed her knee into his gut causing Turles to gasp for air before she clotheslined him. Turles was sent flying backwards flipping in the air as he tried to gain control, once he did he quickly flew higher into the sky to avoid a Ki blast as he countered with his own, but his attack was easily slapped aside by Yami as she smiled.

"If this is truly your best then I got bad news for ya…I still got more power to spare!" She said powering up even more finally pushing past Turles power as the male Saiyan grit his teeth in anger. "Keep holding back and you'll die faster than you would think." Gritting his teeth Turles frowned as he brought out his full power which was still lower than hers by a little. They both got into their respected stances as they once again clashed at speeds those below can barely match.

Every punch and kick thrown by Turles was masterfully blocked and parried by Yami but every time Yami tried to counter Turles would evade and dodge just in time Needless to say every time Yami raised the intensity of the fight she held the advantage for a moment until Turles starts to match her. But there is still one huge advantage Yami had over her former ally/student, and that was stamina. Yami is forcing her opponent to sustain his full power and the cracks are starting to appear in his armor, both figuratively and literally. One of Yami's punches finally came through and made solid purchase on her enemy. The Blow landed on the torso of the Male Saiyan was strong enough for Turles to lose his breath as his armor cracked from the pressure. Yami didn't let up as she followed through with two rapid punches across the face before raising both Hands above her head as she clasped them together and brought them down with enough force that shook the ground when Turles dropped like a rock causing the ground to spider web crack from the impact Yami slowly hovered down taking time to gather her breath. Floating just several feet away from the impact where Turles slowly started to pick himself up, blood on his chin and his armor starting to break.

"Despite the bad blood between us, we used to be allies…it's not too late to tell your men to stop fighting, we can all find away to work together so there won't be a need for more bloodshed. We should be focusing on taking down Cooler, not each other." Yami said, despite her anger looking at Turles she was reminded of the tie they where kids and the shocking resemblance he has to her father and kid brother Kakarot, at least before Kakarot was sent away by her parents. Still Turles looked like he could be her brother, and not to mention the relationship Turles had with Raditz, the two were basically best friends.

Turles stood there breathing heavy breathes as he regained his composure the look in his eyes showed a brief sense of grief as he looked back at the woman he always fancied.

 ***Flashback***

 _A very young Turles and Raditz were seen both getting tended for the wounds they got from fighting with the children of The Upper-class Saiyans. Sporting several bruises the two looked about as wounded as any adult Saiyan warrior would. Gine was tending to their wounds as the boys flinched and whines about the pain and medicine._

 _"Always getting into trouble you two are, Fighting not just another kid from a higher class family but fighting six at once, what am I gonna do with you, Raditz." Gine said as she proceeded to apply a damp cloth to clean the scratches on her son's pouting face. Raditz flinched while letting his discomfort be heard before responding._

 _"But mom those kids challenged us, as Saiyans we can't back down," Raditz said before yelping as his mother continued her work._

 _"Yeah especially that we are candidates of being Prince Vegeta's honor guard, like Yami is." Turles said looking not as bad but still beat up like Raditz, the Saiyan child trying to laugh at Raditz discomfort but cant because it hurts._

 _"Candidates or not you should go around pointlessly fighting; If you want to get stronger it would be better for you to start training… Like your father and Yami."_

 _"ehhh, but mom fighting makes a Saiyan stronger not that fake fighting and silly workouts Yami does with father." Raditz said as he remembered a few adult warriors ridiculed his father saying that Bardock was so weak that fighting himself was the only way the man could get stronger. Raditz though himself to be powerful since he was born with the highest power level in his family…as a child, his power will eventually sky rocket like his sister's did and he would then be stronger than his father and any other Saiyan, save for the prince._

 _Turles just sighed at what he heard, Training was a ridiculous idea to get stronger, everyone knows the more a Saiyan fights the stronger he gets, exercise and those training drills might help but the reason Bardock was so strong was all the real fights he had and Yami was just a prodigy, she learned faster than anyone else. Maybe the training helps but Turles still doesn't buy it._

 _"Your father became the leader of his unit as a low class Saiyan not just because he was a good fighter, besides if you start your training now it will help develop a strong relationship with your father and sister, who knows maybe you'll be praised when you become stronger than them to." Gine said with a small smile . Trying to encourage her son, Raditz simply blushed at the idea of being praised by his father._

" _You should probably join in to Turles, I know your parents wouldn't mind and besides I know Yami needs a training partner whenever Bardock isn't around." Yami said watching with a knowing smile while Turles blushed heavily at the idea of becoming friendly with Yami._

 _Before anything else could be said a Voice calling out for her mother could be heard as an armored kid Yami flew right at her mother, hugging the woman with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, hey guess what we did today, Uncle Nappa took me and Prince Vegeta to a nearby planet to hunt some big creatures, I forgot what their called but they were yummy!" Turles watched Yami with awe stuck eyes as he watched her smile, it made him feel warm and with her armor slightly scorched and whatever creature they killed blood dried in her hair Turles swore he never saw a more amazing sight. Raditz just pouted as Yami gained the attention of his mother, muttering about how it's unfair that his sister gets to have fun off world._

 _"That's great dear, but you need to clean up, you still got some blood in your hair, You didn't cause Nappa any trouble did you, I know how you always tend to prank the poor man, you better have treated him with the respect he disserves he is the Prince's retainer after all, and not your uncle."_

 _Yami smiled sheepishly as she laughed off her mother's suspicious glare. "But weren't you and father the ones who taught me Family is more than blood."_

 _"Yes your allies and friends are family but calling Nappa your uncle in public might upset some people, and with your little brother running around picking fights we don't need any more trouble."_

 _Yami quickly turned to her brother and Turles with a huge smile, "You guys got in a fight, hey did you win did you win!" Raditz quickly smiled back and nodded as his sister hugged the two of them, Raditz enjoying the small amount of glory while Turles blushed from making physical contact with the girl._

 _"Yami, don't encourage them!" Yami quickly let go of them before laughing with an arm scratching the back of her head and the other placed on her hip. Shortly an adult Saiyan in armor appeared and told Yami that the prince requested her presence, the young Saiyan girl quickly taking off to meet her royal best friend while her mom called out about at least washing her hair._

 ***End flash back***

"It's too late Yami, those seeds where the only ones we have and if the tree dies so will the fruit… it has to be this planet, these people will have to die, but you and your family don't, Join me we can eat the fruit together and Avenge cooler, another planet will fall but at least our race will be avenged!"

"I'm sorry Turles…These people may not be Saiyan but they are my son's family, there for mine. We cn find a way to win without the fruit just surrender." Wind blew in silence as they started into each other's eyes sorrow, as former allies and friends…family; prepare to fight to the death. Both Saiyans took a stance before Yami suddenly pivoted around punched out her arm going through the chest of Rum, the red female humanoid breathing her dying breaths as she held onto the Saiyan with a vice grip.

"Lord Turles….will succeeded…." She said Yami tried to free herself but Rum's last bit of strength was surprisingly strong, Yami quickly turned to look at Turles fearing that he would attack her while her guard was down, but to her surprise he wasn't there, then she realized. Looking straight up she saw Turles heading to one of the fruits of the tree.

"He will be… The strongest." Rum said as she finally succumbed to her fatal wound, finally letting Yami go as the Saiyan woman quickly tried to intercept Turles, before he could eat the fruit, With a Ki blast in hand Yami got ready to stop Turles before it was too late. 'I must hurry' Yami then Covered herself in Ki and charged with even more speed at Turles.

Turles quickly took off for the fruit the moment Rum got into position, 'if I eat the fruit even Yami can't hurt me, she will have to see that with the fruit even I can face Cooler! 'Arriving at the tree top he finally saw what he was looking for, the tree of might's fruit. Turles reached for the fruit but just as he picked it he was tackled by Yami the force of her attack making him drop the fruit as his ribs groaned in pain as he felt the full force of the rebellion spear.

 **With Gear**

Gear was holding his own in a way that frustrated and infuriated his opponents…Because of the spirit armor The young Llab was never attempting to block any punches to the body instead he focused on absorbing and purely counter striking. Luckily the attacks that landed where absorbed by the armor and lacked the momentum they would of have with full power. Making Gear smile a victorious smirk. Taking a punch to the Face Gear followed up with an uppercut that sent Ale flying and Gin delivered a heavy round house kick to the ribs, but Gear just caught his leg and buried his fist into the face of the red alien. Gin's nose getting crushed as blood squirted out. The two alien stood next to each other shaking off what pain they had heavily breathing and obviously exhausted.

"That technique may be what's protecting you boy, but as soon as it runs out your dead!" Ale said walking past his Ally who fixed his nose.

"Yeah you may be able to hurt us but your attacks are nothing compared to the others… you can hurt us but you'll never kill us!" The two commandoes started powering up as much as they could as they both combined their Ki to fire a single united blast. Gear quickly avoided the attack frustrating the two.

"Your right, if I drag this out any longer I'll lose… that's why this ends here!" Blasting Ale into Gin the two flew back from the impact as Gear quickly channeled the energy of his spirit armor to perform his most powerful attack. The two Red Humanoids were tangled up as they tried to pick themselves up but being tired they couldn't avoid the incoming attack. Reacting quickly Gin Pushed Ale away just as Gear released his attack.

"Judgment Call!" Gear shouted as the life energy of the planet escaped from his hands amplified by his bodies own energy, the result being the most powerful attack taught at the temple, the trump card and ace in the sleeve of every Grandmaster. And when the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the commando that took the attack head on. Exhausted Gear fell to one Knee breathing heavily, as he smile thinking that both were dead.

"Gin!" Gear's eyes opened in complete shock as Ale was seen in the distance shouting his fallen comrades' name. Worried Gear quickly took a defensive stance as he got rushed by the angered Invader. Now focusing on pure defense the frantic Gear was barely able to avoid any major contact, still taking on a few glancing blows, although even those hurt Gear heavily. Sure enough one powerful punch was all it took to send Gear back and steal all the power from his body as he was barely able to lift himself up at the now menacing Opponent.

"You bastards….. I'll make sure you die by my hand!" He said raising a Ki covered fist, and for a brief moment Gear watched helplessly as the attack came down, closing his eyes he felt the energy explode just before him, surprised to see he was alive Gear opened his eyes to see something that made his heart drop.

Standing in front of his son, completely scorch and wounded Gwynn stood his arms falling from the crossed position he had them to try and minimize the effect of the attack before slowly collapsing his eyes completely white out as he laid face first on the ground motionless.

"Dad…." Gear said weakly as Ale walked backwards annoyed he didn't kill the kid but admiring the number he did on the father.

"How sweet, a father sacrificing himself to save his son. Too bad it will be in vain." Ale said out loud but Gear didn't even register his presence instead he mustered what strength he had to crawl to his father, the only thing he could see was his motionless form. Gear's mind went blank.

"Now the boy desperately crawls to die by his father's side, it's kind of heartwarming really, and the other Llab is just meditating over there, kind of impressive focusing on gathering energy to fight at full power, shame he trusted you not to die. I wonder how he would react when he realizes two of his friends died while he sat there meditating. I'm not one to typically be this sadistic but you guys did kill my allies, call me bitter." Ale said as he laughed before he felt a sudden burst of energy from Gear. Looking down at the kid he saw the boy trembling and for a moment he was going to mock the child before he felt a sudden sense of blood lust and backed away.

'What the… that can't be coming from the boy, I never felt such anger, it's like insane' Sure enough Ale watched the Llab as the child slowly stood up the Yellow fur on his arms and legs slowly becoming Jet black as claws started to form out of his fingers his black hair gaining a crimson tint. Sure enough the boy stood looking like a feral animal gone Insane as the look in the boy's eyes became obsidian with Black tears escaping. Amber feline pupils staring back at him. The creature before him spoke only one word and it sounded very cryptic sure enough it would haunt Ale in his dreams for the rest of his life.

"Power" Was the word that escaped Gears mouth. And with a sudden burst of speed the adolescent wild child attacked appearing right before with his claws covered in black and red Ki, Ale barely able to avoid the wild attack as the boys claws made impact with the ground carving out five deep cuts into the ground. Ale didn't have time to think as he found himself fending off a wild beast.

Ale in a desperate attempt tried to attack the creature before him only for the thing to move just enough the avoid the attack and quickly spin, the result being somehow severing Ale's arm, screaming out in pain Gear slowly stalked his Prey before in a rapid charge He appeared a few yards away from Ale. The Alien's head rolling off his shoulders as his body collapsed. This was the sight that Tarden saw when he finally arrived at the tree of might. Shocked and confused, Tarden soon realized that the creature was his brother…and whatever is happening he never seen before.

"Gear, what happened to you?" He spoke under his breath as his step brother turned to him before charging The Saiyan in anger, "Anger!" Tarden quickly tried to back away but his brother managed to cause three gashes across his chest, the sudden pain causing the young Saiyan to scream in pain.

"Kill everything…." Gear said as Tarden reached his chest and look at his blood covered hand, Tarden began to tremble as an emotion awoken within him. "I don't know what happened but… you… you managed to piss me off!" Powering up as much as he can Tarden engaged his brother as the two attacked, the new found speed and power of The wild Llab overpowering and forcing the Saiyan to stay on the offensive. Gear went to Claw his Step brother but the Saiyan quickly grabbed a hold of both of his wrists.

"Snap the hell out of it!" Tarden Said as he head butted the wild child in the for head with enough force to draw blood on both of them as they started into each other's eyes ignoring the pain and gritting their teeth in anger. Mean while not to far Another Llabs eye opened a green aura once again active.

Gear quickly slipped a foot in between the power struggle with Tarden and kicked the Saiyan away with enough force to knock the air out of him. Tarden hit the ground slightly dazed and as he regained his sense his brother was already on top of him about to deliver a fatal blow, before the Llab gone mad was kicked away by Xiox.

"Tarden get back!" Xiox said putting himself between The Feral Gear and the wounded Saiyan.

"Xiox what happened why is gear… crazy" slowly getting back up wincing at the cuts on his chest.

"I fear Gear has become what the temple was originally meant to stop." Xiox answered

"What do you mean?" said confused

"The temple was created to teach Llabs how to fight with martial arts so we would never have to rely on such an unsightly transformation. Something I truly thought was just a legend meant to be long forgotten, I fear gear has become a Mad Claw." As soon as Xiox said the Name of the transformation Gear let out a feral howl.

"Is there a way to turn him back?" and Tarden was met with silence as Xiox Shook his head...

"I don't know."

 **Blinded by an unyielding Rage Gear Transformed into a creature the Llab society feared, a transformation that was forbidden and outlawed by the society and long sense forgotten about a hidden secret that they hope would never be released into the world again. The Ancient Transformation and the horrific Legends of When a Llab goes blind with rage a feral beast that in no way possible should be considered a peaceful creature an abomination, gear has become the most hidden well kept feared secret…. A 'Mad Claw'. What will become of Gear, is Gwynn truly dead, and Finally Xiox has regained his energy, but is it too late would he be force to kill Gear who has become the feared Mad Claw of Legend, find out next time on Dragon Ball EV,**


	12. Tree of might Arc The end

**Chapter 12**

 **In the catacombs**

Wax Now looked like a wraith by the time the rest of the elders managed to arrive, seeing the condition their grand elder was in Lucis quickly organized everyone in a circle around the pound as they transferred their energy into Wax. Feeling the small amount of energy revitalizing the grand elder Wax opened his eyes as he saw the rest of his fellow elders give him strength. Smiling a small sad but proud smile, 'I fear your energy will only buy a few more minutes boys but this old man is grateful.' Wax said before closing his eyes again to watch over Tarden through the life energy of the planet. 'Mad claw, to think that transformation will show its head again.'

 **Back with Tarden.**

Tarden watched as Xiox engaged his brother, the speeds of combat that he soon realized that if he faced his own brother he would be gravely injured shortly. Tarden watched in amazement as Gear easily matched the spirit armored form of Xiox, the crimson red energy like claws glancing off the light green armor while Xiox's punches and kicks lagged behind and only managed to infuriate the Mad Claw Llab. Placing a hand on his wound Tarden noticed that the cuts hurt more than a normal cut, like a burning corrosive wound that ate at his flesh. 'This is probably going to scar up pretty bad.' Was his though as he quickly looked around the battle scarred area. Taking notice of three other dead commandoes Tarden flew up around looking at the story the planet's surface shared. "I never have seen such destruction."

Sure enough in the cities the sight of manmade structures breaking or collapsing was as terrible sight but somehow watching the same level of destruction in a more natural environment, the sudden lack of life that made the world so beautiful was now gone. Due to the battle the lushes green fields of grass have now been turned into nothing more than Broken and hardened dirt with a few patches of dying grass. Flat planes turned into Chasms and trenches and craters. Several branches from the large tress have been blown completely or dying due to the parasitic tree of might. It was while taking a complete survey of his surroundings amoungst the dying life that Tarden saw him… Gwynn's still form.

Flying quickly to his adoptive fathers side, Tarden rolled Gwynn to his back and checked the man's vitals to find that his heart still beats but is definitely getting weaker, 'He still lives!' Quickly Tarden started to apply the healing technique he learned from the temple and watched as the burns and other visible injuries started to fade on the adult Llab, Tarden ignoring the sudden lack of energy he felt and the burns and bruises that he suddenly had form on his body. When Tarden finished he saw Gwynn's injuries have healed but the man still wouldn't wake. Then the pain kicked in as the young Saiyan suppressed the feeling of pain and the sudden urge to black out, as is the price of the healing technique used in the temple. The damage you heal gets transferred to the healer. When the pain subsided the young boy was face first in the dirt next to his father. Tears threatening to escape due to the pain and the fact that his father wouldn't wake. As a Last ditch effort Tarden found the will to pull himself back to his knees as he placed his hands where Gwynn's heart drawing out any energy he could ignoring the searing pain every cell in his body felt as they cried out flooding his nervous system with excruciating pain.

"Damn it all" Tarden shouted in agony. As he tried to transfer his energy into the man's heart with sudden bursts in attempt to Jumpstart the heart.

"Damn it" another pump as the boy grit his teeth from the pain.

"Wake up!" another pump

"Get up!" another rush of blinding pain

"Come one" tears finally escaping

"Damn it" Another pump as his body suddenly felt no more pain and now went completely numb.

"Wake up Dad!" The boy said as the last pump he could muster was released before falling face first into his dad's chest. Tears of frustration leaving as the boy succumbed to dread. Flashes of memories coming to mind as he recalled every sparring session, every meal, every lesson and every moment Gwynn proudly called him his son, the look of pride and the smile that made Tarden smile back from the praise he received from the acknowledgement he lived for. Tarden closed his eyes hoping to hear his dad's heartbeat, to know he was still alive, only to listen as the heart slowly stopped, and then silence. Suddenly Tarden found himself in a black void, alone balled up in a fetal position.

"He's gone… I…I…Don't know what to do…"

"What are you doing?" A voice said as Tarden looked up to see an ethereal Gwynn floating above him.

"Dad?" Tarden said in confusion.

A Single chuckle left Gwynn, "You don't normally call me that, now answer my question."

"I…I don't know, I let you die and now i…"

"Gave up?"

"What no I'm just,"

"Doing nothing, sounds like giving up to me."

"Then what should I do your dead, it's not like I can just wish you back!"

"You still need to do something, anything is better than nothing."

"It's not that simple!"

"Then make it simple, a fights still going on… end it!" Gwynn said making Tarden realize what he had to do.

The young Saiyan dried his eyes and stood up as he turned his back to the Spirit of Gwynn,

"You may not know what to do but I'm pretty sure I and your father taught you one thing in common." Tarden now had a determined look on his face while Gwynn had a hand on his shoulder. Also the image of Tarden's biological father standing back to back with his son.

"We don't ever" Gwynn said

"A Saiyan will never" Vegeta said

" **Quit"** All three said in unison.

Suddenly Tarden was back in reality, escaping the dark void that was his mind as he struggled to push himself back up, looking over the still form of his Dad, 'A fights still going on.' Suddenly finding strength to get back to his feet Tarden slowly but surely stood back up the pain and fatigue of absorbing the damage from Gwynn no longer taking a toll as he found some strength by sheer will power. 'So I'll end it.' Looking around he saw that Xiox finally managed to knock Gear unconscious via a sleeper hold that he still had locked into the feral Llab. 'There finishing up over there… how long I was out of it!' Looking back up as far as he could he saw two dots constantly colliding and the shockwaves could be seen affecting the tree tops.

'I'm fatigued and wounded, and they are completely out of my league… but I need to do something.' Tarden thought to himself.

"You not thinking of trying to fight that Saiyan are you?" Xiox said carrying a now unconscious Gear who reverted back to his normal appearance.

"I have to do something"

"You should be happy that you didn't go into a coma, trying to bring back someone from the dead with the health transfer technique normally would put someone out for a week, I'm surprised you where only down for 10 minutes." Xiox said placing Gear by his father, a sad look on his face.

"Then watch over your brother, you're in no condition to fight. I'll go."

"You wouldn't last without your spirit armor and you're about to run out of it…. no I have a better plan."

Xiox looked at the Young Saiyan in confusion as he suddenly realized what he was going to do. "No not going to happen, you will leave this to the adults, I won't risk you dying too!"

Tarden smiled at that, "I remember you used to hate me."

Suddenly Xiox found himself red in the cheeks, "your family suffered enough for today, imaging what your mothers would do if you fell in combat too."

"That's why you're going to use whatever energy you have left to heal me…Saiyans get a great boost in strength when the heal from fatal injuries. Once recovered I'll probably be as strong as you with armor. Then I'll turn into a great ape. To finish off that bastard." Tarden said with a determined look.

"But you're not fatally wounded, fatigued but not dying." Xiox said.

"Then almost kill me! You might go into a coma like you said but I'll be strong enough to fight." Said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"What no. even if you turn into a great ape won't He be able to as well, your both Saiyans?" Xiox said concern in his voice causing Tarden to recoil in surprise before smirking.

"The three of us are Saiyans, we just have to cut off his tail and he won't be able to transform. Then me and my mother can overpower him together!" Pinching the bridge of his nose Xiox sighed then responded.

"But you don't have a move that cut." Xiox said finding a flaw in the boys plan.

"You should know how fast I learn things; I can recreate the claw technique Gear was using when he was transformed." Tarden said closing his fist. Starring at his knuckle already trying to figure out how to recreate the claws.

"This is a risky plan" said giving in.

"Well it's that or you can go die too." Casualy causing a tick mark to appear on Xiox's face.

"Hmm maybe almost killing you would be fun." Xiox said with a glint in his eye.

"Aww that's the Xiox I remember. Now stop worrying about me… it's creepy." Tarden said before getting blasted by a surprising amount of energy.

Xiox looked at the boy he just blasted. "Well luckily I can use some of the spirit armor to heal, this plan better work kid."

 **Back with Yami and Turles.**

Now heavy of breath the two Saiyans stood on a tree branch the battle of ideals and emotion over no more words needing to be said, the only way to end this is in the universal language of combat. So far Yami managed to stop him from eating the fruit, but at this rate she realized one thing. Something happened at the base of the tree, something terrible and she sensed her son's energy fluctuates several times.

Yami suddenly found herself dodging a punch as she and Turles continued their brawl, 'I can't afford to be distracted.' Was she thought before suddenly her son's energy dropped suddenly, stopping mid fight Yami looked down where her son's energy was only to see Xiox already healing her son. 'Did he really took that just to get stronger, he really is Vegeta's kid.' Turles thought before realizing Yami was distracted and quickly took advantage. One big kick and a large Ki blast later Yami managed to redirect the attack only to realize that Turles was already grabbing another fruit.

"Damn it" She said before rushing the Male Saiyan only to be too late as he took a bite, a sudden burst of energy revitalizing the male Saiyan and as Yami came in to stop him she quickly through several punches and a few Ki blast to do as much damage as she could. When the smoke from the Ki blast disappeared and Turles only spit out the left over blood in his mouth as he realized her attacks didn't hurt as much.

 **In the catacombs**

Wax coughed up blood the moment Turles bit into the apple, as if the Saiyan ate away at his body and soul. 'It seems I might not make it…' opening his eyes he saw the other elders have passed out all but Lucis who was struggling to transfer the last of his energy, before their eyes met. Lucis eyes immediately widened as he saw Wax slowly shake his head in farewell.

"It's been fun my friend… time to select the next grand elder…"

"No, Just hold on Wax, we will pull you out of there." Lucis said about to jump in before Wax told him to stop.

"Don't be foolish, should you jump in with me you will die before I do…. No I'm afraid it's farewell old friend." Tears fell from Lucis's eyes as he watched His friend slash mentor dying before his eyes.

 **Back to Yami**

"Incredible only one bite and your attacks that damaged me don't do anything to me now, can't you see Yami, and this is the best way to defeat Cooler and Frieza, to avenge the Saiyan race. Imagine the power we could wield if we ate all of the fruit from this tree!" Turles said laughing, before catching Yami's fist as the woman stared into his eyes with anger.

"Strength that is not yours to take, your killing this planet!" Turles then twisted her arm in a way that forced her to wince.

"I don't know how long you spent on this planet but the Yami I knew destroyed planets with the rest of our race without batting an eye! This planet made you weak," Yami spat at Turles causing said Saiyan to crush the fruit in his free hand to form a fist and punch the woman into the trunk of the tree.

"This power is overflowing; no one can stop me now." Suddenly a increase in power came from Yami as she charged and Turles causally blocked and dodge a smirk on his face as he can easily over power her at any moment he so chose. And in a quick motion he grabbed Yami by the throat and added pressure as she struggled to break free. "Resistance is futile Yami, you won't need to die." Yami's answer a charged Ki blast from her mouth that made Turles releases her. Turles Growled in anger as he looked at Yami as her hand was raised above her head.

"Burst open and Mix!" She said creating an artificial moon.

"Ha we both will turn in to great ape its pointless!"

"You know the funniest thing about those who gained power to quickly?"

"Huh," Turles said before feeling a surprisingly high amount of Ki, Turning to look down he saw Tarden completely healthy with three purple Blades of energy emitting from his fist. Turles reacted to slow as the Young Saiyan shouted out the name of his attack.

"Gwynn's Blade!" Confidence vanished from Turles face as he realized that the attack he was sure wouldn't hurt managed to cut off his Tail.

"When you get power to quickly you get cocky." Yami said as Turles screamed in pain from losing his tail before watching in sudden realization as Yami became a great ape before turning to see Tarden begin to transform again.

Turles started to charge an attack to blast child before he fully transformed only to be punched in the back by the boy's mother. Turles breath was knocked out of him as he was sent to Tarden who just finished transforming as he caught Turles with his fist sending the Saiyan back to Yami as mother and son played an extreme version of ping pong with their fists for several moments before Yami uppercut him into the air where both Oozaru Released a unified Mouth blast. The sound of two Oozaru's roaring could be heard from all over the planet. The combining energies shining brightly as Xiox covered his eyes from below, before the attack faded and the artificial moon was then destroyed as mother and son returned back to their normal forms, watching as a burning body fall into the ground right next to the base of the tree where he coincidentally The body of Turles landed next to the fruit he dropped earlier.

Mother and son then looked at each other before her mom said, "Really, you almost died just for a Zenkai boost, you could of died."

"But I didn't ha-ha beside it made me fast enough to cut off his tail. I'm just glad we managed to defeat him quick."

"Believe it or not I don't think he is completely dead."

"No way had we hit him as hard as we could." They both finally landed next to the badly burnt Turles only for Tarden to see the man flinch.

"He would probably die if we leave him like this." Turles was unconscious as Tarden walked to him and saw the fruit right next to him. Picking up the fruit Tarden looked at it in anger. 'All this destruction for fruit.' Tossing the fruit to his mom she caught it as she looked at her son waiting to see his reaction.

"He was once your friend….family, you decide his fate, for now let's destroy this tree." Yami eyes widened in shock, after all Turles and his men did to the people of this planet and the planet itself Tarden left her with the decision.

"Your surprisingly merciful my son." She said breaking the fruit in half.  
"He did all this to kill Cooler, and cooler will be searching for us….I don't think of him as evil…. I would have done the same if someone destroyed Llabnogard." Tarden received half the fruit in confusion as his mother gave it to him.

"Then let's use the power of this tree to destroy it." Yami said seeing the hesitation in her son.

"Do we really need to eat the fruit?"

"Yes, my full powered attacks barely damaged the tree so we will need to be a lot stronger and possibly need to become Oozaru again just to kill this tree."

Xiox then met up with them, "hopefully that's enough, as for the Saiyan…I Watch over him."

"Sorry, I know he caused all of this."

"Well decide his fate with the Grand Elder." With that said mother and son ate the fruit together enjoying the sudden flow of power before creating another artificial moon to become great apes as they both charged up the strongest Galick guns they could. The force of impact shook the whole planet but sure enough after prolonged exposure the Tree of might slowly started to break apart. Once the tree was gone Mother and son turned back to their base form, the son falling asleep from exhaustion as the mother took a minute to regain her breath.

 **In the catacombs**

Lucis stared at the pond's still waters as he watched Wax dissolve completely into the planets energy, but unbeknownst to Lucis, wax faded not because he couldn't hold out any longer but do to his remaining energy being eaten away the fruit eaten by the two Saiyans. A Look of satisfaction in knowing the planet didn't lose too much life energy that the tree fed of the energy that he had left to give before anything or anyone else could die. Now what remains of his energy will forever flow within the planet like the grand elders before him. Yes Wax died in peace.

 **Temple grounds**

Funerals where held for all the warriors that have died in the days battle, even the enemy where buried for despite being enemies they are all living organisms and therefore respect to the dead is a founding principle of the temple, warriors always get buried good or evil. Tarden stood watching the burning funeral pyres of the several warriors that died in the invasion a total of 64 dead including Gwynn and the Grand elder Wax. He stood behind the crying forms of his step mother and sister as they cried out their tears, Gear still unconscious and Yami stood with a grim look. Yami looked at her son as silent tears rolled down his face, frowning at the sight she nudged him and nodded her head to his adoptive family. "Tears should be shared with those you love." She said "lets join our family" She said as she walked with him closer to his step mother and sister, Ginny hugging her brother as she cried into his chest and Yami wrapping an arm around gull comforting the woman she learned to call sister. Hours went by before the fires stopped burning, and even more for the smoke to clear. Everyone was ready to leave, except for Tarden's family, Tarden starring into the ashes of Gwynn and Wax's pyre eyes red tears gone, Ginny by his side her head leaning on Tarden's shoulder. Gull stood behind watching the kids while Yami dismissed herself.

"I need to check on the prisoner, you don't mind."

"I'll watch the kids…and Yami."

Yami looked at the woman's eyes expecting anger at the mentioning of the prisoner.

"Our species is a very forgiving one, but the second time a criminal is imprisoned we normally execute them. I'll give him a second chance but if he doesn't change… I want to be there when heads roll.

"Tell me when and I'll make sure you have a front row seat."

 **Prison cells**

Turles was covered in bandages head to toe unable to move he hasn't caused trouble sense realizing the tree was gone and being beaten, no as a matter of fact he strangely felt… relieved. With the tree gone and his plans to take out Cooler gone, he found no more reason to live. And that sense of anger and need for revenge left him and for the first time in years he felt at peace. 'It seems like I was wrong again, You keep finding my flaws and making me learn… Yami I'm sorry'

Turles turned when the woman he apologized to appeared before him the angry look on her face bringing in a sense of fear and awe. "We need to talk" She said.

 **At Tarden's house**

A week has passed sense the tree of might, Gear woke up two days ago and started to morn while the rest of the world finally went on with their normally lives reconstruction as the planets citizens took the week to mourn the fallen loved ones and heroes. In the house you could See Yami and Gull finishing dishes together small bickering between the two as they slowly regained their rivalry in the kitchen. Gear was already getting ready for bed as he had to do his council duties early in the morning and train with Grand Elder Xiox. Ginny finished clearing up the dining room and quickly grabbed a few boxes.

"going to give those to Tarden are you." Yami said behind the girl causing the young Llab to jump.

"Yami don't scare me like that, I was just thinking we didn't get to celebrate Tarden's birthday because of the… invasion."

"Not really the perfect time to celebrate… well we can plan something later in the week so let's just hide those presents for now ok." Seeing the sad look on her face, Yami sighed. "Ok you can give him two of his gifts, safe the rest for the party ok." She said with a wink as Ginny smiled and selected two of the smallest gifts and rand out of the house to where she knew Tarden would be.

 **At the top of some tree not to far away.**

Tarden lay on his back on one of the large branches at the tallest tree in the area, star gazing into the night thinking about how life must be different out there. Something he always done in the years when he wanted to be alone and thing, while in the past he would stare at the stars longing to meet his parents but as of right now he was worried about another invader finding this place.

"There you are." Tarden merely grunted as he knew who is was, only one person really goes out of the way to talk to him when he is at this spot, it someone becoming their spot over the years.

"Hey Ginny," Said girl sat on a nearby branch holding on to the two gifts behind her back.

Smiling softly she said. "I know you would like to be alone but I figured now would be a good time for this, since no one else would come here." Reaching forward when Tarden Sat up she gave the two small boxes to Tarden.

"They are gifts for your birthday… one of them is from me and the other…dad." She said her smile becoming a little somber.

Tarden looked at the gifts in surprise realizing his birthday did pass, then sadness as he remembered Gwynn dying on his birthday. Opening the first gift he saw a small handmade plush of himself. Kind of surprised Tarden held to plushy before a small smile came when he noticed the small tag on the back, 'To Tarden, Thanks for being my brother you big softy.' It said before Tarden s=realized the eyes where a little un even.

"My eyes aren't that crooked are they?" He said drawing the reaction he wanted, which was Ginny puffing her cheeks.

"I have you know I worked really hard on that." Laughing Tarden Thanked Ginny which made the girl smile having not heard him laugh in a week. Before the boy opened the next gift carefully. The last gift he would receive from his dad Gwynn.

It was a pendant that was shaped like an egg with a single emerald decorating in the middle, Tarden managed to open it and on the inside was a small note and a picture of the whole family including Yami in the frame, it was taken 2 months ago. Gwynn held his wife lovingly while Tarden stood next to a smiling Ginny while Gear placed his hand on his shorter brother causing Tarden to be the only annoyed face in the picture, while Yami stood with the adults behind them with a simple smile.

Tarden read the not that said, _'Dear Tarden, these past few years have been fun, while in the beginning you caused so much trouble I felt like I aged twice as fast as normal, I couldn't be more proud of the young man you are turning into. Gone were the scared hyper aggressive child I found in the woods and in his place was the proud honorable warrior and son I raised. Now if we can work on your arrogance with the people your age. But what I want to say is, I may not be your actual father but I am definitely super proud to call you my son, and I'm glad your mom joined our family too and hopefully one day you find your father, and when you do tell him that he can join our family too.'_ Tarden looked at the picture again at everyone's smiling faces but his own, then focused on the man he grew to call dad as tears escaped again.

Ginny was shocked to see Tarden cry again and felt guilty thinking she made him sad, until he put on the pendant the silver chain and metal going around his neck, the emerald reflecting some of the star light. Only a few tears came out of his eyes so by the time he asked "How does it look" He was done crying and had a small smile causing Ginny to blush as she mutter out a good. Before the two of them sat gazing at the stars again.

'I'll make you even more proud dad….that's a promise.'

 **The end… I hope you guys enjoyed the Arc, I know the ending was rushed, I just want to hurry up and finish this arc to get on the next one, I'm kind of a bad writer, I need motivation to write so it takes time, so once again I'm sorry. Anyways leave a review I notice I made some inconsistencies so I will clarify that the entire arc took place on Tarden's 11** **th** **birthday, keep in mind Tarden and friends don't know about the dragon balls, so bringing people back from the dead is impossible. I want to speed things up about Tarden's child hood so I can get to the parts where he meets his father but that doesn't happen until he is about 17 years old. So about 6 more years for the boy and a lot of trials for him to go through. So any questions PM me or review and I'll do my best to answer you guys a sap. Until next time on Dragon ball Evolved because evolutions is taken and turned into a piece of shit movie.**


	13. Post tree of might

**Chapter 13**

3 months have passed since the events of Turles invasion and the tree of might, two Xiox became the official Grand elder and has made a change to the training regime at the temple. Now students and practitioners of the Temple's martial arts have to practice more than just technique and mastery of the basic. Now, thanks to the Alien invasion a few months ago, the Warriors of the Temple now have to practice increasing their power. Within the first few weeks of the new training regime several students and masters where barely able to keep up with the demands of the new grueling training program made by Council with Tarden being assigned to teaching the general conditioning class. After all who else was better to teach others to increase their power than one of the strongest warriors on the planet?

Instructor Tarden, the young Saiyan smile at the sound of the title attached to his name. The first session the young Saiyan had to teach was a rough lesson for his students to swallow, it wasn't because of the brutal training exercises Tarden put them through but it was the sudden realization that a child is there strongest warrior, many of Tarden's students Challenged the young boy to a duel, their pride as adults and people training longer at the temple than the boy they now called Instructor. Needless to say not only did Tarden prove his power be defeating every challenger in a different way he even managed to destroy the others confidence in their own strength when he took a direct full powered Ki Blast and appeared un scathed. Tarden Also proved his superior speed; taking up to three challengers at once where he dodged all of these combine efforts without blocking or fighting back for 3 minutes before beating them all in one quick swift attack.

 _"None of you should be ashamed of what happened today!" Tarden said to all of his defeated challengers and students. "It may be true you can't keep up with me, wither it be strength, speed, or power. Even your technique needs more polish before you match the level of an Elder… But in a year's time, all of you will become 3x as strong as you are now when I'm done with you. You may think I'm this strong because I am of the Saiyan race, and while my kind has certain perks, I assure you I was not born with this strength. I earned it from brutal life threatening and unforgiving Training all my life, and I intend to do the same to you all."_

 _"Are you saying we can catch up to you and reach your level" One of the younger students asked same age as Tarden. The young Llab made Tarden laugh before he responded._

 _"Catch up to me…..Never my training never ends, I push myself to my limits every day. So catching up to me is impossible…" This caused the younger Llabs to look disheartened and the older ones to be ashamed. "But you can definitely close the gap, and one hundred percent surpass any Llabs before you. My goal in these next few years is to make all of you as strong as I am today." As Tarden spoke the last part he flared his power as high as he could cause a gust to sweep over his students and the temple to shake in his presence. Once done with the spectacle the 11 year old instructor said, "Now then let's begin your training._

Tarden now stood over the court yard watching several of his students go through the fighting sequences of the temples martial arts like he had to practices a few years ago himself, the only difference was back then he was the only person to where weighted clothing, but now all of his students wore weighted clothing thus they had to adjust to the heavy weights and be able to perform the exercises with the same finesse that was expected from them before. Watching some of his students slow down or loose balance caused Tarden to shout out over the whole courtyard.

"Focus, the key to becoming stronger is to ignore the pain and weakness of your body. Breath focuses and surpasses your limits, push beyond what you could do yesterday!" He said as he went around correcting stances and snapping at people who were about to give in to fatigue." It was near the end of the training exercise today, after having them all spar each other for a warm-up then do several physical exercises like Yard work with only their hands and obstacle courses all in their weighted gear. In the first month several of the students passed out, now three months into the regime not a single student passed out but several could barely go through the final sequences at the end. Tarden as their instructor not only supervised and corrected them, but also wore weighted cloths and trained alongside them doing several of his own exercises, originally several students couldn't imagine having the strength to finish the training but now a lot of them are able to keep up.

Tarden's training started a full hour before the sun rose up for the day and lasted well into the afternoon, allowing his students only 6 to do what they need to do outside of training and six to sleep. Sure enough when the class ended all of his students managed to bow in respect before finally going off to do whatever they need to do for the day. Mean while Tarden spent three of the 6 hours of his day training seriously. Quickly flying straight into the clouds above the temple he awaited his training partner.

Sure enough Turles was already waiting for him his Saiyan armor replaced with a tunic and pants similar to the warriors of the temple as his arms where crossed, "You know I still would prefer to do this in my armor boy."

"And I would prefer for you to stay in jail, but mother forced us both to do this, and we don't want to make her mad. You know how she is like when she's mad." Tarden said which caused the older Saiyan to smile.

"I can never forget the fury of the strongest woman of our race… now boy let's begin your training." Turles said as he powered up and Tarden following suit.

A Few weeks after the invasion Yami came to Turles cell with an offer. Basically she said he could get a few hours in a day out of his cell if he agree to train Tarden, sure enough Turles disliked the idea of training the brat that cut his tail off, but Yami's glare and the chance to free himself from the cell for a few hours in a day was promising. So with out a doubt Turles took the offer. Within the first month Turles gained respect for the brat's power although in a one on one fight the boy wasn't a match for the adult Saiyan. 'The boy really is Yami's and Vegeta's blood' Taking a close look at the boy he noticed how the boy's hair was braided on the back of his head and was a near shoulder length copy of Yami's style, but unlike his mother he had a widows peak similar to his father but not as large, and his facial features also matched his father with barely noticeable resemblance to his mother when he smiled and laughed, but the smirk and the look of concentration was Vegeta's without a doubt.

Now three months later the older Saiyan noticed how quickly the boy learns to fight. Now the only chance Turles really has to defeat the boy was to either try a unorthodox move or increases his power even more to give him an edge and even then The boy was no pushover. Even When Turles Pushed his power well above the boy's the Saiyan child found a new way to counter and avoid Turles's attacks. 'With out a doubt this boy is the greatest technical fighter I have encountered, maybe just maybe in ten years he can easily defeat Cooler.' With that thought in mind Turles took the training very seriously and found a new purpose to his life while doing so. He will help train the greatest Saiyan warrior of all time in order to kill that Tyrant Cooler.

 **With Xiox**

Xiox avoided the would be devastating attack from Gear's claws as he danced around and countered the Mad claw over and over. Sure enough Gear was slowly losing control of his behavior the more frustrated he got, resulting in a sloppy but very lethal attack. Xiox on the mean time would barely avoid the attacks as the more Tarden started to lose control the faster and more powerful his attacks become albeit very predictable to the Current Grand elder. Three months ago Gear awoken a transformation that the Llab race considered to be myth, the Mad Claw state. The form was initially understood to be the final fight or flight state for the Llabs in ancient civilizations, when facing a devastatingly overwhelming emotional stimulus, the Body will release a hormone that is normally never introduced into the body's cells and forces his body to mutate slightly. The Mutation causes a lot of pain to the body that the brains shut down anything but the basic functions to block out the pain. This causes the wild claw state to become feral.

One month after the invasion and Xiox threw himself into the ancient texts to learn more about the forgotten form, imagine his surprise when Xiox found out that the form could be controlled. Xiox after many sleepless nights Xiox found a text labeled the Memoir of Grand Elder June. The Text was the memories of the very first elder, and it turned out he mastered the form before being slain by his successor, Grand Elder Tron, who invented spirit armor.

"It seems once over the initial transformation one has to train in said form to with stand the pain caused by the release of the new hormone that causes the mutation once one has mastered the mental strength to withstand the biochemical change in their body they can fully control the forms power. Thus lead to where they are at now with Gears progress. Two months of training and Gear was able to use at least a fraction of the new power without losing control but anymore and his grip slips.

"I think that's enough for today Gear." Xiox said as the feral looking Llab faced him.

 **"No I must… keep pushing myself; I need to master this form."** The boy's voice was slightly warped, deeper, more animalistic, but Gear was still in control, Xiox smiled a tired smile.

"You seem to misunderstand child" Yami said speaking up, getting both of their attention. Xiox smiled in relief and Gear was confused.

"Your power is already starting to eclipse Xiox; he won't be able to suppress you if you lose control without risk both of your lives. That's why I'm here, to train you and put you back in your place Gear." Yami said flexing her power for a brief second as Gear turned to examine Xiox and realize that the older Llab was sweating and breathing hard. 'I really have gotten strong enough to push Xiox. I could barely do that with Spirit armor a few months ago.' Gear realized before he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and his face was slightly cover by Yami's bosom, a sudden blushed appeared at his face as Yami held him laughing as she lifted him up and flew farther into the forest.

"Yami, yo-your… put me down I can fly." Yami looked down to see the teenage Llab fidget against her body. Letting him go only a few more moments later only because she nodded at the surrounding. Coughing to regain his composure Gear looked around and realized they where wear the tree of might once stood.

"This is where we will train boy"

"I'm no boy anymore." Gear said easily irritated since he was still holding the mad claw form.

"Hmm true when we first met you where barely face to hip, now your face to breast." She said Laughing catching the awkward glace the 16 year old sent at her chest.

Smiling coyly, Yami leaned over slightly the warrior tunic she wore slightly loosened to expose some cleavage. "From now on it's just me and you boy, every day in this clearing." She said as she watch his eyes stare at her chest. "That means you're my play thing…" Gear quickly became flustered as blood escaped his nose before suddenly finding himself buried in a crater. Yami took advantage of his low guard and heel kicked him into the ground before he noticed.

"Rule one, treat your opponent with respect, male or female you let your guard down for a second and it could be your last."

Sure enough Gear body flickered out of her vision before reappearing behind her, ready to claw her head off before she raised a fist covered with her Ki and blocked it, a smirk on her face "That's more like it, prove to me your worthy of being my son's older brother!" She said as they continued a very lethal and dangerous sparing session.

 **Back with Tarden**

After the sparring session with Turles, Some of the other Grand elders came to escort the Older Saiyan back to his cell as Tarden freshened up, smiling despite the fatigue he was feeling. Life is great, Tarden now had the respect of all the warriors of the temple and they recognize him as a teacher and master, a year before they treated Tarden Like an outcast, avoiding him and talking behind his back, luckily for them Tarden matured thanks to family more importantly Gwynn. Suddenly the smile became a sad one as Tarden stood under the shower drain turning it off the steam everywhere. 'I wish you were alive to see this, you always believed they would one day respect me. Am I making you proud..dad?" Tarden thought to himself thinking of Gwynn. Once done with the shower Tarden put on fresh clothes and quickly met up with his sister Ginny who was waiting for him just outside.

"Bout time you showed up, you ready?" She said pretending to be annoyed

"Sorry got lost in thought in the shower."

"Then come on, we only got a few hours" Ginny said as she grabbed Tarden's hand and flew off towards the closest city.

Once they arrived Tarden looked around and was amazed at how the damages where already repaired and life went on like nothing happened, Walking around and escorting his bubbly sister around the stores, they bought some snacks to eat checked out some trinkets at the gift shops and even tried on the clothes at a local store. Ginny looked to have the time of her life and loved showing things to her brother while Tarden wasn't as entertained but was glad to see Ginny so energetic and happy. 'It's up to me now to protect my family, to protect Ginny and her smile.' Tarden felt a light feeling in his heart every time she smiled brightly and dragged him around. "There is nothing I would do to protect her, to protect them." Tarden and his sister where walking down the street before something flew at the two, reacting quickly Tarden put himself in the way of the projectile and suddenly he found himself covered in the juices of the fruit that was tossed at him. Shock was on Ginny's face when she saw what happened and saw a group of juvenile teens had tossed a fruit at them.

"There he is that filthy Saiyan. His kind came to our planet and brought destruction to our cities." The teens where lead by an adult who started shouting getting peoples attention as Tarden stood still controlling his composure as they through more fruit at him. "The Saiyans are a plague to our world; they destroy the natural order of our planets ecosystem, wage mass destruction over the homes of Llabs and wild life." People started to gather and agree with the strange man as a lady grabbed Ginny and separated her away from Tarden, Ginny shrugged the woman off as she saw that the others had picked up stones and trash to though at the young Saiyan Shouting at him to leave the world.

"How many innocent lives were lost in the invasion of the Saiyans, how many homes where destroyed businesses lost, if it weren't for this disgusting creatures race friends, brothers sisters, fathers mothers, sons and daughters would still be alive instead of dying as part of collateral damage from the battles their barbarian race caused. How many warriors from our race would still be alive today, even our greatest and most beloved hero Grand Elder Wax died due to the Saiyan race."

Tarden Gritted his teeth, pain wretched at his heart , not because of the projectiles being tossed at him but the words the people were saying. The hurt worse than any wound he ever felt. The stones being thrown hit with enough impact to chip them but drew no blood on the Saiyan before them. Tarden's clothes were now stained with juices of fruit and other trash. Guilt consumed the young Saiyans heart as they spoke words that he found to be true. If only he was stronger, he could have prevented the loss of life. The images of wax and Gwynn clearly in his mind as his hair covered his eyes.

Ginny tried to stop the crowed but the angry mob was growing out of control and ignoring her, apparently the sight of the Saiyan before them not reacting to their taunts and attacks. Ginny looked around for the cops and saw that they watched from a distance resentment in their eyes. 'why do they hate him don't they know he protected to cities single handily and helped end the invasion.

"To make things worse the one who started the invasion is held prisoner and is allowed to leave his cell to meet with his own kind, why must we treat the worst criminal our species has encountered better than our own local criminals. If this boy never came to this planet his mother would have never came and the invasion wouldn't have come. This Saiyan is no child he is an abomination!" The man who started the attack shouted as he through his own stone at Tarden just as Ginny broke through the crowd to catch the stone, the crowd stopped in shock and then ran in fear when the young girl flexed her power the sudden gust of wind was strong enough to knock over a few of them. Ginny grasped Tarden's and and flew off as they reached the other end of town, and quickly got him a change of clothes and a hotel room to wash off the filth.

Tarden stepped into the room with his new clothes and towel over his head, his hair undone and unbraided. Ginny motioned him to sit on the bed wich he did and she moved behind him to braid his hair. "Why did you just let them do that?"

"It didn't hurt,"

"So what, they are being disrespectful, I remember it was you telling me if someone disrespected you, you punch them in the face."

"A warrior should never attack a citizen; it's our job to protect them."

"But still….You changed you know that." She said as she finally calmed down and smiled, Tarden turned to look at her.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah you used to be a lot more aggressive and took nothing from no one, now your holding back and handled that situation without aggression."

"They're angry… best they take it out on me and not someone who will bleed from a stone. Besides there right."

"No their not you fought just as hard as everyone else."

"But I wasn't strong enough, people died, and I couldn't control the damage." Tarden eyes widen when Ginny hugged him from behind.

"Thank you."

"Wha…"

"Shh, thank you for defending my world, my people me home. You did your best and I appreciate that. Even if they hate you, you still didn't attack them, thank you." There was a moment of pause as Tarden slowly smiled. Then there was a knock on the door. Ginny frowned as Tarden shrugged. Ginny went to answer the door where a man in formal attire stood.

"I would like to apologize on what happened earlier, the citizens are miss informed."

"Ugh excuse me, who are you."

"Oh right Fen is the name and journalism is my game, you see I wanted to interview you and the Saiyan lad."

"Sorry where not in a talking mood right now" She said as she tried to close the door, before he put his foot in the way.

"Please just a moment, the citizens of this city and others are misinformed because of the news they receive." The fact that Ginny didn't shut him up let him continue. "The current news is run by Xenophobic people who Are trying to paint the Saiyans in a bad image, and most people believe it without question because they normally aren't biased. But I believe they are just afraid, you see I invented theses small drones that can record things with good quality, and I managed to record the fight where you and only you single handled defeated the aliens in the cities. You're the reason why we still have a city to call home. Help me spread the news to show you're a hero not a villan.

Ginny looked in shock then looked at Tarden waiting fro the young Saiyan to speak. "Sure… Why not."


	14. Good Morning Llabnogard!

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Tarden was up with his step mother Gull helping her make breakfast, something he started to do since the passing of Gwynn. Ginny and Gear also take rotational turns with Tarden, but today was his turn. Gear was still asleep while Ginny asked Yami to help her warm up to which the older woman smiled sinisterly causing Ginny to smile back albeit more out of nervousness and the sudden doubt. Yes another peaceful day as the television in the back grown played the morning news.

"It appears we have an 80% chance of rain with a severe thunderstorm more than likely appearing later towards the night, Well that's all for the current weather report, speaking of storms a new phenomenon is rising amongst your communities. Ever heard the word Saiyan, well you should be familiar with the name for it's the race responsible for the invasion that happened a few months back, That's right the race responsible for the invasion is in fact it's also the name of the race of the temples very own Grandmasters 11 year old Tarden." A picture of Tarden meditating with the other elders was shown, his completed sleeve tattoo a clear sign of his status as a Grandmaster. "If you were wondering why the word Saiyan was so familiar well now you know why, stay tuned to find out more about the Saiyan race and weather they are here to coexist or concur our planet."

Tarden was currently washing the utensils they just finished using as Gull placed the cooked food on the table. Tarden frowned at the news as he recalled the events of yesterday, the random people who targeted him, while he was out with his sister Ginny. Gull noticed the frown of her son and frowned in guilt when the first few months the child was adopted into the family; she feared the boy and treated him coldly. It took over a year for her to warm up to the child, luckily he was so desensitized to how a family function it never bother him, but now watching as the toddler she adopted grew into the child he was today she never felt so much pride in him. So to see that the rest of the world started to resent him and he is no longer ignorant to the perceptions of others, it wrenched her heart to see him so… down.

"Don't listen to them Tarden, they don't know what they are doing." Gull said walking up to hug her son. Little did she know the boy was thinking back to when the populace threw rocks and trash at him, both he and Ginny haven't told anyone about what happened. The grief that would strike Gull would be something both children never wanted to see. That and the furry of Yami is something neither child wished upon anyone. "They don't know that you protected them all, that you helped save this planet. They don't know you."

"And yet, they fear me…" Tarden said the betrayed look in his eyes nearly killed gull as she lowered herself to eye level with her son.

"Everyone fears what they don't know, in time they will know who you are, what you been through and what you do for them." Tarden looked into her eyes and she saw the small glint of hope, "One day, they will see how hard you fight for them, they will see every tear, every sweat drop every ounce of blood you give in order to protect them. One day they will shout your name, not in fear or anger, but with hope and joy."

Tarden smiled as he hugged back his mom. Only for his mother and sister to walk in, Yami coughing into her fist "Well what are you doing." Yami said with an eyebrow raised, only for Gull to stand up and lift up Tarden in an embrace causing the young Saiyan to blush in embarrassment.

"What else, than stealing your son." Gull said jokingly as both women laughed as Tarden freed himself from her grasp and tried to cover up his embarrassment, causing all of the women to giggle at him. Tarden also noticed how much his mother settled into the family, before being reminded of both his father Vegeta and his dad Gwynn. One who was still out in about amongst the stars and the other who he failed to protect.

 **Later that day after the training.**

Tarden looked at the address of the card he was giving the other day to make sure he was at the correct building. Noticing how the civilians in this city where different from the one he visited a few days ago in the fact no one treated him bad although they still kept their distances. Walking into the building Tarden noticed a few people running around with their phones and others with tablets running about.

"Hey Champ, over here?" Tarden turned and saw the man from yesterday approach him with what Tarden assumed to be the man's student for the younger male Llab followed after him his hands full of papers and other stuff.

"It's Elder Tarden, not champ…" Tarden said slightly annoyed.

"Come on don't be like that, I know you earned the title and traditionally it's custom to call you by your title as a warrior, but Your too young to be called Elder with a straight face, so I figure Champion would o think of it. You would be the 1st and only Champion of the Temple… no scratch that you'll be the champion of the people that sounds better. Write that down Cleve." Fen said to the reporter in training, said trainee struggled to write down everything that has been said.

"Sure isolate me more from my fellow warriors." Tarden said with an annoyed growl. The young reporter, Cleve flinched at the tone of the Child before him, obviously terrified at the prospect of angering the Saiyan.

"Of course we are going to isolate you; you're the hottest topic in every media outlet now, The 1st Saiyan in our ranks. We are going to turn the notoriety building up against your race to build you up like a hero and defender of the populace. Sure they got a lot of things tied to your race negatively but no media outlet so far has had any video proof that the Saiyans as a whole are the evil conquerors they spin you to be. With the technology we built here in Llabco we managed to capture you in the act of defeating several aliens who attacked two of our major cities and even managed to capture the fight between the three Saiyans in question."

"So what, you can confirm how powerful my people are and scare them more." Tarden saying skeptically, Cleve looking more nervous as the conversation prolonged. Fen on the other hand laughed and shook his head.

"No my Young warrior, to show that You and your mother are our defenders, the footage clearly shows two Saiyans fighting against one of their own to protect the planet and their fellow Llab warriors who have fallen in combat. With my Mini drones we caught everything from the moment your mother arrived at the tree to you defending the cities and every Llab warrior who defended the temple and such. With the way my team has edited everything we can easily show how our species would have lost the battle had you and your mother stepped up.

"Edited?"

"Some parts of the fight might increase the fear of the populace; after all the way you defeated the 1st 3 opponents could be controversial."

"What do you mean?"

"You let the enemy destroy and wreak havoc in the city to measure their strength only to show that you could crush them like insects…. Literally. No the clips we show will show less collateral damage and cuts out the way you brutally killed some of your opponents."

"Ok? So why did you need me here for, if you have the footage why not release it a clear my name."

"That's where things get annoying, you see my boss, the CEO of this company would rather keep feeding the public the Saiyans are Evil Propaganda due to the amount o revenue it produces. And he refused to allow me to put out the story unless I managed to convince you to participate on the show, and answer questions."

"Wait a show, what show? This is the first time you mentioned that."

"Oh it's nothing you'll just sit down and the host will ask you a few questions, all you have to do is not prove anyone right. They are going to pull out rumors and speculations to make your race sound bad and try to make you angry, the moment you show any anger they automatically win, proving the Saiyan race is an invasive species to our planet by their simple aggressive natures."

"So what you're telling me is their going to disrespect my race on live TV to try and provoke me." Tarden said already feeling annoyed from the idea, who are they to judge the culture of the Saiyan race.

"Listen Kid, sometimes when it comes to politics all you have to do is smile into the face of the enemy even if you want to kill them on the spot. Because if things keep going the way they are the people are going to demand your exile, and they will try to make you leave. And if you refuse they will try to use lethal force. Now I don't know how strong you and your mother are, but I know the two of you can't stop the entire military, or maybe you can and countless lives are lost because we angered the sleeping Giant. Most of my coworkers think I'm insane about coexistence but if the last invasion proved to me something it's that the only person strong enough to defend us, is you. I rather have you as an ally than an enemy."

"So you're scared of me too?" Tarden said his voice monotone as he critically looked into the eyes of Fen, as the Llab stared back and said.

"I'm not afraid of you….just afraid of what you'll do if we attacked you. I don't want people to pointlessly through their lives away fighting someone who isn't our enemy. I'm trying to prevent a war." Tarden closed his eyes then turned to look at Cleve, the moment their eyes connected the young Llab jumped and grew a little pale. Closing his eyes again Tarden Sighed.

"You're lucky you came to me and not my mother. When do we begin?"

 **The next day**

Tarden woke up to breakfast that was prepared by his Gull and Ginny, the news was once again on and it was showing the interview he went through yesterday. True to Fen's word Tarden sat through allegations of brutal and chaotic fighting techniques and even crude disrespectful insults to the Saiyan race. Through most of the interview Tarden stuck with short easy and factual answers about everything, though there was one moment that might have ruined his effort and it was when the host brought up the condition of the Saiyan race.

 _"You may have fought another one of your race to defend this planet, but that's probably because YOU wanted to test your own strength against another Barbarian. You Saiyans are nothing but cruel sadistic unintelligent dishonorable SCUM!" Finally shouting at the child before him in a desperate attempt to provoke the Saiyan the crowd booed the host's action until Tarden actually reacted. Tarden had his gaze faced down the bangs covering his eyes when suddenly the room started to tremble as the Saiyan raised his head eyes full of Anger._

 _"I can only sit through so much ignorance and stomach so much shame, Don't you dare speak another word about MY People Ever again…Or the next time you open your mouth You'll be facing the wrath of the next the next King of all Saiyans by Birthright, Prince Tarden!" The young Saiyan said standing face to face with the seated host who eyes widened in terror. The pressure of Tarden's energy shook the room but Tarden held back enough no to damage anything. When Tarden calmed down the room was silent. "You act like we lost nothing in that battle… I lost the man who raised me, the man I call Dad. I also lost my Mentor Grandpa Wax. If only…if only I was stronger, maybe I could have saved them… I could have stopped it all." Tarden said the pain on his face twisted to show his pain and sorrow, if as a single tear escaped his eyes, before looking back up at the host._

 _"Hate me all you like, but let the Dead rest in peace…."_

That was the last thing showed before the news reporter came back a sad look on her face, "It seems the waxing moment has caused a lot of trouble for this extremely young man, later on Tarden was asked to clarify on what he meant by letting the dead rest and he informed us that Most of the Saiyan race is actually extinct. Tarden stated there were probably less than a dozen Saiyans left in the universe the species being whipped out by an evil ruler named Frieza and the surviving Saiyans kept as war trophies and muscle between the evil emperor and his brother Cooler, all of this happening before his birth. The young boy was convinced to appear on the show by Journalist Fen who had exclusive footage of the young man fighting to defend our planet. This new information has caused the majority of the Anti Saiyans to dissolve as the sight of an 11 year old child fought against all odds to protect our people even if it meant facing one of his own. Stay tuned for the interview after his appearance on the show, and a recent history Of the Saiyan race told by the prince of their endangered species.

Tarden had a bitter look on his face as he saw the news as Ginny quickly took up the seat beside him, "Hey it's a good thing, there correcting the racist point of view of the anti-Saiyans and people are educating themselves on your species." Tarden responded by poking at his food with a pout. "How come you're still upset?"

"I cried on TV. Now every thinks I'm just a child." Gull covered her smile at his reasoning while Ginny didn't hide her amusement, and Giggled uncontrollably causing Tarden to blush and get flustered, "What are you laughing at!"

"No...Nothing ha-ha your just… you can be so cute sometimes… oh I can't breathe!" She said laughing trying to stop as she placed her hands to her mouth. This just caused Tarden to grit his teethe before devouring his food in record time only to fly out of the house, desperate to do something familiar, training.

"Ginny, you know you can't call Tarden Cute, He hates that word."

"I'm sorry mom." Ginny said before her mother smiled.

"Call him adorable he hates that more." She said laughing with her daughter

 **Elsewhere in space**

A group of Slug-Jin Lead by a tall masculine and very old armored figure walked up to the entrance of the building before them, the Attendant asking for their names, species and genders stopped the group find their information and motioned for them to enter stating that Master Zuno would now see them and that they are on time for their appointment. The group nodded as they approached a large headed figure that resembled a samurai.

"Before you can ask Master Zuno any questions please offer your tribute." Sure enough the Slug-Jin Kneeled and kissed Zuno's hands, meanwhile the tall figure kneeled and pushed forth a plate contain an alien looking dish that caused Zuno's eyes to widen and his mouth to salivate, apparently it was one of Master Zuno's favorite dishes.

"Your tributes are welcomed and appreciated however due to most of you being Male I can only answer you one question each and for the tribute of the gourmet delicacy I will grant You 2 extra wishes Lord Slug.

"My that's mighty helpful of you Zuno, now for my first question; tell me all the ways I can gain eternal Youth."

"Very well I shall tell you the many ways of how to attain eternal youth," Zuno precedes to talk for several minutes until Slug finally heard what he wanted. "However there are only a five known ways to revert your age to its prime and prevent any aging after. The simplest form is to gather up the dragon balls and summon the eternal dragon to grant there are currently 4 sets of dragon balls in existence across all the universes. The super dragon Balls are..." Slug gowned as he sat listened for another few minutes as Zuno Explained Super dragon balls are spread apart in two universes, making those unreliable, The Namekian Dragon balls have been used like the ones on earth and won't be available for another year as for the Black star dragon balls they have been successfully transferred and contained by the galactic patrol. Lastly Zuno mentioned a way to regain the youth of his prime and how to prevent aging after. "Lastly you can regain your youth by traveling to the South Galaxy Sector 824.36 in the system 12.34, on planet 6 also known as Llabnogard by the locals from there you must locate the planets abnormal phenomenon of life energy which pools into a tangible substance at the bottom of their warrior temple. One must carefully gather up the Liquefied Life energy into a cup and drink of the contents slowly, for every millimeter you consume you reverse back a decade of age. However one must be careful in extracting the liquid energy for should you fall inside the pools of life energy you very existence will be absorbed by the planet.

'Interesting Slug thought traveling to the south Galaxy will take over a year to arrive, sure the dragon balls would be ready to use before arrival, the chances of finding where exactly the balls would be could take even longer. Locals could hide the balls away from me and it could take weeks to years to find all seven, and as I am now Galactic Patrol has the numbers to easily overwhelm me and then keep me down with their advanced restraints. No the safe bet would be The Liquid Energy.

"You have one more question to ask before we answer questions of your companions."

Slug smiled a cruel toothless grin, "Are the warriors on the planet Llabnogard stronger than me in my prime." Zuno frowned at the cruel look Slug had, knowing what the evil man planned but Zuno had a business and a question had been made.

"As Of right now…No." Zuno said. Bringing a smile on Slugs face as the evil man left his servants asking their questions as he made his way back to his ship.


	15. Spirit Armor at last

Chapter 15

Tarden sat in a meditative stance, ignoring everything around him, sitting completely still in mind and body, letting go of his inner desires and feelings both negative and positive as he once again tried to connect himself with the planet's life energy as he tried for years, ever sense becoming a grandmaster. He can feel his mindscape as if he was floating in a blank void. When Tarden first reached this meditative trance he thought he completed the technique but only to find out that it was the first step. It took Tarden several years just the reach the second phase Slowly Tarden felt his mind open up as he could feel the wind brush up the tree tops as if they where extensions of his body. He could suddenly smell the scents and heart beat off every living creature within a 100 mile radius. Tarden found out the reason why The Grandpa Wax meditated so much in his free time was because the old man was able to connect with the life force of the planet like Tarden was doing now, but on a larger scale. While Tarden can only sense between 100 radiuses Wax said he could sense every living organism on the planet and even felt the presence of the moon. Sadly this was as far as Tarden could reach, in order to use spirit armor one had to become one with all life that the user could sense and not only feel what they felt but be able to give back the same flow of energy. Which is what Tarden is struggling to do at this moment, the process was painfully slow but Tarden eased his energy into the plants and animals careful not to accidently overflow or rush the energy. Once you overwhelm the energy flow the connection is lost and you would have to gather yourself from square one.

This time around Tarden was going to make sure that no matter what he would finish this part of the technique and finally be able to perform spirit armor, his pride depended on it, not other technique caused Tarden so much time and effort to master, hell Tarden even invented a technique on the spot so he could cut Turles tail. Yes this technique was soothing Tarden must master, his Saiyan pride would not allow him to be defeated by a technique that many people have mastered. And after time has passed, how much he didn't know, Tarden heard a small whisper; it wasn't clear but Tarden listened carefully and desperate. Only to realize it wasn't the voice of life like he was told would happen once the technique was completed. Instead Tarden opened his eyes to see none other than Turles standing before him irritated.

"How much longer to you plan to make me wait boy." He said as Tarden finally regained his senses, to be shocked that it was already time to train with Turles. Since he started his meditation the moment class started the other Elders supervising the students as a favor so Tarden could try and master the Spirit armor technique.

"If you just gave me a few more minutes, I was about to make a breakthrough."

"Yeah and I was about to become the Legendary super Saiyan, Now get ready Tarden I would like to have me free time used efficiently." Turles said as he quickly blocked a punch from the boy and he smiled. "There we go."

 **With Yami and Gear**

Gear once again found himself tired and out of breath, a month has passed since he started training with Yami and while he has made amazing progress he still hasn't managed to push Yami. Instead he has only managed to surprise her once and it was with the force of his attack when she let him hit her.

"You power in that form is incredible, but until you master it completely you never be able to land a hit on me again, your anger makes you predictable and the wide feral strikes will only work on an opponent slower than you. I would say your power might not be as strong as ours but the energy of yours is corrosive so even if you punches don't hurt you still cause damage. Now, enough resting." Gear laughed and prepared to push himself even further again. He just started to recover and Yami wouldn't let him rest at all and while his body doesn't appreciate the stress, he can't deny the results.

"Very well, this time I'll land a real blow."

"Ha, confidence is good." She said as she engaged with the Teenage Llab. Once again aiming to push the young man beyond his limits but just another 10 minutes in Gear found himself nearly breathless and laid flat on the ground Yami smirk triumphantly before both of them looked back into the distance as two energy signatures spiked. Both knowing that Tarden and Turles have begun to train seriously now. Sitting up gear gritted his teeth.

"You never stop surpassing my expectations, every time I believe I closed the gap you push above and beyond any limits I could imagine," getting back up again. Gear turned to face Yami, "I won't let you guys leave me behind!" Energy spiking up once again as Yami nodded in approval.

"It seems you still had some energy within you. Bring it on!" As Yami and Gear clashed fists once again.

 **Back with Tarden**

Turles and Tarden faced each other the sparring session has gone on for a while by this point and Tarden can be seen sweating but having his breath under control. The gap between their power has gotten smaller but Turles is still the stronger than the boy. Turles while given a good workout currently feels like he could easily overwhelm Tarden, meanwhile the boy could feel himself slowing down.

"What's the matter kid, Should I call it a day?"

"You think you can actually win? I can put you in your place if you keep underestimating me, Turles." Sure enough in terms of fighting Tarden has shown in these past few months that he was the better fighter, and the only chance of Turles really winning was to go all out before Tarden could get warmed up or fight cautiously until the boy slows down. Turles realized the boy has the ability to become better than his father Vegeta. Even with the training Turles has done and continues they boy in front of him is still surely but slowly catching up to his power. 'At this rate the boy will surpass me in a few years, but we need him to grow faster if he is the one to defeat cooler.'

Tarden proceeded to take a deep breath and take on his usual fighting stance and opened his eyes, and sure enough Turles could see that look in the boy's eyes and Turles knew that the boy in front of him was not going down without a fight.

"Now that's the look I was searching for, let's go all out winner is determined by who is still moving. We will take this beyond the normal session, Try not to die boy." Turles said powering up to full power; Tarden mimicked the older Saiyan and released his full energy. The clouds dispersing and sure enough several miles below the warriors of the temple have stopped whatever it was they were doing and looked up. Sure enough they felt the power above them several amazed at the strength of the Saiyans above and it didn't take long for every one below to get fired up and push themselves even more, determined to one day catch up to the Saiyans above.

 **With Ginny**

Ginny watched as the warriors started training again with renewed ferocity, she sighed and smiled while shaking her head, looking to her left the civilian news crew arrived to see how the new training regime under Grand Elder Xiox has changed. Sure enough the crew was amazed.

"Astonishing after that strange gust of wind every warrior has suddenly picked up their pace in their training, the pressure around here is insane!" The reporter said.

"The new training regime is focusing more on strength and power training so that if another invasion comes we can be prepared. As for their motivation you might want to turn the camera to the sky and zoom in." Sure enough the camera crew did and the news reporter looked up herself. With the naked eye the only thing visible was two dots fighting in the sky and the gusts of wind the originates from them.

"Incredible, Aaron you getting that!" The only response from the camera man was the fact that he was sweating in fear as his mind processed what the camera caught, the criminal Turles fighting none other than Tarden. Sure enough the news reporter took a look on the side screen of the camera and her eyes widened in fear.

"The criminal has escaped!"

"Not really, Turles has become a personal training partner for Grand master Tarden, normally Tarden would train against his mother or Xiox, but sense Yami is busy and Tarden doesn't want to risk hurting Xiox. There for the only way for Tarden to go all out is against Turles."

"And your all ok with him getting stronger, he is a Saiyan?"

"We all know what he is, and even though he is a Saiyan he is still one of our brothers in arms. Tarden only wants to claim more power so that the incident from last invasion never happens again.

"So you believe more Saiyans are going to invade?"

"No not Saiyans… But someone worse, someone truly evil."

The news reporter Face showed shock at the idea of something else that could be worse than the Saiyan invasion. Just as suddenly there was a collision with the ground and a gust of wind forcing them to cover their eyes. Looking back up you could see a beaten up and sweaty Tarden slowly get back up as Turles began Charging up a Ki blast only.

"You better be prepared boy, if you don't catch this the world will be destroyed!" Turles said with a smirk as everyone present stared in shock and looked at the 11 year old.

"Ha, bring it on!" Tarden said getting into the reflection stance. When Tarden took the familiar form most of the warriors relaxed a bit and Ginny watched with a smile. The news reporter on the other hand and her camera man where panicking.

"Should you guys stop them, he is planning on blowing up the planet!"

"Just watch, Tarden would never let that happen." Ginny said shocking the reporter by how calm she was. Then Turles released the attack with as much power he was able to muster. A Large beam of Purple energy descended on the Younger Saiyan. And at the last possible second Tarden went through the movements of the reflection dance catching then channeling the energy amongst his body. The ground cracking beneath his feat as the full blast has been channeled in his body before Shouting as the energy has been redirected back at Turles, the Saiyan was caught surprised and was too slow to dodge completely but still got grazed. The reporter was left her mouth agape as the rest of the warriors around cheered.

Tarden turned and smirked at the camera before moving so fast he reappeared behind Turles who was still collecting himself before Tarden Hit him with a Ki blast from behind causing Turles to fall down. The sparring session ending with Tarden barely able to stand over his fallen partner due to fatigue and Turles admitting defeat.

"What does that make it now, 52-10 Ha I finally made it to the double digits. Your slowing down Turles."

"Don't get cocky kid; I still got 42 wins over you."

"Not for long, I will catch up then leave you in my dust." Turles simple smiled before responding.

"You better kid; otherwise I'll take the Saiyan throne for myself." Both Saiyans laughed a bit before Xiox appeared to take Turles back to his cell.

 **Meanwhile in the World of the Kais**

The Supreme Kai was currently playing a board game against his attendant Kibito, both deities paying more attention to the game than the voice of Zuno's attendant reaching their minds. Apparently a few days after Lord Slug made an appearance Zuno decided to message the Supreme Kais in fear of Lord Slug regaining his full power.

"But my lord you have to do something should Lord Slug regain his full power he will cause a lot of trouble and several planets and their populace will be destroyed!"

"I understand that this Lord Bug is a threat but if what you say about his power to be true he isn't really much of a threat." Kibito said as he moved his peace.

"Besides as supreme kai I am not supposed to interfere with the lives of mortals we only watch and observe, unless there is a universal threat, such as Majin Buu. And he's not coming back anytime soon. " The supreme Kai said moving his own piece to counter Kibito causing the younger Kai to react in shock.

"But if Lord Slug rises to power, the south Galaxy will have another dangerous criminal that the galactic control won't be able to stop."

"If lord slug is such a threat then we have t trust that there is another mortal to defeat him but as you mention even if he was to regain his strength from his prime he is not really stronger than Cooler. Therefore a warrior should be able to rise up to challenge and defeat him." Shin said slightly sad his plans have been countered.

"If you truly are concerned for the stability of the South Galaxies then, I suggest you ask The South Kai, it should be under his jurisdiction and finding a mortal champion should be easier for him to find such a champion and if not then I will personally find a champion who can, maybe one of north kais Saiyans that he brags about so much." The Supreme Kai said causing the attendant to Sigh and say his goodbyes so that he could contact the South Kai.

 **With the South Kai**

The south Kai was currently looking for candidates for the next otherworld tournament, still upset his team managed to not do well, with the north Kai and West Kai having fighters that tied for first in the last tournament.

"Ughh there are not many strong fighters from the south in the other world most of the stronger fighters where villains whose souls are trapped in hell!" Shifting through the resume of recently deceased fighters The South Kai paused on the resume of an Elderly warrior the paper Titled Wax from Llabnogard .

"He looks promising, but it says his sole is trapped on within the planets energy." Sighing he pulls another paper to reveal Gwinn. "Hmm meanwhile this one hasn't reached his full potential, maybe I can train him up in time for the other world tournament in the next few years.

"Umm South Kai, this is Lord Zuno's attendant I fear I have some news to report to you."

"What, what do you need, despite how it looks I am a very busy Kai."

"Well you see, Lord Slug has…"

"Ahh yes Lord Slug the last of the Super Nameks, if you are to tell me the Namekian has finally passed then stop I'll receive the report eventually."

"No South Kai to be exact, Lord Slug has discovered a way to regain his youth and prevent aging again, we felt it was…"

"What back to his prime…It's already bad enough Cooler has been causing a rise in paperwork for me to sift through, Now Lord Slug is Regaining his strength."

"Indeed sir we hoped you would incline one of the stronger warriors of the south to engage and stop Lord Slug, sadly the warriors on the planet he is heading to regain his youth are not powerful enough to stop him."

"That's quite a problem, if I had such a warrior I would have contacted him to fight Lord Cooler," 'or have him participate in the other world tournament.'

"So are you to tell me he can't be stopped."

"Sadly I can't do much not a lot of powerful warriors live in the south that could stop him, were just going to have to hope the locals can stop him." Hmm maybe I should watch this upcoming battle, there may be some promising fighters that can participate in the upcoming tournaments here in other world.

 **Back with Tarden**

It was the next day and Tarden was once again meditating to channel spirit armor, the day before he got so close to a new breakthrough he could almost taste it, so today on his day off he was going to focus on making that break through. Losing track of time Tarden wasn't aware how much time has passed before he once again heard the small whispers of Life around him. Closely focusing in Tarden quickly silenced and casted aside the fear of the voices belonging to someone trying to get his attention, and merely reached out with his soul. At first he felt nothing but then like slowly opening a door to peak, Tarden was overwhelmed by all of his senses overloading and slowly Tarden Mind became clear and he was able to see himself meditating. Looking at his meditative form Tarden was amazed how much more powerful he felt and soon realized he was able to feel the presence of the entire planet, every man woman and child, every bird in the sky, and the beast below on the forest floors. He watched as green energy enveloped around his meditative body as every organism felt like they were breathing all at once.

"It's about time you managed to complete this technique my boy." A familiar voice said from behind him. Tarden's eyes widened immediately and he found himself back in his body, ignoring the glow of spirit armor around his body, before standing up and looking around. The green aura flowed around the Saiyan child as a new set of emerald green eyes awoken in tuned with the life energy of the universe.

"Gramps" Tarden said trying to find the voice of wax once again only to receive silence to answer his call, a single tear escaping his eyes before he heard once again.

"As long as you can connect with the life of this planet… we are never truly gone…"

"Grampa Wax!" Tarden Shouted trying to locate the voice before realizing he can't see the former Grand Elder but still feel his presence, slowly realizing that Wax was alive through the planets energy.

"You done me proud boy, grow stronger because only more trials await you, and you must overcome." Tarden nodded as he now realized he was using Spirit armor.

"I won't be satisfied until I'm the strongest in the universe that I promise. I won't let anyone else die as long as it's within my power."

"That I don't doubt me boy, but prepare your soul for loss, because not even the strongest can save everyone, you are one man." With that said the spirit armor started to fade away as Tarden realized he lost control.

"Wait doesn't go!" Tarden shouted as the life energy left him alone in the woods. Frustrated Tarden punched the ground causing it to shatter. "Gramps..." Tarden said as he slowly forced himself to rise. Looking up at the sky, 'I will become the strongest, and I will protect everyone. I will surpass the gods if I must.' Little did Tarden know from hidden in the tree tops Yami watched her son with pride.


	16. Elder Ginny, The arrival of Slug

Chapter 16

Almost a year has passed since the new training regime under Grand Elder Xiox, and needless to say had Turles attacked now Gear would have been able to defeat Rum, Gin, and Ale one his own. With His new found strength the 17 year old Lab was now recognized around as a young Adult. Now in his base form he has managed to surpass Xiox, even after the training the older Llab had completed getting about as strong as the grand Elder before him Wax, yet under the Training of Yami Gear has successfully managed to rival Xiox for the strongest Llab warrior alive. In fact Gear knew he could defeat Xiox and Claim the title of Grand Elder for himself, but before he would claim the title of the strongest warrior he had one other person he wanted to surpass. Standing across from Gear was none other than Tarden his younger adopted brother.

Tarden now at 12 years old has not gotten taller, which annoyed the young Saiyan as he has been that height sense he was 8 expecting a growth spurt soon. Yami explain to her son that some Saiyans don't get taller until their teenage years and the growth spurt happens rapidly in one year. Now either that means at 13 or even 18 Yami says the growth spurt happens differently for most Saiyans, and due to his father being Vegeta he might not grow to be as tall as her, Yami being a full inch taller than her Mate.

Around the two boys was none other than Yami, Ginny and Xiox along with Lucis and a few other Elders. Ginny was in the center of the group while those with the title of Elder surrounded her in a circle semi circle. Ginny was facing away from the semi circle but from the corner of her eyes she could see her brothers standing at either end of the formation before focusing back on Xiox who stood before her.

"The time has come to make Ginny join the ranks of the Elders, despite her young age she has shown she has the power and potential to be the one of strongest in our order, the third member of the new generation that will lead our temple to a bright future." Xiox said as the elder behind Ginny nodded in agreement, both her brother simply smiling as Ginny was about to finish the tattoo sleeve.

"As you know the traditional tattoo of our temple represents the rank of each warrior. Males begin the tattoo on their right pectoral once they become a full fledged warrior; women get the tattoo on their back right Lateral muscle." Ginny's eyes moved back at where Xiox mentioned as she recalled the proud moment she received the tattoo only 3 years ago. "Then as one earns the rank of master we extend the tattoo from the original spot to cover up the right shoulder," Sure enough Ginny's hand went up to her shoulder as she removed the robe to expose her shoulder and arm. "And once one has proven them mastery of all the techniques and surpasses a previous elder we extend the tattoo down to the elbow so that the world can know you are one of the strongest." Gear and Tarden looked down at their right arm the same smile on their faces as they watched Xiox approach Ginny with the utensils to extend the tattoo. "Discipline, Mastery, and the power reinforce your right to bear the mark on an elder; I Grand master Xiox will brand you as one of our best and finest warriors a new member to the Elder council."

Using Ki through the utensils Xiox Burned the ink into Ginny's flesh with the mastery of a skilled artisan, the use of Ki while just as painful makes creating the tattoo quick, what would take hours by normal means would take minutes, therefore it didn't take long for Ginny to sport the new tattoo. Using the healing technique so the new tattoo would heal Xiox stood. "Rise Ginny and welcome to the ranks of Elder. Xiox hugged the young girl before Gear came up followed by Tarden and the rest of the elders. Embracing the new comer while Yami stood on the side witnessing the whole ritual and going up to the girl in the end.

Ginny looked up at Yami with a big smile and a few uncried tears of joy in her eyes as Yami smiled back, "Well what are you waiting for, an invitation!" Yami said as Ginny tackled her 2nd mother. Ginny trained with Yami whenever she was done training Gear or first thing in the Morning. "Now then let's go find your mother and show off your new rank."

 **Meanwhile in space an hour away.**

Lord slug's ship has finally arrived within a close distance of the planet of Llabnogard. The large ship the size of a small moon. On board the ship where thousands of Slug gin warriors Lord Slug and Lord Slugs personal enforcer unit. Lord Slug himself was sitting in his throne overlooking the command center, one would be unable to tell the Namekian was in a weaken state by looking at the elderly man but if you watch carefully you could notice small tremors around his body that would appear for less than a second before Lord slug regained control.

"My Lord we will arrive at the planet in about one hour" Slug gave an evil glare at the henchman as the creature flinched in fear, "I mean we will arrive in 30 minutes sire" The statement managed to save the henchman from Slug's wrath as he quickly scurried off to make sure his words stay true. Pushing a button Lord Slug had a small screen extend beside him depicting the figure of a short hooded warrior and 3 other warriors behind him.

"I trust you and your squad are ready captain." Slug said

"Of course my lord am I to assume our plans haven't changed."

"Of course not, we raid and destroy the temple once I regain my youth. No delay, no mercy."

"Good and once we accomplish your immortality you will honor our agreement?"

"Hmm I promise once I regained my power I would help you take revenge against the Kais, and your Father will be freed," Slug said gaining a laugh from the captain.

"Excellent, don't go back on your word Slug it would be a shame if you force me to become an enemy."

"Watch yourself Boy, you may be able to match my strength now but once I regain my youth you won't stand a chance."

"Yes yes, truly intimidating my lord, we shall see about that before the day ends." With that aid the figure ended the call, leaving Slug annoyed but smiling, 'Bringing him into the ranks was very risky but once I regain my youth disposing him shall be easy. Yes everyone will bow to the all powerful Super Namekian Lord Slug.

 **Back To Tarden**

Tarden and his family stood before the small monument in the nearest city to pay respects to those who passed away during the invasion a year ago. Standing next to his biological mother and his other mom Tarden watched as Gear stood behind Ginny who was talking to the monument wall with their fathers name on it.

"I finally did it Dad, I became an elder, just like you. It's been some time since we last visited but we are all so much stronger now. Xiox is as strong as Wax was now and Gear has become just as powerful. You would be so proud, and don't get me started at how powerful Tarden got, with spirit armor on he even give Yami a lot of trouble."

Yami overheard that last part and pouted causing Gull to giggle at her actions while Tarden simply smiled. "Not like you can use that technique in the middle of combat, so it doesn't count in the sparing." Yami muttered "He still has a long way to go before he can defeat me without it." Gull covered her mouth to stifle her laughter and Tarden just laughed awkwardly.

"And what's so funny to you Gull!" Yami said embarrassed.

"Nothing it's just, who knew you could act so cute Yami."

"What, I have you know I am the most beautiful Saiyan alive! Of Course I can be Cute."

"You're the only female Saiyan left though." Tarden muttered only to find his head sandwiched between his mothers fist as she dug them into his skull twisting violently.

"What did you say you little punk, I'm your mother respect me, damn it!" She said angrily causing Tarden to cry out in pain before Yami wrapped an arm around his neck as she started to choke him out before he could properly apologize. The citizens laughing at the antics of mother and child most people learning to coexist with the Saiyans rather than fear them.

Before Tarden could manage to apologize the two Saiyans suddenly froze as they sensed a massive power level in space, even gear froze up causing Ginny to notice something was wrong. Focusing her energy she felt what they others felt and her eyes widened.

"What is that power!" Ginny said causing Gull to worry.

"What's wrong is something happening?" She asked.

"Seems someone very powerful is coming towards the planet, it might be another invasion" Yami said the grip around her son's neck being loosened but not completely freed.

"Could it be Cooler?" Tarden asked as his siblings gulped knowing that cooler was strong enough to easily wipe out the Saiyan race. Yami on the other hand responded by retightening the grip and slamming a fist on the top of his head.

"No, Cooler is even more powerful than that, Whoever is coming is strong, but not too strong, we can handle him, it's the numbers I'm worried about. I can handle the boss but fighting thousands at once while holding off someone strong enough to cause trouble makes things dangerous."

"We should warn everyone," That was what Ginny said before the new appeared on every TV screen warning everyone to retreat to the local bunkers, that a possible alien invasion was coming again, the source of the information coming from The Grand Elder Xiox.

"Looks like he beat us to it, I believe the ship might land towards the temple." Gear said.

"I think so too, luckily that means the cities should be safe this time around." Yami said still Choke holding her son who was now tapping out causing his mother to smile in victory before releasing him. Yami turned and saw the worried look in Gull's eyes as she watched her children take off to the temple, Tarden also flew after them as he regained his composure. Yami placed a hand on Gull's shoulder.

"Don't worry, they are a lot stronger now, and this time I won't let anyone die." Yami said before taking off.

"Even so, I fear this enemy will be stronger than we expect." Gull stood still as the crowed rushed around her in the direction of the Bunkers, wondering who could be invading some fearing more Saiyans others fearing something possibly worse.

"Please… let everyone come back home safe." Gull said as a small prayer to whoever would listen.

 **South Kai's world**

The South Kai was currently training the next group of fighters for the tournament to come in a few more years, Froug, a frog like warrior, Was back along with Torbie, a red insectoid and the strongest fighter on the team from the last tournament, and Papoi , a blue humanoid warrior, who didn't make it far also was training. Sadly Caterpy wasn't available due to still being in a cocoon. So instead The South Kai hired a new fighter to train and represent, Gwynn.

The South Kai watched at how Gwynn easily kept up and pushed Papoi to new strengths, amazingly Gwynn was physically the 2nd weakest with Papoi and Torbie still being stronger, but due to his extensive knowledge and skill when he did fight the other members that would represent the south actually asked him how to train, even torbie took Gwynn's lessons seriously hoping to redeem himself when he faces against Pikkon who eliminated him in the last tournament. Even the south Kai who focused his training on trying to bulk up his competitors was amazed at the skill behind Gwynn fighting technique.

"You never seem to stop amazing me Gwynn, with you on the team our chances of winning and getting stronger than the other contestants should be easier." The south Kai said imagining the looks of shock when the other Kais lose. Gwynn on the other hand easily beat down Papoi, despite the other warrior's higher power. Gwynn was just faster and better in martial arts. Once declared the victor Gwynn smiled at the south Kai and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh well thanks South Kai but if they are as strong as you say I need to become more powerful. I mean even my son has surpassed my strength now."

"Your son, if I remember correctly your son isn't an adult yet."

"He should be close now, if the letter I got from your receptionist says otherwise."

"What letters, they don't send letters from the living world to other world."

"Oh well on the way here I asked if they could keep me updated on my family, so every time they visit the memorial of when I died she writes the prayers down in these letters and I read them."

The south Kai stood there shocked for a moment before regaining his composure, "Why would you do that if you wanted to know how they were doing you could have just asked me, I can even make you talk to them if necessary."

Gwynn was shocked, "No way you can! Then please can you reach my wife, I want to tell her how sorry I am! I should have won the fight sooner so our son wouldn't have to be put in danger."

The south Kai recoiled from the sudden loud outburst of shock and hope from Gwynn. "Yeah yeah, just give me a second it's a big galaxy you know, and also place your hand on my shoulder it will allow you to communicate, and if you close your eyes you can sense what's happening to the world. Gwynn Nodded his head as he did as instructed waiting to connect and see his wife for the 1st time in a year. Curios the other three fighters gathered around the two as South Kais antennae twitched. Surely after a few minutes Gwynn saw the image of Gull as she prayed out loud 'let everyone come back home safe.' Gwynn Gulped hard as he started to sweat a little nervous.

'Eh might as well get it over with.' Gwynn thought as he sighed and said, "Hey honey." Gwynn saw his wife look around fretfully from the voice

"I must be worried sick, Hearing Gwynn's voice. I need rest."

"I would blame stress love," Gull froze.

"…Dear….is it really you."

"I'm so sorry gull, took me way too long to find a phone here."

"I am not a phone!" The south Kai said causing Gull to jump.

"Who's that!"

"haha sorry south Kai it's just a joke, That is the south Kai Dear, he is the deity in charge of overseeing the south side of the universe, from what I know. Who know we were on the south side right!"

Gull collapsed to her rear on the curb Trying to understand what's happening. "Gwynn don't just come out of nowhere with no warning, my heart can't take it."

"haha sorry love, I just found out about this today so I was just so excited, next time I'll send a letter."

"Yup, your definitely Gwynn. Still the same idiot even in the afterlife." Gull said smiling as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I missed you so much."

"I do to….where are the kids I heard that Ginny is a member of the elder council now."

"How did… never mind. Gwynn dear our world is getting attacked again this time we don't know who it can be and they are almost here, the children and Yami have already went to where they think they will land, I'm scared."

"Another invasion… not again the kids need time to enjoy their childhood not just fight."

"Wait the planet is under attack!" The south kai said as he suddenly remembered that lord slug would arrive there. And suddenly the south kai felt sad.

"Yes, would you happen to know anything about it Lord Kai. I'm afraid Yami said there are thousands of them and one of them might be as strong as her." Gull said.

The south Kais laughed nervously. "I fear the invader might be the infamous Lord Slug, he is the last of the Super Namekian subspecies he is looking for a way to gain eternal youth, by drinking some of your planets life energy."

"What!" Both Gwynn and Gull said in unison.

"Yes once he drinks from the energy he will regain his youth and stop ageing returning him to his full power, you need to have your strongest warriors defeat him before he does so otherwise you might stand no chance."

"Whoa he is that strong!" Papoi said scarring Gull.

"If Gwynn's child is stronger than Gwynn and this Slug fellow is even stronger, my how powerful the living warriors are now a days." Torbie said Even Froug's nevers croaking was heard at the idea.

"Who are all these people!" Gull said panicking with several voices, the few people around her looking at her strangely. Meanwhile The south Kai was getting annoyed as the other warriors have placed a hand on either his back or shoulder interrupting the call.

"Sorry dear they are some new friends I met there pretty strong."

"Greetings to you Mrs. We are your husband's teammates in the upcoming tournament." Torbie said

"I am the great Papoi! Your husband's ally."

"Froug nice to meet you."

"Can you guys not do this Now!" The south kai said.

"Wait can they help us fight?" Gull asked

"I'm sorry dear I believe they won't let those who passed on back to the land of the living unless we get the supreme kais permission."

"The supreme Kai?" Gull asked

"South Kais boss" Gwynn informed as The South Kai fumed at the lack of personal space.

"Regardless Yami will need as much help as she can get, the children have to fight by her side as much as I hate the idea." Gwynn said.

"Help you say… I know one more person"

"Someone strong enough, Xiox?"

"No….Turles" Gull informed

"What he is still alive, why would he help you!"

"Tarden spared his life, and now he seems contempt in prison or helping Tarden train, he will help."

"No one mentioned this when you guys updated me." Gwynn said

"To be honest I forgot about him. But now I know what to do." Gull said taking off shocking a few citizens and causing a few guards to call out to her saying she was heading the wrong way.

 **In Turles prison cell several minutes later.**

Chained up in a special straight jacket meant to stop the flow of Ki, Turles sat in his cell again. "Seems a heavy hitter is about to land. A good test for the boy's strength. If he can't win here he won't stand a chance against Cooler." Turles said out loud as the one guard watching over him was suddenly knocked out. The door to his cell opened and Turles watched with surprise as he saw Gull Wielding a dented food tray and the unconscious guard.

"A little excessive don't you think." Turles said.

"Bastard wouldn't let you free saying how it wasn't time for the training session yet. I assume you already why I'm here."

"Big bad guy landing lots of bad guys, Yami and the kid should be able to handle it."

"I just found out that he could get even stronger… to the point Yami won't stand a chance." That managed to catch Turles attention as he stood up. And broke the straight jacket with pure force, shocking Gull.

"Tell me more."


	17. Lord Slug Arc 1

Chapter 17

Xiox stood facing the alien ship that has just descended. Sure enough he has gathered the strongest of the temple's warriors and all of the remaining elders. Standing shoulder to shoulder each warrior is prepared for combat. In the distance a small camera drone owned by none other than Fen and his media broadcasters. The drone allowing the civilians and noncombatants who are currently secured in the safety bunkers can now look on in suspense to the screens that show the view of the drone.

Then without any sign of warning the extendable ramp of the spaceship extended rapidly with a small army of armored individuals running out forming a massive line that dwarfed the warriors before them in numbers. Lord slug watched in mild amusement from the comfort of his seat on the bridge of the ship .

"If this is all we managed to summon out of the locals then this will be an easy conquest." Slug said out loud. "Start the terra forming of this planet, we will use it as a new vessel, and start drafting new recruits after we make an example of these few individuals, They will know what will happen should they attempt to resist against the mighty Lord Slug." The henchman agreed hastily as they released the terra forming machine into the air. "Now let's see if this species can put up a fight."

One figure from the armed alien group flanked by one alien who was abnormally large and one who seemed quite small, spoke out to the crowed with his gun in hands. "We now declare this planet under the jurisdiction of Lord Slug; any resistance will be put down with Extreme prejudice!"

Xiox walked forward ahead of his warriors and spoke up, "And What exactly do you plan to do to our home world and our people?"

"We already begin the process of terra forming this planet to more preferable conditions to accommodate our people as we will use this world as a vessel to travel the depths of space, and as for your people they will become either slaves or recruited into our forces should you be lucky enough to impress us with your ability to fight."

"So in other words you come to invade and rule like a cruel dictator. I'm afraid I can't allow that." Xiox said staying professional even when at the end of his statement the Alien who spoke out fired his gun at Xiox, the Energy blast released from the gun flew towards its intended target before getting slapped aside from Xiox's hand as if the attack where an insect. Surprising the soldier as the warriors behind Xiox got into their fighting stances.

The soldiers all raised their weapons as the one who spoke up shouted in outrage. "You fool, you can't defeat us all, we have you extremely outnumbered!" and before he Could say anymore, the soldier was forced to evade a single Ki blast, that would have killed him and the other two soldiers who managed to avoid the attack leaving a hole in the earth where they were standing. Released from Xiox, the Grand elders hand casually raised.

"I know, you should have brought more." Xiox said before the soldiers all started to fire as the Warriors of Llabnogard charged into the fray, dodging and deflecting the fire from the weapons as some of the enemy soldiers abandoned the guns and engaged in close combat. The Aliens slowly enclosed around the Llabs outnumbering the 100 warriors with their 300 strong. The chaos that followed was hard for the drone to capture, several times the drone caught individual fights breaking loose as one alien caught a Llab from behind only to fall in combat from the Llab forcing another Alien to attack the one clung to his back. The Camera showed the Elders fighting with a ferocity that was unexpected Lucis was back to back with another elder as the two easily defeated invader after invader. The other elders providing much needed support for the younger lower classed warriors taking out the invading enemies before they could land a fatal hit on the younger warriors. All in all despite the numbers the Llabs haven't taken any casualties meanwhile the numbers of the aliens where already falling. Xiox was in the center of the fray easily killing each invader with single attack and blows. But it didn't take long for him to fly into the air to avoid a pair of arms that came from the ground below, only to block an attack from the Large Alien from before the force of the punch knocking him back down to the awaiting smaller foe below. The Short alien launching several Ki blasts that impacted the Grand Elder.

The Drone managed to capture the action as the civilians who were watching gasped in horror, only to watch in awe as Xiox stood there with no visible damage. In fact he stood admiring his right arm as e showed off the tattoo that extended all the way to his wrists. "I can tell you three are stronger than the other soldiers but unfortunately for you. You are facing no ordinary warrior; you are facing the Leader of this temple and the strongest Llab, Grand Elder Xiox!" The Civilians relaxed as they saw the symbol of their hope the Grand elder stand tall as he continued to engage all three of his opponents. Xiox easily blocked and countered the three stronger soldiers like it was child's play but before he could land the final blow on them more of the weaker aliens jumped in to attack forcing Xiox to reach out in defiance easily killing the weaker aliens before having to fight back against the stronger three.

From Lord Slugs view he watched in amusement as the Llabs slowly but surely defeated the small amount of troops he sent out, realizing that the one who lead the Local warriors easily handled the officers he put in charge. As the 300 strong soldiers slowly dropped down to the 100s without bringing a single warrior down Slug smirked as he spoke out an order. "Send out the rest of our troops...and tell the captain to begin his mission."

Sure enough Xiox stood before the tired trio as they back away a bit the remaining soldiers that now number less than the Llab warriors have backed away buying time to breath as Xiox declared to them, "Your attempt at conquest has failed you sent an army and we have dismantled it, should you leave now we will spare your lives! There is no more need for bloodshed."

Tired the leader of the enemy spoke out, "You think that's all we have…. Your mistaken even if you defeat us all you stand no chance against lord slug. Besides some of your warriors seem tired." Sure enough some of the younger warriors present look out of breath and covered in minor burns and other injuries. The Elders on the other hand are covered in sweat but still virtually fine. Xiox was about to speak before his eyes widened at the sight before him.

From multiple areas of the ship hundreds more maybe thousands of more soldiers appeared all laughing. But what made Xiox nervous the most were the power levels of seven warriors wearing cloaks floating just before the army. While three of them were a lot higher than the three he was handling the other four where even higher still, stronger than at least the other Elders save Lucis. But the individual who truly scared him was a small figure with a power level that dwarfed his but despite feeling the power he couldn't identify who it came from, clearly not the 7 before him. And Sure enough hundreds of aliens flew towards the temple blitzing past the Llab warriors.

"Elders!" Xiox shouted. "We hold our ground here, as for the rest of you defend the temple, the youth must not be harmed! Sure enough there was confusion from the younger warriors before the rest of the elders Xiox included powered up as much as they could, 7 stood ready to hold of an army of thousands, as the other warriors snapped out of their surprised stupor, and chased after the soldiers that blitzed passed them, signs of battle appearing at the entrance of the temple not too far away. Sure enough five of the other elders took of engaging in combat severely out numbered but not outclassed as the invaders fell like flies around them, Lucis came up to Xiox and the two nodded at each other.

"I thank you for standing by me, you must know what I'm about to do."

"You plan on facing their strongest, alone. You will need assistance if you plan on surviving against them."

"It wouldn't matter if I fell, the times our ancestors prophecies are already here Lucis, I know it but the boy isn't ready yet. Therefore." Xiox said looking at the 7 cloaked figures before him "I will carry the burden like the grand elders before me!" Xiox flared his power to the max and charged at the floating seven there small laughter could be heard as he swung at the nearest enemy. The cloaked figure avoided the punch as his ally came in to flank only to be blasted away by Lucis below who's power was enough to destroy the cloak revealing a lightly burned alien revealing a blue skinned alien white spiky white hair.

"Gahh, old bastard, Sansho with me!" The alien shouted to another figure who through off his cloak to reveal a bigger and more muscular alien with spiky armor.

"Right behind you Nicky!" The alien named Sansho said to the alien now identified as Nicky. The two went to engage Lucis while the older but less powerful Elder held his own just fine against the two landing blows on the aggressors while parrying away the attacks receiving minimal damage, but even though he landed clean and powerful blows the two aliens he was fighting where able to receive each hit without flinching, if Lucis's attacks hurt they didn't show their pain.

That left five warriors to face Xiox as the current Grand Elder held his own but unable to retaliate against five peoples relentless attacks. In other words Xiox found himself in an unsavory position, by the rate of these fights he would tire before landing a worthy blow against his enemies. So Xiox took a risk, taking a punch to his face from one of the stronger opponents Xiox took the time to place his palm on the enemy who hit him and released a powerful Ki blast that made the fighter fall from flight. The smoking body hit the floor buying Xiox a time to breath as he spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth from the attack.

The other four watched the fifth member fall "Ginger go check on Vinegar, make sure he's not dead." One cloaked figure said as one of the shorter figures went to check on their injured ally. "I'm impressed Llab, that is the name of your species correct?" The figure removed his cloak along with the other remaining two enemies revealing an athletic humanoid figure flanked by a short red skinned alien and a taller red haired brown skinned horned alien.

"That is the name of my kind, yes." Xiox said ignoring the intense pain he felt from receiving a direct hit to the face.

"Well then I am commander Spice, these two beside me are Mustard and Salt, it's not often we find people strong enough or skilled enough to hold off our attacks as a team."

"Those who train as a temple warrior are taught to master the arts of facing multiple opponents as well on how to overwhelm a single opponent in combat." Xiox responded.

"I can tell your technique and form presents…a challenge. What is your name warrior, so I may remember it once I kill you?"

"I shall tell you my name, not because you asked for it but for it would be against my manners to not introduce once my opponent has done the same. I am Xiox, and I will defeat you."

 **With Tarden and family**

The four warriors flew quickly as they sensed battle growing at the temple, the sight of Ki blasts appearing in the distance as well as several thousand of dots swarming around, Gear and Ginny let out a gasp at the sight as they got closer.

"It seems we have arrived late to the party." Yami said. As the three children behind her nodded.

"Mother, I can sense Xiox and the other elders fighting by the ship." Tarden said allowed

"What else do you sense?" Yami asked her son already knowing the answer.

"I sense a power level around your strength. It's coming from the ship."

"Yami you should go take out whoever that is, my brother and I will reinforce Xiox and the elders." Ginny said as Yami smiled at the young girl.

"Then I guess I'll clean up the mess at the temple." Tarden said understanding his mother will handle the big threat, while Gear and Ginny can help the elders in their current battle considering there at least a handful of strong enemies nearby. Tarden also has the best chance of eliminating the weaker enemies and rallying the temple warriors around him, as they respect Tarden calling him Instructor.

"Sound like a plan, lets end things before dinner, I was thinking a freshly cooked roast, Tarden it will be your duty to cook it." Yami said enjoying the shocked look on her son's face

"Huh, what why me!" Tarden's shocked look also making gear and Ginny laugh.

"Because I said so now let's end this fight." Yami said as the four split off, Tarden traveling full speed ahead towards the temple, gear and Ginny heading to the elders fighting in the middle of the swarm, and Yami blazing her way through to the entrance of the ship.

 **Inside the temple**

The short cloaked figure raised a communicator to his mouth as he reported to Lord Slug, "As planned I slipped passed the temples security, your troops proved a wonderful distraction."

"Proceed as planned captain, bring me my youth." Slug said as the cloaked figure removed his cloak to show a short blue skinned alien. The communicator was then placed away as the blue alien looked back at the three armored aliens that where fighting Xiox earlier.

"Wings, Medamatcha, Angila, I trust you won't let any of those pesky Llabs interfere with me."

"Yes Garlic Jr. sir!" They said As Garlic Jr. smiled and headed down the steps on his way to the catacombs.

 **Other world South Kai's planet**

The south Kai watched with sweat rolling down his back as the Gwynn and the other warriors watched the battle with intensity. "No way so many invaders, there is no way they will survive *croaks*" Froug said.

"I would say that my comrade, if you watch the Llabs is holding their own despite the differences in numbers." Torbie said.

"But still it must be hard to watch, your home world is in danger Gwynn." Papoi said, to the Llab warrior.

"Watch carefully my friends, my children have far surpassed me and they have only just arrived." Gwynn said with a smile as he pointed out four new fighters enter the fray. Gwynn and the other warriors and even the South Kai watched amazed as Ginny arrived helping the tired elders fight off the swarm with new vigor as Gear was now back to back with Xiox holding off against Spice, Mustard, Salt, Ginger and a wounded Vinegar. Meanwhile the vision showed Tarden Mow through several invading aliens their attacks not even injuring the young boy as he killed each one with single attacks, and getting multiple dead with Ki blasts.

"That young boy…. He's a Saiyan isn't he?" The South Kai said.

"Uhh yeah, I guess you know all about the Saiyans right." Gwynn said with a laugh as the other fighters hiding their annoyance.

"A about a standard year back in the last other world tournament the winners were tied between Pikkon a warrior from the west and Goku a Saiyan from the North. Its due to this we must train for 4 years to joining the next tournament."

"A Saiyan named Goku huh can't recall Yami ever mentioning that name."

"Goku was his earth name if I remember what North kai told me, I actually visited them training once, he had the ability to go super Saiyan."

"Yeah he got crazy strong and handled 40 tons as if they where articles of clothing." Papoi said "It was kind of intimidating."

"I recalled he went super Saiyan truly an amazing specimen. That bastard North kai got lucky with him." South kai said

"Wait did you say super Saiyan!" Gwynn said in surprised, his reaction in turn made the south kai curious.

"Yes I did why, did the Saiyans you know perform it too?"

"No not at all, it's just I remember Yami saying that a tyrant named Frieza was slain by a super saiyan, she believed it was probably her husband Vegeta."

"Frieza you say, North Kai told me that the Saiyan Goku was the one who defeated the tyrant, not a Vegeta." The South Kai noticed Gwynn's look of shock.

"You're telling me someone killed a super saiyan."

"I don't know the details; feel free to bother the north kai about that information, what does it matter to you anyway."

"Yami and her son Tarden believe only a super saiyan can defeat Cooler, the tyrant hunting them down! Yami believed that her son can transform eventually because his father was one, but if the super Saiyan was The Saiyan Goku and not Tarden's Father…"

"I can see why you're worried, should Cooler find them they would certainly die against the tyrant, I mean right now he is the most powerful being in the south quadrant, a shame really I was hoping to utilize him in future tournaments but since he is evil his soul will be punished in hell and exempt from participating."

"That's what your worried about, what if Cooler finds them on Llabnogard!"

"I would worry about your friends surviving their current encounter, Should Lord slug regain his youth He could be comparable to Cooler's strength." Gwynn's face was twisted into worry as he realized that Lord Slug was close to his goal. Paying attention back at the battle he could see Yami arriving just at the entrance of the alien ship, casually slaying any enemy foolish enough to stand in her way.

"Connect me to Yami Quickly South Kai, I need to tell her to kill Slug immediately!" The South Kai flinched at the loudness of Gwynn before grumbling and doing as he was told. Once the connection was secure Gwynn quickly caught Yami's attention.

"Yami, it's me Gwynn!" Yami suddenly stopped her approach before casually catching an enemy's fist and crushing it in her grip, the shouting alien was silenced with a ki Blast that disintegrated his body.

"What the, Gwynn. How the hell can you talk your dead." Yami said out loud. Casually beating down and killing any invader that rushed her, with a quick kick she crushed the ribs of another opponent.

"I can't explain much now Yami, but this Lord Slug guy, you need to kill him now. Before he regains his full power. The South Kai tells me should he regain his youth he would be almost as strong as Cooler!"

"What, south Kai, and as strong as Cooler impossible!" Yami said another back hand smashing the helmet forcing the alien to choke on the atmosphere unable to breathe.

"The south kai is a god in charge of watching over the southern galaxies. Trust me his word is good, and Lord Slug is a very deadly opponent."

Yami smiled as she easily blasted another enemy away, "If that's so then this fight will be fun,"

"Yami take this seriously you can't tell if you will actually win."

"Those are the best kind of fights my dear Gwynn, and besides if he is too much for me we can have Turles and Tarden can help. 3 versus 1 will easily defeat this slug guy if he proves too much for me to handle. But you're right if he is weaker now best to take him down before he can destroy this planet. I have gotten fond of your home world." She said now entering the ship as the small fry finally ran way from her, an excited smile on Yami's face as she approached what would be her first proper fight in over a year. 'if slug turns out to be weak I might as well let him power up for a proper fight.' She though casualy walking around the ship finding the energy signature that was strongest.


	18. Lord Slug Arc 2

Chapter 18

Ginny started her attack on the grunts of the enemy forces, quickly joining the fray to help her fellow elders, the fighting showing their tolls, cuts and bruises and fatigue slowly baring its ugly head amongst the strong but weakening Elders. But Ginny was still fresh and therefore several of the enemy quickly attacked her. Ginny was easily handling the work load despite not having the heaviest punch out of all the elders but she is the quickest. Dodging several Ki blasts and dodging so many punches and kicks Ginny smiled as she felt the adrenaline pumping in her veins. In the midst of countless enemies she felt like an unwavering mountain in the eye of the storm. Enemies bodies fell lifeless with every counter attack she landed and Ki blast every other direction. The other elders now having some more time to breath as the enemy focused more on Ginny, half of the elders provided support for Ginny as the others started charging up their spirit armors. Like a well oiled machine Ginny and the elders who weren't summoning spirit armor held the enemy at bay and as each member started to gain the emerald glow of spirit armor the new armored fighter replaced their non armored allies so that they too could charge up their own armor.

Slowly the stalemate that was slowly overwhelming the Elders warriors of Llabnogard temple dispersed as they now all but one glowed with the temples greatest technique. Ginny now starting to break a sweat had been fighting nonstop for over 3 minutes watched as the tired elders now could focus on pure offense now that the enemy's attacks couldn't penetrate their spirit armor. One enemy snuck up behind her in hopes to take her down while she was admiring the glow of her allies. But sadly for him Ginny was still aware of her surroundings as she elbowed his face mask completely shattering the helmet. The alien held a hand up to his face as the atmosphere was far too humid for him to breathe properly not that it mattered as he was completely evaporated from a Ki blast from Ginny as her hand stuck out before her. The words Big bang attck escaping her lips earlier.

Ginny didn't get to admire her work much longer as she started to feel the temperature get a little colder, Looking around Ginny slowly started to notice strange white particles coming from the sky. Strange Ginny thought what could possibly cause this strange phenomenon. Ginny was forced back into the battle when a blast from the enemy came her direction before she barely dodged it. Annoyed Ginny focused back at the battle on hand.

 **Lord Slugs**

"The terraformer has now reached its destination in the atmosphere, my lord, the complete terraforming of this planet shall complete in roughly 24 hours." One of Slug's subordinates said as slug smiled and got up from his seat.

"Excellent soon this planet will be transformed into the perfect vessel and new seat of my power, once I regain my youth I will begin the creation of the most powerful empire the universe has ever seen."

"If I may sire, where are you going?"

"To entertain the guest who has found their way onto my ship." Lord slug said as the ship trembled, the source bringing a smile on lord Slugs face, 'ah yes a warrior worth fighting.'

 **Yami's POV**

Yami was lost in the ship, slightly annoyed at her dilemma, "Yami why have you stopped, wait…. Don't tell me… you're lost." Gwynn said in her head causing an embarrassed blush to appear on Yami's face.

"Shut up, you have no right to judge me damn it! It's difficult navigating ships and buildings ok, too many walls and pathways!" Ginny said frustrated. Causing the warriors watching from other world to stifle a laugh as Gwynn smirked suddenly recalling the first year Tarden was at the temple, the boy could never get around without a guide. 'I guess the boy really is Yami's son.' Gwynn thought.

"I can hear you guys trying not to laugh, I will kill you if I ever meet see any of you!" Yami shouted causing all the warriors to flinch as South kai smirked. Yami was brought out of her embarrassment when suddenly she found herself right down the hall from the source of power she came to challenge.

"You must be Lord Slug." Yami said causing the old man to smile.

"You know good help is hard to come across, you have easily killed and defeated several of my troops. What would you say about working for me, I have need for strong allies." Slug said smirking as he watched Yami get into a fighting stance.

"I'm afraid I have to say no, I already worked for the crazy tyrant type, I got to say I like choosing my own battles."

"I see, a shame I can easily tell your one of the strongest warriors here if not the strongest. It will truly be a big waste having to kill you."

"That's some tough talk coming from a dead man." Yami charged at her opponent head on as she threw a punch to the man's face, the power behind her munch sent him flying through his own ship as she flew after him, secretly enjoying the freedom she felt escaping the ship she watched as Slug laughed from the punch.

"Good…Good, entertain me more" He said as Yami reengaged annoyed at her opponents cockiness blocking every one of his attacks and counter until she landed a clean blow to is head breaking his helmet. Yami started launching several Ki blasts in a massive barrage as the body of slug fell to the ground below. The targeted area was covered in explosions as Yami continued until she was satisfied, a massive dust cloud blocking her sight of Lord Slug.

Then suddenly an arm shot out of the cloud grabbing Yami's feet as the female Saiyan found herself being pulled into the cloud, only to be slammed across the ground several times and being tossed away just as the cloud dispersed completely, revealing lord slug barely harmed with his helmet gone, revealing his face.

Yami slowly picked herself up only to look on in shock, "Impossible you're a Namekian, your kind never got this strong!"

Slug started to laugh as for the first time in a while he felt alive, getting high of the feeling of battle. "I'm no normal Namekian, I am a super Namek!" Suddenly Slug unleashed even more power as he engaged Yami and surprised the Saiyan with his new found speed. Yami struggled keeping up with his strength and speed as she cursed herself mentally for letting her guard down, before a smile similar to Slugs appeared on her face. 'Now this was a battle she craved!'

 **Xiox and Lucis**

Lucis was now facing off against Sansho Nicky and Ginger, the Elder fighting valiantly against the three aliens but his age started to betray him as he could no longer keep up in his state, 'Without spirit armor I can't hold of these guys anymore.' Lucis was slow to react when Nicky landed a kick to his gut before Sansho and Ginger followed up, now outnumbered Lucis barely was able to put up a defense as he was battered around by the 3. With another ouch to the gut Lucis coughed out blood. The three enemies laughing at his condition as they watched the weak and bloodied elder.

"It was fun while it lasted old man, and once ginger joined in your defeat was all but confirmed. Now you will die!" Nicky said, he too was bruised pretty badly alongside his allies but thanks to their numbers Lucis couldn't land a final blow.

'Curse my old age, I should have trained harder! Forgive me Xiox. Wax my old friend… our generations time is over…" Lucis said as The trio launched a combined Ki Blast to kill The oldest Elder. Lucis smiled as he saw the ki blast coming his way, facing the end with courage. Lucis closed his eyes but opened them in surprise when he never felt the impact. Shocked he looked before him as Nicky Ginger and Sansho where now shocked and trembling.

"Sorry I'm late Lucis, a lot of insects in the way." To Lucis's shock who stood before him was Gwynn, that was until he slowly realized it was gear instead casually holding the attack that would have killed him back in the palm on his hand.

"You better not give up on me you hear, the younger less experienced warriors still need you back at the temple." With that said Gear crushed the attack in hand as Nicky managed to shout in desperation the order to attack. The three came in slow motion as Gear smiled, and in three quick fluid movements placed a palm on their stomachs leaving behind a small ball of ki where his hand was before his body flicked behind them. The three aliens turned around to attack again before the suddenly where engulfed in three explosions large enough to encompass their bodies. Gear stood back up as he killed those three in a single attack never looking behind him as the words 'Shinning grenades' Left his mouth.

Lucis watched in amazement as Gear used a new technique he hasn't seen before. 'This is what the fruit of all his training against Xiox and Yami must have developed, the speed and power to dispatch of three strong warriors in an instant. And a new technique to boot.'

Gear walked up to Lucis and held out a hand to start the healing process, Gear healed up Lucis enough to stop the believing and return the elder with some strength, and for a brief moment Gear showed a little bit of exhaustion from the effort before shaking it back off. 'He is strong enough to easily heal me now, astonishing who knows how much more power he has. Could he have possibly surpassed Xiox and Wax… Could He be.'

"Quickly develop your Spirit armor and help Ginny and the other clean up his mess." Gear said his eyes looking for Xiox before he finally found the current Grand Elder. Lucis nodded in agreement as he focused on utilizing the life energy from the planet and its inhabitants.

Meanwhile Xiox was struggling against the commander Spice and his boys. All 5 combatants looked beat up and tired but worst of all Gear noticed how one of Xiox's arms have gone limp. The enemy was about to attack again before Gear summoned all of his power and intercepted the closest opponent easily killing Vinegar in one hit. The small opening was enough to give Xiox time to avoid Mustard and salts attacks as he charged up all the energy he could in one hand and unleashed it against Spice, overwhelming and killing the leader of the group. But leaving him completely exhausted. Luckily for him Gear quickly dispatched Mustard and Salt with His shining grenade technique.

Xiox landed on the ground completely tired and clutching his limp arm as Gear quickly appeared behind him. "You have seen better days huh old man"

"What took you so long?" Gear laughed as he started to heal Xiox, the effort more taxing than healing Lucis and fighting anyone he encountered so far. Causing a few bruises to develop on his own arm. Before he healed Xiox completely.

"Oh you know, girls and their shopping, and of course paying respect to those who fallen before, you know the normal city trip." Xiox stood up now looking t the Younger Llab in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Your father would be proud to see you becoming so powerful, I know because I'm proud of you too." Both men shared a smile before seeing someone get punched out of the ship as they watched Yami engage who they assumed was the leader of this invasion.

"Well now that she's rampaging around, we might finish soo…" Gear stooped when he realize the enemy was actually giving Yami a run for her money. "On second up we should armor up and helped her out soon."

"No I will support her, the others must be growing exhausted, the sooner the small fry are defeated the sooner we can focus on their boss besides, she seems to be having fun." Xiox said as they both noticed the smile on yami's face.

"You make a strong point; want to see who can bring down the most?"

"I swear those Saiyans have rubbed of their combat lust on you… your on." Xiox said.

 **At the temple**

When Tarden arrived he saw several wounded and retreating warriors barely able from holding back the invasion, with a small smile Tarden was determined to change that. With a large breath Tarden started to create small balls of energy in front of him, producing around ten per second until he easily had around 300 orbs floating in front of him his actions slowly drawing the attention of every combatant Temple warrior and invader alike.

"You made a mistake attacking my home… now behold the wrath of Elder Tarden! Shining hail storm!" Similar to Gear's Shining Grenades Tarden managed to generate 300 orbs and launched each one to make contact with one invader each, sure enough the roughly all the alien invaders have died with only a few stragglers left to watch in horror as the remaining temple warriors cheered as they were treated to a light show. With numbers back in the temple warriors favor Tarden declared open season. Landing at the top of the steps leading into the temple with warriors head in in the other direction to hunt down the enemy, two warriors walked up to Tarden. The Young Saiyan recognizing them.

"Instructor Tarden, we are…"

"Dorn and Daus right, you where the brothers I rescued a year ago!" The two warriors where surprised Tarden remembered them, Daus was one of three Llabs that warned him about Amond and Dorn was one of the two who tried to hold back the aggressor. All in all the brothers owed Tarden their lives.

"You remember us!"

"Of course I remember, you both were so weak a year ago…" Tarden said causing the two to look ashamed. "But now have become one of the most powerful students I ever taught, if you keep up the good work and it won't be long before you will be considered to join the elders." The two brothers quickly felt proud and nodded happy about Tarden's comment. "I need to trust you two with an important assignment."

"Right now, oof!" Daus said before Dorn cut him off.

"Someone extremely powerful has infiltrated the temple, Dorn I know you can feel it." Tarden said as the older brother nodded grimly as Daus search with his own power before feeling the energy and his eyes opened in fear. "I need you two to organize the wounded and get them to the shelters, get everyone out of here as soon as possible."

"What about you Tarden, can you handle the intruder alone."

"I can, but the temple might not withstand the battle that's why you need to get everyone out of here NOW!" Quickly the brothers did as they were told finding other warriors to help get the wounded moving as Tarden watched and made his way to the lowest parts of the temple. On his journey Tarden could recall the flashbacks of his life going down these halls the memories he had with his family and mentors, 'this time for sure, I'll protect them all.'

 **With garlic .Jr**

Garlic junior watched as Wings, Medamatcha, and Angila finished extracting the liquid from the ponds the power of life energy lighting the room with its bio luminescent cyan color. "Now Lord slug can be young again!" Wings said

"Let's deliver this to lord slug immediately!" Angila shouted.

"Lord slug would be pleased!" Medamatcha agreed. Garlic .jr watched with indifference before quickly turning to look at the stairs that is the only entrance. With a Smirk Garlic Jr. casually blasted the ceiling with a long extended ki blast, leaving a hole leading all the way to the outside of the temple.

"You boys better hurry, I sense someone truly powerful coming this way and I rather not accidently kill you all just yet." The three still wearing their armor trembled at the power Garlic Jr. was expending when just as Garlic finished what he said they saw a Child a little taller than Garlic arrive. And Immediately Angila ran with the serum, but Wings and Medamatcha stayed confident in their ability to kill a child.

"Surely we can defeat a chi…" Before Wings could finish he was completely destroyed by a Ki blast from Tarden, causing Garlic to smile.

"That's one" Tarden said causing Medamatcha to try to fly away before Tarden cut off his escape, or he would have if Garlic didn't intercept him. Medamatcha managed to escape leaning the two smaller fighters face to face.

"And here I was beginning to think that this planet wouldn't offer me a proper challenge, tell me boy are you strong." Garlic said, as Tarden answered his question by suddenly disappearing from his sight leaving behind orb glowing in front of Garlic. 'Interesting' Garlic said as the orb exploded and Tarden flew out the hole that garlic created.

'I don't understand what they want with the planets life energy but I will not let them have it!' Tarden said finally outside the temple he looked for Angila. Spotting the invader with the serum in hand Tarden took aim before firing a Ki blast that raced its way to its target. Before quickly blocking a powerful punch from Garlic Jr.

"Interesting boy, but that trick won't be enough to kill me!" He said a little burned up." Tarden cursed under his breath looking over his shoulder to see his attack kill Angila but the alien tossed the serum back at Medamatcha and the smaller alien continued his way to deliver the package. Tarden didn't get to look long because he found itself taking a painful kick to the gut.

"I wouldn't be so careless boy; you're going to need to fight to the best of your abilities if you wish to survive." Tarden's eyes widened at what happened before him, the shorter villain started to transform growing to be larger than most of the adults and becoming massively muscular. More importantly Tarden could sense that This man was stronger than any signature he felt before, even stronger than his mother.

"Any last words boy!" Garlic said in a deeper voice, as Tarden simply smiled.

"Bring it!"


	19. Lord Slug Arc 3

Chapter 19

Ginny and the other elders where circled around each other some exhausted a few heavily wounded even. Ginny now had managed to sport a few bruises from a few attacks that met their marks, it was the last hundred or so enemies but the elders don't have the energy to fight their spirit armor the only reason they live, but with how exhausted the elders where they could only focus on keeping up their protective shells. Ginny took a heavy breath as she noticed strange white flakes falling from the sky and the realization that the temperature dropped drastically, she started to shiver. 'I don't like what's happening I never felt this cold before.'

"Hahaha they finally are tired, let's finish them boys." One of the minions said.

Ginny quickly retaliated and tried her best to defend her fellow elders who were barely able to fight back and avoid the attacks of a hundred enemies. That was before two new fighters came to help the young Llab and her allies. "Blinding Blaze!" Xiox and Gear said as they entered the fray nearly dropping killing ten each. Ginny didn't even have time to react as she watched in awe as Xiox and Gear quickly butchered their enemies, the battle lasted about 3 minutes until Xiox and Gear stood before each other.

"53," Gear said smugly, until Xiox smiled.

"55" Xiox said "Still a little slower than me boy."

Ginny let out a small sigh as she sat down catching her breath realizing that each breath brought sharp but refreshing air into her lungs. The other elders all collapsed a few on their backs and the others sitting down.

"Ha, we did it!" one of the elders said.

"All their numbers and we managed to defeat them all without losing one of our own." Another pitched in.

"This battle is worthy of song!" one shouted.

"The battle is far from over….Look." One of the other elders said, drawing everyone's attention. Sure enough the group of elders saw all the warriors from the temple retreating to the city behind lead by Dorn and his brother Daus who was heading their way.

Out of breath Daus informed the group of elders. "We are falling back to the city, Elder Tarden said the temple is compromised, he said he found an enemy and the battle that will follow will probably destroy the temple!" As soon as Daus said that the ground shook and the wind picked up, every turned to the temple and were shocked to see shockwaves above the temple.

"Impossible….Such power, there is another that powerful."

"we can't let him face that alone." The elders said, but by how exhausted most of them where they felt helpless.

"The rest of you should head back to the city, take care of the wounded. Gear and I will support Yami and Tarden." Xiox said the other elders agreeing with his statement feeling useless. But Lucis Ginny and one other Elder known as Karax disagreed.

"With all due respect Grand Elder, we can still fight, we will need all the help we can muster against these opponents." Lucis said Ginny nodding "Last invasion I wasn't much help and Gwynn died, I refuse to stand by again while I still have strength in my body!" Karax said, gear and Ginny smiling at the older Llab as they remembered how Karax was the opponent their father faced to become an Elder.

Xiox smiled at the three. "Very well. Gear you and Ginny help your brother Lucis and Karax you're with…" Xiox was cut off when a new energy signature came as they all turned and recognized the new fighter. Sure enough none other than Turles was leaving the city heading straight to back up Yami.

" Well it looks like Yami got the best back up… all of you go help Tarden, the sooner you defeat the other enemy the faster we can take out their leader, lets end this invasion now.

 **With Yami**

Yami had a wide grin on her face as she heavily took in some much needed air into her lungs, much like her opponent she took some pretty bad hits and both opponents where showing signs of wear and tear. Slug despite his old age successfully managed to hold his own against the Female Saiyan and for the first time in a long time he smiled the same grin his opponent did.

"Your slowing down old man!" Yami said as Slug retorted with "Only because you're becoming sloppy."

"Well then I guess I should end this then. This fight has been fun but my friend is coming and I don't want him to steal the show." Yami said as she felt Turles approaching.

Slug started to laugh a deep crooked chuckle. "What do you know; I have a friend coming too." Sure enough Yami reacted to slow when Medamatcha came from the ground right behind Slug, the smaller alien giving slug the syringe with the liquid life energy, before heading straight towards Yami multiplying into several forms of himself. Yami was tackled by the four clones as they held her down starting to glow, suggesting that they will explode.

'He suppressed his energy low enough to surprise me, damn it!' Yami thought as Medamatcha fulfilled his duty to Lord Slug by sacrificing himself to blow up Yami. The explosion was large and damaged the female Saiyan. Yami was forced to one Knee as she coughed up some blood. The explosion couldn't kill her but she now is clearly damaged.

"I could kill you know, but I want you to understand despair" Slug eyed the syringe carefully with a smile. "At long last I will regain my youth!" He said injecting the needle into his neck. , Yami desperately launched an attack; a strong purple beam escaped her hand as she tried in vain to hurt the Namek. The attack did nothing as it lacked the normal power Yami wielded as a light green glow covered Slug.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. Finally my strength has returned." Slug shouted as the light died down revealing Lord Slug in his prime. Slug looked at his own hands before chuckling a few seconds when he stopped when Yami's foot landed a kick with all her remaining strength, only for Lord slug to barely budge from the impact. Yami watched in wide eyed horror at the sudden realization.

"Is that really all you got left." Slug grabbed yami's face and slammed her into the ground then extending his arm the way only a Namekian can and forced her through several Meters of earth effectively building a small trench before he charged up a Ki Blast. "Disappear!" Sure enough Yami was engulfed by a large Ki Blast, and when the attack dissipated she was left unmoving in a center of a crater. Slug laughed in triumph, satisfied with his renewed strength and celebrating the moment by killing the strongest warrior on the planet… that was until his mirth disappeared when he saw the woman twitching.

'Despite being exhausted she was able to survive that attack. Saiyans, how durable are their people.' Slug thought to himself as Yami tried to get back up only to collapse. 'I can see why Frieza feared their potential.' Raising his hand once again Slug charged a second blast. The attack came flying at Yami before being slapped away by Turles.

"You bastard, I'll kill you for what you have done!" Slug watched surprised as the New Saiyan before him released all of his power, while still not enough to surpass his Slug was surprised to see that the male before him is just as strong as the woman.

"Come then, I could use a proper warm up now that I regained my strength!" Sure enough both combatants engaged in a hyper lethal combat where each punch and kick shook the ground around them, Slug getting surprised by the strength of each attack slowly getting stronger. 'He is actually powering up as he fights…. His power must be fuelled by his emotions. Slug received a punch to the gut and while the contact didn't hurt what followed did. Turles then mustered the strongest attack he could. "Meteor Bust!" As Slug was engulfed by a full energy blast. Turles back off catching his breath after attacking slug with everything he had.

"You know I'm actually surprised that it hurt." The smoke cleared showing Lord Slug missing an arm, As Turles realized Slug put his arm in the way just in time to absorb most of the attack. "Tell me, do you honestly believe you stand a chance."

"Well considering how your missing an arm." Turles said as Slug made a point to regenerate a new arm instantly. "Quite…" Turles said annoyed before jumping back into the fight, and as Turles did his best to keep Slug occupied Xiox finally arrived to the surprising seen of an injured Yami who was still trying to get up but has stayed down on one knee staring intently at the enemy before her.

"I have never seen you so bloodied." Xiox said getting Yami's attention as he tried to heal her a bit but only managing to get her enough energy to stand before he himself succumbed to the pain he transferred onto his own body.

"I was doing well and holding me own just fine… just a few cheap dirty tricks got me we enough to be vulnerable. My guard was down I got cocky…" Yami said frustrated as she clenched her fist and was about to jump back into the fight only for Xiox to hold her back.

"We need to regroup; staying here would get us killed." Xiox said "I sensed his power rise higher than anything else ever before. If Turles land another punch on slug only to barely block a knee from the namek.

"The bunker in the city right?" Yami asked as Xiox nodded. "Then Let's go." Yami said taking off only to realize Xiox stayed behind, coming back Xiox quickly waved her off.

"Go, I can still fight, and at least provide support for Turles until you have recovered."

"You do know Slug is way out of your league, right." Yami said as Xiox turned and gave her a small smile.

"I been training this past year pretty hard myself you know… I still have a few tricks." With that said Xiox jumped into the fight just as Turles got kicked away only for his punch and follow up strikes to be blocked by slug as well. Slug then embedded his fist into Xiox's gut and sent the Grand elder flying but was left open from a powerful combination of attacks from Turles.

Xiox managed to land on his feet but was clutching his gut with intense pain as he coughed some blood. Yami was about to fly in and force the Grand elder to leave, until she felt something familiar rise from Xiox. Just then a red aura of energy came around Xiox as his features slowly became more feral.

"You crazy bastard, you actually did it." Yami said as Xiox managed to tap into the mad claw form, and surely his energy rose drastically, but since Yami helped Gear master the form she could tell Xiox's was incomplete probably meaning Xiox hasn't fully controlled it. Just then Yami saw the look in Xiox's eyes as Xiox glared at her in anger.

"I thought I told you to LEAVE!" With that said Xiox charged back into the fight where slug was holding Turles by the throat, before his arm was cut off by Xiox's claws. Slug let out a surprised yell of mostly shock than pain as he was forced to regenerate a new arm again. Turles stood up rubbing his throat before smiling at Xiox's form.

"heh, now you done it Namekian, now your against a Saiyan and The infamous Llab of ancient myth… The Mad Claw." Slug for a moment stared at Xiox with surprise before smirking.

"Good, now that the warm ups over, let's say we fight to the death."

 **With Tarden**

The air was shaking with the colossal battle that took place above the temple for five solid minutes Garlic and Tarden waged battle trading punches and kicks that knocked the air out of their lungs and made the ceiling of the temple collapse on itself, unable to withstand the impact of the two warriors fighting at its summit. Tarden grimaced knowing he couldn't stop the last escapee and annoyed at how he can't seem to land a real attack that did damage, each punch or kick that landed only managed to make Garlic stronger, meanwhile the punches Tarden have been forced to absorb have now started to show some signs of effects. Tarden was out of breath while Garlic Jr was breathing hard, but not due to pain but due to excitement.

"Who would have thought a child could be this Strong, this is beyond amusing!"

"And who would of thought getting uglier would make you stronger." Tarden said before thinking 'At least when I transform it's a badass ape.' Tarden dogged a punch from garlic only to be kicked into the temple, crashing down multiple floors. Garlic pursued planning on further beating the boy up, only to lose track of him from the falling debris. Tarden quickly appeared from behind a piece of the falling ceiling to attack garlic from his blind side. The kick sent Garlic through several walls before Tarden sent a barrage of Ki Blasts, his arms pumping like pistons sending blast at an astonishing rate also destroying the temple from inside. 'Well I did say the temple could be destroyed in the fight so holding back means nothing.'

Just then Garlic flew straight out of the smoke finally looking like he took on some damage but the look of amusement was now replaced by a pissed one. "Now you messed up boy!" Garlic said attacking Tarden so fast the young Saiyan barely got his guard up and said the classic one liner.

"Oh Crap baskets." As Tarden was punched out of the temple his body tumbling down the steps to the ground before he looked up to see the damage of the temple. "Yeah that is not going to be fun to fix." The temple looked like an ancient ruin with the ceiling collapsed and broken walls and floors visible now from the outside. Garlic appeared at the top of the steps as he looked down at Tarden who just stood back up. The enemies glared at each other before charging back into each other with malicious intent. As Tarden started to change the way he was fighting, fighting with the years of training and finesse he had at the temple since he got their nearly a decade ago.

'Okay clearly I can't overpower him without transforming of spirit armor.' Tarden said redirecting a few punches and dodging a kick purely out of instinct. 'And he is clearly faster.' He thought as he blocked a few more and twisted his body at an awkward angle to dodge another punch. 'But' Tarden thought as he found an opening and charged up another Ki blast. 'I'm still the better fighter.' The Ki blast hit its mark staggering Garlic as Tarden followed up with a kicking combination that kept Garlic off balance and into the air. 'Therefore I can…' Tarden kept kicking while he quickly put his hands together for a Galick gun, the energy starting to glow in his hands. 'And I will…' Garlic saw what was coming and countered a kick and managed through a punch, but was shocked when his arm was jerked slightly of target by Tarden's tail. 'Win.'

"Take this, point blank Galick Gun!" Garlic was engulfed by the attack as Tarden unleashed his signature attack; once he was done he fell back to the ground flipping as he landed in a heroic fashion. Garlic's body falling down and hitting the ground hard. Tarden was out of breath and tired, but he felt victorious as he started to feel the pain in his body. 'I definitely have a few cracked ribs. Just then Gear and Ginny along with the Lucis and Karax finally appeared. Shocked when they saw how bruised and beaten Tarden looked. Tarden smiled at them as they sighed in relief.

"Looks like you didn't need us after all" Gear said smiling. Lucis and Karax relieved, as Ginny ran up to heal her adoptive brother. Tarden turned his back on the enemy as he saw his friends faces before he barely registered how their faces turned into ones of shock and Ginny one of absolute terror. A Ki blast entered his vision and disappeared, before he realized what happen, Tarden fell forward the world becoming dark and he fell unconscious.

Sure enough Garlic was back up clearly wounded but still strong enough to fight his hand out stretched as he laughed in triumph. When Tarden let his guard down Garlic managed to drill a hole in Tarden's torso with a Ki blast, successfully taking down the Saiyan. The boy falling into Ginny's arms as Karax and Lucis shouted and ran towards them. Gear had his fist closed in fury.

"Never turn your back on the enemy boy." Garlic said before turning to Gear amused before quickly blocking and catching a kick from the Adolescent Llab, as he witnessed Gear transform before his eyes into the full power of mad claw, half man half beast.

Gear and Garlic took off into the air battling at a n intense level and speed no other Llab could have thought possible to do except for the grand elder. Lucis and Karax realizing how bad the scenario could become as they looked at each other. Lucis quickly got into a meditative state planning to summon up the spirit armor technique while Karax quickly to help Ginny who already used the healing technique on her brother, but despite how much energy she had left the damage she was receiving by trying to close up the hole in his chest, Ginny's tears couldn't stop falling. Karax watched astounded by the damage she already received trying to save Tarden, she was covered with bruises as her body began to pale, marks started to appear on her body looking as if she is getting burned, a sign that the injury is too much for her to heal alone. Quickly Karax joined the healing process and became overwhelmed by the pain that entered his body, amazed that Ginny was able to push herself to the state where the damage affected her body, Karax decided to give all of his power into the healing technique. It wasn't long until he too was covered in burn marks but finally the whole was starting to close, as Tarden's body regenerate. Once certain death was prevented the two stopped the technique, Karax catching Ginny who collapsed in exhaustion. 'I need to take these two to the bunkers, Who knows how long these two are going to be knocked out.'

 **At the bunker**

The civilians where all safe and where shocked to see what the drones have shown about the invasion and the warriors that are defending them. They saw how badly outnumbered their warriors where and how powerful they enemy was, the government officials making the decision to send in the military only too cancle those orders when the fighting broke out. No normal soldier could face a single warrior from the invasion. They were completely out classed. So the civilians who are closest watch the battle from the safety of the bunkers incase the battle made it to the city, while cities from all over there world broadcasted the footage from the drones provided by Fen and his news company. Said Civilian had a headset on as he carefully performed a report on the fight while his team ran the equipment they brought into the bunker to broadcast to the world, the crazy Llab saying it is their duty to record and inform the public about these scenarios, just as the warriors have the responsibility to fight off the invading threat.

To the eyes of the civilian viewers they went from overwhelming dread to hope as they saw the massive wave of aliens decline, before they grew concerned when they could tell the temple warriors where growing tired. Then once again a wave of hope when Fen announced the strongest fighters have joined the fight and civilians witnessed the heroic feats of Yami, Gear, Ginny, and Tarden. Cheering as the numbers of aliens have dropped to nothing. They even cheered on Yami when she faced off against slug. But all signs of hope left the average populace when they saw Yami fall. Only very few had hope when Turles arrived, and even more when they saw Xiox suddenly gain even more power. Shocked when they found out the myth of the Mad claw was real. And when Tarden fought garlic they watched with bated breath and horror at the display of power and the destruction of the sacred temple.

But they cheered when they Saw Tarden land the Galick gun, only for everyone to watch in horror and silence when he fell. One woman cried at the sight, Gull fell to her knees as she saw her baby boy fall. The civilians around her soon realizing that she was the mother of three of the last warriors standing. At that point the wounded and other warriors entered the bunker and began taking care of the wounded a few tried to call down the worried civilians. But the current mood in the room was desperation and fear as they watched the last four remaining fighter face off against the two aliens who defeated the Saiyans. The tension in the room and the homes of the civilians around the world was overwhelming. There hope rested on two mad claws the Saiyan who invaded them a year ago and one other elder. Then everyone saw Karax carrying Ginny and Tarden into the bunker, one of the drones following and showing the world Tardens unmoving form as Karax announced.

"The boy is still dying…"


	20. Lord Slug Arc 4

Chapter 20

Gull's world suddenly started to collapse; her youngest son was still dying, even when they quickly brought out the emergency medical equipment, the heart beat monitor showing he was still alive but the pulses where weakening and slowing down. The look of her 12 year old son connected to the life support brought her nothing but despair. Gull and the few doctors where the only people by Tarden's portable hospital bed, but not so far away a group of civilians watched all concerned for the boy's health.

"It's strange, his body doesn't show any physical damage, he has been healed but his life signs are still weakening. We don't know what to do to help any further… it all depends on the kid now…I'm sorry." The doctor said to Gull, but the women didn't hear him she was too busy holding her sons hand.

Ginny woke up not much longer and was currently awake and bandaged. She sat not too far away with the other wounded warriors, and while she was concerned for her brother she was even more nervous for her eldest brother, she watched the screen that shows Gear currently fighting against Garlic Jr.

 **With Gear**

Gear was astonished by the weight behind the punches and kicks of his opponent slowly realizing that this fight is not going to be easy. Gear was able to trade a few hits back and forth with Garlic, as the muscular Makyo-seijin over powered Gear, the only reason gear surprisingly avoided any major damage was due to Lucis managing to launch accurate balls of Ki to intercept and change the direction of Garlic's attacks. And anytime Garlic tried to focus Lucis Gear took advantage of the openings, the clear cut going across garlic's face proof that the moment Garlic lets his guard down, Gear punishes him.

Garlic and Gear caught each other's fist as Gear struggled against Garlic, "You're quite the specimen, I wasn't aware your species can transform as well." Garlic said before Gear smirked.

"You'll be surprised what my people can do." When Lucis appeared behind Garlic a fist covered in a golden glow. Lucis threw his fist out launching a powerful Ki blast as garlic kicked off Gear leaving the younger llab to absorb the attack, that was to Garlic's amused smirk he saw the adolescent reflect the attack at him. Lucis appeared behind Garlic placing his right palm in the small of Garlic's back, as all the life energy that formed his spirit armor appeared onto his hand.

"Say your prayers, bastard" Gear said before Garlic eyes widened in shock, Meanwhile Lucis shouted with all his might.

"Judgment Call!" The most powerful attack that can be mustered by an elder consumed Garlic as the other blast that Gear reflected sandwiched Garlic, leaving the invader screaming in pain. Lucis landed next to Gear and took a knee in exhaustion. "Do you think that is enough?"

"No…." Gear said as he charged a Galick gun, "But he should be weakened enough for me to finish this, you should go."

Sure enough Garlic survived floating in the air the damage clearly visible, but for the first time his face contorted in pain and raw anger as blood was coughed up. Lucis watched in disbelief and realized that he was no longer of use.

"Head back to the bunker, take care of my family. Mom's going to hate this." Then Garlic shouted a battle cry, while Gear unleashed his Galick gun, hitting its intended target, sending Garlic flying into the temple ruins as Gear gave chase, leaving Lucis behind as the old man caught his breath.

The moment Gear arrived Garlic reengaged the man who managed to hurt him, their punches and kicks strong enough to pick up dust but one thing was certain, Garlic is wounded badly and therefore; Gear can win. Gear ducked under a punch and landed a devastating elbow into the chest of Garlic. But Garlic reacted by sticking out his arm and back handing Gear away. Gear quickly regained control of his trajectory as his feet kicked off a part of a destroyed wall. Gear tackled Garlic as the two tumbled through walls and the remains of the Temple, trading punches and kicks with vicious intent.

Garlic managed to grab a hold of Gear and tossed him into the air followed by several Ki blasts that exploded by Gear, only for the Llab to avoid any major damage, quickly diving down low to the ground as he landed a heavy uppercut against the jaw of Garlic Jr, the Invader taking the full force of the attack but not before kicking his leg out to catch Gear in the Jaw. Garlic crashed into some pillars before falling down getting buried in debris while Gear followed a similar path, both rising from the debris holding their chins and shouting in anger. The two enemies charged at each other with the intent to kill, Garlic a ball of energy forming in one hand and Gear forming the deadly Ki enhanced claws.

Things slowed down as they got closer and Gear realized Garlic's reach was longer, Gear felt the ki blast hit and penetrate past his torso, the pain was beyond anything he felt before as Garlic laughed. But Gear refused to go down still going towards his opponent his claws quickly digging into the neck of his enemy, both fighter becoming fatally wounded, but Gear making a solid point. When they both collapsed Gear was struggling to stay consciousness but he was satisfied to see Garlic's head roll across the floor, before passing out.

Lucis felt the energy disappear from the temple and quickly rushed back in to find Gear passed out, "you're too young to die here boy." Lucis summoned the last of his strength to seal the hole in Gears body, the younger Llab eyes opening in surprise only to fins Lucis covered in burn marks and passed out.

"Lucis…..Lucis…." Gear muttered weakly. Before smiling and laughing, "It's hard to go back to rest when you're so damn heavy." Barely able to push Lucis off as they lied beside each other. "I did it brother… next time clean up your own mess." Gear said as he and Lucis go back to sleep.

 **Back in the bunker**

Ginny watched with worry as her brother went back to sleep, the others in the bunker cheered as the enemy died the other warriors celebrating the victory before Ginny quited them down, "We can't celebrate yet, those of you who can go receive Elder Gear and Lucis, let's get them somewhere safer to rest." The other warriors nodded as Ginny used her crutch to walk towards his mother and adopted brother, "Gear won, but he is going to need some rest."

"Both of my boys have fought the deadliest men to invade our planet… one of them is dying right before my eyes and the other is in a similar condition and my baby girl is wounded badly…. I can't stand to watch this anymore." Gull said as Ginny hugged her crying mother and by looking over his mothers shoulder and saw the rest of the elders doing their best to heal Yami. Yami came into the bunker not that long ago demanding the elders to heal her. Yami sat in the center of the remaining elders who tried their best to heal Yami back to her full potential, one by one passing out, when they reached their limits. Ginny couldn't help but be annoyed that the Elders didn't try to heal Tarden some more, despite what they said.

"Tarden is as healed as far as much as we could, it's up to him and the mercy of the gods for him to live, we need to focus on healing Yami back up, she is the strongest and they need her put there." Ginny remembered the elders saying, and even thought what they said was true she still wanted to try.

Then a sudden burst of energy filled the room causing every to look towards the elders who are now passed out as Yami stood flexing her power. Yami's hair flowed with the energy and her eyes where closed as she charged up before her eyes opened with a focused fury, "This ends now…" She said, suddenly appearing by her son, quickly placing a hand on his cheek. "Slug will die." Yami said with a cold anger. The bunker started to tremble in Yami's as if to respond to Yami's anger. The civilians watched in horror as Yami tried to hold back her anger, families huddling together as the bunker shook, the warriors were frozen in fear to scared to try and calm her down. But Ginny and Gull watched in awe, this power was stronger than anything before, as strong as Slug was now. Ginny watched in amazement as Yami's eyes flickered back and forth between their usual black to a light blue color, even her hair was flowing as if it were alive.

"Slug will die for this…." Yami said before taking off leaving the bunker faster than people could keep up. A Drone was quickly dispatched to keep up with her but it too struggled to keep up with her pace, the only thing visible from the screen was how the energy around Yami slowly started to turn a golden color, flickering between the usual blue.

 **With the South Kai**

The South Kai gasped in shock at the power the female Saiyan was releasing, The other warriors who where training again stopped when the South Kai gasped, Gwynn who had his hand on the South Kai to watch what was happening was sweating visibly at everything that has happened. Torbie the leader of the warrior team walked up to ask if everything was alright.

"Both of my children are severely injured, Lord Slug and his subordinate was just too powerful… but Yami is…. She has gained an incredible amount of strength!"

"The Saiyan mother of your adoptive son correct has she…."

"She might be turning into a super Saiyan… But the form still looks incomplete."

"So she is similar to the warrior Goku… You have nothing to fear for anymore my Gwynn my friend, the battle is over its only a matter of time." Torbie said remembering the power of a super Saiyan when he saw goku go up against Pikon in the tournament.

"I wouldn't be so sure, she hasn't fully become a super Saiyan, and lord slug is still strong enough to fight her, although your right about one thing, the fight is coming to an end." The south Kai said causing the others to finally gather and wait anticipation.

 **With Turles**

Turles went for another punch but was easily parried away as the arm that stopped his punch grabbed his face and extended downward as Slug laughed, floating in the air watching as he buried the Saiyan into the earth. Only for Xiox in his imperfect mad claw form to force Slug to disengage the Saiyan as he easily dodged and blocked the Grand Elders efforts.

"Your technique has gotten sloppy old man, tell me is it because it's taking all of your concentration to not lose control and give in to that power… It's not your full power." Slug said as he caught both of Xiox's arms and leaned into The Gran Elders face to say the last part of his sentence, right before opening his mouth to launch a Ki blast the dropped the still form of Xiox to the ground the body smoking. Slug didn't have much time to enjoy his work when Turles reengaged, punching Slug and landing a combination of punches and kicks before he threw one last punch as hard as he can to Slugs face, turning the head of his opponent only for the Namekian to turn against his fist slightly with a smile, chuckling as he did so. Turles watched in frustration as he gritted his own teeth. "And as for you, your energy has dropped. In this battle of attrition it seems I outlasted you." With that said a punch made its way to Turles's gut and forced the Saiyan to double over and cough up blood before Slug elbowed the back of his head back down to the ground.

With his two opponents defeated one lying unmoving the other still trying to stand Slug tilted his head back and laughed as he floated above them. "Oh the joy of being young again, the strength of my prime oh how I missed it, the indestructible feeling the rush of defeating strong opponents and the looks on their faces when they realize they no longer stand a chance." Slug's laughter continued as Turles looked up before charging up one last Meteor Bust.

"The entire Galaxy will bow down before the might of the one and only Lord Slug!" Slug then saw Turles launch his attack and the Namekian frowned as he casually caught the blast with only a single grunt before tossing the attack aside. The Blast went into the atmosphere and exploded over Llabnogard. "You dare interrupt me."

"Lords, emperors, kings, princes the whole lot of you are just some godless bastard's offspring in my eyes. I will never serve the likes of ego inflated cunts like you!" Turles said standing up despite the obvious wounds.

"Turles…. Can you buy me time, I have one last trick on my sleeve but I will need a few minutes." Xiox said finally getting out of his own little crater as he sat down in the meditative form, gathering energy to summon the spirit armor.

"That's not much of a trick since we already showed it off before." Turles said as Slug watched in amusement.

"Trust me; I only need spirit armor to fuel this Ancient technique."

"In that case I'll use my last trick in the book." Turles said raising his hand up to create his own artificial moon. Slug watched thinking the satellite that Turles created was an attack before he watched as Turles the shrunk the satelight, the bright ball of energy now in his hand as he proceeded to eat the orb. "all my time in a cell ever since my tail was cut off, it tried to think of any way to tap into the strength of an Oozaru, and this was my solution." Turles said as he slowly started to transform, "By absorbing the Blutz waves into my body via digestion, I can transform for a short period of time."

"Hahaha, that's your last trick Saiyan, you're going to transform to a giant monkey, very well I'll show you something incredible." Lord Slug said as his power suddenly skyrocketed as he too started to grow. In a short time Slug stood as tall as the Oozaru before him smirking at his snarling opponent.

"I heard transforming into a Giant monkey increases your strength, well I took increase my power when I grow into a Super Namekian!"

"Then let us see which form is superior then." With that said Slug's challenge was met with Turles tackling the Super Namek, and the two traded punches in their Giant forms causing the ground beneath them to crack and shatter. Eventually Turles punched Slug into the Forrest bellow as Slug fell of the Plateau they were fighting above. Surprisingly Turles watched as Slug fell between the trees standing back up so that his head was among the tree tops, very few trees standing taller than the Namekian as an arm extended grabbing Turles's neck and then retracting the Oozaru, slugs free hand uprooting a tree as he used the large trunk as a make shift club to beat into Turles head. The Oozaru pinned under the attacks had his hands trying to release the hold on his neck. When Slug went to bring down the tree on his head for the third time Slug watched as Turles pried his arm of the Oozaru's neck and quickly grabbing the other arm holding a tree. Slug was surprised by the strength of the Monkey before him before Turles head butted the Namekian invader with enough force to draw blood from the Namek's nose.

The two Giants continued to wrestle for dominance, throwing punches and using the large trees as weapons, the wildlife long gone. Eventually Slug pinned Turles under him only for the Oozaru to kick the Super Namek off him quickly getting on his feet and Launching a large Ki blast from his mouth unfortunately for him, Slug had the same idea as they both Launched similar attacks from their mouths the two blast meeting in the middle destroying everything in the way and the trees not caught up in the blast were uprooted by the shockwave that came. The two attacks struggled for dominance until Lord Slug used his extendable arms to grab the Oozaru, making Turles lose control of his attack as Slug's slowly overwhelmed and eventually consumed the Saiyan. The Explosion that came as a result leaving a massive and barren basin, and at the center was an unconscious Turles who reverted back to his normal form, eyes rolled back, as a single Leaf slowly fell miraculously and conveniently large enough to cover the naked Saiyans modesty. Lord slug was catching his breath from the effort, before walking towards the Saiyan and raising his giant foot, "Crushed beneath my boot like the insect you are!" Slug said bringing his foot down. But just as his foot was about to crush Turles Slug was sent flying from an attack he didn't see coming.

Yami had finally arrived and just in time to punch Slug across his giant face, knocking said giant off his feet and saving Turles's life. Her energy No longer Flickering between gold and blue as the golden aura surrounded her, but her hair was still black and her eyes pure white as she shouted as loud as she could. "SLUG!"

Slug sat up and in shock saw the Woman flying in her normal size, glowing in a golden aura, "Impossible" HE said before Yami unleashed the most powerful Galick gun she has ever done, the purple energy blast barreling its way into the super Namekian, carrying slug of his feet as he crashed through several trees before the attack stopped and explode consuming his form in a giant dome of energy. At the same time the Golden Glow faded from Yami as her eyes regained their normal color and she went down to check on Her long time friend and rival Turles. When she got to him she held Turles up, shaking him to wake up.

"Damn it Turles if you don't wake up now I'm killing you!"

"Damn… that's no way to treat someone who's dying." Turles coughed out weakly as his eyes opened to see Yami and then quickly widen at what he saw. Yami had a single tear come out of her eye as she smiled in relief.

"With what happened today… dumbass you don't deserve to die unless I'm the one who kills you!… idiot." Turles could only mutter in agreement as he watched the woman he admired for so long, the strongest and most fearless woman he ever got to meet, cry for him. Even if it is a single tear.

Turles was about to apologize until he watched shocked as Yami took off her pants revealing short black tights going mid thigh and taking off her top to show a black sports bra. Dropping her clothes onto Turles she said "Cover yourself up, "As Turles realized he was naked and quickly turned red for misunderstanding why she was stripping and for the fact he was naked. Putting on the clothes Turles was even more embarrassed to see that the pants where a little tight around the legs and the shirt exposed his midriff.

"I would suggest going back to my home and putting on some of Gwynn's old clothes, but Slug isn't dead and I'm not sure I can take him alone." Turles quickly took of the shirt because he rather go bare-chested, and muttered, "I don't think you realize but I don't have much energy."

"I just need some help… I was close to awakening something back their… I just need to figure out how to do it again." Sure enough from the distance Slug stood back up and was clearly injured and pissed, and he wasted no time running back to engage the two Saiyans.

 **With the South Kai.**

"Wow, that's incredible." South kai said

"I know, Lord Slug is still alive after that." Gwynn said

"No I mean She's super sexy…I mean close to super Saiyan" The south Kai quickly corrected himself, but the Gwynn and the other warriors heard his slip up

"What's happening Lord Kai." Papoi asked.

"She stripped down to her under where. Ouch hey." Gwynn Wacked the South kai, for the comment the kai said.

"Have some respect she is a mother."Gwynn said to the Kai.

"The only good new so far is that Slug seems to actually be hurt now." Gwynn explained to the others while the south Kai continued to observe only for an assistant to whisper something in his ear.

"Is that true… oh dear, Gwynn." The south Kai called out getting Gwynn's attention. The Llab turning to face the South kai and stopped when he saw his face.

"It's your boy, Tarden…. He is stuck between life and death."


	21. Lord Slug Arc 5

Chapter 21

"Where am I?" Tarden thought his eyes where closed and he was unable to see anything. "I… I can't move." Tarden attempted to move around but he couldn't feel his body move. "What happened…. I can't remember." Tarden couldn't recall why he was in this situation then suddenly he felt something touch and grip his hand. Still unable to move his mind quickly ignored the strange sensation. "Oh that's right…. I was fighting… what was his name? I can't remember." Tarden felt a sudden warmth and for a brief moment his mind wandered off. But the feeling in his left hand was keeping him stuck in this mental prison. "I'm so tired, my body feels heavy. I wish it would let me go."

"…." A sound was made that caught Tarden's attention.

"What was that… who's out there."

"…" Again noise was being made but the young saiyan couldn't comprehend the sound.

"Who are you…. Leave me alone…"

"…den"

"Who are you calling."

"Tarden…"

"Who is that? Wait there calling me?"

"Tarden wake up." A clearly feminine voice said. One that sounded familiar but Tarden couldn't wake.

"My dear boy… please wake up." The female voice was crying and Tarden could feel moisture on the hand that was being gripped by the unseen force, it was only then that Tarden realized that this woman was holding onto his hand… but who is she?"

Just then another presence appeared but this one was clear, it was hard to explain, for Tarden's eyes where still closed but the boy knew where the presence stood. The presence was masculine and also familiar but once again Tarden couldn't make out who it was… Frustrated Tarden begged for them to leave him alone. He was tired, his body was heavy and he hasn't felt such comfortable warmth in such a long time.

"My son, what happened to you." The voice spoke clearly more real than the woman who's tears still echoed in his thoughts.

"It's seems the boy's spirit is stuck between the living world and ours, there must be something anchoring his soul to his body, some type of will or desire." A New voice said, one Tarden knew he never heard before.

"What can we do?" Man number one said.

"it seems your people back home healed the boy as he was dying, his body should be fine but now it's the spirit that's caught. This has happened before but not in recent times. The boy must make a decision to either awaken in his physical body or completely let go and join us in other world."

"Are you sure south Kai." Man number 1 said.

"Well of course I am," Man 2 said, "the problem is when a soul is in such a purgatory state they can't recall their memories…Or at least that's why the boy's soul isn't inline at King Yemma's place, it's still attached in the living world."

"My son, did you hear that, you need to remember who you are. Tarden."

Tarden was confused at who the man was talking, unsure if he was somehow eavesdropping or if the man as referring to him. "I'm not Tarden… I'm… who am I?"

"Remember who you are, your family your dreams." Man 1 said.

"What family…, what dreams…"

"You once told me… that restoring your people's honor and empire, even if you were the last of your kind."

"my people… the last of my kind." Something about that struck a spark in the boy's memory, but that's all it was a spark."

"It seems he isn't remembering anything you mentioned Gwynn." The voice of the south kai said.

"You need to wake up Tarden, you can't give in… what about your Pride."

"Pride…. My pride…" Suddenly flashes of memories, came back, the death of Gwynn and Wax, the family he grew up with. The training. Then one played in front of Tarden's mind louder and clearer than the others.

 _The night was young as a young Tarden sat above the tree tops, the half-moon high in the night. The hologram that he was holding showing the pictures of his biological parents, Yami stood next to her lover Vegeta with a smirk while the prince looked away from the camera an annoyed expression on his face._

 _"So those are you real parent's?" Tarden immediately shut off the hologram and turned to face the voice ready for a fight only to see the little llab girl, what was her name again._

 _"Oh it's you gingy" Tarden said lying back down as the daughter of his new caretaker appeared._

 _"It's Ginny, were family now. You're going to have to say my name right!" The normally shy girl said with frustration._

 _"I'm a saiyan an elite warrior race, we are not family, we are nothing alike." Tarden said with his arms behind his head closing his eyes, trying to shut out the girl's presence._

 _Ginny pouted and sat right down next to her new step brother. "we are family we take care of you and feed you, besides we have a lot alike. We both can speak, eat, sleep, dream and fight."_

 _"Ha you call those worthless attempts at swinging your arms, fighting. Don't compare you and your weak species to me."_

 _"If I remember correctly father said he beat you in combat." Tarden cringed at the memory of what happened a year ago. "And he said you cried." Tarden quickly sat up and turned to shout, "I was barely 4! Give me a few more years and I'll surpass him!" Only to recoil when the younger girls face was so close to his. "Wha- what are you doing!" Asked Tarden trying to hide his embarrassment._

 _"Why do you care so much?" Ginny said noticing how Tarden's expression changed from his normally reserved anger into, to her surprise, one of embarrassment for a moment the Alien boy reminded her of some of the other kids back at the temple._

 _"I wouldn't expect you to understand. It's a Saiyan thing."_

 _"What is?"_

 _"Pride! My Father left a message to me saying never Forget your Saiyan pride. That I must be the strongest warrior I can be, I should never lose to an inferior lifeform."_

 _"Strength, is that all your pride means?" Ginny said confused as Tarden briefly showed a small sense of frustration as he scratched the back of his head. "Well that's all dad talks about, strength and pride… my mother says more, stuff like how it's my duty to fight and defend my family, allies and the saiyan race."_

 _"I like that." Ginny said giggling confusing Tarden. "since where family now, I guess that means we are a part of your Saiyan pride."_

 _Struggling to find his words Tarden finally found his tongue as he spoke flustered. "It's Saiyan Pride, meaning my family are the Saiyans, not you!"_

 _"But we are your family now," Ginny said as Tarden tried to cut her off before she got in his face finger on his chest. "We feed you, give you clothes and a place to sleep, but most importantly…" Ginny went to hug the boy causing Tarden to freeze in shock, eyes widening from the sudden embrace. "We love you. Your stuck with us now." Ginny smiled as she felt Tarden relax in her arms and after a few seconds Tarden pushed Ginny off him and held her at arm's length shocking the girl before she saw the embarrassed look on his beat red face. "fine I get it…. Just don't surprise me like that, again." Ginny could only watch as she realized how cute the boy in front of her looked, before smiling softly. "You better, I'm part of your pride too…" then Ginny lied down to star gaze next to her adopted brother as Tarden looked at the hologram in his hand before pocketing the device and lying down next to the girl._

'Family is my pride… my Saiyan pride.' Tarden thought to himself as the memories faded, as the only thing he recalled now was the family picture he got from his birthday a year ago, and then the voice of his father Vegeta. "A Saiyan is nothing without his Pride!" Then Tarden awoke.

 **Inside the bunker**

Gull was crying as she held her baby boy's hand, Ginny hugged her mother from behind when suddenly she saw movement, looking up tears of relief filled her eyes. Tarden eye's where open and he slowly sat up, the action drawing everyone's attention as the crowed started to huddle around the family. Gull embraced her son as Ginny stood with a hand covering her mouth as the tears flowed. Gear managed his way through the crowed to look at his younger brother relief radiating off his body. Tarden looked around noticing how his mom embraced him, his brother relieved, Ginny crying and even the crowed watching with renewed hope and relief.

"You had us worried, the docs didn't know if you would pull through." Gear said aloud.

"I'm sorry, But I just remembered something…" Tarden said as he gently peeled his crying mom off him. Getting up he walked to Ginny and hugged her, the younger girl squeaked in surprise and embarrassment knowing everyone was watching.

"wh-wh-what are you…" Ginny's words got lost as she saw the look in Tarden's eyes. Shining with renewed vigor. "My Blood is boiling, demanding I defend my pride, my family," Tarden let go of Ginny making eye contact with Gear who nodded when Tarden said family, "and my People." Tarden said looking around the bunker until he saw one of the drones he knew was transmitting to the world. "Lord Slug think's he owns this world, its people. But as long as I still draw breath Lord Slug will never rule over this planet. For I am Prince Tarden, and this is my home. My people. My Pride!" Tarden announced. Most of the crowed started to cheer but a few shouted out "You are not our prince!" And the few were about to accuse Tarden but Tarden simply cut them off, "I may not be your prince, but you are my people." With that said Tarden looked at Gear and the brothers both nodded before powering up and flying out of the bunker. Focusing on ending this fight.

 **With Yami and Turles**

Pain, that's what was overwhelming Yami's body at this moment, picking herself of the ground for the umpteenth time, quickly looking to her side to see Turles in worse condition finally unconscious in the snow, oh that's right it started snowing the moment she got here, looking back in front of her she could see Lord Slug his armor completely broken scratches and bruises all over his body some dried purple blood at his lip but most unnerving of all was the smile he had. It sung his victory. she must have been to focused on the fight.

"I commend you, I couldn't have asked for a better test run for my new found strength, now I can grow even stronger from this and once you're dead and my machine finally freezes over this planet I will start my Galactic conquest with this world as my vessel." Slug said

"How are you freezing the planet? I never saw you activate a terraformer."

"I had my troops release it before we broke atmosphere, but due to the size of the planet it took quite some time for the snow to final appear. I was hoping to find some new recruits before things start to die from the cold, but it seems I have been delayed." Yami then ran towards her opponent intent to kill him but her movements where slowed and her fists lacked the necessary bite to hurt slug, the Namekian no longer trying to block as he easily dodged her attacks before landing a punch to her gut that took out all of her breath.

"You fought well but it was all in vain. You should have joined me, dying for this pathetic planet and its inhabitants was a poor decision. Lord slug said into Yami's Ears before he tossed her aside. Slug raised a hand charged up a Ki blast planning to kill the female Saiyan. But when he let the blast go, but Slug was once again surprised by the female Saiyan's tenacity. Yami mustered the last bit of strength she had and caught the blast, before tossing the energy into the air. Then She got into the Gallick gun stance, but no energy was building up. Slug watched amused as she tried to attack but her vision was heavy and her body was numb. "It seems you are finally out of energy. Shame." Slug was going to keep taunting the woman until suddenly a green blur came to slug attention, turning but reacting to slow slug received the full weight of the punch sent towards his face. Slug was launched into the air blood gushing out of his nose as he broke his nose back into place. Infuriated Slug looked down to see the third fighter he forgotten about.

"Turles… said you had a plan…. Next time…. You take so long… I'll kill you…" Yami said falling forward unconscious as Xiox caught her and set her down. Xiox's appearance was different from his usually spirit armor glow, not only was his aura green but now his Hair and Fur was too. Where he stood the snow melted and grass shined. "Sadly I don't think there will be a next time. This form… can only be used once." Xiox said but Yami was already unconscious, placing her down Xiox quickly reappeared in front of Slug, the Namekian noticing his new appearance.

"What are you, there is no way you should be this strong you couldn't even hurt me before."

"This form, is a forbidden art. It was created by one of the Grand elders before me who tried to evolve the spirit armor technique. It's called Spiritual Limit break…. Sadly, it can only hold for a few minutes… But there is a price to pay. I will be unable to manipulate Ki again…and I will be unable to make use of my limbs again."

"This is it; this was your trump card. This desperate attempt?" Slug said laughing. Before he was found on the receiving end of a devastating elbow to the gut, robbing Slug of his oxygen.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time, so if you could forgive my manners I will appreciate it." Slug gritted his teeth and through a punch at Xiox only for the Llab to catch the punch and squeeze forcing Lord Slug to shout in pain. Slug tried to free himself but couldn't so he quickly transformed into his super Namekian form finally breaking free before building a massive amount of Ki in his mouth to the release it at Xiox.

Xiox stood his ground as he watched the largest and most powerful attack Slug has used before head his way, calmly Xiox waited as his arms went through the motion he has practiced for years, getting ready to reflect the attack back but Xiox performed one small variation which allowed him to slowly compress the massive Ki blast into a large ball. Then with both arms he compressed it further to fit the size of his hand, not a single ounce of effort present on his face. Lord slug watched on and for the first time in a long time he sensed a hint of fear.

"Another technique a former Grand Elder created, compression." With a burst of speed Xiox appeared in front of Slug's torso, the Namekian reacting to slow as Xiox gently pushed the ball into his torso. Xiox then appeared to a safe distance as he watched Slug get consumed in a giant ball of energy.

'I realized I lacked the raw power of the Saiyans a year ago. That's why when I was training all this time I spent countless hours and days with no sleep learning and reading from the ancient texts that a hidden in the Grand Elder's chambers. Learning from those who come before, several techniques deemed too dangerous of incomplete I spent time learning them, perfecting them. Finishing the efforts of those who came before. While I have only been able to actually put a few in practice the ground work is laid out for the next Grand Elder….

Lord Slug stood in the center of the crater still alive and breathing but a huge whole in his torso. Slug's eyes where wide in feral anger, the Namekian tilted his head back and bellowed out in tremendous fury. Xiox's body began to flicker a clear sign showing his form was about to end. Slowly smiling Xiox opened his arms as he slowly turned them gathering all of the energy he has borrowed from the planet, and of all life nearby. Yes, with his last attack the energy he quietly gathered from every living thing including some of slug's now formed in his hands. "The time has come for you to answer for your Sins." Xiox announced as Slug simply raised his power to the highest he could making Xiox Raise a brow in amassment. 'What an incredibly powerful individual. If he took us seriously and used this energy from the beginning we would have lost, but now that I hold this power… I can defeat him.' Xiox watched as Slug's hole slowly regenerated.

"That's it I destroy you all!" Slug said gathering all of his strength.

"It's too late, Slug…Divine…' Slug finally started to charge an attack. "…Judgment…" Xiox said slowly putting his hands together. Then Opening his palms towards Slug Xiox released his final attack. "...call!" The energy flew out of Xiox and towards Slug, immediately the green aura and color leaving his body as Slug released his own attack to collide but his attack was only slowing down the blast. That was until Slug howled out in pain as he dug for more energy, and soon he made the attack stand still. The shock wave uprooting nearby trees and causing the snow to storm like a blizzard.

'No, he is too strong…." Xiox thought to himself as he felt his energy leave him. While their energy was similar Slug was more consistent. After a few more moments of struggle Slug started to push back Xiox's attack. Xiox no longer able to control the energy realized that he failed.

'I- I failed…" Xiox watched as the energy came closer and closer to him, Xiox's arms finally gave out and fell silently to his sides. 'I guess this was as far as I could go…. I'm sorry everyone.' Closing his eyes Xiox let a single tear leave his eyes as he embraced his death. 'Was I worthy of being Grand elder…Wax…Gwynn…' The Ki blast quickly took the space where Xiox was and kept on its path into the atmosphere the attack visible from space. When the attack faded Slug fell to his knees and shrunk. Out of breath, limbs feeling numb and his senses dulled. But he was alive. "Slug managed to let out a chuckle which slowly turned into hysterical laughter."

"What's so funny, Slug." Slug's eyes widened in shock before turning to see a young 12-year-old saiyan, but what caught his eye was the Young Llab carrying the body of an old and crippled Xiox. Slug watched as Xiox's chest cavity slowly rise and fall, signifying he is alive.

"Sorry brother, seems like I got this fight to myself, please take Xiox back, he is in the most critical condition." Gear smirked and said, "Then you better win this by the time I come back." With that said Gear flew off as Tarden face Slug.

"Boy, you're in over your head. I am The Great and all powerful Lord Slug, even in my current state I could still defeat you."

"Well Lord Slug, first things first, let me introduce myself… I am Prince Tarden. Son of Prince Vegeta, rightful heir to the Saiyan throne. And you just made the biggest mistake of your Life." Then Tarden powered up, and soon his strength surpassed Turles and rivaled Yami's, before it rose even higher. Then Slug's eyes widened in fear as he realized, that the boy in front of him… was stronger than those he fought before. While not as strong as the super spirit form, Slug noticed the boys tail and knew the child could still become even stronger.

"Such power, while so young…It should be impossible. What are you."

"A boy who will become a King, but first I need to punish an overly ambitious Lord who attacked my people."


	22. Lord Slug Arc The End

Chapter 22

Gear was shivering beyond control, never has he felt the temperature so cold, nor has he ever seen snow, the only reason Gear knew what the sheet of white cold fluff was, is because of the books and stories that he was told about Snow appearing in the northern and southern poles of the planet during a month of solid night time in winter. The air stung his lungs as he breathed but Gear was extremely glad that being a martial artist allowed him to control his own energy so he was protected against certain changes in temperature, but this chill was insane.

Gear looked at Xiox who was still unconscious but noticed how the older llab was looking sicklier than ever. 'I have to do something about the weather, otherwise Xiox will die before I can get him back to the bunker.' Gear thought to himself, quickly going to the ground below, Gear searched for a dry and sheltered spot, and sure enough there was a hole at the base of a tree. Quickly Gear checked the hole and saw that it was dry and a little warmer, satisfied Gear Placed Xiox down carefully and took off into the air climbing higher. 'I need to find whatever is causing the snow and stop it.'

 **With Tarden**

Tarden looked at the weakened Lord Slug and had to hide his awe. Crossing his arms to block a punch from the Namekian Tarden absorbed the full force of the punch and was extremely heavy. 'I can't believe after all of his wounds he is still so strong.' Tarden continued to stay on the defensive learning and trying to see Lord slug's attack style meanwhile Slug was trying with the remaining strength he had left to overpower the brat, but was getting frustrated that he couldn't over whelm the kid. Jumping back Slug tried to summon some Ki only for Tarden to finally jump on the offensive. Landing a punch into Slug's gut that made the Namekian lose his breath Tarden followed up with a few more rapid punches to the Lord's face.

"You made a mistake attacking my planet slug." Tarden said when the last punch sent slug flying. Watching as the Namekian got back up fatigue evident. "Your armies were weak, while this planet has several warriors of better quality. Brothers and sisters I have fought with and against. I know the strength and hearts of each warrior, the emotions the carry with each punch."

"Shut up!" Slug shouted as loud as he could, his arm extending to reach Tarden. The attack almost reached the saiyan prince and slug pulled his arm back, but what he didn't know was Tarden allowed him to pull him. The Saiyan when he got close placed his feet into the namekian's face kicking of the green lord and flipped back onto his feet. While Slug fell down and skidded due to the force of the kick.

"You can say combat is a language I learned from birth, I can read your fists heart. I pity you Slug." Tarden said looking down at slug the disappointment evident in his eyes, igniting a fury in the Namekian's heart. Tarden's expression changed when he felt a new sudden burst of energy from Slug, the Namekian stood back onto his feet, each step cracking the ground beneath his feet, as his Ki Flared around his body. Tarden quickly flew back into the air to get some distance but his eyes widened when Slug suddenly appeared before him, barely able to raise his arms in defense from the knee coming from the enraged Namekian. "What the!" Tarden shouted as he recovered feeling the dulling pain in his arms, looking back up he saw the rage in Lord Slug's arms.

"You think you can hold back against me boy, I'm a Super Namek, I regenerate faster than the others of my race. I am the Alpha the one and only feared super Namekian! I Won't die to some saiyan brat!" Tarden's eyes widened as he felt Lord Slug dig into an unknown well of power, a secret reservoir the super Namekian some had, one last trump card. But Tarden noticed it was taking time, thinking quickly Tarden sat in a meditative stance as he reached out to borrow the strength of the planet. Letting go of all of his senses Tarden found the energy surrounding him the familiar ability he took so long to manifest was now forming into the armor at a speed Tarden has never managed before.

Slug recognized the meditative form of Tarden and started to gather all of his own energy, "If you think I will let you use that technique you got another thing coming!" The Super Namekian built the last of his strength into the attack he was about to release, "I will destroy you along with the people you wish to defend!" Flying into the Air Slug aimed his attack, the wind picking up the snow starting to pick up. "The times come, for you to die!" Slug shouted as the attack finally escaped his hands, the shockwave becoming visible due to the snow. The energy was about to collide into the Young saiyan, right when Tarden opened his eyes, watching the attack consume him.

 **With the South Kai**

South Kai watched as the attack consumed the boy, the others waiting for the South Kai to explain what happened, but when he explained to them that Slug used the last bit of his strength to kill the boy, the warriors all had a grim look on their faces as they turned to look at their comrade Gwynn, only to see the Adult Llab collapse to his knees, in despair.

"No Tarden…Lost"

 **With the Llab watching the live feed from the drone.**

The general populace watched in despair, children burring their faces into their parents unable to watch as many started to despair at the sight of their last hope getting consumed by the attack. Even back in the bunker there was an Erie Silence as the injured warriors and civilians alike watched the boy die.

"It's over."

"We are doomed."

"What did we expect putting our hope in a child." The people said and some of the younger less experienced adult warriors said, making ginny grit her teeth in anger and just when she was about to shout at them, her mother beat her to it.

"You are all wrong…If any can survive that attack my son can! Don't under estimate my Baby boy!" Gull's outburst shocked everyone in the bunker in silence as she struggled to watch the screen holding back her own fears as the dust started to settle. 'Come on Tarden, don't leave us'

 **Back to the fight**

Lord Slug watched the destruction satisfied with killing the saiyan in one attack, looking up he managed to notice a small drone that seemed to be recording the fight. Realizing that whoever was watching was hoping to see the boy defeat him Slug smiled wickedly and pointed knowing the camera picked up his actions. "Your last warrior is dead… and now your next." Slug said laughing not noticing how his attack had ended and from the smoke stood said warrior, newfound lime green aura around his body his eyes gaining a greenish tint, completely unscathed by the attack.

"I was hoping you were hiding more power." Tarden said his smirk growing, and when he saw the shock look on Slug's face his smirk became a vicious smile, rising his arm before him and clinching a fist Tarden said, "I would like to go all out before I had to kill you."

 **South Kai's world**

"incredible…" The south Kai said in awe, drawing the warrior's attention and Gwynn from his own self despair. "The boy survived." Immediately Gwynn felt relief as the other warriors shared his emotion, glad the boy survived for the sake of their comrade.

"How did he survive?" Papoi asked, as Gwynn realized the answer,

"He mastered Spirit armor." Gwynn said feeling pride in his adoptive son.

 **To the civilians watching.**

Every household and everyone watching from around the world and in the bunker started to rejoice as they saw the boy covered in the iconic spirit armor, completely untouched. Meanwhile in the bunker people started to watch with renewed hope as Ginny comforted her mother who was now crying in relief. Gull looking over to the people who doubted her son she said, "See… My boy is to stubborn to die that way." She said gripping onto Ginny's hand, Ginny knowing that there was no doubt in her mother's heart. Looking back at the screens displaying the fight Ginny smiled softly. 'You idiot, always showing off.'

 **Back to the fight.**

"Impossible." Slug said in shock. Then Tarden disappeared from his line of sight, looking around in a panic lord slug took a moment only to feel a presence behind him and he swung his arm back in malicious intent. What happened next made the Namekian feel something he hasn't felt in forever, Fear.

Not even attempting to block the offending limb Tarden let the arm crash into his face, but the arm never made contact as it struck the spirit armor, a visible centimeter of Green Ki separating the arm from his face. Slug's fearful face turned into anger as he backed away and kept some distance waiting for an attack.

"Was that last attack, your best." Not getting an answer Tarden scoffed, "Very well… let me show you mine." Putting his arms together and raising his leg in a familiar stance Slug saw that pose before when he fought the female saiyan. Desperate Slug tried to find a way out of the situation when he noticed the female Saiyans unconscious form in the snow. Quickly diving towards the woman Slug planned to use her as a meat shield knowing that she was most likely the boy's mother. But that was not the case as he suddenly felt all the air leave his lungs as he coughed up some blood. Looking down Tarden had cut him off and buried a fist into his gut.

"Terrible mistake." Removing his fist from the gut of Slug the Saiyan Grasped the antenna on slug's head bringing the two face to face. "You don't deserve my best." Using the antennae as leverage Tarden Slammed Slug's face into his Knee breaking his teeth. Slug couldn't even scream out in pain with his Jaw now broken. Covering his face with his hands Slug finally looked through his finger and saw Tarden have a palm extended outward. "It's time we end this… with a Big Bang!" Tarden said the Ki Building up and being enhanced by the Spirit Armor Slug watched as he was engulfed in the attack. But Slug as stubborn as he was sturdy fought back refusing to die, that was until Tarden shouted out in more effort increasing the strength of his attack. Finally overwhelming Slug slowly vaporizing the Namekian's body.

Looking up into the sky Tarden finally relaxed, releasing the hold of his spirit armor the green aura slowly leaving him and returning to the planet. Looking for his mother Tarden quickly flew to her and landed by her side, glad to see she was still alive, Tarden started to heal her wounds and after a short amount of time Tarden started to get some bruises on his arms but his mother now recovering from some of her injuries awoke. And for a moment Yami didn't register her surrounding before she finally sat up and looked around, wincing at her wounds now that Tarden stopped healing her.

"Where is slug?" Yami asked her son as he helped her stand.

"Slug is dead, I killed him."

"You what about Xiox, don't tell me he got himself killed," Tarden shook his head, "He lived, barely, let's just get everyone back together… I'm hungry." Yami let out a small laugh as the two walked over to Turles and Tarden healed some of his wound until the Saiyan awoke. All three Saiyans now looking just as badly beat up from as the other.

"So we won…and the kid our green lord… when I finish healing up you owe me a fight kid."

"If Slug kicked your butt what makes you think you can stand a chance against me."

"My son is right Turles, beside when were all done healing it will be me having that fight with my son. After all I still have to show the both of you that I am the strongest." The three Saiyans said as they continued to bicker and laugh as they made their way to the bunker. As they flew by they noticed the snow already melting again. Then Shortly after the three caught up to Gear who explained that he destroyed the terraformer and was currently carrying an unconscious but alive Xiox.

Back at the bunker Tarden was surprised to see all of the civilians cheering at his arrival and reaching out to touch their savior as the boy and the others walked by them to meet the rest of their family and getting Xiox to the doctors. Turles watched as the others reunited as a family Ginny hugging her brothers and Yami embracing her fellow mother. A small smirk appearing on his face at the sight when suddenly a few adolescent and younger Llabs went up to him and praised him on his fight. Some of the older Llabs were still nervous around him but so far no one demanded to imprison him again.

"Hey Uncle!" Turles turned in surprise to see Tarden call him out. "Come join us."

Confused Turles responded. "I'm not your uncle Kid." That was until the boy grabbed his arm and pulled him to the family. "You fought with us and almost died for us, that makes you family in my book."

"But I'm the reason your adoptive father is dead."

"And your also the reason We managed to survive so long. We haven't forgotten but we can forgive." Ginny said.

"Besides you're not the one who directly killed my father, and your no longer the same guy." Gear said.

"Just accept it Turles, your one of us now." Yami said wrapping an arm around Turles the male saiyan blushing due to the female saiyan still in her under wear. And then his eyes made eye contact with the woman he made a widow a year ago with his own invasion. Turles Watched ashamed as the woman walked up to him.

"I killed your husband… I damaged your family."

"There is nothing more in the world I would want than to be with my husband again, but if you weren't here to fight and defend us, our family wouldn't be here today…You are forgiven." Turles eyes widened in complete shock when Gull hugged him.

"I-I don't understand."

"I didn't either at first but you warm up to it eventually." Yami said to him, "But this is our family now." With that said Turles felt something he hadn't felt in a long time…belonging as he looked at the three kids and the two women who accepted him as family. Turles was going to say something when suddenly the bunker heard a loud growl. Every one turned to look at Tarden who laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning and I'm starving!" this caused plenty of people to laugh as their day now free from and immediate threats. The next few hours later and people got back to their regular lives, everyone was surprised to see that in this invasion that there were no fatal casualties everyone who was injured survived. The rebuilding process won't take as long, although the rebuilding of the temple would take some time. There was however major damaged to the planets terrain, as several trees have been uprooted and destroyed, the interesting thing was that there were now several Canals of water where the Ki blast made trenches and a massive Lake where the giant crater the final battle took place in, all of the snow and ice either being absorbed by plants or pooling to make these new bodies of water. In honor of Xiox the Giant lake was named Lake Xiox. It was around night time where our heroes were back home, Yami and Gull where discussing meal plans in the house Gear and Turles were planning training routines while Tarden was found on the treetops, his favorite spot as he stars gazed, it was here where Ginny joined her adoptive brother.

"It seems no matter how many years go by I can always find you here gazing at the stars." Ginny said drawing a smile from Tarden as he patted down by his side where Ginny normally lied beside him. Joining him Ginny stared at the stars above, noticing they're as beautiful as ever. "So what's on your mind now?"

"Always curious about what goes on in my head." Tarden smirked

"Of course, normally there will be nothing but training and food on your mind, but whenever you need to think about something serious you always go here."

"I guess I'm too predictable."

"Only outside of combat, now tell me." Ginny said getting serious when the smile left Tarden's face and she saw the concern.

"I wasn't strong enough, so many people came close to dying, even me." Ginny stayed silent always waiting for Tarden to finish speaking his mind. "Yeah things relatively work out but there were to many close calls, not to mention Xiox is now crippled forever." Tarden's fist balled up as he gritted his teeth in frustration. "Maybe if I went all out from the beginning, used spirit armor to fight Garlic jr. I could have killed him and stopped Slug from regaining his youth, or helped My mother and Turles kill Slug, we could have used all of our power combined, overwhelmed him together. One massive attack that was the accumulation of all of our power. Maybe then Xiox would still be able to stand, let alone fight."

"You can't blame yourself for the things that happened, I mean even I wished I never distracted you from your fight with Garlic… I almost killed you, but somehow things worked out you overcame things like I knew you would. We will get stronger, and the next time someone comes to fight, we will end things before they begin. We can learn from this." What happened next made Ginny squeak in surprise and turned bright red, as Tarden turned to face her his face a few centimeters from her as he held her in a gentle embrace. She tried to calm down when she noticed his head was resting on her shoulders. She as faced out of her embarrassment when she felt him tense up.

"What happens if it's not enough… I can't bear to watch any of you die, not again. And Slug wasn't even fighting all out until it was too late. He was so incredibly powerful, and I know that there is an even more powerful evil out there… And it was strong enough to destroy my previous family before I was even born. What if he comes and we aren't strong enough to stop him?" Tarden held onto Ginny and Ginny realized that Tarden was truly for the first time she ever saw, afraid. Ginny held Tarden and leaned back to kiss him on the forehead.

"You will be, we are still young, we haven't even begun to scratch the surface of our maximum potential, besides even if they are stronger than us, we will find a way. I don't recall you ever backing down from a fight with someone stronger than you."

"At the time I didn't have to deal with the risk of losing you, or anyone else. All I ever wanted was to be strong enough to reunite with my family, but my family was here all along. I can't lose that." Ginny realized that despite how strong her brother was he was still a child not even 13 years old yet, seeing him this vulnerable made her feel like the older sibling.

"You won't lose anyone, we will win every time, together." Tarden nodded as he let go of his embrace much to Ginny's disappointment, as they both turned to their backs watching the stars, holding each other's hand.

"I will become strong enough to defeat anyone who tries to hurt my family, and I will one day become strong enough to travel the stars and find my father, I will become the strongest in the universe and I will make sure everyone I love and care about will not suffer. As long as I draw breath I will defend them all, that's a promise. My pride." Tarden stated speaking his oath into existence all signs of vulnerability gone.

 **Meanwhile in space.**

One weak looking alien ran down the halls of his ship as he entered a room, sweating in fear as he realized he interrupted his masters meeting. The Screen hid the face of whoever the aliens master was speaking to as purple finger gripped the chair annoyed at being interrupted.

"We will continue this conversation later Salza, it seems one of my men has something for me, and for his sake it better be good." The being in the chair said.

"Very well My lord." With that said the communications ended and the alien who walked in flinched as the screen disappeared.

"Well this better be worth my time, your life depends on it." Freaking out the alien swallowed before speaking.

"Y-you see m-my lord; the scouts h-have reported n-negative on their findings. T-the Saiyans are no were t-to be found."

"I see, I send out several of the so called best tracks on this side of the universe to hunt down the last of a dying species and they can't even find a hint… hmm I seem to be in a terrible mood." Then faster than the alien could react a laser like Ki blast escaped his master's finger and killed him in an instant. The Chair swivel around to show a purple and white figure with a tail. It was then Emperor Cooler called in another servant. "Gather the scouts, tell them they have less than a month otherwise I will start destroying their home worlds.

"Yes sir!" The new servant shouted in fear and took off to complete his task.

"I will do what my foolish little brother should have done from the beginning and killed all of the Saiyans, now one of the survivors became a super saiyan. I must finish of the others just in case if they become said super Saiyans. Then I will find the saiyan known as Goku, thank him and then Kill him for his treachery. Then I can rule over the whole universe without sharing power with anyone." Then Cooler Emperor of the southern galaxies laughed.


	23. Post Lord Slug

Chapter 23

Tarden, pushed Xiox's wheelchair through the ruins of the temple, the decision of building a brand new temple to continue the training of new students and warriors, the ruins becoming the official training ground of the Elder Council. It was here that Tarden pushed around Xiox on his chair as they saw the elders training. It has been two months sense the attack from lord slug and the world has gone back to its normal routines. Nodding and waving to the other elders who bowed in respect towards Xiox, Tarden watched as Xiox's cybernetic enhanced arm moved to wave back at his peers. Tarden found out that Xiox used an incredibly powerful form that if it wasn't for his mad claw enhanced body Xiox could have died. That it was a miracle alone that Xiox lived, but the form still had a permeant price. Xiox could no longer use Ki, while his body can still hold and contain Ki the ability to manifest is gone along with his mobility. Both his arms and legs where paralyzed, unable to move, luckily the doctors where able to give him cybernetic enhancements so that he could still move on his own. Why effective, the enhancements where still experimental and so movement was limited to a few hours in a day, and Xiox was in need of a weekly follow up for tuning and maintenance.

"It pleases me to see everyone in high spirits, the attack from Slug could have been extremely high in casualties but we all managed to band together and pull through. And we even got plenty of new recruits and we are building a new temple, the government realizes that we are the only real defense when it comes to alien invasion." Xiox said as Tarden pushed his chair, the pair made a sight to see for most of the Elders, remembering how so many times in the past the two always butted heads. It was bitter sweet to see them getting along especially now that one is forever crippled.

"We were able to prevent deaths thanks to your sacrifice and reforms. My family and I wouldn't have been able to save everyone or survive completely without you." Tarden said guilt in his voice as he pushed the wheelchair made heavy with regret more than the actual weight of its owner.

"A small price to pay don't you think?" Xiox laughed, and now more than ever Tarden could see a brief resemblance of Xiox's predecessor Wax. "Everything happens for a reason child, I made the sacrifice without knowing if I would survive or succeed, yet I have been blessed to survive and know my sacrifice was not in vain. Not many warriors can say that kid."

"But what will we do now, fighting is our life, that what we do, we fight and train, and every now then hold tournaments to entertain and recruit. You won't be able to do that with your…disabilities." Tarden asked

"I can tell you feel responsible for my condition, I ask you ease your mid Tarden, I did this to myself. And while I may be unable to channel Ki, I can still train others, and besides who's to say I can't find a new way to fight." Xiox said trying to ease the boy.

"What could you mean, you can't use Ki anymore?" Tarden asked confused on how Xiox plans to still fight

"Well I was supposed to be completely paralyzed, maybe technology can restore my ability to fight, I refuse to just give up when I have so many years of my life to go through." Xiox said with a grin.

"What if technology doesn't work?" Tarden said knowing how impossible it sounds.

"Then I will fight again by sheer will power, which ever heals me first. My pride won't let me give up, but It's the strength of my Spirit that will make me overcome." Xiox said not giving up on the idea.

"Strength of Spirit huh." Tarden thought to himself as he pondered what that meant.

"Anyways hurry around this corridor it's time for me to explain why we are here." Xiox said as they finally reached their destination where the remains of the Grand elder's room used to be.

Sure enough the debris practically destroyed the room and Tarden was confused at first until He watched Xiox stand up from his chair and slowly approach a giant piece of debris. "If you could." Xiox mention his hand leading to the rock. Understanding what he wanted Tarden easily tossed the rock away and was surprised to see a stairwell he never knew existed. "What I'm about to show you is the entrance to the knowledge of every grand elder to ever be. It's a room so sacred only the current Grand elder and those he believes could succeed him may go…Tarden, every one respects you and believes in you know, you make a strong candidate for the next Grand Elder."

Shock was evident on Tarden's face, "But I'm not even old yet, hell I haven't even hit my growth spurt yet!" Xiox simply laughed.

"Then I guess we will have to alter the title a bit, regardless, the temple will need a new leader, these next few months I will personally see your training and teach you every secret and wisdom of those who lead before us, and when you ae ready, I will tell you about the prophecy in detail."

"You mean the one the rest of the elders speak of but don't know the full details." Tarden eyes widened. "The one everyone believes refers to me?"

"Yes…But first a history lesson, and several other lectures as tradition follows." Xiox said as he saw Tarden grown. The boy didn't like lectures much as he was always on the move and learned better by seeing than reading."

 **Hours later**

Tarden was finally free from the boring history lessons and after leaving Xiox in the care of Karax, the young saiyan took off at full speed stretching out his built up energy. But Tarden's temporary freedom didn't last long when suddenly he dodged an attack barely from Turles.

"Your late brat, we were supposed to train together 10 minutes ago, and since we both got much more powerful since the last time we fought don't expect me to hold back!" Turles watched as the slightly annoyed look on Tarden's face turned to one of excitement. It was at that moment Turles realized he had to actually give it his all. The intensive no holds barred sparring session went on for a solid 2 hours and both Saiyans did their best not to destroy their surroundings, the end result was both Saiyans floating back to the ground beneath them completely drenched in sweat and both having a crazed smile on their out of breath faces.

'At this rate the kid will surpass me in a matter of weeks, he could even surpass Yami in a probably a year. It's unbelievable.' Turles thought to himself. Then both Saiyan's stomach growled coming to a mutual agreement they both flew back home to get some food. When they both arrived they saw Yami and Gull finishing their cooking with a dead tired Gear and Ginny sitting almost lifelessly at the table.

"What happened to them?" Tarden asked as Yami approached.

"I started training the two of them together, Gear makes a nice enough punching bag while Ginny was fun target practice!" Yami said with a big smile, the brief flashbacks of Gear struggling to keep up with her in a sparring session and Ginny trying to support and avoid Yami's Ki blast made the two near dead Llabs flinch and sit straight. "I personally wanted to train with you but Xiox had you busy and by the time you were free I had to train these whelps. So I sent Turles after you." Tarden Watched his sibling and felt pity for them, his mother wasn't great at holding back but that's what made her an excellent teacher and sparring partner.

"Ok enough about Training and such the two of you, showers now!" Gull said covering her nose as she lectured Tarden and Turles both Saiyan's flinching and taking off to go bathe in the river nearby "It was bad enough that Tarden forgets to bathe before coming here but now Turles too, not to mention I now have another Saiyan mouth to feed." Gull said complain about how much food she had to cook on the regular.

"Oh if it becomes that difficult for you I could always take hold of the kitchen, feeding a saiyan is best done by another saiyan." Yami said challenging Gull's pride as a chef and immediately both women where forehead to forehead Gull's own fury painting an image of a Giant Lioness starring down an Oozaru.

"Oh please You may be the best fighter here but when it comes to cooking I will never lose to you!" The two women continued arguing as Gear and Ginny watched both smiling awkwardly before looking at each other.

"Well at least things are more active around here." Gear said as Ginny nodded in agreement.

After a few more minutes everyone was at the table eating enough food to feed a small village, this was the new daily routine now, Tarden would train the warriors at the temple with Xiox and then study with the Grand elder while Yami Trained Gear and Ginny throughout the morning, and Turles would spend time working and helping rebuild the damage around with the civilians, Yami and gull not letting him live for free. The moment he is free Turles makes his way to Yami for a brief warm up then she goes to rain gear and Ginny…. Again while Turles trains with Tarden. Then everyone eats together, normally food prepared by Gull and Yami as they tend to compete, the upside being there cooking has gotten better.

Once the family has finished their meal everyone got back to their duties, Tarden Gear and Ginny would return to the temple to instruct and train the students they were assigned and Yami and Turles would spar just nearby enough so that if gull needed something all she had to do was call. And while most people would say Gull being left alone was a lonely thing, Gull had always been homebody and spent plenty of time at home alone. What most people didn't know was that she was an expert video gamer, and in her alone time plays with her online competing as the number one ranked player in just about any game. Yami and Turles both tried to play against Gull and never stood a chance. The whole family would Challenge Gull, facing her all at once and would fail to even make Gull flinch be it fighting, fps, battle royals, racing, or even MOBAs. She was virtually untouchable.

The day would go on until the classes that Tarden and his step siblings would go to the city, Gear would always separate to hang out with a few civilian friends including the local beauty June, who was slowly becoming Gear's muse. Meanwhile Tarden and Ginny would just wander around, the younger of the two dragging her step brother around to check out clothes and other things. But there was usually something else dominating Tarden's mind and it was the people. Every day now people wave at him and recognize him as a hero, several people thanking him. Even times when girls would ask to take a picture with him and for some reason drive Ginny mad. Some of the older people would also ask for a photo with the planets hero but it didn't bother Ginny then. For some reason only when it involved the other girls, 'Women are strange.' Tarden would often think, but most importantly Tarden enjoyed walking among the people, especially since he remembered how not so long ago people feared him, some would even attack him by throwing stones just about a year ago. And even before people chose to ignore his presence and he was always able to hear the words they would mumble under their breath. Words like freak, monster, and abomination used to escape their lips and now the very same tongues fired different words such as, Savior Prince, and Hero. Needless to say Tarden enjoyed the way it was now.

And when night time came everyone ate dinner together and would soon turn themselves in after discussing the plans for the next day or some other type of small talk. Yami would then sleep in Gull's room, the two women sharing the room like they had been since Gwynn died. Gull unable to sleep due to the loneliness that happened, Yami would often embrace the smaller woman like an older sister. While Turles would claim the room that used to belong to Yami. And when everyone went back to their rooms to sleep Tarden would then Sneak out to his favorite spot the tree tops not too far away, and spend an hour stargazing. Tarden would contemplate the day he will meet his father and imagine his reaction.

"I hope he will be proud, Although I know he won't show it if he was. Mom said he was never good at showing emotion, or would he be ashamed because his son befriended non Saiyans." Tarden spoke out loud. Recalling every word Vegeta recorded for his son.

"Saiyans are a proud warrior race, those who are not strong enough deserve to parish under our boots. You are Royalty the 1st born son of Prince Vegeta, don't let anyone get familiar with you and make sure they all fear you as much as they respect you." One of Vegeta's lessons played in his head. "And if you ever encounter someone stronger, don't back down. Saiyans get stronger as we fight, keep fighting until one day you can defeat all of those who get in your way, one day you will be a king, Fight for that right. For the right to defeat me for that title."

"Strong enough to defeat my father…How strong are you now dad?"

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

Vegeta was training in the Gravity room that his wife Bulma made, the adult saiyan was currently training with his half breed son Trunks, both going super saiyan, as Vegeta pushed his son to his limits, enjoying the new target practice. Meanwhile the child roughly of 8 years was currently on his back sweating profusely and completely exhausted.

"Get up boy, you will continue this training for if you lose to Kakarot's spawn you will receive punishment worse than this." Vegeta said, as Trunks slowly sat up and did as was told, the look of determination on his face, making Vegeta smirk in approval. Before the gravity chamber was shut off and the two Saiyans felt infinitely lighter. Trunks let out a sigh of relief ignoring his father's enraged confusion. Bulma appeared on the screen with an angry expression.

"I told you, that training should end at Six!" Bulma shouted.

"It's only been about an Hour Woman!" Vegeta argued back.

"Yeah an hour sense Six, I had to cut the power to the gravity chamber just to get your attention!"

Huh I could have sworn…" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"Now the Food needs to be reheated and trunks needs to finish his Home work! I Won't let our baby boy be some delinquent like his father!" Bulma shouted angrily.

"Delinquent, Woman I am a warrior Prince!" Vegeta responded as Trunks snuck his way out of the room to go eat letting his parents argue, the boy was as hungry as he was tired.

"Yeah yeah, prince of all 4 Saiyans if you count Trunks and Goku's kids! Now hurry up or I'll throw out your portion." Bulma said as Vegeta's stomached growled.

"You wouldn't Dare!" Vegeta watched as she turned off the monitor, Vegeta made his way to exit when he saw his own reflection on mirror down the hallway, suddenly remembering the face of his 1st son, who shared his hair line at birth. 'There should be more than four Saiyans left…Is Tarden… Gah This planet is making me Soft. If the boy survived Cooler would have heard and after the death of Frieza would have no doubt hunt down the remaining Saiyans. Considering how Cooler hasn't found earth yet, means he is still hunting down the others or is dead.

 **North Kai's planet**

King Kai watched as Goku prepared himself for the tournament on earth, being in charge of the Saiyans training it's what he submitted himself to do. Or so he would tell himself, in reality King kai was searching through the northern Galaxies trying to watch something interesting while knowing Goku could entertain himself plenty once given the training equipment. It was Bubbles and Gregory who was assisting Goku train as the north Kai distracted himself that was until he heard a phone ring from inside his house. Curiosity caused Goku to stop his training as he too heard the phone ring.

"whoa I didn't know you had a phone King Kai!" Goku said surprised, "I thought you just reached out and talked to everyone by that telepath thing you do?"

"Of course I have a phone, I'm civilized. And Just because I can communicate to anyone from any distance doesn't mean they can contact me. Not everyone is as great as I." King kai said annoyed before composing himself as he lifted up the phone. "Hello, this is King Kai speaking."

Goku watched as he tried to listen in only hearing mumbling "SO what if Lord Slug was finally defeated, South Kai. My warriors have defeated people far stronger than some old super Namekian." King kai said as Goku wondered what a super Namekian would Look like. Recalling Piccolo calling himself a super Namekian after powering up, but Goku knew that didn't count. Suddenly Goku thought of Piccolo suddenly with golden spiky hair, or even Turning Yellow instead of Green. The Earth raised Saiyan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard King Kai's Shocked expression.

"Wait Lord Slug Actually Regained his Youth and Power, before he was beaten, and you mean to tell me he was beaten by a child no less!"

'Whoever this Lord Slug is he must be strong to surprise King Kai, and if he got beaten by a Kid maybe there is someone out there that can be as strong as Gohan' Goku hoped as he imagined getting to meet the young warrior or seeing a battle between Gohan and someone close to Gohan's age. 'A rival around his own age should be exactly what Gohan should need in order to keep up his strength.'

"I won't deny that defeating Lord Slug is incredible, he was at least as strong as Frieza's final form, although not when Freiza's full power." King Kai said as Goku smiled now knowing the Kid is at least as strong enough to go up against people like Frieza. "But none of this matters, even if the kid grows up to be the strongest warrior in the south Galaxy, when he passes he won't be a match for a Saiyan like Goku. What do you mean I'm wrong you forget Goku doesn't stop training, or have you forgotten how it was Goku who won the tournament last time… ok He tied for first place? But my point is you have to give the Kid Over a century before he dies naturally, forbidding a premature death." The last part Made Goku deadpan a little as excited as he was to meet the warrior waiting over a hundred years would suck and God's forbid the kid dies before reaching his prime.

"Anyways why are you telling me this on the phone, all Kais have the ability to telepathically communicate… What do you mean you don't want the others to know, even so why tell me…Ok then what is it?" Goku was so curious now that he was physically pressing up on King kai's back as he leaned in to hear, the Kai not bothering to shoo him away because he was shocked at what he heard. Meanwhile Goku was unable to hear what was said still but it wasn't as important as King kai repeated what he heard in shock.

"The Kid who defeated Slug was a Saiyan with the help of two more!" At this Point even Goku was surprised as The South Kai on the other end of the phone laughed in triumph, since King Kai was no longer pressed against the phone, goku could barely hear the other Kai.

"You only have two Pure Saiyans on your side while I have Three!"

"That's awesome, have they found out how to go super saiyan!" Goku asked loud enough and he was met with a pregnant Silence as The South Kai responded with a weak no. "Oh then I guess then I guess we can't go all out against them." King Kai started to Laugh filing to cover his amusement up as The South Kai stayed silent before hanging up leaving Goku confused. "What was it something I said?"


	24. If only days can remain this peaceful

Chapter 24

Tarden sat down meditating with Xiox in the chambers of the Grand elder's chambers, after each training session Xiox would tell Tarden to meditate for an hour. Which at first Tarden thought was a complete waste of time, which caused Xiox to laugh remembering how he used to say thin the same when he and Gwynn where chosen as candidates. But as the months went by Tarden has grown to enjoy the moments of tranquility and rest he would get, feeling much more alert and rested than he would taking an hour power nap. At the same time both warriors opened their eyes the calm focused looks on both faces.

"Good it took you about 4 months but I believe you understand why meditation every day helps you focus and stay sharp." Xiox said getting up, no longer needing much assistance and if the metal enhancements weren't visible you couldn't tell he was crippled.

"Yeah, at first I thought meditation was just about gathering Life energy, but now I realized what we do to activate spirit armor is something completely different." Tarden said standing up and following after Xiox as they both made for the exit.

"I glad you realized that Tarden, now have you memorized the prophecy?"

"Yes, the prophecy was told to the third ever Grand elder over thousand years ago, by the Enlightened one. While who the enlighten one was is unsure we have been told to heed his words carefully. That in the distant future the planet will face a series of invasions from the heavens, But the invasions that should be noticed are the three omens that will be bring fourth the end times. The sudden appearance of a tree larger than any ever recorded, the complete destruction of the Temple, and the arrival of a Monster. Only the chosen one will be strong enough to defeat the monster, and the fate of the not just the planet but the galaxy would be in the chosen one's hand, and the chosen one will become the most powerful mortal Alive at the time."

"Yes, I fear we have already seen two signs, and I fear the monster from the prophecy is the emperor your mother warned us about. I Fear the chosen one could only be one person, and you already know who I think it is."

"Well looks like that won't come anytime soon, mother and Turles still have me beat, unless you count spirit armor…You don't think I will have to face this monster is the emperor Cooler mother told me about." Tarden said.

"Based on the description of the treacherous acts he has committed I would call him a monster, but I won't worry too much Tarden, if we are lucky you won't have to face that monster anytime soon." Xiox said to the boy, "But enough of that you have students to attend to." With that said the two bowed to each other as Xiox watched the young saiyan fly off. "Now to continue my own training." Xiox said as he walked to his destination.

When Tarden arrived he was pleased to see the group of Masters he had been training for little over a year now, ever sense Xiox became the grand elder. His two most promising students being the brothers Dorn and Daus who joined his class these past few months' sense Slug, and like many of his students and every other student at the temple, the brothers have gotten much stronger. When training his students Tarden typically made them spar with each other or even against him. Through each session he would correct and instruct how to avoid mistakes. Other days he would put them through extreme physical work outs. But today was a simple day, Tarden only planned one thing.

"All of you have been training your bodies and minds harder than ever before, for the past four months we have trained hard every day nonstop minimal breaks, not just you but everyone else at the temple including me." Tarden said as all 100 of his students listened all agreeing since they all had the rank of master, the first thing in the morning for them is to train the younger students, the apprentices and warriors, now as the lower ranked students are resting or at home would be when the Masters are split into three groups of 100, to be taught by an Elder. The Elders take turns Bi weekly teaching each group allowing each elder to train in their own ways while three train the masters.

"And I know for those of you in front of me, have been through a lot through my training, the past 13 days have been possibly your worst 13 days ever." This statement cause mixed reactions as students winced at the memory or nodded long nervously. It was known that training under Tarden was the most difficult sessions, Tarden didn't hold back in spars, so if they made him through a punch they had to be ready for it. Several times students have been beaten bloody and even broken a few bones, only for Tarden to heal them back up to continue. The only other elder to train under pretty badly was Ginny, the youngest Elder was now infamous for not allowing breaks, while she didn't physically beat you, she did make everyone use up the last bit of their strength. The only upside was that she did have mercy if you tapped out she wouldn't punish you. Tarden on the other hand had a unique way of punishing those who quit early during training session… Tarden would force those students to eat his failed cooking, recipes and flavors that made people sick or regret, borderline cruel and unusual punishment.

"Today is the last day of your training under me… therefor I hope you all mentally and physically prepared for what's about to come." Tarden said as they all tensed up "For your training session today and for the next 2 hours, you all will have to…relax." As soon as he said that the Students cheered as a few civilians who work for the temple started to bring out portable kitchens and fresh fruits and other ingredients.

"Ahh yes the Day we have been Waiting for, after 13 days of hell we earned the Saiyan feast from Tarden!" One of the female masters shouted as others continued cheering, the 14th day of training under Tarden has been the key feature of why all the students who have had him teach appreciate the 13 days of hell. The past four months Tarden chose to make the 14th day of training a day of rest. As Tarden prepares a feast for all 100 of his students. As the single solitary Chef, Tarden chose this as a way to train himself, as he made sure that when he started to cook not to waste any movements or waste any time. Watching Tarden perform during this time was quite the spectacle, one chef preparing 100 meals all at the same time, moving faster than most could ever do. Not only was the speed impressive but the accuracy of each cut, and the timing of what's being heated up and even the amount of spices was improving every time Tarden does this event. This will be the third time Tarden will perform this event named by the students as the Saiyan's feast, and possibly the most impressive feat was how Tarden used his tail to help cut and prepare ingredients while his hands worked on other things.

The students watched mesmerized for a total of thirty minutes while Tarden moved with no wasted effort and with such speed accuracy and grace the food being cooked better than what the students would eat normally. When someone asked why Tarden chose to do this the young boy would say, "My mother taught me to cook over the years and one thing I learned from that experiences is that mistakes are not tolerable in her kitchen, I got the scars to prove it, but more importantly when watching my mother prepare a meal by herself to feed the whole family, I was amazed at how perfect she moved preparing the meal. I decided that I will do the same, and surpass her, and while I can cook a 100 meals with a quality to satisfy my mother, I have yet to master the same quality of her cooking." Everyone knew that the boy was competitive, wanting to surpass his mother in combat and the kitchen, and several times in the past they remembered the days Tarden would appear at the temple with the largest of bumps and bruises ever because Yami wasn't satisfied with his cooking ability. Needless to say Tarden claims this as an excellent way to train the timing and fluidity of his moments, while the students get to enjoy rest and a good meal.

Then the bell rung and time was up, each student watched as 100 hundred cooked meals of the various sort sat before them on plates ready to be served, it was the Tarden finally stooped moving out of breath but with a vicious smile, "GO ahead and dig in… it's the best I have done so far." Tarden watched as they all rushed in to get their food while he stood aside catching his breath. 'If I keep up this style of training my ability to process and understand my surroundings will improve drastically, next time we get attacked not a single minion will slip passed my awareness, next time I will defeat them all before a minion could make things worse like with Slug. I'll be damned if I let them power up like that again, or get distracted by my friends.' Tarden thought to himself as he remembered that Slug got his youth back because Tarde didn't stop one of the minions or the time he almost died to garlic junior. 'I must be aware at all times.'

Tarden stopped his train of thought when he walked up to Dorn and Daus, "You know you too are becoming stronger faster than everyone else, if you keep that up you could be Elders by next year." Tarden said to the brothers who stopped eating to look at each other in surprise.

"No way you mean it!" Daus said

"But the gap between us is so large." Dorn said.

"Well you shouldn't compare yourself to me or my siblings. We may be the youngest Elders but we are definitely the strongest of the bunch. Besides I said almost, when I think your ready we will allow you to challenge whoever you want for the elder trials."

The two brothers looked between each other with hope and determination, causing Tarden to smirk as the saiyan remembered how weak the two started out, and seeing how powerful they have become, even though the brothers where older Tarden could help but feel proud of his students. 'They could probably defeat some of the Elders now, maybe even Karax or Lucis. Maybe together they could give Ginny a tough fight.' Tarden thought to himself as he watched his students eat, and strange feeling of joy as he remembered how the Llab first treated him.

The distant memory of the warriors calling him a monster, or a freak, where over the looks of fear that he used to relished became looks of respect and admiration. Even the times Tarden will walk the streets of the city the whispers of fear and the shouts of anger, the words the people said that hurt more than any stone they could have pelted him with just a year ago, have transformed into distant admirers and cheering fans. Tarden started to blush at the awkward moments when women came to take pictures with their adorable savior, or how the girls closer to his age would swoon and shriek if he even acknowledged him. Yes, in almost half a year's time the people of this planet no longer feared the Saiyans, no in fact they are treated as celebrities. Tarden even heard his mother Talk about fan clubs being made and how she was annoyed by the sudden desperate attempts to have Yami acknowledge them, they even enjoyed the threats she said and the looks of disgust. Tarden was just surprised that when people feared you they just don't want to get hurt, but when they worship you they would beg for you to "step on them" as Tarden heard his mother complain before to Gull.

"Hey Kid!" Turles shouted, getting everyone's attention. "How long are you going to attend to the flock before you decide to come up here and fight me!" The older Saiyan said flying above Tarden's students, but before Tarden went up to spar with Turles the boy smirked as he heard the sudden excitement around him. Sense Tarden makes the 14th day a day of rest he spends his extra time sparring with Turles early. Tarden looked around as he saw the warriors waiting to watch and even noticing the camera crew trying to record the daily events at the temple start to prepare one of the drones that are now making Fen wealthy as the sole provider of said drones.

"Relax uncle, unless you really want to lose that bad!" Tarden said challenging the Saiyan as he flew up.

"That's some tough talk considering I Have more wins," Turles said smirking.

"Yeah but considering that I won the last 5 out of 10 fights, I think it's time I claim number six." Tarden now flying past Turles as the other saiyan starts to fly with him high enough so that their spar doesn't damage the ground beneath them.

"That's what you think, your losing streak begins now." With that said the two waited until the drone just broke the clouds and caught up, signaling the two to finally fight!

 **At Tarden's home**

Gull had the house clean and was seen playing a game with a headset on, talking to a few of her online friends, and more importantly playing the game that was just released LLabnogard Fighters Z, which was a super popular fighting game based on real life warriors from the temple, including all the previous Elders and Grand elders depicted in their prime. Ginny usually played one of the counter meta teams, which consisted of Elder Wax before he became grand master, Grand Elder Alter, the founder of the temple and last but not least Master Tarden.

"Wow I still can't believe you discovered how well those three complement each other in combat." One of Gull's friends said.

"Yeah who knew you found a great counter for the top meta team comp." Another friend said.

"Well the new DLC Characters are individually powerful, they don't cooperate well together. It's what I love about this game, you have to think about who works well with who, while Master Tarden was released He specializes with attack and speed as well as a great counter, but his health is bad so you need a great support. Which is why I used Elder Wax, which is currently still the best defensive unit, while not as tanky as Invader Yami constitution wise, his regenerate and spirit armor buff can make up for Master Tarden Glass cannon tendencies, if you can time switching correctly. As for Grand Elder Alter, is the perfect vanguard unit, not only is he fairly balanced, when he gets KOed, he grants extra defense for his team mates permanently if he is the first one KOed. In other words, Sacrifice Alter, and time the switching between Wax and Tarden, once you have that perfected you can counter the DLC Meta. Cause Yami has the highest Health in game but she lacks mitigations, that and the Saiyan buff is Her only O.P. ability. The more damage she takes the harder she hits. Elder Tarden is OP only because he is a tankier version of the Master version, the only weakness being that using the Spirit armor ability is super risky due to his being the longest cast time in game, he is easy to counter when people try to use that ability, especially if you use the speed characters like Master Tarden. And Invader Turles is the newest character, and as the only character with Super armor he is pretty wanked, but Counter characters are his weakness because he is slow. So Each member on my team can juggle him with the correct timing." Gull Lectured blind to the fact Yami Just walked in now waiting for Gear and Ginny to come home to train them.

"Wow you make the Saiyan team sound so beatable, despite being the number one Meta team right now."

"Well that's because people haven't found a way to counter them sense Master Wax doesn't do much damage and Alter is thought of as a sacrifice character. Give me another month and I can find another team to defeat the Meta." Gull said with a smirk.

"Ugh video games, they make no sense I would never to anyone on that team of yours in a fight."

"Well not everyone can fight like you, they have to make it possible to win, its more mentally challenging and stimulating.

"Hey GalateanX who are you talking to?" One of Gull's friends asked, Causing Gull to laugh,

"Just my sister she came back from her workout. Now she is just waiting for the kids to come back from school so she can coach them in sports?" Yami sat beside her amused, mouthing the words 'You should tell them' While Gull giggled and mouthed back 'No, they would Freak.'

"Oh ok Tell her we said Hi." One of the online friends said as Yami and Gull laugh.

Laughing Yami says, "Hi, I can hear you."

"Hey GalateanX, when are you going to do a face reveal?"

"I understand not letting the world know but we been playing for years now, we won't tell we promise."

"I highly doubt that!" Yami said causing Gull to laugh as the others online heard and gave up as they continued playing, Yami watching in amusement, until the rest come home. 'If only these peaceful days can stay, this way for a while, but Yami knew that eventually Cooler will find them. 'I'm confident Turles and I can defeat Cooler together, it's Salza and Coolers armored Squadron I'm worried about, Tarden can easily defeat Salza but on his own, no Gear and Ginny will need to support him, like how Gull plays this game, one thing I learned from you gull, power isn't everything, not that I'm going to tell you that.' Yami thought to herself watching the woman she calls sister play her game, secretly learning as much as she could so that she could apply it to real life combat.


	25. Frustrations, and awakening

Chapter 25

Tarden was utterly and royally annoyed, Gear had his hand on his little brother's head as he laughed at his brother's misfortune as Ginny desperately tried to console her brother. But Tarden didn't care, his pride wounded and now is blood demanded action but even so Tarden didn't know what action to take. What was the source of Tarden's wounded pride, well it has something to do with his dear sister?

Ginny's birthday was coming up but that's not what caused Tarden trouble it was the sight of his sister, Ginny was flustered and desperately trying to assure her brother that things will be fine, but Tarden didn't care he was frustrated due to the sudden truth that he is forced to endure… Ginny was now taller than Tarden. The Saiyan boy was upset that he was shorter than his younger sister. Gear continued to laugh at his brother's annoyance. The day has started when suddenly Ginny woke everyone up due to the state she found herself in. The young Llab went through a growth spurt, she went from just barely centimeters shorter than Tarden to now towering over him. She as now a whole nose taller than her der brother. Now shoulder length in comparison to her elder brother Gear. Apparently Like Saiyans Llabs have rapid burst for growth spurts, so it is not of much surprise that Ginny has grown taller, nor is the fact her body has begun to become more womanly.

"Don't be so upset little brother, the women always mature faster than us men, one day you will catch up with our little… well our younger sister." Gear said enjoying Tarden's reaction as Gear messed his hair up when he said the word little.

"Don't worry Tarden I'm sure your growth spurt will happen soon and you'll be just as tall as Gear." Ginny tried to say but she noticed how Tarden's eyes where shadowed by his Hair.

"I'm… going to go train." Tarden said sounding depressed. Ginny concerned before she turned to her brother Gear upset, lecturing him about teasing Tarden for his height While Gear kept laughing trying to get his sister to relax. While Gull and Yami watched with an amused look on their faces.

"Well enough of that, it's time for me to train the two of you!" Yami said with a sinister smile causing the two Llabs to sweat nervously from the look on her face.

Tarden was seen meditating back at the new temple's court yard, not paying attention to the few people still finishing up their own training. He was also un aware of the Female warrior roughly a few years older than him who sat in front of him and waiting patiently, her question being held back out of respect.

Little did the teenage girl know was that Tarden wasn't meditating, a few seconds passed and the boy in front of her gained the glow of Spirit armor as she watched his eyes open, easily mesmerized by the focused look in his eyes as they opened, before watching them get a look of confusion.

"You might want to step back." Tarden said as he immediately channeled the energy of the armor into a ball in his hand, the female simply sat and watched intrigued by what Tarden was trying to accomplish, forgetting the question she had. The others who were nearby started to watch curious on what Tarden was trying. Tarden had an intense focus on the ball as a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead before the energy ball flickered, and immediately Tarden moved with so much speed The young woman in front of him didn't register his movements as Tarden threw it away as the energy exploded, the shock wave from the explosion knocked back everyone who was standing and The young woman would have gotten blow black if it wasn't for Tarden standing in front of her casually shielding the brunt of the shockwave.

"Well that was another fail, I need to find a way to keep it compressed." The young Female heard Tarden said as she looked up to him, "So I'm assuming you have a question?"

"ummm, yeah forgive me…" she took a moment to compose herself before standing up completely missing the slight wince from Tarden. "My name is Master Jill; I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on developing one's strength without a training partner." She said now Physically looking down on the shorter Saiyan.

Tarden on the other hand quickly hid his annoyance from the woman as he was quickly reminded that Ginny is now taller than him, almost the same height as this woman before him, except with a larger bust. Tarden realized he was staring intently at her bust by the sudden flush on Jill's face and her nervous fidgeting. Coughing briefly as he floated so that he can be eye level. "Yes training with someone else usually is the best way to get stronger, but often we won't always have a partner. So this is what I recommend."

 **With Yami**

Yami won't say it out loud, but Gear and Ginny's team work has proven to be a handful even for the Female saiyan. 'It's incredible how well they fight together, while lacking in power Ginny strikes faster than her brother. Due to her speed, I can't stop all of her attacks but if she hits hard enough she can throw me off my guard and allow her brother to get a decent hit in and if I focus on stopping her strikes Gear will be able to get a hit in.' Yami smiled, she was cornered.

Yami blocked Gears punch, only to deflect it towards Ginny's path, but the younger woman used her impressive speed and small frame to avoid her brother's limb, but now she couldn't follow up because she couldn't reach her opponent. Gear and Ginny didn't have time to try and follow up on their combined effort when suddenly Yami started fighting back with Ki Blasts.

"Hey no fair, you didn't say we could use KI Blasts!" Ginny shouted as she and her brother barely dodged and avoided the attacks.

"Often times in real battle anything goes, and sense you both have the numbers advantage, I figured I can cut loose." Sure enough Gear and Ginny now found themselves back to square one, no longer on the attack but now desperately trying to avoid getting caught by a Ki Blast or worse, Yami's punches. The female Saiyan had them cornered now controlling their movements with suppressive fire while blitzing them occasionally to land a good hit. This simple attack patter went on for a few minutes as Yami realized the two siblings started avoiding the Ki blasts easier. 'Good they continue to learn quickly.' Yami thought to herself. About an hour has past and Yami was whipping away what little sweat she built up, while Gear and Ginny were on the ground trying to get the much needed oxygen into their body.

"Gear, go find my son. Continue training with him, push yourselves as far as you can… use your Mad claw form."

"But you told me… Not to use that form again." Gear said catching a breath as he sat up. "That I need to increase the strength of my base form if I wanted to truly surpass You I would keep my mad claw state hidden until you transform into great apes."

"I know what I said, but now I wish to train your sister…alone. Now leave, or I will bring you another step closer to death." Yami said taking steps closer to Ginny not needing to know that Gear was already flying away, to do what she told him to. Meanwhile Ginny sat up a nervous look in her eye.

"Tell me how long have you loved my Son?" It was then Ginny became beet red as she stumbled to her feet, her two hands fidgeting.

"How did you know?" Ginny said embarrassed.

"Please, I'm not as clueless as the males of the Saiyan race, sadly though you don't have a chance to be with my son." Yami said causing Ginny to suddenly look up in shock to see a stern look of disgust, "My son will need a queen who can fight by his side. Not some weak distraction that will get him killed." Ginny felt like someone drove a dagger through her heart. Not only did Yami not approve of her, but hat she said being a distraction was true. In her own mind Ginny remembered what happened to Tarden during the Garlic Jr. fight. The moment she called out to him which made Tarden turn his back, leaving him vulnerable to the attack that almost killed him.

"I won't allow someone who is weak to be his bride…that is why you must become stronger." Yami said watching how The tears went down Ginny's face, knowing the girl felt guilty for Tarden's close encounter with death. Ginny whipped the tears from her eyes as she got into a fighting stance, the look of determination, causing Yami to smirk. "You know; I don't plan on you fighting by his side until they day comes where you can actually hurt me. Tell me, do you think you can draw blood." Yami proceeded to power up to a more serious power, the same strength used to fight the other Saiyans. Ginny's eyes widened in quick fear and realization.

"To stand by my son's side you need to be strong enough to hurt his enemies, who will be strong enough to kill him. If you can't hurt me, you won't be able to hurt them. And if you can't take my hits, you will die." Yami noticed the trembling and the fear in the young girl's eyes, Yami couldn't blame her. The gap in their power is more than triple the girl's own strength and Yami hasn't even tried to bring out her full strength.

"I… All I want… Is to be able to stand by him, even if it means, I can't fight his enemies." As soon as she said those words Yami appeared in front of her burying a fist in her gut, Ginny's eyes widened as she gasped for air. Falling to the ground weakly Yami then went to kick her away but just as her leg swung out, Ginny quickly ducked under the leg and charged up a powerful Ki blast on Yami's body. Ginny watched as smoke cover Yami's body as the younger girl created space, knowing that that attack wouldn't kill her but hoping it did some damage… that was when her heart sank to the bottom of her gut. Yami stood as if nothing happened, not a single bit of evidence of any damage being done, the look of disdain on Yami's face, filled Ginny with despair.

"You dare think about standing by my son's side with such weak power. You better find the strength to at least move me before sundown, otherwise I won't ever train you again." Yami said standing up proud and arms crossed, before turning her back on Ginny.

Desperate Ginny flew around Yami, trying to use her speed to build up momentum and strike, the speed she used was faster than what her brother Gear could do but Yami still stood still not moving. 'Let's see her take this' Then with a fearsome blow Ginny landed a kick on Yami's face, the force of the blow causing the wind to blow. But Ginny watched wide eyed as the attack didn't budge the Saiyans head. Her eyes met with Yami's and the woman's disdain was still present. Refusing to give up Ginny followed up with several combinations of punches and kicks each one not even harming the woman before her. Deciding to switch her strategy Ginny fell back and launched several Ki blasts, decimating the area around Yami. The dust rising clearing her vision as She reached back and Charged Her own Galick gun she saw only the silhouette of Yami, in the Cloud of Smoke as she Shouted releasing her most powerful attack.

But what happened next shocked Ginny, for hat stood before her was the same thing as before, Yami untouched and unharmed. "You call that a Galick Gun… This is a Galick gun" And faster than Ginny could ever, Yami fired her attack. Ginny tried her best to Counter, she got into the reflection Stance, but when the energy collided with her it was so heavy, she felt her arms burning from the heat and weight.

'This attack will kill me…no it will almost, the Galick gun wasn't even charged She means to almost kill me with not even a real attack. That means…I'm not strong enough, I should have used spirit armor. No, I can't always rely on that ability, it won't give me the strength to win Yami would either delay the fight till it wore off or simply over power me… Damn it!' Ginny thought to herself, 'I just wanted to be by his side, am I…not worthy?' Despair filled her heart before suddenly it was overcome with anger. Anger at herself for being weak, for not being able to fight along those she loved. For being so weak she can't even injure Yami. So weak she can't break her fate.

"Damn it all!" she said as she collapsed under the attack.

Yami looked at the still body that was consumed by her attack, checking for vitals she sighed in relief when she felt a pulse. "good for a second I thought I over did it." Yami said standing up. "I'm going to have to apologize to gull…" Yami spoke until suddenly Ginny' exploded with power.

"blood… I will make you bleed!" Ginny said in an angry tone as her fur turned black and as claws formed in her hands. The red and Black Ki of the Mad claw form appearing and Yami smirked.

"About damn time you figured it out." Then Ginny charged with a feral Roar but just as her claws where about to cut Yami's skin, the female Saiyan struck first. Yami appeared behind Ginny and struck at the back of her head with the strongest chop she could muster, Ki forming on her hand. The attack was enough to do its purpose and knock out Ginny.

"If you're going to stand by my son's side you need to master that form, I'm sorry I didn't know of a better way for you to learn it." Yami said as she watched the form received and most of Ginny's wounds where mitigated. Yami smiled down at Ginny before she felt something wet go down her cheek. Reaching up she notice blood on her finger tips, sure enough a small shallow cut was on Yami's face. Not enough to scar but enough for a little bit of blood to escape. This made Yami smile, "I would be honored if you married my son. Now if only the clueless idiot could recognize your feelings."

 **With Tarden**

Tarden finished his advice with the Jill, he found out that despite her matured looks she was still 15 and growing much to Tarden's dismay, To the Young Saiyan it seems everyone is growing but him. Jill bowed in respect and waited kind of bashfully looking like she wanted to do something but was deciding against it. Tarden was about to walk away when suddenly he felt Jill's arms wrap around him and her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you for your time Elder Tarden, I look forward to the next time we train together." Jill said as she quickly scurried away a few other female warriors joined her and Tarden watched as they screeched and shouted in joyful sounds, confused and stunned the Saiyan touched where Jill's lips touched his cheek.

"Well wait till everyone at home finds out you found a girlfriend." Sure enough Tarden turned around secretly cursing himself for not being aware. Gear stood behind him Smirking. "You think Yami will allow you to date a girl like that?"

"Oh please first I'm not interested in girls"

"oh, all this time and I didn't know you were…" Gear didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as he was forced to deflect a Ki blasts. "hey nothing wrong with liking those of the same sex, we all have our Kinks" At this point Gear caught Tarden's fist before it could do harm.

"You know damn well what I meant." Tarden said clearly upset at his brothers mocking. "I like girls just, not interested right now."

"Ugh huh sure." At this point Gear failed to stop the second punch, which found purchase on Gears nose, drawing blood. "Oh now you done it" Gear said powering up.

"Don't start a fight you can't win brother" Tarden Warned. Sure enough both brothers started to fly into the air rising slowly, both having the intent of not backing down. "I'm afraid I won't be holding back today Nii-san, I'm in a terrible mood."

"Yes, yes my little brother is upset that he is still little, I'm not holding back either you midget!" Tarden's eyes widened a little as he watched Gear, slowly take his Mad claw form. Soon Tarden's surprise turned into an excited smile. It's been far too long sense Tarden fought his brother at full strength.

"And to think I could finally get a new sparring partner, Uncle Turles was starting to become…Boring." Tarden said as they continued to rise.

"And I could take the break from your mother's training." Gear said Sharing the same tremble that has been drilled in both of them after any period of training with Yami. And once the two boys broke through the clouds. Then after that the two brothers proceeded to fight. Countless shockwaves rippling and echoing through the halls of the temple below.

 **In space**

"Over 200 days and The Saiyans are still not found, you better hurry, I'm starting to get bored destroying planets. Maybe I'll try destroying the stars, soothing worth more effort but I hear it's such a terrible way to die. The sudden lack of worth from the star as the planet freezes over, killing the inhabitants in a chilling way." Cooler said as one of the scouts before him trembled in fear. Cooler was about to say something again when a beeping sound could be heard.

"Oh I hope it's some good news for your sake, because if not I might be able to pencil in the destruction of your home world for today." Cooler said as the scout paled. Cooler pressed a button and a screen appeared before him Displaying his right hand man Salza.

"My lord the scouts have managed to find the Saiyans, they are on Cooler Planet 5 in sector 86-b-g-f. I believe the Locals call the Planet LLabnogard." With the news delivered Cooler smiled as he turned his back to the screen so he could address the scout.

"Oh how excellent, it seems your planet is spared from complete annihilation, rejoice my comrade." The turning back to Salza, Cooler spoke, "Make course to the planet immediately, Salza when you get there, capture the Saiyans. I want them alive, so that I can kill them myself. And as for the planet… destroy it." Cooler said as Salza bowed and signed off.

"Now then, oh yes. Due to your failure in finding the Saiyans I still need to punish you."

"But my lord, the Saiyans are found you said you wouldn't destroy my people.!" The Scout said in fear.

"oh I won't, I'm a man of my word, but seeing as you didn't find the Saiyans in time well. I'll make sure to leave a nice little condolences card when I mail your head back to your family!" and with a quick flick of his hand the Scouts' head rolled off his body his face still frozen in the transition of shock and fear. "hmm, that's a pretty face, I'm sure your friends and family will be pleased."


	26. Our only hope

Chapter 26

13 years old, and he hasn't grown an inch sense he was 6, Tarden was doing his normal routine f training with Xiox, Handicapped Grand elder watched as Tarden struggled once again attempting to compress the energy of the spirit armor in ball form, and after 3 months after Tarden started attempting to master the technique that was filed away in the books of previous Grand Elders. Xiox watched in amazement when Tarden managed to get the energy into a ball like shape, even if it was still warping oddly. Even though Tarden was failing at the techniques description, Xiox was impressed because the Grand Elders who came up with the technique never managed to compete it, not only that but the Technique was thought up by his own predecessor Grand Elder Wax.

The orb pulsated and immediately Tarden quickly threw the ball away the explosions shaking the ruins of the old temple, "Damn it!" Tarden said frustrated at another failed attempt. The young boy sat down frustrated, "How the hell am I supposed to control Life energy without using my body as a conduit!"

"Grand elder Wax believed it possible but he himself was never able to manifest the energy into a physical form. Even I felt your frustration the year I became Grand Elder. I picked up from where he left off, but only discovered how to hold the energy instead of let it flow through me. I didn't get to try master the technique further due to almost destroying the temple on several occasions. I'm actually impressed you have succeeded where I and our late master couldn't." Xiox said trying to comfort the Boy who will succeed him as Grand Elder.

"So why do I have to Learn this technique, and not the others?" Tarden questioned.

"The others have been abandoned and forbidden by the previous grand Elders, obviously their techniques have some high risks." Xiox said raising his arms putting emphasis with the metallic attachments that now grant him mobility.

"Maybe they are incomplete as well, like the one you are making me practice now. Will this technique really be worth it, I thought the Judgment call move was the most powerful attack I could muster with Life energy?" Tarden said getting up to look walk out of the room, Xiox following.

"It's true, but Wax believed that by compressing the attack into a condensed form, possibly even making the impact more lethal." Xiox said hearing Tarden suddenly let out a short snort of laughter.

"speaking about lethal I heard you can fight again. Tell me how have you managed to use Ki when your body can't manifest it." Xiox laughed.

"I figured people would find out, look here." Xiox said raising his hand to Tarden's face. The arm was covered with an exoskeleton. "They have drilled and connected the metal into my bones and connected my weak and dying nerves to corresponding electrical wires. Our body naturally produces electricity therefore they managed to make me arms work with science."

"So I head you say before."

"Indeed, now this," Xiox said as a small circle opened on his palm to reveal a red orb a small as a coin. "This is experimental technology; my body is still capable of producing Ki but the channels that they naturally flow through are destroyed. This red orb you see allows me to absorb and channel Ki, but it comes at a cost. I can only absorb so much energy before it over loads, and should that happen, well. I would die, so I'm afraid I can only fight someone around my strength, I'm afraid."

"Well then that means becoming Grand elder is not much of a challenge now." Tarden said leaving the unspoken challenge in the air. Xiox himself laughed as he understood the challenge.

"The Scientist tell me, the enhancements are experimental, and I should practice caution…" Xiox said watching Tarden sigh, "But my doctors suggest I get some exercise, and I could use a sparring partner." Xiox watched as Tarden slowly started to smile, the same look of excitement the boy gets when fighting someone different. "Guess I'll go fine Karax or Lucis, after all I'm not trying to overwork myself. I Shouldn't make the doctors mad." Xiox said knowing he just crushed the Boy's excitement.

Tarden watched annoyed that Xiox denied him a fight as the Grand elder went to spar with others. "Well that's just cruel how can you tell all this new exciting stuff and not show me how it works" Tarden mumbled to himself before deciding to go and find a proper sparring partner.

 **In space**

Salza's ship approached the planet named LLabnogard. Salza raised his hand giving his crew the command to stop the approach. "I will take my men to the surface using the pods, we will detain the Saiyans quickly before they notice we are here, once we secure the Saiyans for Lord Cooler, we will let our newest we can then decide who will destroy the planet and its people." The Blue skinned alien said. As he got up from his seat and made his way to the space pods where four other aliens waited for him.

"Locate the Saiyans quickly, I don't care if cooler won't be here for another 2 months, I want this done as quickly as possible. We are looking for the traitors who left us years ago, chances are they are a lot stronger than we last saw them. Don't engage in combat, use the tranquilizer rifles, they won't be able to sense the dart coming, once they are drugged we will move in to secure them, if they resist we will beat them down. Any questions?"

"No Captain Salza, sir!" All four of the aliens said.

"Excellent, Cooler's armored squadron out!" Salza said entering his pod as the others entered their own pods before shortly all five pods where dispersed out of their ship, making a bee line to their destination to LLabnogard.

 **At the temple**

Tarden watched along with the rest of the Elders as Grand Elder Xiox announced the Tournament of Masters, the tournament of masters is where the apprentices can compete against each other and the victors or those who impress an elder can earn the right to become a master.

"There are plenty of young apprentices participating." Tarde said.

"I believe the majority of those participating are beneath the age of 18." Gear said watching over all of the hopefuls around his age. Out of the 100 participating 10 where above the age of 20, and one above the age of 25.

"Not just that more girls too." Ginny mentioned her brothers nodding. The three siblings heard laughter coming from the other elders as Karax spoke up.

"Ever since the three of you became Elders the younger elders ever, the current generation took their training seriously. Many look up to you three as heroes, role models even. Our Era has come to an end, and a few Generation has come to bring in a new Era…You are witnessing history my children." Karax said.

"Your Generations still offers great wisdom and experience Karax. There is still a place for us all." Gear said

"You would think after spending a few years as an elder would grant me enough patience to watch the apprentices fight…but instead I grow excited to see them perform their best." Tarden said leaning forward as Xiox announced the brackets. "Say when this is done can I fight the Winner?"

"You fought the victor last year, it's Ginny's turn." Karax said making Tarden pout and the rest of the elders to laugh. Tarden proceeded to ignore them as he watched two contestants bow, a young man of 15 and a girl of 14. Both of them taller than he was making Tarden glace at Ginny, as he was reminded how short he was.

"Fine Ginny will fight them… then she will fight me." Tarden said leaning back and paying attention to the fight, missing the glance Ginny sent his way. Ginny leaned towards Gear and whispered.

"I think he is still upset about me."

"Who can blame him, he has been that height since he was 6, and now his little sister surpassed him. He feels like he has to prove something." Gear said but Ginny still felt guilty, despite how pointless it was to feel that way she couldn't help but feel like she hurt him.

Tarden saw the look on his sisters face from the corner of his eye, while he never stopped looking at the fight Tarden was aware of his sister's reaction. "It would be fun to see how much you grown Ginny, it's been to long since we sparred… I miss it." Tarden said still looking at the fight while his sister looked at him before smiling.

"I guess you're right." Ginny said while relieved he just wants a new training partner. She smiled feeling her own blood heat up in anticipation, "It has been too long, I miss it too."

 **With Turles.**

Turles was several miles away from the temple when he sat cooking a fresh kill he made himself, while not much of a cook sometimes nothing beats the taste of afresh kill roasted by a campfire. Turles had six sticks of meat roasting in the fire. The Saiyan stared into the fire as he watched them cook, seeming entranced by the flames. The wind came in like a gentle breeze and Turles closed his eyes as he breathed in the air enjoying the tranquility he felt. Then with the reflexes of lightning, Turles reached behind him and caught the dart that would have caught him.

"two years ago this tactic would have worked… but I'm not the same man. I stronger, faster, and better." Turles said standing up turning behind him as he walked next to his fire. "I knew you were her the moment you broke the atmosphere, come let's be civilized before we fight. I made enough for all of us." Turles said while pointing to the 6 sticks he had cooking.

Only four aliens came out of hiding, four that Turles recognized to be the Elite Armored squadron of the Cooler corps. The Large green alien spoke up "Well It's a shame Salza isn't here, he chose to collect Yami. You know he always loved being alone with her." The other Aliens laughed.

"Well then more for me, come eat." Turles said as he turned his back on them, this angered the other green alien who had similar looks but shorter hair.

"Don't turn you back on me Saiyan!" The Alien said charging forward.

"Wait brother!" The alien who spoke first said when the angered alien through a punch only for Turles to grab the punch, his free hand eating one of the roasts. Chewing his food then swallowing Turles spoke.

"A lot has happened these past few years… I'm no longer the weak saiyan you can easily bully." With that said Turles squeezed the hand of his attacker to the point where the green man screamed in pain. "Even I can easily kill you now Core, you should have listen to your brother Dore." Turles released his hand. "Now eat, before I decide to roast you next."

Dore went up to his brother and stared at Turles menacingly, "Just because your strong enough to fight Core doesn't mean much, he was the weakest of our squad, every one of us here is easily 5 times stronger than him, and Salza is stronger than all of us combined."

"Do you have to say it like that brother." Core said

"Shut up, you may look like me but you don't share my power, that's why you wait until we all attack."

"So what will it be boys, do we kill each other now, or eat." Turles said taking another bite. Dore looked at his men and they all gathered "Elite armored squadron attack!" The four warriors quickly did a pose together before rushing Turles, while Turles did nothing until they blitz passed him to eat their share.

"Excellent we can fight to death later."

 **With Yami**

Yami was taking a nap in a remote part of the planet, it was several moments when Yami spoke out, "Since you're here I imagine He is on his way?" Sure enough Salza stood a respectful distance away from Yami. The Blue skinned alien and Leader of the Elite armored squad sat down before mirroring Yami's relaxed position. "

"Yes, He will arrive shortly in two months." Salza said.

"He has come to kill us?" Yami asked.

"He will want to fight you both, to see what power a saiyan can have before he hunts the Super Saiyan who killed his brother. Cooler doesn't like Rivals." Salza sighed.

"And the planet?" Yami said opening a single eye to look at Salza relaxing.

"Mine to do with as I wish." Salza replied smugly.

"Figures, what do you plan." Yami said as she closed her eye again.

"Do you need to ask, you know me." Salza said smugly

"And you know me…You know why we left." She said already knowing the answer.

"Of course I would have done the same in your position." Salza responded a hint of pity.

"And now Your Lord sent you to die." Yami challenged.

"How many times have you said that and failed." Salza smirked

"Plenty of times but this time. I grow more powerful than you would expect." Yami said gaining her predatory smile, and in a quick flash of speed both fighter collided fist, rapidly trading punches left and right the power rising thundering around the clearing Yami selected to be her battle ground. The two suddenly Clashed one last time The looks one each other's face completely different from each other. Yami was having fun and enjoying the look of shock with her opponents face. Meanwhile Salza eyes opened in shock as she matched his strength.

"If this surprises you just wait to see what I can really do!" and with a sudden Increase to her power she landed a Powerful punch in Salza's stomach. Salza retaliated by throwing another punch, one that Yami took without much guard and then she winced. Jumping away Yami reached her side when Salza punched and took out the dart that hit her side.

"Unlike you I don't enjoy fighting, and since you gotten a lot stronger I rather see how your strength fails against Emperor Cooler."

"Coward, you drugged me." Yami said already feeling her eyes get heavy.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be here if I was a man of Honor." Salza said Before he suddenly found himself struggling to Keep up and even took some deadly punches and kicks before she started to slow down and then Collapse. Salza looked at her in amazement before he spat out some blood from the punch he took from her. "I have the Saiyan traitor Yami, how goes detaining Turles." Salza said speaking into a communicator.

"It took longer than we like but we managed to tranquilize him, the rest of us taking a beaten Core and Falter are unconscious Neiz and I managed to drug him." Dore answered.

"You mean to tell me Turles gave all of you trouble, last we fought him he was weaker than Core." Salza said in shock.

"He was stronger than all of us, if he didn't manage to drug him we all would have died." Neiz spoke up.

"Your telling me they both became stronger than us after all this time… Cooler is right to kill them before they grow even stronger. Who knows how strong a Super Saiyan could be." Salza said amazed. "Let's meet back on the ship, we will heal our wounds then Have some fun killing this planets warriors and then we can determine who blows it up after."

"Yes sir Captain Salza sir!" Dore and Neiz said.

"Luckily there is only two Saiyans here, Llabs aren't all that powerful." Salza said picking up Yami.

 **With Tarden**

Tarden was glad the tournament was down to the semifinals, the fan favorites already determined but Tarden found his mind wandering. The boy had felt Yami and Turles Power levels along with 5 unknown energies fairly stronger than most of the elders. Tarden wanted to go see what happened but, Lucis told him he shouldn't leave the tournament, that instead he and Karax will take the other Elders. Something about the young masters to be needing to be motivated by those closet to their age. This Left only Xiox, Tarden, Gear, Ginny, and 3 other Elders. That meant 5 Elders will go to go check on the disturbance.

"Man I wish I could go, instead my blood is boiling for a good fight, those unknown signatures felt strong." Tarden said. Watching two hopefuls end the fight a woman of 20 stood over her opponent another female of 18.

"You should Trust them, besides its fun watching people make progress." Ginny said

"And if they run into trouble Yami and Turles are out and about, they probably handled the situation already." Gear said

"I guess you're right, the chances of fighting someone as strong as Garlic Jr would make things more fun than training and sparring." Tarden Sighed

"Hopefully no one that strong appears any time soon." Ginny said.

"If they do show up though let's hope he doesn't hide behind an army, probably best if we had the numbers. Maybe we could protect the temple better." Gear said as the siblings clapped for the winner.

 **With Karax**

It didn't take long for the Elders to arrive at the first location of the disturbance, needless to say the clearing where they felt Yami's presence look calm, it was when Karax and the others found Turles's camp site that they all got on edge. There were several man-sized craters and chunks of earth missing from obvious use of Ki Blast. Signs of an obvious fight happened here but the problem was, where were the fighters, where was Turles.

"I don't like the looks of this." Karax said.

"Hopefully Turles vaporized his attackers and went off to do whatever." Lucis said inspecting the campfire.

"Karax Lucis You want to check this out!" One of the other Elders said as the rest gathered to see blood. "there definitely was a scuffle. Whoever attack Turles wasn't some stranger either, he knew them."

"What makes you say this Orin," Lucis said.

"There were 6 sticks near the campfire, they looked to be used to cook whatever was cooked. Considering how Turles like to go camping it's no surprise to see him make a campfire and hunt. But he never used other sticks to share…"

"Who would Turles share food with other than those closest to him?" Karax asked.

"Either someone who served him… or someone her served," Lucis said as they all shared a worried look. They all know that Turles started his own pirate gang but they were all killed by the invasion a couple years back. So that left the time Turles and Yami served Cooler.

"I think This emperor cooler has found us, and considering how we didn't feel a power level stronger than the Saiyans, it must be some of his Hench man. An elite squad of powerful warriors if they took down Turles and Yami." Karax spoke.

"If that's true and these elite members took down our strongest warriors…" Orin said as everyone's face darkened.

"They might be our only hope." Lucis said as they all thought about Tarden and his siblings. "Hopefully they are ready."


	27. Elite Armor Squad arc part 1

Chapter 27

Looking at the Saiyans in their cells specifically designed to keep even the most powerful warriors trapped, Salza looked at the still unconscious form of Yami and Turles. The Right hand man of Cooler was watching the two in amazement, never expecting them to be as powerful as they were. "We were lucky we chose to use the tranquilizers. Otherwise I would have lost some of my best men." Turning around to walk out of the room he walked down the hallway and entered another room to see Dore and Neiz already healed up but Core and Falter where still injured.

"How much longer would it take for them to heal?" Salza asked.

"Core and Falter will be ready soon, roughly in an hours' time, they should be ready to fight again."

"We can destroy the planet without them Captain." Dore said.

"We can, but I like to give the planet to send us their strongest warriors, see if they can provide entertainment or even a potential recruit." Salza said turning to leave.

"As you wish Captain Salza." Neiz said. Salza made his way to the command center of his ship where the rest of his crew waited for him.

"Find the highest concentration of power, once my men are recovered we could fight the strongest then capture the rest to hut for sport." The crew shouted with a yes Captain Salza, and did as they were told. Salza sat in the commander's chair and watched as the map of the planet formed and markers signifying high enough power levels appeared all over the planet with a certain huge hot spot. "Locate the top ten highest power levels in the hotspot, tag them and send it to the Armored squad's scouters. We will kill the best and offer the strongest a chance to join us, or we destroy the planet."

 **Back to the tournament.**

The tournament was finally coming to a close as a The girl of 14 who was one of the 1st fighters managed to make it to the finals against another woman of 20. In fact, the fight as coming to an end as the fight reached its peak. The younger Girl fought bravely keeping up with her opponent but then the 20-year-old side stepped one of her punches and maneuvered behind the younger girl as quickly as she could and wrapped her arms around the younger girl and proceeded to Suplex her but just when the other girl was lifted into the air, the younger girl broke free from the other's grip and used the momentum to land on her feet. She was on the edge of the arena and could have been eliminated if she didn't stick her landing. Sadly, despite her best efforts when she looked up she took a Ki blast to the stomach and fell off. The crowd cheered as the older woman stood, exhausted but victorious.

"We have a winner, Cerci!" Xiox announced as people cheered. "Now to follow traditions to remind you how much further you must go you will face the Elder with the least seniority." Soon the victorious smile on Cerci's face faded when Ginny stood up. It would have been a comical sight to see an adult fear a child, but no one dared to call Ginny a child. For she was already the third strongest Elder, and possibly the 4th strongest warrior from the temple. 6th in the world if you counted Yami and Turles.

"You who has fought and championed this tournament, Cerci, Show me your resolve!" Ginny said as she stood before her,

"Well, looks like she is enjoying herself." Tarden whispered with a smirk.

"She does seem to be behaving a little dramatic don't you think?" Gear whispered.

"I wonder where she got it from?" Tarden said amused.

"I wonder who, Oh Prince Tarden son of Prince Vegeta rightful heir of the saiyan…" Gear said mocking the times Tarden spoke dramatically.

"Ok, ok I get it, Do I really sound as arrogant as that?" Tarden said cutting of his brother.

"You don't know the half of it." Gear smirked.

Sure Enough Cerci recovered from her fear and mustered up all the power she could, her power considering what remained was surprisingly high, proving she was stronger than several masters before her. 'A new era indeed,' where the thoughts of several Elders. As Ginny powered up to match the strength of the warrior before her.

"Come!" with that said Ginny stood ready as Cerci charged her, everyone watched with excitement while the Elders watched carefully. Ginny dodged the punches and kicks that Cerci sent her way, before starting to block them and throwing her own light punches and kicks in, most where barely blocked and avoided but the few that did meet their marks hurt Cerci clearly. As tired as the older woman was she wasn't sporting heavy bruises minus a few, but when she and Ginny separated she was now bruised up.

Cerci's arms hurt to move now bruised and swollen from being used to block a direct hit from Ginny. Cerci watched as her own body trembled from the fatigue and pain. Before she looked up at Ginny, who hasn't broken a sweat. It was unfair for her, there is no way that she could catch up to Ginny. Cerci was approaching her prime and Ginny hasn't even reached it.

"Why did you stop." Ginny asked.

"I can't even hit you, and your holding back so much. It seems pointless to try." Cerci said.

"Is your will so easily broken. If I gave up like you I would never be as strong as I am now, nor will I be able to keep up with them." Ginny said looking behind her towards her brother. "Find a way to push yourself otherwise you should give up being a warrior."

Cerci realized what Ginny said was true, looking up to where Gear and Tarden sat she realized if they gave up like she felt like doing now then they wouldn't have been able to defeat Lord Slug. Slapping her own face, the young woman forced herself to draw out her power, she shouted to ignore the pain and the protest of her body as she drew out power she didn't know she had. Then Cerci Charged Ginny with her new found strength when Ginny smirked in approval. Cerci Landed a clean punch and was about to back away when Ginny reached out and grabbed the arm that threw the punch.

"Good just like that." Ginny said as she drew out her true power, after taking the punch without feeling any sign of damage. All the previous contestants and Cerci herself watched in complete awe as Ginny slowly cocked back her own arm to throw a punch. Then as Ginny punched Cerci she stopped a mere fraction of an inch away from the woman, the sudden stopping of the punch causing a burst of wind to blow through cerci and the people behind her. Ginny let go of Cerci and sat down as her life flashed before her eyes for a brief moment.

"I trained with the most powerful person ever and after each session I had the same look on my face as you had now, and each time I had to learn to overcome what you feel right now." Ginny said before offering a hand to help Cerci up. The crowd cheered the two females as Ginny raised Cerci's hand. Once the crowed Settled Xiox took the center of the arena and spoke, Ginny sitting back by her brothers and Cerci back with the other contenders.

"And thus this year's Masters tournament comes to an end, Young Cerci has proven to become worth of the title of Master, as for the rest of you who fought proudly, we will post the names up on the boards of those of you who will become masters as well or if you need one more year of training. Now to continue the tradition we will now leave the rest of the day for everyone to rest and celebrate this special day! Xiox said as every clapped and cheered when the clapping ended Lucis and Karax arrived with the others and reported their finding to Xiox. Gear walked up to Xiox when he saw the Grand elder's face grow sour while Tarden went up to Ginny getting ready to challenge her.

"What's wrong Xiox.?" Gear asked as Karax and Lucis looked at him, their faces grim.

"It seems Yami and Turles are missing… somehow they been captured." Xiox said a chill running down Gear's spine. Whoever can capture Yami and Turles alive without much of fight is… implausible. "You don't think it's Cooler?"

"Yami said they were being hunted, I think she mentioned that Cooler would announce his presence first, if it wasn't it would be his right hand man, and the Elite armored squad."

"Elite armored Squad?"

"They're like Coolers Spec ops group, they are the strongest in his army and never fail a mission. Yami ensured me she was stronger than them now but the chances of them becoming stronger sense the last time they met was an option as well." Gear looked at Tarden, as he and Xiox silently agreed.

"I'll take him away, he needs to complete his training before They find out he exists," Xiox said.

"I promised his mother that if the Armored squad arrived they wouldn't discover him; he is the trump card against Cooler. Turles and Yami can barely hold their own against him now, but Tarden still believed that they are holding back." Gear said.

"Prepare the others. We don't know when they will be back." Xiox said as Gear went to gather the attention of the other Elders as Xiox walked up to Tarden who was doing some pre warm up stretches as Ginny did the same from across. Xiox smiled at the excitement he could see in Tarden's eyes. The boy was definitely excited to spar with Ginny after so long, Xiox smirked at the idea of upsetting the Saiyan again. After all, Xiox can no longer keep up with his strength so the only sense of satisfaction he had now was denying the Saiyan of any fights that he was interested in.

"Tarden, it's time for you to continue training." Xiox said causing Tarden to fall forward as he stopped his stretching, turning rapidly he looked at Xiox upset.

"What! I thought we could have the day off, its master's day." Xiox laughed as he saw Tarden pout, how much longer will the boy act spoiled.

"That's the reason why it will be so perfect, we will spend the time mastering the technique we been working on, instead of the normal routine. Ginny go talk to your brother he has something important to say." Xiox said quickly moving Tarden away much to the boy's protest. Ginny herself was annoyed due to the fact that she actually wanted to test herself against Tarden to prove to herself she could keep up but those feelings disappeared when she saw the grim look on Gear's face.

"We don't know how much time we have, but When Lucis and the others went to go find out what the disturbance was earlier they come to the conclusion that Yami and Turles where taken captive by someone." The news made everyone uneasy. Ginny eyes widened as she realized one of the possibilities this meant. "Now not many people can defeat Yami and Turles as they are now. Yami told me only two people she knows can be stronger than her and Turles. One being Cooler and the other being his right hand man Salza. Considering how Yami Said Cooler would easily present himself, this must be the work of Salza, who is the leader of Coolers Spec op team. Until we know who is behind this we must Keep Tarden a secret. Yami said he might be the only one right now able to stop Cooler. We must protect him at all cost."

All the elders looked grim, they were the most powerful warriors on the planet, but compared to the Saiyans most of them aren't even comparable. "Yami said that there are only 5 dangerous members of Salsa's group, with our numbers we can overwhelm them, there are 9 of us here. I'll fight Salza alone if I must, but the rest of you will have to work together to defeat the rest."

"You can't mean to face him alone, if he really is as strong as Yami." Karax said.

"I can and I will, I will see spirit armor to try to overpower him quickly, or by time until the rest of you can help me." Gear said. "I trust that you all, with my sister's help, can defeat the weaker members." Gear said as they all looked around nervous.

"What about Yami and Turles, shouldn't we send someone to save them?" Orin said.

"Every space craft that we saw before was destroyed, we are going to have to wait for them to attack us again and then find Yami and Turles while they are distracted." Gear said, "Lets prepare for their arrival, I'm going to contact Fe. He is the smartest guy I know when it comes to Technology, there's a good chance he has been trying to replicate some sort of space ship, using the money and footage he got from his drones." Once Gear finished what he said they all left to do their tasks and Ginny went up to Gear to speak in private

"I still haven't mastered the full power of Mad claw I won't be much help if I go berserk, only Yami kept me from going on a rampage." Ginny whispered nervously.

"Even then it's something we have to rely on for survival. Come with me, let's go check that rich bastard Fen, least he could do is provide sentry with his drone network." Gear said as he and Ginny took off.

 **With Tarden**

"What do you mean I can't leave until I finished reading all of these texts!" Tarden said annoyed, "You never mentioned this before!"

"In these text lies the secret forgotten and abandoned techniques of Grand elders of ancient times, it is your duty to learn them like I told you before."

"Yeah but last time you said to learn one at a time and less dangerous ones, you told me one mistake could cripple me." Tarden said as he Flipped through the pages quickly and saw a lot of highlighted entries, "this book is full of crossed out and forbidden techniques, you told me to avoid learning them because the cost of using the techniques are too high!"

"It is the duty of Grand elder to mark techniques as forbidden until you can find a way to make them less lethal, its also our duty to finish the incomplete techniques. Before wax it was Forbidden for non-Elders to use the reflection technique until he found a way to master it better so now all of our warriors can learn. And the Spirit armor was a technique only available for the Grand Elder before the Grand Elder Malt, Wax's predecessor, found a way to channel Life energy through meditation."

"Whoa Spirit armor was able to be created without meditation how!"

"Without meditation it took a more dangerous way to complete the technique, using your own bodies cells. In simple words an example would be for each attempt of forming the spirit armor you shave off a year of your life."

"So this book is full of techniques that can be improved on and made less lethal?"

"Yes and now it's your responsibility as it was mine."

"But I'm not Grand Elder yet, I haven't earned the title or won the election?"

"Well the election is next month, I was going to announce it next week, but I'm letting you know now. You're the only real candidate besides your brother, and he was the one who nominated you, saying something along the lines of if I can't beat him without transforming I don't deserve the title of Grand Elder." Xiox said as Tarden finally started to read the book. "Now I will leave you alone, I'm locking you in the study."

"Wait what, but why?" Tarden asked turning his head quickly watching Xiox place a hand on the underground root sticking out of the entry way. Tarden watched as Xiox's enhanced arms created the artificial Ki and the root Glowed green before several tree roots separated the two successfully leaving Tarden trapped in the study underground.

"The Grand Elder typically locks himself away to study undisturbed, the life energy of the planet has now manipulated the roots of the nearby flora. The other thing it does makes it hard for you to sense the energy on the surface. Don't worry when the sun goes down you will be freed." Xiox said walking away.

"This isn't cool Xiox I will remember this!" Tarden shouted before angrily reading the book. Making Xiox smirk before frowning as he made his way back to the elders, 'Forgive me Boy but this is the best thing we could do if your mother's information is correct.'

 **Salza's ship**

Core and Falter where finally healed and clothed as they joined Dore and Neiz waiting for captain Salza to arrive. Surely enough they didn't wait long as the Blonde Haired Blue skinned leader of the Elite armor squad arrived, holding a small tablet with the highest power levels on the planet below them.

"I hope you boys are ready, theses planets warriors aren't the weakest we met, they should be fun to fight against if they double team. There are maybe two who might be strong enough to face us one on one." Salza said.

"Good I was hoping for a good enough fight, Turles surprised us earlier with his strength so I need to kill a few somewhat strong warriors to boost my confidence." Dore said. The rest nodding, agreeing to that statement.

"I agree boys, now let's go have some fun." Salza said with a sadistic smile as they made their way to their space pods. Once they arrive on the planet's surface the real fight will begin, and the fate of all those who live on LLabnogard will be on the line.


	28. Elite Armor Squad arc part 2

Chapter 28

Tarden kept reading the books left with him silently absorbing some of the information until suddenly he shouts out in frustration droops the book and falls onto his back and rolls side to side letting his frustrations out. Then the boy stopped his childish tantrum and just sat starring at the ceiling of his temporary prison.

"I should be sparring with Ginny right now; I don't even know how much stronger she has become because of how busy I been training this past year. Now I'm stuck reading about forbidden and incomplete techniques, which is cool and all, but I have to read." Tarden said out loud before sitting up and gathering energy for his spirit armor. After about five minutes the armor appeared and Tarden tried to focus all the energy in a solidified orb, the energy spun rapidly as it took its ball shape between both his hands.

'The amount of pressure, it's super heavy it's like I can feel my arms becoming numb from the raw power.' Tarden though as he slowly pulled away one hand and tried controlling the energy with one hand. The transition was difficult but with some patients the orb stayed in its shape and Tarden was now holding it with one hand. 'I finally can hold on to it with one hand now, but it feels like it's about too... oh crap baskets.' Tarden saw the orb pulse and ripple, thinking quickly Tarden went to the opposite side of the room and fell on top of the orb.

The Energy then imploded and Tarden suppressed most of the destruction with his own body, successfully preventing any form of damage to the room beside the small crater he was above. Tarden managed to survive the explosion but he was bruised up and felt his conscious fading. Tarden managed to protect the books from and backlash but in the process knocked himself out. But there was a small smile on his face as he was proud to make progress with the technique.

 **With Gear**

All the Elders sat waiting in a line by Lake Xiox, where the final battle against Slug, Gear and the others sat down meditating as a group of five pods broke atmosphere and made a beeline to land by the lake around a football fields length away from Gear. Gear watched as how five aliens escaped their pods slowly, to buff green aliens from the same species an even taller purple alien with red eyes and bald, another with a amphibian or reptilian head and lastly A blue skinned alien with blonde hair similar to some of the commandoes that killed his own father.

The group of aliens walked closer before suddenly the blue one shouted out, "Squad assemble!" Before Gear could react he watched as one of the green guys took a step beside and went through a few stances before Posing in a strange stance. "Dore!" The man shouted before the bigger green alien of the same species started to do the same then he settled in a similar pose but on the other side shouting out, "Core!" Gear watched confused as they continued as the purple alien made his way to the center before hitting his own pose, "Falter!" Then the gecko looking one went in front slightly to the side and crouched down hitting his ow pose, "Niaz!" Lastly the Blue one who called out, to start the weird ritual made his way beside the crouched Alien and posed in a flamboyant way "and Salza! And we are!" He shouted before they all got up and posed in a different way, "Lord Cooler's Elite armored Squad!"

Gear was stunned in confusion, was this there attempt to intimidate them, the group of aliens looked ridiculous. Gear looked back to his allies and saw that most of them embarrassed or attempting not to laugh. Gear looked at his sister to see that she was disgusted like him.

"I count eleven fighters, where was the 12th fighter?" Neiz said confused.

"He must be suppressing his energy." Falter concluded.

"Cut the chatter boys, alright listen up, this planet is now under the jurisdiction of Captain Salza, A.k.a me. I have orders from lord Frieza to just destroy the planet with a single attack. Poof, nothing but space dust, but as I am a merciful guy and we have also traveled such a long way to get here. I decided to let my boys have some fun, are you not the strongest fighters this world has to offer?" Salza asked. Not getting a response the Blue saiyan mumbled about typical backwater species before continuing, "Consider this your opportunity to survive for if you manage to defeat us you can take the loser's spot on our team. You will be fighting anyone of us you see fit. Considering there are 11 of you and five of us you can fight in teams of no more than two."

"You mean like a tournament?" Gear asked as the other elders started talking amounts themselves.

"Something of the sort, you pick your teams and send them to fight, we will pick amongst ourselves one fighter and the match is over when one team is dead, if you send in any more the game is over and you will fight us all at the same time. This way we can kill more time killing you all one by one. Oh and to make things interesting a different fighter will be presented after each match."

Gear turned to look at Lucis to take them on first when Orth and Chalk stepped up, Orth and Chalk being the oldest members there. "we will take you on!" They both declared shocking Gear.

"Wait let me fight beside one of you! we don't know how strong they are!" It was Orth that turned back and glared at Gear, silencing the younger Llab.

"Silence boy, make sure we know how powerful they could be, that's why we choose to fight first we are, the weakest. Let us go first so you all can see what we are up against." Orth finished speaking before he and Chalk flew to the center of the lake where they started to meditate, intending to go all out from the start.

"well it seems they are sending in their first team. You boys go ahead I'm going to sit out on this one." Salza said going back to sit on a pod. Leaving his four teammates to stare at each other. Gear was hoping however they decided it would give Orth and Chalk time to gather spirit energy.

All four subordinates took a few steps pack as the pulled back their arms, curious Gear watched closely trying to get a read on his enemies when they all punched outward and shouted out, "Rock, Paper, scissors! Tie Go again. Tie go again." And repeated doing so over and over as Gear clinched his fists in anger.

"They are not taking us seriously; this is purely for their own entertainment!" Gear growled out as his sister went up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The next team they send you need to pair up with Gum, he will be the weakest, should Chalk and Orin fall, I'll team up with Vex, Karax with Lucis and so on, we need to pair the strongest with the weakest so we can all have the best chance of survival." She said as Gear saw the logic behind the plan but frowned.

"I don't like the idea of you fighting, with someone other than Me or Karax. But your right we need to be able to defeat these guys with minimal casualties, Yami said Salza was the strongest and he isn't even participating yet.

"Ahhh ha seems like I won boys!" Neiz said out loud as the others complained.

"No fair you always win!" Core said upset.  
"Oh settle down Core this is why we do the rotational rule now, no one is allowed to fight back to back." Falter said.

"You guys should decide who is fighting when I'm done." Neiz said before floating over to the lake with a fair distance between him and the two meditating Llabs, it took two minutes for the elite armor squad to send in their fighter as Chalk and Orin charged up their armor.

"What are yall doing praying to your gods before you meet them." Neiz said laughing, Gear realized that they need more time so he shouted out to get Neiz attention. "It's the custom of this planet, before we engage in battle we pray it's the honorable thing to do when facing a powerful opponent!" Gear shouted.

"Hm… I suppose I'll wait then. After all these are their final moments." Neiz waited and time started to move on, it took another extra five minutes for Orin and Chalk to finally awaken their power, bringing forth all of their strength as the spirit armor appeared around them, Neiz Watching with wide eyes as the scouter beeped reading their power skyrocket. "Impossible, there power was so small a moment ago to think they could jump up in strength so quickly!"

"Well then let the fight begin!" Salza said shooting a small Ki blast in the air that imploded sending a small shockwave to ripple the water below the fighters. Then in a burst of speed Chalk engaged Neiz lunging towards the alien forcing him to dodge and run away. Chalk kept him pressured until Orin appeared behind Neiz. The Alien turned around in time a too a kick to the chest, he felt the air leave his lunges as he was sent flying.

"They are actually putting up a fight." Gear said amazed,

"I'm not so surprised, Orin and Chalk have more team chemistry than anyone alive, what they lack in power they make up with flawless team work. Unless Their opponent has a secret ability, the power he has now will not be enough to defeat them, so long as spirit armor stay up." Lucis said.

Gear looked at Lucis and saw the proud but serious look on the older Llabs face, then gear realized something as he looked back at the other elders. "the three of you are the last of your generation!" Gear said suddenly, Lucis smiled turning to face Gear.

"Correct, Orin, Chalk, and I were the last of our generation, the Generation that was with Wax, I was Wax's rival, as Gwynn was Xiox's as you are Tarden's." Lucis explained. Before they paid attention to the fight again.

Neiz but up a good effort as he blocked the combination attacks from Orin and Chalk, every now and then the two would land a punch or kick that slipped past Neiz's defense. Then Chalk was about to kick Neiz in the head before Neiz's head suddenly retracted into his body, causing Chalk to miss as Neiz quickly countered with an Elbow to the back of Chalks head sending the Llab to the water below as he now focused his wrath on Orin.

"That's not good!" One of the other elders shouted.

"Hang in their Orin!" Lucis now shouted concerned. The elder watched in horror as they saw Orin struggle the punches and Kicks from Neiz coming in to fast for him to counter alone, luckily for him the armor absorbed most of the damage, but the attacks took their toll Orin became sluggish as fatigue sank in.

Neiz was frustrated and amazed, no matter how much he hit the elder before him the warrior proved extremely durable, but Neiz noticed he was slowing down must have been the old age the Alien thought, before quickly turning around to grab the foot of Chalk and Neiz let a vicious smile appear on his face.

Chalk started fighting back and forth Neiz smirking before getting double teamed again but not engage them on their terms Neiz ran away as quickly as possible gaining some distance before he Let out a powerful Ki blast at both opponents then both Elders fired their own, the energy colliding only managed to slow down the attack buying the Two elders time to avoid the actual attack before closing in on Neiz again. Neiz smirked before Chalk fired another Ki blast where Neiz dodged barely by retracting his head popping back out laughing.

"Ha you missed me!" Neiz said before hearing a voice behind him shout "Reflection!" Turning around Neiz Found the Ki blast sent back to him with extra power and the Alien Quickly Reached forward to Catch the attack struggling against the power before tossing it straight into the air. Neiz took some deep breaths as he was frustrated, angry how he almost kicked the bucket.

"It's over Judgment Call." Chalk said firing the final attack, knowing his armor was running out. Neiz watched as the energy came an attack that he knew he couldn't just toss aside. Reacting quickly Neiz dodged the blast. Neiz sighed as he barely avoided the attack but didn't have much longer when Chalk appeared behind him and grappled Neiz trying to hold him down.

"What are you doing," Neiz said

"What I must!" Chalk responded, before Orin appeared.

"Forgive me my old friend." Orin said as he released his final attack, "Judgment call." The attack was fired and now consumed Neiz and Chalk effectively dealing damage to them both.

"He sacrificed himself, to kill the enemy… His sacrifice will not be in vain." Karax said. Only for the Aliens watching begun to laugh.

"hahaha that's what you get Neiz!" Core said.

"cocky bastard!" Dore said as Falter just crossed his arms.

"You seriously play around with your food too much." Falter said as Gear couldn't believe his ears, they say harsh words to their own ally, not even grieving over death. "Savages." Gear mutter under his breath. Then Salza stood up shouting out.

"Neiz! enough playing around!" Sure enough this caused the others to look back as the attack and smoke faded to see Neiz bruised up and burned but clearly Alive, but nothing remaining from Chalk.

"Ouch that smart's, that's the last time I don't take things seriously." Neiz said before turning his head to look at Orin's shocked face. "You bastards actually managed to hurt me pretty badly, then with a speed that was much faster than they have seen the whole fight Neiz appeared in front of Orin and punched Orin in the gut so quickly his hand penetrated inside Orin's body, causing the Llab to cough up Blood. "Allow me to return the favor." Neiz whispered as he used a Ki blast to vaporize Orin from within.

The elders gear and Ginny included let out a unified gasp as they all watched in horror but none so devastated as Lucis who watched as tears slowly escaped his eyes. Watching his oldest friends die, one sacrificing himself for nothing while the other vaporized by the enemy. The devastating feeling of grief struck Lucis in the heart as if someone tore it out and stabbed it with a venomous jagged blade.

"I know they expected to die but after putting up such a performance that's how they die, one thinking he took the opponent down with him the other realizing he killed his own friend for nothing! That's just too cruel!" Karax gritted his teeth.

"It was fun while it lasted but next time I'll end it faster, I'm beat!" Neiz said floating back down to his allies. "Did you guys already decided who is next?" Neiz asked as Core stood up, "While they prayed I won the last round so I'm next." Immediately the large Alien flew towards the lake as he waited as Gear was about to go when Lucis put a hand on his shoulder. Gear turned to say something but saw Lucis's face covered by his Hair.

"I'm going…. I'm barely holding myself together." Lucis said looking up where Gear saw tears running free but beyond the surface the familiar look of rage. Karax watched Lucis go towards the lake and He quickly followed before gear grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

"He's about to lose control, you'll be in danger too." Karax smiled at Gear before speaking, "That's exactly why I must go, He taught me almost everything I know, I won't leave him to fight alone while he like this… don't worry I can more than handle enough for myself."

 **With Tarden**

Tarden awoke from his self-induced premature sleep. The saiyan sat up hurt and dazed but quickly stretched before going back to reading where he found an interesting technique that was banned for crippling the user. "Interesting so this is what cripple Xiox, the technique called Overcharge." Tarden said out loud. "Says here it was created by Grand Elder Bile, it was based on the theory that a people carry a second "Container" for their Ki, although the process of activating the second Ki core, is considered too powerful, and will cripple the body due to the body being unable to adjust to the sudden output of Ki. The Technique was originally created to be a ready-made version of Spiritual limit break, which require the energy of spirit armor.

Tarden noticed how Xiox wrote in his own notes stating a theory on activating the second Core and deactivating the first one at the same time, allowing one to act as if they never spent their energy attacking in the first place. "Activating the second core sounds useful but if no one has done it before how does one activate what lies dormant inside one body. Tarden could see why so many elders ignored the technique and Spiritual Limit break had a lot more notes in comparison, but for some reason Tarden like the overcharge, shifting idea. Being able to activate it without meditating for spirit armor will be useful.

"Alright then, I guess I'll work on where Xiox left off, I wonder how annoyed he will get if I make more progress than him in a shorter time, that other crap he tried to make me master can wait!" With that said Tarden started to read and look at the model that was drawn for the second core as he tried to figure out a way to deactivate his Own Ki, probably safer to deactivate one core before activating the second. Tarden continued his training with the knowledge written down by the ancient grand elders complete ignorant of the battles happening on the planets surface.


	29. Elite Armor Squad arc part 3

Chapter 29

Core was floating in front of is challengers Lucis and Karax his cocky grin was met with Lucis's angered glare, and Karax who was only sharing a concerned look to his mentor. Silence mad the tension rise as the other elite squad members watched with a smile while the elders are still trying to plan things out.

"Lucis lets gather spirit armor before we engage." Karax said quietly only watching Lucis who clenched his fists.

"Forgive me Karax my son, but if I die today… it will be avenging my brothers." It was then that Lucis let go of his self-control and threw himself into the infinite pit that was his rage. Slowly Lucis was turning into a Mad claw, his fur turned black as claws escaped his fingers and most evident was the crimson eyes that gave off all of the killing intent.

"That's a good look in your eye, intimidating, vicious." Core said as the wind started to flow from Lucis. Karax sighed before meditating and Lucis suddenly engaged and his fist found purchase in Core's gut. The power behind the punch knocked the air out of Core and sent him flying into the ground creating a Core sized trench leading to the lake. Lucis then proceeded to shout in pure rage sounding more like a feral beast.

"What in the hell is that!" Neiz said as he and the rest suddenly watched in concern. The other Members watched in shock as Core slowly got up coughing now fury filled up Core as he couldn't stand the embarrassment. Salza sat up from his lounging position on the pods to watch carefully, interested in the sudden transformation.

Core roared as he Powered up fully and clashed with the feral Mad claw in the air, the sudden collision of power sent ripples throughout the water and the ground to tremble. Core punched and kick but his attacks could barely hit his opponent, landing glancing blows lonely as the Feral Elder dodged and swiped at Core. The Green alien was forced to be defensive or take the attacks from the feral beast. Core Then Caught a punch and was about to strike back when Lucis kept his momentum and head-butted the invader. Core felt his nose break and didn't have time to react as a kick from Lucis sent Core flying away.

"Incredible so this is the full power of Mad claw." One of the elders said as they watched Lucis pursue his prey. But just as they though Lucis had turned this fight into a one-way battle, Core managed to send Lucis flying back with his own punch starting to get used to the pattern of Lucis's fast and wild form.

"Mad Claw is a form that Makes you exponentially powerful, but unless you train to control its power you go into an uncontrollable rampage. I believe in that form he is stronger than he could be with spirit armor." Gear said "I don't know if we are lucky or misfortunate because Lucis is strong enough to keep up with them now but he won't be able to work with Karax. The moment Karax appears in his line of sight he is in just as much danger."

Core blasted Lucis with a Ki blast stunning the Elder but not causing much harm instead the elder turned beast fired back his own red energy blast that Core dodged the resulting explosion destroying the forest that it hit. Core appeared behind Lucis and raised both his arms up and brought his fist crashing down on Lucis's head. Lucis Fell to the water below only to stop before breaking the water's surface and disappeared. Core raised his arm to block the kick from Karax that came out of nowhere.

Finally covered in spirit armor Karax did his best to hurt Core, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks that where all blocked and parried away from Core. Core also retaliated with his own barrage of punches and kicks but Karax was quick evading most of his attempts and countering. The two seemed to be locked in a lethal stalemate. Core actually broke out with laughter as they traded blows enjoying himself in their little brawl before they both separated to find Lucis attempt to claw both of them. Lucis was now in between Core and Karax, and for a second he didn't know who to attack.

"I don't exactly understand why, but it seems the feral looking one is attacking both his partner and Core?" Falter said.

"Well let's count that as a good thing, because if Core fought Him alone he might die if not careful. The feral one has a higher power level than him." Dore said using his scouter to make sure the information was right. His statement let the others realize how true it was. "It's probably because he is on a rampage that his attacks seem more predictable and easy to counter, while the other is weaker than my brother his skill allows him to keep up."

"Your right, I'd hate to admit it but if they worked together even I would not be a match… I wonder how many of them can transform." Neiz said looking at the group, of Llabs watching the fight. His eyes fell on the youngest looking members a male and female. Something told him those two should be watched, all the others look a lot older, so either the youth are just as strong or have gotten even more potential. The members of the Elite armor squad where brought out of their train of thought when A Stray Ki Blast went their way immediately the group split up and watched the battle go on.

Karax jumped back to avoid getting close to the fight, trying his best to support Lucis from distance, but every time Lucis managed to get a clean hit, because Core went to avoid a blast from Karax, Lucis in his feral form attack his closest target. Currently Karax was doing his best to redirect every punch and kick from Lucis, the mad claw Ki that surrounded his mentor's hands clashing roughly on his spirit armor layer.

'If This goes on my armor won't last and fade away.' Karax found a brief opening using an open palm strike to Lucis's body to redirect him away. Looking at Core who has been watching with a smile, but Karax noticed something more important. The green alien was breathing heavy.

'Now's my chance,' Karax thought quickly diving towards Core who looked surprised but quickly blocked his attacks, the two traded punches and kicks when suddenly Karax flew straight up into the air getting Core's attention. Karax started to gather his energy in a wide stance. Core was about to charge his own attack when he felt something pierce his gut.

Looking down Core coughed some blood when he felt the Toxic Claws enter his body, looking down into the beast that struck him, he saw the feral being smile wickedly as the blood hit his face. Anger Filled Core's mind as he landed a devastating blow to Lucis's head. Before following up with a power barrage of Ki blasts. While this happened Karax Unleashed his attack.

"Blinding Blaze!" The signature attack of the Llabs rushed forward catching Core from behind. The Alien screamed in pain as he fell into the waters below. The explosion of the blast causing said water to burst into the sky before coming back down like rain. Karax stayed floating above watching for movement, it didn't take long for Core to resurface scorched and bloodied, his armor a wreck.

Core let out a angry bellow powering up as much as he could for a moment surprising Karax, that was until Core was silenced. Lucis arose from the waters blood escaping some wounds from the barrage of Ki blasts he took shortly before, his hair covered his eyes giving him a sinisterly evil look. In an instant His claws enhanced by the Ki extended long as he blitz's towards the person who wounded him. Every one watched in awe as he now stood on the beach of the lake, core's head rolling off his shoulders as his body fell into the watery grave.

Everyone watched stunned as they just realized that they managed to kill one of the invaders, there was a small murmur of hope going around before they heard Dore laugh at what just happened, "You would think he would show more respect considering it was his own brother who just died." Falter said as Neiz shock his head.

"Dore doesn't love his brother, he merely respected him as a potential rival, but ever since he started to eclipse his strength he didn't care about Core." Neiz said Causing Gear to clench his fist. Gear was wondering if Tarden would have turned out like Dore if he never was found by his father, 'Do aliens only care about strength?'

"Core was the weakest member of our squad we all could easily kill him ourselves." Dore said, "I told the weakling to power up or we would replace him someday, I'm just upset I didn't kill him myself." It was at that comment that made gear upset, 'That's his own family, how dare he!' Gear was about to march his way to Dore only for his sister to grab his hand holding him back, turning around he saw the look in her sister's eyes knowing she was just as pissed as him.

"He's mine." Ginny said leaving no room for argument. Before Gear could respond he heard Lucis howl in anger, realizing Lucis is still on a rampage.

"Karax You need to knock him out!" Gear shouted as Lucis charged Karax. The younger of the two Llabs struggled to stop Karax's attacks.

"Easier said than done!" He shouted as he took a fist to the gut knocking out the air from his lungs. The Elite armored squad watched laughing seemingly enjoying watching the two battle each other. Karax didn't have much time to recover as he found himself barely avoiding Luci's foot that intended to bury his head into the bottom of the lake.

'If it wasn't for Spirit armor I would be dead by now.' Karax thought to himself as he Blocked a swipe from Lucis who shot out of the water like a missile. Karax saw his armor begin to flicker as he was running out of time. 'Damn it not now!' Karax thought.

Gear started to notice how the armor was beginning to fade, worried for the man He began to power up, the power he Generated Surpassing Core's from earlier catching Salza and his team's attention. "I'm going to put this to an end." Gear took off to intercept Lucis but immediately got cut off from Salza. Gear through a punch that Salza caught with minimal effort, the action causing Gear's eyes to narrow and glare into the Enemy's leader.

"I said interfering in the fight will break the rules, which would allow my men to attack as they please."

"The fight's over your man has died, I'm stopping one of my own from killing the other."

"Technically they fight is still going, if they stop on their own, then we can start the next match." Gear was certain taking Salza alone wouldn't be too much trouble but leaving his sister and the others to face the other three. Gear knew he couldn't help in that regard. Gritting his teeth Gear slowly returned to the ground not breaking eye contact from Salza who stared back. 'That kid is holding back his true power.'

The sound of pain echoed out as everyone saw Karax falling to the lake, and after a brief moment he floated to the surface gasping for air his hands burned from grappling with Lucis, now that his spirit armor was gone. "Lucis, snap out of it." Karax barely spoke. Lucis was in the air gathering some reddish black Ki about to Launch a deadly blast. Gear turned his head unable to watch what was about to happen as Lucis's growl was heard before the attack fired. Dread filled the hearts of the elders watching what was about to happen, several turning away.

But then a blur appeared a hand was raised and the energy from the Ki blast was absorbed as the arms and the exoskeleton around the man's body glowed before firing the energy back at Lucis. The attack hit The Feral Elder and when the energy faded Lucis fell to the water below unconscious but was caught by the man who interfered. Gear's eyes widened in shock for it was none other than Xiox who held Lucis's stillness but still alive body.

"Sorry I'm late, it seems I'm late to the party." Xiox said as the Elders sighed and relaxed.

"Grand Elder Xiox." Karax said before passing out, Xiox fishing his body out of the lake and putting the mentor and student side by side. The Elite armor squad was just shocked looking back at Salza who waved them off. "He wasn't here when the rules are spoken. I'll let this go." Salza said surprising Gear.

"Guess that means I'm next." Falter said floating to take his place above the lake. Before Anyone could say anything Gear flew out to meet him, Xiox was about to go too but Ginny held him back, "Wait its part of the plan, and deal." She said as Xiox looked confused and asked her to fill him in. Meanwhile the youngest Elder other than Xiox and Ginny flew out beside Gear.

"You will need to provide support from the distance, I plan on killing this guy as quickly as I can."

"Will you be turning mad claw too?" Gum asked Slightly concerned, the plan was for Gear to win a fight without transforming so he could use the transformation against Salza, as a trump card. "No I will be using Spirit armor." Gum realized how much more sense that made, but after seeing Lucis's transformation and comparing it to Gear's something didn't sit right with Gum, and he knew the others saw it too. Gear's version was not fully complete…

 **With Tarden**

Tarden struggled to feel this second core of Ki explained in the books and after trying for so long he gave up. Looking at the door covered in roots and vines Tarden went to grab and pull them back, but the roots didn't budge. Annoyed he tugged harder until suddenly the roots Glowed with Life Energy and released a pulse that sent him flying back. Dazed by the sudden impact Tarden got up slowly, 'Ow, so that's what happens when I try to force my way out. The Life energy of the planet strikes me back.

Tarden looked at his hands to see them burnt slightly 'It's amazing to see how powerful the raw energy of the planet is. I wonder?' Curious Tarden placed a hand on the roots again and this time tried to feel the life energy within. In a few minutes he could feel the current of life Ki similar to the Ki pools under the temple. Reaching out into the energy he felt the sensation he usually feels when trying to gather the Life energy for Spirit armor. But instead of channeling the energy through himself he chose to go with the energy and use it to extend his senses.

After sometime he could suddenly feel the entire planet, miles of roots coursing along the surface of the planet like blood vessels and he could feel the planet was a force of Nature, almost like a living being. Tarden then focused really hard to find his home and after some time he was able to focus in and process what's happening. Tarden was able to see although not hear his step mother Gull. She was currently playing in a competitive match getting super into it as she was playing on her feet and not the couch.

Deciding to check elsewhere Tarden felt the city, he noticed how each step the citizens took felt like they were small insects crawling around his body, it tickled. Then Tarden did his best to track down the energy of his brother and sister, hoping wondering what they were doing and if he could somehow get them to notice him. 'If they are not too busy hopefully they can help me get free!'

It didn't take long for him to find them but when he did Tarden felt his heart sink, he was able to see his brother getting ready to fight a large purple colored humanoid, with…. Gum and for some reason other aliens where around and so where the other elders. Everyone except for Orin and Chalk…. And is that Lucis and Karax, they feel so weak. And the aliens their fighting, are so strong there is no way the others could defeat them. Suddenly Tarden opened his eyes and backed away from the roots in shock.

That one Blue alien, he is almost as strong as Lord Slug was at full power and healthy. If he chose to fight not even Gear at his full strength could win… Could he, Tarden didn't keep track of how strong his brother or sister got over the year, but he knew Gear had to transform to keep up with him but what if gear was holding back, they never went all out before.

"Regardless I need a way to escape this prison." Tarden went to pull the roots again with more strength, he felt the energy try to repel him but gritted his teeth through the pain, just when the first root started to peel he felt and extreme surge of power leave his body. Letting go his hands smoking Tarden was out of breath and felt atrophied.

"I can't give up I must help them." Gathering his breath Tarden saw the root he pulled before has now retracted into the planet leaving 14 more to go. tried again, gritting his teeth feeling his strength fail him as his hands grew numb from the pain. Forcing another to retract Tarden collapsed breathing hard. Tarden tried to gather some life energy to help but instead of feeling strong again he felt the energy attack him, causing his body to ache.

"It seems like the energy is frying me, I guess planets life energy shouldn't flow through me forcefully." Tarden realized. Looking up he saw thirteen more, gritting his teeth Tarden went at it again, the only thing in his mind was trying to help is family.


End file.
